


The Women of The Thousand Faces

by Speisla



Series: Of Kryptonians and Amazons [2]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lena deserves better, LenaTheSuperGirlfriend&WonderBaby, Mon-El is eaten by cows, Veritas (Smallville)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 133,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speisla/pseuds/Speisla
Summary: After discovering her origin, the life of Lena Luthor was finally beginning to improve. People no longer looked at her with hate, L-Corp's reputation grew, and she had a new family that truly loved her. She even had the privilege of having the best girlfriend in the universe, Kara Zor-El.Until she discovered a truth that destroyed her life and everything went to hell.Lena and Kara will have to find a way to defeat Veritas, a multidimensional organization that has kidnapped their friends and has only one mission: to kill Lena Luthor to avoid an apocalyptic catastrophe called Crisis on Infinite Earths......Diana's world has been completely destroyed thanks to traps of liars and traitors.Trapped at the End of the World with a seer detective and a deadly worried Agent, Diana will have to find a way to get out of the Underworld to find her family. Because there will be no force in this world that can separate her from her loved ones again.  Not even an inevitable war between the Amazons.





	1. Previously on...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you have already read "The Lost Princess", ignore this chapter and move on to the next. If you have arrived at this narration without reading the ancestor, then I leave you a summary so that you can understand this without needing the first part. I have only put the most important, if you want to fully understand the plot, The Lost Princess is in my profile.  
> I did the summary as briefly as possible, not to mention many of my favorite subplots of The Lost Princess, such as Lena's problem with alcohol, Lena and Lex's flashbacks, Kara in the underground cave, the development of the WonderFamily relationship, Diana and Missy wanting adopt them all!, the history of the Amazon, the father of Artemis, the Flashbacks of Diana and Lillian, almost all chapter 19 and 20, the freakin deaths of Mon-El and James (I've never hated them, but those two are more useful dead than alive)...  
> I wrote a monster, I invite you to read it ;)  
> Speisla:)

** Previously on Of Kryptonians and Amazons... **

**First Act**

Lena Luthor is having strange dreams, where she is a baby on a hot island full of women. Attributing everything to the stress that has had to happen lately, Lena does not give it importance, and continues to try to deal with being the object of the hatred of hundreds of people thanks to her surname, with the help of her girlfriend Kara, and Alex, Maggie and Winn, the only ones who don't consider her evil as the rest of her family. Meanwhile, in Themiscyra, Diana of Themiscyra is convinced by her wife Artemis to be Wonder Woman again, and to come back to Man's World in a last effort to return the happiness to Diana, lost with the death of their daughter Lena thirty years ago.

Diana and Artemis go to New York, where they meet Cat Grant, who despite being very busy with her 'new challenges', recognizes the opportunity to help Wonder Woman become a public figure again and sends them to National City. Cat sends a secret letter to her friend and former assistant Kara Danvers, telling her that she and a group of journalists will interview the newly arrived Wonder Woman.

Meanwhile, Lena's stress only continues to increase as she is being investigated as a possible accomplice to her adoptive mother, Lillian Luthor. Her dreams continue to become increasingly strange, dreaming of two friends who call each other 'Diana' and 'Lilly'. One afternoon, a group of angry vandals sneaked into L-Corp and ruin her car, forcing Lena to walk home. Along the way, she stops at a coffee shop where she shares a table with a woman named Diana Prince. The woman is having problems with her cellphone and Lena helps her get on the Internet to read the newspaper, where they both find news of the investigation against Lena. Miss Prince sighs and says _'I hope Lutessa is innocent'_.

That same night, CatCoTV broadcasts the live interview with Wonder Woman, in which Kara is as one of the journalists. Detective Maggie Sawyer is there as the escort of the Princess, but her mind is not paying attention, because she heared Diana speaking of a certain 'Lutessa Luthor', which awaken her detective's instinct. The interview begins. In the Danvers-Luthor department, Lena and Alex are watching it sitting on the couch. Lena begins to feel strange when she looks at the Amazon Princess's face, but is not sure why. But the interview is interrupted after a while by Artemis, sounding the alarm of an attack to the central building. Lena and Alex realize that it is where they are.

Both are attacked by a Tamaranean named Blackfire, who had previously been one of Lillian's experiments in Cadmus and now wants to get revenge by injuring Lena. Supergirl and Wonder Woman manage to get there in time, the Kryptonian fighting the Tamaranean and the Amazons rescuing people from the burning building. Alex Danvers give the alien the coup de grace, making a good impression on the Bana-Mighdall warrior.

But all this is relegated to the background when Diana recognizes her daughter Lena, violently discovering the truth: her daughter had not died, she had been kidnapped thirty years ago by her former best friend, Lillian Luthor.

**Second Act**

Completely crazed with pain, Wonder Woman jumps into the air towards Stryker's Island, with the intention of killing Lillian. Supergirl reacts and flies after her, trying to keep Diana from staining her hands with Lillian's blood. Meanwhile, Lena and Alex are surrounded by a tide of journalists who have gone crazy with the news, barely managing to escape, Alex worried about her sister and Lena on the verge of a panic attack. Both are rescued by Maggie in her car. On their way to the DEO, the three of them are 'gently' intercepted by Artemis, who did not want to be separated from her daughter again.

Supergirl does not manage to reach Diana nor convince her to stop, causing a fight at full speed between them. Realizing that she can't beat her, the Kryptonian uses her heat vision on her leg, managing to stop her but causing them both to crash into a barn, at the limit of their strength. Supergirl makes Wonder Woman understand that she can't kill Lillian, because despite what all she has done she is still the 'her daughter's mother'. Wonder Woman promises not to kill her if the blonde uses her Lasso of Truth to interrogate Lillian. Kara accepts.

But when she arrives at the prison, she meets her sister Alex, who had arrived only ten minutes ago, and discovers the incredible truth: Lillian knew in time that Diana was on her way and drank some kind of unknown poison, which has left her in a coma.

The next morning, J'onn is cheking Lillian Luthor's cell, where he finds a strange book with Greek letters. Maggie Sawyer is in the hospital questioning Diana, and finds out why Luthor and her broke their friendship thirty years ago: Diana discovered that Lillian was stealing human organs. Maggie also obtains information on the missing daughter of the Luthor: Lutessa Lena Luthor. Receiving by text a photo of the book, Maggie asks Diana what she says on the cover, to which Diana responds 'Crisis'.

Artemis goes to talk with Lena and Kara, to tell Lena what happened the day she 'died': she disappeared one night the three of them were visiting Bana-Mighdall. And they found her body in the river three days later.

Astonished by what she has just discovered, Lena decides to go to Luthor Manor and try to find there some clue as to why Lillian kidnapped her. Kara manages to find a wooden box inside a well in the garden, where there are old photographs of Lutessa Lena Luthor and a silver medallion, with the Roman goddess Veritas engraved in the center. Everyone leaves the Mansion trying not to be seen, ignoring that there is someone stalking them from the shadows.

The next morning, Lena is going to visit Diana in the hospital, where she says that despite having no good experience having family, she is willing to give them a chance so that the three of them can get to know each other. Diana hugs Lena for thirty-two minutes.

At the hotel, Maggie and Alex discover that someone has entered their room and stolen the photographs.

**Third Act**

Lena and Kara have had to move to a new apartment after Blackfire burned the previous one. Maggie is suffering from paranoia after having discovered that the photographs were not there. At the hotel, Artemis shares her suspicions with Diana: a Bana-Mighdall Amazon must have helped Lillian kidnap Lena. In the afternoon, Maggie visits Lena at L-Corp, where they both agree to investigate the archives for possible clues to what happened thirty years ago.

Meanwhile, Artemis is the new instructor of the DEO, being pleasantly surprised by Alex's personality. Kara receives a call from Cat, asking her to get her an interview with Lena, deciding to return to National City after her long absence. The return of Cat provokes jealousy in Lena, whose dreams are more and more strange. One morning, that jealousy causes her to have an argument with Kara, leaving angry their apartment to go to the hairdresser. On leaving the hairdresser she meets Diana, having their first mother-daughter conversation, talking about Lena's name and their lives. After that conversation, Lena realizes that she has been selfish and apologizes to Kara. While they have a romantic dinner, Maggie begins to hear noises around her, after having found a possible clue.

The next day, Diana Prince has finally gotten a job: she is Cat Grant's new personal assistant. That night Kara and Maggie prepare to fly to New York and investigate Maggie's possible clue, being monitored by Alex and Winn from Lena's office. Lena is having her interview with Cat Grant and her 'assistant'. And there is someone there who is watching everything with attentive eyes.

When Kara and Maggie arrive at New York's L-Corp, they find a secret room that formerly belonged to Lillian. There they find dozens of human organs that she stole thirty years ago, and discover the terrible truth: she was using them to try to create a cure for the terminal illness of her daughter Lutessa, Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy. Alex, Kara, Maggie and Winn come to the conclusion that the girl is dead. Suddenly, everyone hears loud noises. In Lena's interview, a giant hand shatters the window: Giganta, a Wonder Woman's great enemy, has come to kill her daughter.

During the fight, Giganta almost crushed Lena, but she was saved by a strange force coming out of her medallion. Trapped in the giant's fist, the CEO witnesses as Wonder Woman begins to fight with her, until Supergirl comes to participate in the fight.

Alex and Artemis climb up to the top of L-Corp and jump on the giant, with the intention of saving Lena, who was hanging from the belt. Both reach out to her, but Giganta raises her hand to give Alex a smack. Artemis interposes and falls into the void. Supergirl and Wonder Woman manage to defeat Giganta using the Lasso of Truth.

Later that night, Lena and Diana sleep embracing Artemis's wounded body.

And M'gann tells J'onn that she is pregnant.

**Interlude**

Alex's birthday! The Danvers Sisters get drunk, smash a couple of cars, climb a water tank and declare their eternal passion for their girlfriends, Perfect Maggie and Leeednaa L'thar of Banacyra. Artemis recites poetry about Diana's soul and M'gann ventilates all her stress shouting expletives to J'onn (completely sober).

**Fourth Act**

Thanks to a visit of her Aunt Alexa, Lena decides that it is time to visit Themiscyra. The six of them and Cat Grant use the Media Mogul's plane to go to Themiscyra, where Lena has a rather uncomfortable first encounter with her grandmother, The Queen Hippolyta.

In Lena's presentation before the Amazons of Themiscyra, the protagonists are surprised when they see a group of Amazons Bana-Mighdall enter abruptly, led by Akila, The Shim'Tar (Greatest Warrior). Maggie immediately suspects that the traitor they are looking for is between them. Kara and Diana try to convince Lena to go home, but the businesswoman is determined not to be intimidated by the Egyptian Amazons. Outside the palace, Artemis and Akila almost have a showdown, with Alex more than willing to help her mentor if necessary. Cat Grant gets an interview with the Queen Hippolyta before leaving the island, both of them pleasantly impressed with the other.

The five sacred days begin. On the first day, Alex and Maggie meet their 'guide', an Amazon with a teenage body named Io, the blacksmith. Alex goes to train with Artemis, and Maggie takes advantage of her absence to ask Io to take her to the Banas' camp. Meanwhile, Lena has separated from Kara to explore a little on her own, arriving at the Colosseum thanks to the directions of an Amazon named Persephone. In the Coliseum, she sits next to Menalippe, the seer of the island. Alex and Artemis are training there. Lena leaves, jealous of the relationship of affection and understanding that Alex shares with her mother. She goes to the rose garden where she meets Diana and the royal guards: Myrto, Charis, Philomela, and Alkyone. In that moment, Maggie arrives with the Banas, planning to gain their confidence to be able to investigate them and to look for the traitor. Akila makes Maggie jump from a waterfall to prove her courage, then invite her to lunch. Although Lena was not having a good day, everything improves when her mothers give her her first Amazon bracelets and tell her the story of how she was conceived using the two Sacred Daggers: The Dagger of Hera (with the power to turn mortals into immortals) and The Dagger of Hades (with the power to kill any enemy).

On the second day, Lena is having even more strange dreams... and she wakes up feeling... different, better than ever. She decides to start training to become into an Amazon. And the only person who seems to notice that she is making **_too well_** is Kara. As for Alex, she finds out what Maggie is doing and decides to accompany her. Next to the bonfire of the Banas, both listen to a children's story of the Amazons, 'Lena and the Great Monster'.

On the third day, Alex participates in a Midditch tournament where she dislocates her shoulder. At the Coliseum, Akila _‘casually’_ finds on the floor a file about Maggie's investigation, discovering the deception and realizing that they had been spying on them.

On the fourth day, Lena, Kara, Diana and Queen Hippolyta ascend to the oracle of the island. Along the way, Kara sees a small temple with a large well inside, the Temple of the Goddess Veritas. Meanwhile, Maggie, Alex and Artemis are captured and interrogated by the Banas. Artemis receives a few lashes in punishment for Alex's insolence and Maggie almost loses one ear before Akila lets them go. In the Oracle, Menalippe predicts happiness to both Diana and her mother. However, Kara receives other prediction from the seer Sybill Trelawney: they are in grave danger and the world is about to shatter.

On the fifth day, Kara and the royal family return to the city. When the Kryptonian finds out what has happened to her sister, she goes into a rage and destroys the Banas' camp. Hippolyta is also indignant and encloses the Egyptian Amazons in the dungeons. Lena receives an urgent call from her vice president, who tells her that she has to come back immediately to sign a major purchase for L-Corp. Kara offers to take her. The blonde says goodbye to Alex and Lena says goodbye to Artemis, but fails to say goodbye to Diana and her grandmother. Both fly to National City and Lena has a meeting with a businesswoman in a wheelchair. Meanwhile, Maggie is in the dungeon interrogating Akila, where she finally discovers the truth: the night Lena was kidnapped there was not a Bana guarding the border, but one of the Royal guards: Alkyone, finding out too late that it is a conspiracy. The guards deceive Diana and stab her with a poisoned dagger, and then they enclose the Queen. Alex receives her first and last hug from her mentor before the traitors attack them, making Alex to drink hallucinogens and traversing Artemis's chest with an arrow. Alex could not see whether she died or not before falling prey to her hallucinations. In National City, Supergirl begins to fight a supposedly hostile Tamaranean called Starfire. Lena discovers with horror that the woman in wheelchair is nothing more than Lutessa Lena Luthor, who is alive and is the head of Veritas, an organization that protects the multiverse. And to do that, Lena must die.

**The new beggining**

Alex is being the victim of her hallucinations, but that does not prevent her from escaping. Diana is under the control of Alkyone and the other guards, who force her go down to the underground tunnels to get the Dagger of Hades. Maggie, Akila, and the surviving Banas manage to kill the jailor and escape. Alex, totally maddened by the hallucinogens, behead Menalippe and seize the Dagger of Hera, setting fire to the Palace and killing all the Amazons she can. Then she starts running towards the Doom Doorway, the place where Alkyone has Diana. Maggie and Akila see her and pursue her. Inside the Doom Doorway, the three fight with the guards, resulting in the death of Myrto and Akila, who dies saving Maggie. Alkyone throws Maggie, Alex and Diana down the Ravine of the End of the World.

The three awaken beside the river Cocytus, at the entrance of the Underworld. Diana is dying. Helped by Akila's ghost, Maggie Sawyer uses the Dagger of Hera to become immortal and save Diana's life through a blood transfusion. Akila informs Maggie that if they want to leave the Underworld they will have to go ahead and find Hades.

In National City, Starfire is destroying the city and Supergirl is doing everything in her power to stop her. Lutessa shares part of the truth with Lena: the multiverse was created by a bloodthirsty Entity called Mobius. He locked his sister, Dax Novu, in a cosmic prison from which she can only escape through a Gap, a class of people born without counterparts throughout the multiverse. Veritas's mission is to eradicate all the Gaps so that Dax Novu does not escape her prison.

If Dax Novu take possession of a Gap, she will use it to wake up the Crisis on Infinite Earths.

And Lena is a Gap.

Lutessa ties a bomb to the body of an impotent Lena, retiring after the building. Kara finally manages to defeat Starfire, but the Tamaranean finally manages to communicate with her and warn her that it is a trap. Kara flies to L-Corp at full speed, but she does not arrive in time and the building explodes. However, she stares in amazement at Lena's unconscious body floating in the air, who has been saved by the power of Dax Novu through the medallion. Lutessa looks in disbelief and horror that Lena is still alive, knowing that it means that Mobius will punish them by destroying the Earth-15 universe. Desperate, the Veritas leader transmits a video to the entire city, exposing Supergirl as Kara Danvers. Kara watches with impotence and panic as her secret is revealed. She takes Lena and escapes to the Fortress of Solitude. With her last strengths, she tries to contact the DEO, but both J'onn and Winn have disappeared. Before fainting, she asks the robot Kelex to look for the heartbeat of her sister, but Kelex can't find Alex anywhere on the Earth.

J'onn and Artemis awake tied up in a bright room, with the terrible Granny Goodness informing them that Veritas is not interested in killing them, but in destroying them.


	2. Ekphora

 

**Just a normal tourist**

**11:32 AM**

**_*Prack*_ **

_*'The emergency situation between the two Amazon countries has put the Bana-Mighdall Embassy on alert. Ambassador Alexa Hunt has had to return to her country at the last minute thanks to the announcement of the new government of Themiscyra, the self-appointed Circle. The execution of the Queen, Princess Diana, two American visitors and forty Bana-Mighdall Amazons...'*_

**_*Prack*_ **

_*A week after the catastrophe in National City: a total of 1,500 people were killed and 500 injured. Many of the injured have been transferred to the hospitals of Opal City and Gotham City, since the local hospitals...'*_

**_*Prack*_ **

_*'The school exploded in front of my eyes." *_ said an older woman _. "T-There were more than two hundred children in there, what kind of monster...?"*_

**_*Prack*_ **

_*'The polls for the upcoming elections aren't favorable to Marsdin after a mysterious alien set fire to a fifth part of National City. Her biggest opponent in the elections, the candidate of the Liberator Party, Ronald Dump, has made the following statement...'*_

**_*Prack*_ **

_*'The government simply can't ignore what happened in Themiscyra. There were two of our citizens there that night. The people demand justice and the devolution of the bodies...'*_

**_*Prack*_ **

_*"Authorities are still looking for Eliza Sylvia Danvers, Kara Danvers's adoptive mother, the latter better known as Supergirl."*_

_"But why are they looking for her, Anton? She hasn't committed any crime."_

_"Some would say that she has illegally appropriated an alien. The police just want to ask her some questions, I don't think..."*_

**_*Prack*_ **

_*'These aliens have always been a threat. It's a misfortune that this has had to happen to understand that only Earthlings should live on Earth.'*_ said the man with rare hairstyle. _*'If I am elected president, I will order to build a force field around the Earth. And the aliens will have to pay for it.'*_

**_*Prack*_ **

Kara turned off the bar's television, watching the black screen for a few seconds.

Sighing deeply, the Kryptonian ran a hand through her dark brown wig, squeezing her eyes shut tightly behind her dark glasses. The distant melody of a Phil Collins' song reached her ears. Kara glanced at her apple cider again, wishing from the depths of her tormented heart that it was alien alcohol. She had never wanted to be drunk so much in her life.

The yellow sun warmed Metropolis like on a normal day, as if the planet had not suddenly become a dark and macabre place, full of wild monsters out of nightmares. As if hundreds of people had not died just a week ago, among which were ( _James, Mon-El_ ) people she knew and appreciated. People who ( _James Mon-El James Mon-El_ ) were having a normal day, working, walking, enjoying time with their families, until ( _James Mon-El James Mon-El my friends are dead_ ) someone decided it would not be like that anymore.

Kara felt as desperately helpless as when she realized she was alone in a strange world.  _No, not alone. Kal left me, but Alex was always with me._

_I must not believe what the news says._

_Alex has to be okay somewhere._

_She has to be._

She felt her eyes fill with tears.

_I should have destroyed that damn island with my own hands._

Kara drank all the sweet apple cider in one gulp, listening to Phil Collins implore for just one more night.  _Alex Winn Alex J'onn Alex M'gann Alex Maggie Alex Diana Artemis Alex Alex Alex Alex Alex where are you sister I know you're alive where are you? ( ***'Alexandra Jan Danvers's heartbeat has not been found'*** )_

A woman talking on the phone sat next to Kara at the bar. The blonde did not pay much attention to her, she was too focused trying not to breaking down in the middle of the bar, trying to keep at bay the black hole in her chest that was eating at her heart. The woman snarled at her phone.

"Get your sister the best psychiatrists, all the help you can. And I want you to send twenty people to Chicago right away. Beatrice Prior just called me, four boxes of EruditeCorp's Simulation Serum have disappeared. I want you to remove sky, sea, and Earth to find them. Keep me informed."

The brunette woman hung up without saying goodbye, asking the bartender for herbal tea instead of an alcoholic beverage. To Kara's surprise, the man brought it to her right away. The woman spread a hand so pale it looked almost gray and began to drink in silence.

Kara bit her lip, trying to find the right words without stuttering. It had never been so deadly difficult to speak in her life. "E-Excuse me."

The pale woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do y-you know where there's a f-flower shop around here?"

"I'm not from here." she replied, looking away.

The potbellied bartender looked at Kara with compassion. "There's a flower shop two blocks away, right next to Diagon Alley."

Kara nodded. "Thank you."

The man took the remote control and turned on the television. There, Kara again saw the nasty Ronald Dump talking about his anti-alien policies. The bartender shook his head and wrinkled his mouth. "That man will never be president, it's totally ridiculous."

Kara shrugged and got up from her seat. She looked once more at the pale woman drinking her tea as she read a book. And then she left the bar following the bartender's instructions.

_I can't postpone it any longer._

* * *

 

 

**The Deceased's Friend.**

**12:21 PM**

James's relatives had moved his remains to bury him in Metropolis.

Kara walked among the old and new tombstones, all the habitants of the necropolis presenting themselves with their name. Birds, beings that did not exist in her world, sang in the distance with their cheerful voices, sounds that drilled Kara's brain and made her want to use her heat vision on these inopportune animals.

Her eyes fell on all the tombstones, searching for the latest one.  _Peverell... Fudge... Flamel... Scamander..._

_...Olsen._

Kara stopped in front of the flower-filled tomb. There was a photograph of James in front of the tombstone, a recent one with a tie that Winn had given him. Kara did not remember that his smile was so bright ( _that was the first thing I liked about him, his pearly white teeth)_. The hole in her heart twisted a little more.

_The loss, my old friend._

Kara left the bouquet of tulips next to the picture of James ( _he must have taken it himself_ ), sitting on the grass, her eyes fixed on the inscription.  _James Bartholomew Olsen._

( _'You can't decide who is a hero and who is not'._ )

Kara caressed the grass at her feet, taking off her dark glasses to let the tears flow freely. "James..." Kara buried her nails in her palms until she drew blood. "I told you."

She sat on the grass for countless minutes, crying quietly and with serenity, as she had once heard Artemis say that warriors cry.  _And besides, I have no more tears to spill... I'm dry._  Maybe in the future her body would produce more, when reality hit her. When James's name was no longer in his office, when it was Saturday and there no longer were game nights.

_ James Bartholomew Olsen. March 21, 1984-October 11, 2018. _

For the moment, Kara's sadness was being replaced by a mountain of thick, hard, honest, maddening, murderous rage.

At first it was an insignificant sound, like the pounding of the woodpecker on the oak next to the entrance to the cemetery. But when the sound began to grow larger like the crescendo of an Italian song, Kara closed her eyes and sighed, not sure if she wanted to stay where she was or retire. She certainly wanted to leave, to return to the Fortress, to return to Lena even if it was only to see her expressionless face.  _But James deserves better._

Lucy stopped a few feet behind her, her heartbeat racing with surprise. "Where the hell have you been?"

"In the..."

"Don't tell me, no one must know where you are." she growled. "...How much do you know?"

"Enough to know that Supergirl has gone from being a hero to a threat... again." Kara stroked her thumbs, still staring at the gravestone. "I've seen the newspapers. Ronald Dump has made many people blame me for what happened."

"It wasn't you."

"I know, Lucy." Kara stood up, unable to remain seated where her friend's remains lay. "You don't have to worry about me blaming myself: I know perfectly well, as clearly as my name, that what happened in National City was the fault of those people." she looked at Lucy for the first time.  _Her hair is longer_. "They killed Mon-El and James, they nearly killed Lena, Cat and Carter. They have J'onn, Winn, M'gann and perhaps my sister, Maggie, Diana, and Artemis. They've destroyed... my whole life." she bit her lip, savoring her fresh tears. "I'm going to return them the favor." Lucy's eyes flashed. "I don't know how, Lucy, but I'll find them. Maybe Supergirl and Kara Danvers no longer exist, but Kara Zor-El..." she sobbed. "Kara Zor-El has nothing left to lose."

"Lena?"

"Lena's unconscious." she stroked her fake hair. "She's not hurt, she's just... asleep." Kara sighed. "She was their target, I'm sure."  _And I have to destroy them before they try to kill her again._

"Kara..." her friend closed the distance and touched her shoulders. Kara saw fatigue in those wet woody eyes. "You don't have to do this alone, to find J'onn and the others we..."

"...must work as a team?" the blonde finished "I've become a outcast, Lucy. I'm a danger to everyone around me, and I won't let..."  _I won't let you end up like James._

"You have to know that I've returned to National City. Someone has to run the DEO in J'onn's absence." said her friend sighing, looking away. "I just came here for the funeral... And because I thought maybe you would come."

"And are you offering to hide me, Lucy?"

She looked into her eyes. "You would be more useful hiding in the DEO than hiding who knows where."

"I don't plan to be hiding for long." Kara clenched her hand. "I won't find my friends and my family by hiding, Lucy, I'll only find them looking for them."

"What about your cousin?" Lucy crossed her arms, clenching her teeth. "Superman is not going to help you?"

"I've been exposed and they're chasing me, Lucy." Kara laughed sarcastically. "Kal must get away from me or his own loved ones will be in danger. He also has people to worry about, and these jerks have already shown what they're able of doing." she sighed. "My cousin will come if I need him, until then, we'd better keep a distance. The world has already lost Supergirl, they can't lose Superman too."

Kara turned to leave, squeezing Lucy Lane's arm slightly.  _I've to get back to Lena as soon as possible_. However, her friend stopped her halfway.

"Kara, wait." she slipped her hand into her purse. "There's something I have to give you."

Lucy pulled out a small ceramic urn, holding it tightly in her trembling hands. For a moment Kara was confused, until the realization hit her like a bucket of cold water, adding more pain to her tortured heart.

Lucy bit her lip. "The file said the Daxamites burn their dead. I thought... I thought you'd know what to do with him."

_Mon-El_

New tears streamed down her cheeks as she took the ceramic urn. "I'll give him a Daxamite funeral, as he would have wanted."

* * *

 

 

**The funeral planner**

**12:53 PM**

Kara ran from the outskirts of Metropolis at full speed, looking for a place accordant to what she needed to give the last goodbye to her friend. Sadly, she could not find any place with animals at a close distance.  _C'mon, there must be some farm around here. I don't care how far I have to go._  Kara used her super hearing, still running as far from the city as possible. Five minutes later, she could hear the sound of cows eating in the distance. Sighing, the Kryptonian headed there.

The dairy farm was small and beautiful, a quiet and secluded place.  _This is suitable for a funeral, Mon-El would have liked it._  Kara used her x-ray vision on the house. Two elderly people and three children were taking a nap in there.  _Good_. Kara jumped the fence and walked to the pretty red barn, her heart feeling heavier with every step she took.  _Mon-El had no one else. I have to do this for him._

Kara entered the barn, her nose overstimulating thanks to the large number of smells. The cows she had heard were eating hay in a manger, moving their little black tails gently. They looked at her and Kara could see that there was understanding in those deep black eyes full of wisdom, as if they knew what Kara had come to do, as if her hurt soul was visible to them.

Kara felt a tear slip from her left eye as she opened the urn with the ashes of Mon-El.

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton performs the funeral rites of Mon-El of Daxam, according to the sacred traditions of his planet of feeding the livestock with the ashes of the deceased. For the cycle of life continues, and our body is the food that gives life to the Children of the Earth. Even after death, we are useful to the others."

Kara quietly said the sacred words in Daxamite, despite the bitter tears that kept coming down her cheeks.  _Mon-El was my friend_. She began to spread his ashes in the food of the cows.  _He wasn't perfect, but he was my friend._ The cows continued eating unperturbed, oblivious to the solemn service they were rendering _. My friend..._  Kara sobbed, bile rising in her throat. A cow raised its eyebrow.  _Two of my friends are dead and the others are missing._

"Mon-El, I met you when your pod crashed in National City years ago..." the cows continued eating the ashes. "It wasn't always easy, but we achieved the impossible: a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton becoming friends."  ** _*Muuuuuuu*_**   "You had flaws, nobody is perfect. It wasn't easy to teach you to be a hero... But you were my friend." one of the cows sneezed on the manger. "Your murderers will be brought to justice."

A couple of tears fell on the ear of a cow.

"I promise."

* * *

 

 

**Super-Worried**

**2:23 PM**

The sun of the North Pole illuminated the ice, creating thousands of impossible colors that only Kara's eyes could distinguish. She waited until the cows had finished eating Mon-El’s ashes before leaving the farm, her heart melancholically and deeply sad, but at least with her conscience clear, knowing that she had given her friend the funeral he would have wanted.  _Mon-El, you didn't deserve to die alone. You deserved to be happy._  Two tears streamed down her cheeks.  _Two of my friends are dead because someone decided to destroy my life._

She gritted her teeth.  _I will find them and make them pay, I swear. James, Mon-El, I swear I'll get justice for you._

The Kryptonian landed at the Fortress's entrance, stirring the snow from the ground to get the key. Kara took the bright piece of dwarf star and put it in the lock, opening the door with a raucous  ** _Burrrrr_**. Kara went in quickly, taking off her wig and dark glasses and leaving them on one of the pillars, feeling the chill decrease immediately.

She was greeted by the solemn faces of her aunt and uncle, much more serious than Kara remembered.  _I have never liked these statues_. They did not look like the people she fondly remembered.  _Uncle Jor-El wasn't that tall. Aunt Lara never frowned, she always had a quiet smile... Except when she knew our world was dying._

But then again, she never enjoyed being in the Fortress of Solitude. Too many memories that only served to hurt her. A few beams of sunlight managed to pass through the glass, illuminating the strange face of her Aunt Lara. "Kelex."

The Kryptonian robot appeared on her left.  _"Kara Zor-El?"_

"Has there been any change in Lena's condition?"

 _"Lena Luthor's state remains stable and unharmed."_  replied the robot, getting closer.

"Have you come to any conclusions about why she’s not waking up?" Kara put her hands on her hips.

_"Kelex has not found any answers in her physical state. The subject Lena Luthor has not suffered any physical damage, the reasons for her unconsciousness are unknown."_

Kara rested her hand on the glass wall, feeling the temptation to hit it just to find out if she could break it or not. "Scans her brain again."

_"Immediately, Kara Zor-El."_

"And Kelex."

_"Kara Zor-El?"_

"Her name is Lena Luthor of Themiscyra." Kara advanced through the door. "Her family loved- they love her. She decided she wants to use her full name."

_"Subject Identity Changed: Lena Luthor of Themiscyra."_

Kara walked with firm steps toward the aisle behind Kelex. The crystals reflected the light on her blonde hair, giving Kara a distorted image of herself.  _The person who is walking doesn't look like Supergirl_. Kara walked past the door of Kal-El's bedroom, past the door of his Memory Room, past the Central Data door and by the door to her own bedroom, the one she had never used or wanted to use. Finally, Kara arrived at the infirmary of the Fortress of Solitude, receiving the glow of both the light filtered by the crystals and the artificial blue light emitted by the walls.

The infirmary was able to house twenty people with all that Kryptonian medicine had been able to offer on Krypton before its end. Only the first bed was lit, emitting a soft pink light. Lena was sleeping ( _she's not sleeping Kara she's unconscious she hasn't woken up in a week Lena please wake up soon I need you love I need you I need you_ ), her face harmoniously calm, breathing softly. There was a panel at her side, where the computer showed the data of her state written in Kryptonese. Kara read the words that told her what she already knew: Lena was physically well, but still she did not wake up.

 _Patience, Kara._  She stroked the unconscious woman's arm. _She's going to wake up soon. She just needs to rest, to take her time._

She did not know how to tell her what had happened when she woke up.

"Hi Potsticker." Kara caressed her cheek, kissing her forehead gently. "I'm back, I'm sorry I took so long... I went to see James." she took her hand. "I also gave Mon-El a dignified funeral, in Daxam's way." she sighed. "He would have wanted it that way."

Kara climbed into the bed, resting her head on Lena's warm belly, not letting go of her hand. "They're alive." Kara laced her fingers together. "I can feel it in my soul, Lena, they're alive somewhere out there, and we have to look for them." the stress ball in her stomach twisted. "I feel it in my soul... They're alive." Kara kissed her hand. "We won't be alone for long; we will find them. And we will find who caused all this... But for that I need you wake up." she caressed her wrist. "You're a genius, Lena. No doubt you would know what to do now... Because I don't know where to start looking for Alex."

Kara closed her eyes in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend's body, stroking her ribs. An irresistible desire to sleep filled her body.  _Alex, wherever you are, I hope you're well. I miss you._

"You have to be fine." she whispered against Lena's stomach. Wiping her tears, she sat up a little. "Kelex."

The robot immediately came to the infirmary.  _"Kara Zor-El?"_

"Bring me the familial sphere of the House of El."

_"Kara Zor-El has no access to the sphere. Only the head of the family has."_

Kara frowned with irritation. "Kelex, according to Krypton's laws, how do you choose the head of a House?"

_"The eldest descendant holds the charge."_

"I am fourteen years older than Kal-El. I'm the one who truly remembers my House, my parents, my uncles, and my grandfather." she replied, trying to control her anger. "According to the laws of Krypton, I'm the head of the House of El."

_"But Kal-El..."_

"He's my little cousin." she growled. "Bring me the sphere."

Kelex quickly disappeared through the door, Kara trying to control her anger so as not to accidentally hurt Lena's hand in hers. The robot returned thirteen seconds later, with the familial sphere of the House of El in its mechanical hand. Kara felt thirteen again when she looked at it: small, blue and red, bright as a thousand mirrors reflecting light. Kara took it in her hands, smiling as she remembered her grandfather's words, one year before his death and three before the end of the planet.

 _'This sphere has the names of the members of our House'_ Sygn Jor-El had said _. 'All members of the House of El are here, Kara. Our bodies may die, but our soul lives on in the new generations of our family. One day I will die, but I will be alive in you, as your fathers'._

 _He had to know._  She thought with a mixture of sadness and disappointment.  _There’s no way he didn't know we were dying. There's no way he didn't know that his youngest son had created a genocidal weapon._

Kara pressed the sphere in her hand.

 _My family let us die. My mother was so blinded by her faith in the Codex that she sacrificed her own twin._  She bit her lip.  _Aunt Astra..._

Kara opened the sphere, being momentarily blinded by the brightness. Hundreds of small, interconnected faces appeared in the room, circling like butterflies on a spring day. Kara could not help but smile when her eyes met the smiley face of her Aunt Lara, much more familiar than the statue's. She and Kal-El were floating near the surface of the sphere, with considerable space around their static bodies.

"This space here is where my descendants will be, Lena. If I ever have them, of course." the blonde took her hand, stroking her thumb. "My grandfather used to be proud of our family. I also was; thinking of them made me feel better when I missed my home... Until I knew the truth." she sighed, filling the void inside her with melancholy. "My father created a genocidal weapon to kill those who were considered as threats. My mother's blind faith in a system that didn't work was the cause of our disgrace... My mother... Do you know one thing, Potsticker?... I think I could forgive her for everything she did... Yes, I could forgive her for making a mistake trusting the Codex... for leaving me alone... But I don't know if I could forgive her for what she did to my Aunt Astra." silent tears fell down her cheeks. "F-Fort Rozz and my mother ended up destroying her... Lena, you would understand it better than anyone: a sibling is sacred, a sibling shouldn't be betrayed under any circumstances." Kara wiped her tears. "Sphere."

_*'Kara Zor-El?'*_

"I want you to add a person to the House of El."

_*'Enter the data, please.'*_

"My sister, Alex Danvers-El."

Alex's name appeared next to her image, under her mother's solemn face. Kara felt better to see the name even though it did not have an image yet.  _But the meaning is the same, the House of El is not extinct, it will have better members from now on._

She stared, with a small seed of hope, at the other empty space next to her own image. She looked back at her girlfriend's sleeping face.

"Some day, ‘Lena Zor-El’ will be written here." she laughed just a little, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't think there's enough space to write ‘Lena Luthor Zor-El of Themiscyra’."

 

* * *

 

Our love is like watching the

 sea being drawn by

the moon. We don't need to understand how it

 works, we settle for

 knowing that it is something

super wonderful

* * *

 

 

_Lena kept her eyes closed in a tornado of millions of winds. Distant voices whispered in unfamiliar languages, slight tickles ran through her body, as if hundreds of ants were walking on her skin. The air had become thick, heavy; her lungs had to work twice as hard to breathe._

_Lena did not want to open her eyes._

_Lena was terrified to open her eyes._

**_Open your eyes._ **

_"No..." she murmured, feeling her hair fly in the tornado around her. "Get me out of here, I have to go home."_

_The winds stopped. The air remained static, as if Lena was at the bottom of the ocean surrounded by mysterious waters. A hollow feeling of fear settled in her chest, a distant emotion as if she were in the middle of a dream._

**_Open your eyes and do not look back._ **

_Lena opened her eyes, receiving the blinding halo of light mixed with the darkness._

_And the first thing she saw was a colossal bar of an impossible color between black and green. And beyond the bars,_

_darkness._

_And beyond the darkness,_

_a circle formed by smaller spheres._

_Lena walked over to the bar, feeling the inevitable, desolate feeling of a bird trapped in a cage. The texture of these bars was so light that she could barely feel them, as if her hands had fallen asleep in a container of cold water. The spheres in the distance glowed in a blue light, with small dots of light in a red-like color going on and off every few seconds._

_"What is this?"_

**_It is what I see all the time._ **

_Lena shuddered._

**_Do not turn away._ ** _The voice said quietly. **This is not your mind, Gap. I can not take another form here.**_

_"I'm in your mind." Lena had to hold on to the huge bar to remain on her feet. "I'm in the fucking mind of a fucking God, I'm in the fucking mind of a fucking God. Fuck, fuck, fuck..."_

**_I told you before that I am not a god. Those inferior beings feed on vanity and blood, do not offend me by comparing myself with them._ **

_"Then what are you?"_

**_I have existed since before living beings began to name all things. What I am, does not have a name that you can understand._ **

_Lena gasped, desperately wanting to turn and see her interlocutor, but knowing from the bottom of her soul that something very bad could happen if she did. "What are those spheres?" Lena counted them quickly, there were fifty-two._

**_That is the Existence created by my brother, so long ago that I can not remember. Time is different in this place, Gap._ **

_"The Multiverse." Lena slowly dropped to her knees, looking at the spheres. "What I'm seeing is the Multiverse."_

**_The different versions of life created by my brother._ ** _The voice said slowly. **All my work cruelly manipulated.**_

_Lena could not look away from the spheres, shining in the distance like planets made of sapphires with moons of ruby. The Multiverse was an overwhelming spectacle, something Lena was sure would drive her crazy if she watched it for a long time. "What are those red dots?"_

**_Gaps._** _The voice said with a hint of sadness. **Those red lights that go on and off are my poor gaps, being born and being killed quickly by the followers of my brother. All except you.**_

_"No." Lena snarled. "I have nothing to do with the problems of the Multiverse. You have the wrong person."_

**_It is normal for you to be scared._ **

_"Scared? I'm totally terrified!" exclaimed Lena, unable to contain herself. "I've never been so afraid in my fucking life! I just want to go home to my family!"_

**_There won’t be a family you can go back to if the followers of my brother catch you, Gap. He will not allow any chance of losing his control. Just look at that poor world that is dying._ **

_Lena looked up at one of the spheres at the top of the circle. Its color was less bright than the others, and with each passing second it became more and more opaque._

_('He will destroy Earth-15 if you're not dead before the new moon'.)_

_"N-No..." Lena covered her mouth with her hands. "They are dying! Millions of people are dying!"_

**_A whole universe._ **

_"Don't stay there!" she almost gave in to her urge to turn. "You said that you're more powerful than a God! Do something! Anything!"_

**_And what can I do if I have been locked in this prison since the beginning of time? I can not save them from my brother, no matter how hard I try._ **

_Lena felt tears stream down her cheeks, cold and frightening as if she had become a ghost._

_A complete universe, killed. And it was her fault_

* * *

 

 

_The short woman was blonde and visibly pregnant._

_"Hello." she said. Kara felt that her voice transmitted safety. "I know I'm not your mother, Kara, nor do I pretend to be... What do you think of becoming friends? My name is Catherine Grant and you're staying with me. My son Adam is inside playing, do you want to meet him?"_

_Little Kara Zor-L nodded timidly in silence._

* * *

 

 

**Powergirl**

**The last day of Earth-15**

Kara Zor-L sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her short hair, taking off her glasses and dropping them next to her boss's agenda. She did not know how to arrange Ms Danvers's time so she could both attend her 9:00 PM conference and dine with Margaret at the same time.  _Just great, she will be angry again._  The Kryptonian was considering changing the schedule of Alexandra's dinner with her parents when Carter came into the room, yawning and scratching his head.

"Mmm, what time is it?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Almost 3:00 PM, I thought you'd sleep forever and someone would have to wake you with a kiss" replied the blonde without taking her eyes from her papers.

"You're still working?" Carter yawned again. "C'mon Kar! it's Sunday and it's raining. Why don't we play something?"

"Because I have to work, Carter. Maybe later."

"You should relax more, or ask Ms Danvers for an increase... and buy new video games."

 _This kid is always thinking about video games_. Kara Zor-L sighed. "Don't even think that I'm going to cover for you when Catherine gets back from the hospital and sees that you haven't done your homework, Carter."

The teenager turned on the television, zapping between the boring news.

_*'Lucas Carr and James Olsen's wedding day...'*_

_*'The criminal Winslow Schott Jr is well known for the murder of...'*_

_*'Supermodel Margaret Danvers promotes her new line of lingerie...'*_

_*'In other news, yesterday President Luthor inaugurated the Memorial Hospital Lutessa Lena Luthor, in honor of his sister, who is currently quadriplegic and needs...'*_

Carter finally found an interesting channel, a replay of old episodes of The 99. Stretching on the couch, the boy started watching television without thinking twice about his obligations. Karen sighed.

"Okay, let's make a deal." the Kryptonian stood up. "If you finish your homework before Catherine come back, I'll buy you a pizza and play AbysmalKombat with you."

"Yay!" the boy got up from his chair and ran to his room.

Karen shook her head.  _This kid is a little manipulator._  Deciding to take a break, Karen went to the refrigerator, was briefly distracted by the photograph Catherine took at her graduation, and opened the door to take a plate of potstickers that Carter was even forbidden to look at. The Kryptonian began to eat them as she distractedly looked through the kitchen window.

It was a disappointment to realize that the weather had not improved. The clouds seemed even darker, if that was possible. A few rays illuminated the sky in the distance. The smell of rain was in the air, on the earth, impregnating everything as if absorbed by anything alive.  _It looks like we're going to have a big storm._

**_*Ding Dong*_ **

Karen put her potstickers on the table and went to open the door. There, a skinny man with messy blond hair was holding a package in his hands. "Good evening, I have a package for Karen Starr from Adam Grant, is she at home?"

"It's me." Karen replied, discreetly using her x-ray vision to peer into the box.  _Is it something made of silver?_

"Sign here please."

She did so and the man handed her the package, smiling slightly. Kara Zor-L re-entered the apartment and sat down on the couch, the carton box on her lap.  _If it's a joke, I'm going to set your boxers on fire, Adam, and not even Catherine will be able to stop me._ She opened the package, removing the small polystyrene balls. Her eyebrows arched when she saw the contents.  _Adam has sent me a medallion?_

There, at the bottom of the box, a silver medallion gleamed slightly in the light of the lamp. Karen took it in her hands, watching the beautiful gold engraving on the reverse.  _This is a Greek Goddess... What was her name? Those Greeks really had imagination._  There was even a letter from Adam, in his own handwriting.  _This is rare._

She opened the letter.

_ K: _

_ I found this surfing yesterday. A wave almost dragged me, but I think this gave me luck. And I don't know anyone who needs more luck than you with those two jobs you have ;) _

_ See you at dinner on Friday. _

_ A. _

_Why did he write me a letter and not a tex-? Stop there, Kara. It's impossible to understand Adam's mind, it's like a trip to Wonderland... Well, at least it's a pretty thing._  Karen shrugged and slipped the medallion on her neck, letting the cold metal touch her skin.  _I wonder where Adam found it... I think it's better not to know._

_*Bzzz Bzzz*_

Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. The blonde took it and saw that she had a new message from Catherine.  _Where is she? It's late._

_ MedicalMogul: Did Carter do his homework? D: _

The Kryptonian sighed.

_ ThebrightestStar: It cost me a pizza. Wher r u? D u've much to do b4 u gt home? How was ur surgery? _

_ MedicalMogul: As always, I saved the unwise millenial who ate a bullet. Every day they are born with less brain. _

_ MedicalMogul: I'm on my way. If you're going to order a pizza, ask for a salad for me. _

"Salad." Karen shuddered. "I don't understand how she doesn't starve."

**_~~*PppOoOOW BrOoOOW*~~ _ **

The noise was so great that the Kryptonian almost dropped her phone. The light went out, the sound of rain pounding furiously against the roof of the apartment.

_"Kara!"_

"Easy, Carter!" shouted the blonde. "It's just a storm! I'll go make sure everything is fine!"

Quickly, Karen ran to her room, putting on her suit in the dark.  _That sounded like a lightning bolt._

Powergirl removed a lock of her short hair from her eyes and walked to the window, rising to the sky under the pouring rain.

National City looked strange under the gray light filtered through the rain clouds, as if it were a different, unknown city. Powergirl flew toward the direction the lightning had fallen. To her concern, the lightning had fallen near D-Corp, forming a black crater a few feet away.  _Rao..._

Powergirl landed in the street, completely drenched from head to toe. The crater had a depth of three meters, gray smoke emanating from the hole and being disintegrated by the raindrops.  _This isn't normal..._

**_~~*PppOoOOW BrOoOOW*~~ _ **

Karen heard the next lightning bolt strike a building in the city center. Feeling a chill run down her back, Powergirl jumped into the air and flew to the crash site.  _Damn._ The lightning had struck an antenna and the building was burning, despite the torrential rain. Powergirl quickly flew in circles around it, extinguishing the flames, taking advantage of the rain.  _That was close. I have to stay here and keep my eyes open in case there's another ra-_

**_~~*PAAFFF*~~ _ **

The next ray impacted her head.

Powergirl felt her body fall, fall, fall from the heights like a wounded bird. The colors faded around her, mingling in confusing shapes of sinister appearance. The blonde felt every bone in her body complaining as she hit the ground, her lungs expelling all the air they contained.

Her eyes locked on the stormy sky.  _Rao's fuckin sh..._

"Aaahah!"

A sense of rigidity gripped her body, as if her arms and legs had become rubber and had been nailed to the ground. The water of the rain fell with violence  ** _*Pap*_**  on her skin, hundreds of small  ** _*Pap*_**  explosions taking place all over her body. Kara heard the footsteps of a person advancing toward her in the middle of the street, light steps as if a spirit had decided to observe her closely.

"W-Who's there?"

**_*Pap*_ **

**_*Pap*_ **

**_*Pap*_ **

Kara groaned and made futile attempts to move again. "I warn you..."

**_*Pap*_ **

**_*Pap*_ **

**_*Pap*_ **

**_*Pap*_ **

"What's going on? Who's the-?  _AaaaAhhhaHaHAAAAAA!_ "

The medallion on her clavicle began to burn her skin, as if it were a star slowly calcining her chest. Powergirl's eyes filled with tears of surprise.  _I can't move my head. I can't see who's there. What's going on Oh dear Rao my chest hurts so much that what's is going on who..._

**_Mjm... Only you will live, you can still be useful._ **

Karen gasped. "Who are you?"

A terrible pain pierced her body as if a burning Kryptonite dagger was slowly sinking into her chest. Powergirl let out a gasp that soon turned into a scream, the feeling of being hurt as new as it was terrifying.  _The medallion_. She managed to see a small cloud of smoke rising from her chest, her burned skin aching so much that Powergirl felt her impotence mingle with fear.

"L-Let me go."

**_No_ **

"What do you want?"

 ** _I want what is mine._**  Listening to that voice was like listening to fingernails scratching a blackboard.  ** _And you will help my Truth to return it to me: my tranquility._**

_You're crazy._

**_Think that again and I will rip your heart out._ **

Kara realized with horror that this thing could hear her thoughts.

**_I will have mercy on you: I will not make you watch. But you will listen as every person in your world dies._ **

_Don't do it_ , she thought fighting the pain that was mixed with the rain.  _You can't do it._

**_I am the Creator, and the life of every living being is mine to do what I want with it._ **

**_Of course I can do it._ **

**_And you are going to listen._ **

**_I will take my time for you to hear every cry, every death, for the next few hours._ **

Kara Zor-L felt a piece of Kryptonite inside her throat, the absolute horror growing in her soul.

**_Anyway, I never liked this universe._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekphora: as was mentioned in The Lost Princess, the word means funeral rite.  
> Raven belongs to DC Comics  
> Sygn Jor-El is a combination of the two names that Kara's grandfather has had in the comics: Sygn-El and Jor-El Senior.  
> Powergirl (Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr) belongs to DC Comics


	3. Women in Desperate Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small author note first.  
> As you know, the last chapter of Supergirl was a SuperCorp paradise and I loved it (donuts <3)...and it has left canonically established that Lena is biological daughter of Lionel.  
> When I began to write this narration I knew that something like that could happen. That sooner or later Supergirl TV show would reveal some information that would turn this fic into a complete AU (That's the difference with the comics, where there are many canons). So, for me, it will be as if that scene had never happened and Lena and Lionel were not canonically father and daughter. I will pretend it just did not happen and I will go ahead with my remake of Crisis on Infinite Earths. XD I'm not willing to throw away four months of insomnia, fatigue, and stress just because the writers decided to be lazy and turn Supergirl's Lena into a second Smallville's Lutessa. They're copying too much from Smallville! (Possible Alert Spoiler: If Lena becomes part of the Checkmate organization or does her own Watchtower, remember these words.)  
> The same applies if at the end Lena is established as canonically evil. I know I will not be the only one to refuse to accept it and move on. It is not even necessary to clarify that I will not step back if Karamel is established canon. After all, here that creature was devoured by cows.  
> I'll keep writing this whatever happens.  
> That said (I'm sorry I stole too much of your time), enjoy reading and good night.

_The first thing Maggie felt was the heat, a warmth as thick as if she were on a tropical island. The air was virgin, as pure as Themiscyra's. Each of the hairs on her body were bristling, like a cat about to jump on a mouse. She swallowed and was drowning in her own saliva. And then she opened her eyes._

_There was grass beneath her feet and a cracked ceiling over her head, through which an exorbitant amount of light entered. In front of her, three women looked at her with indifference engraved on their faces made of stone._

_(This is a dream). The statues were as beautiful as they were terrifying, dark beings in the overwhelming clarity of the (where am I?). Maggie stepped back, noticing that there were Greek letters at the foot of the statues. (This damn language only means trouble). She looked around, trying to see everything her eyes could take in in the overwhelming light. The place was old, resembling those ruins of Greek temples she had once seen on National Geographic. The sky was white through the hole in the ceiling. The vegetation climbed wildly through the walls, the monster of time slowly devouring the building._

_There was a yellow blur in the middle of the glow, a few feet away. (What is that?) Maggie narrowed her eyes, trying to see better. Clenching her teeth, the detective began to move slowly, hardening her fists in case it was necessary to use them._

_Maggie noticed the blonde head of a girl sitting on a stone surface._

_"Kara?"_

_The face turned to see her. The blonde's eyes were blue as a tropical sea._

_"Kara!"_

_Maggie began to close the distance between them. There was Kara, sitting on the stone edge of a huge dark well, without her glasses and her face as serious as the statues. Her hands rested harmoniously on her lap, on the hem of her white dress._

_"Kara." Maggie finally reached her, her eyes still staring at her. "Kara, we're fine. We're trapped in the Underworld, Diana and Alex..."_

_Maggie stopped when she realized that was not Kara._

_There was no physical sign, nothing different in the National City heroine. But Maggie **knew it,**  she saw it. The blonde woman in front of her was not her girlfriend's sweet sister, because the eyes of the Kara she knew would never shine with such hatred as those of that  **thing.**_

_"You're not Kara."_

_She stood up. "And you're not Maggie."_

_Her immediate reaction was to take the gun she did not have, a useless action before the Kryptonian pounced on her and lifted her by the throat._

_Maggie only saw sapphire eyes before being thrown into the black hole._

_The world disappeared around her, falling uncontrollably, a scream of surprise mixed with fear escaping her throat. Her heart fell to her pelvis, the darkness mingling with impossible figures of a smoky color, as she kept falling, falling, falling into a spiral of infinite darkness._

_The confusing figures began to move before her eyes, to fly around her like hands trying to reach her. (This is a dream this is a dream this is-). One of the figures took on the appearance of a woman with a bright circle on her chest. Around her, two smaller figures moved, two bats fighting to death, their screams echoing on the walls of the well (this is a dream). The biggest bat killed the smallest, launching to attack the figure of the woman of smoke._

_(This is not real...)_

_Maggie crashed into the bottom of the well and the unbearable pain showed her otherwise._

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**??:??**

Maggie heard her own gasp like a shrill sound, entering through her ears and hurting her eardrums. That's how she knew she was not asleep, or dead. And the feeling of moisture all over her body reminded her of where she was.  _In a place where no one can rescue us._ She rubbed her eyelids, cursing softly as a few grains of sand entered her right eye. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her life.  _I have sand up in my underwear._  Sighing, she sat up on the beach.

The worst thing about being trapped in the Underworld was not having a sense of time. Maggie felt they had been there for weeks, despite the evidence that said otherwise: Alex's insistence on climbing the ravine and Diana's semi-unconscious state.  _At least we're not hungry or thirsty._  The detective turned around to check Diana's condition. In the last thirty-six hours ( _at least I think so_ ), Diana had awakened three times, remaining conscious for only a few seconds each time.  _Like a newborn_ , the detective thought sadly. Diana was still in the same condition she was in before Maggie went to sleep: sleeping on Alex's jacket, trembling slightly, the sweat of her body mingling with the dampness of the living ones.  _Alex said she would recover, she just need time._  But Maggie had no idea how much time had passed and that was starting to worry her even more.  _I never thought I'd miss my paperwork._

The water of the Cocytus River was calm, so still that Maggie could have used it as a mirror to confirm her deplorable condition. The river was almost hypnotic; if she concentrated enough she could hear the distant voices of the ghosts on its banks.  _They haven't come again._  Maybe the dead were not too interested in them, Maggie did not want to waste her neurons on that.  _Aliens, Amazons, Gods, ghosts, I'm just a fucking detective I need a break... Well, a girl can dream._

She grunted and stood up, doing her best to remove the sand from her body. Her gaze fell briefly on Diana's body, her heart shrinking as she saw the almighty Wonder Woman so fragile, like a wounded little bird.  _And she still doesn't know that her wife..._

 _Fuck._  Maggie bit her knuckle in frustration.  _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I never thought I'd want to see that asshole again._

She turned her head toward the wall of the ravine, smooth as the surface of a stone table. Infinity rose up there, whiter than light itself. ( _A white circle shining on the silhouette of a woman of smoke, an animal with wings and teeth pouncing on her_ ). Maggie blinked a couple of times.  _Stupid nightmare._

She saw the figure of Alex advancing slowly toward her, her eyes furious as she looked towards the top of the ravine. Maggie sighed from the depths of her weariness. Her girlfriend looked as wet as if she had just plunged into the river, each and every one of her muscles clenched as if preparing to attack someone. Maggie watched her bite her lip and clench her fists.  _She can't continue like this._  Alex's gaze met hers.

Her girlfriend let out a cry of frustration and kicked the sand with rage.

"Alex?" asked Maggie, trying to keep her concern from being noticed in her voice.

Her girlfriend looked at her with bright eyes. "This is the fifth time I've ended up here."

"What do you mean?"

"No matter where I go, I always end up here again." she sighed, rubbing her wet hair. "I've gone left and right... I always end up here after a few minutes." she looked with hate at the ravine. "Damn Underworld, damn Amazons, If only we could climb..."

"We'll find a way out of here."

Alex did not even look at her. "Maybe if I use the dagger to carve at the stone..."

Maggie felt a pang of irritation. "Danvers, you know we can't get out of here climbing."

"And how shall we get out then, eh? Will we wait for a harpy and fly away?" she snarled. "I have to find Kara, I have to make those psycho-bitches pay, and if that wasn’t enough-" Alex approached Maggie, touching the wound on her right arm that had been made with the Dagger of Hera. "I have to find a way to get you back to normal."

Maggie took her hand firmly. "That's not a priority right now."

"Maggie, you're fucking immortal!" her eyes widened so much that they seemed about to fall out of their sockets. "We don't know what side effects that stupid Dagger might have caused you. We have to get out of here, find Kara, and give you a complete review."

"Well, we won't get out this way." Maggie sighed, trying not to lose her temper. The last thing she needed was a fight. "Akila said we have to get to The Tartarus."

"Oh, of course, Akila." Alex pursed her mouth. "I admit we were wrong about her, but you haven't seen her since we woke up, and I haven't seen her once. Are we really going to follow the advice of a ghost who only appears when she wants to?"

"That ghost is a ghost because she saved my life, Danvers."  _she's dead because of me._  "It's thanks to her that Diana is alive too. I understand that you're worried about Kara, but if we want to get out of here, we have to..."

Maggie's eyes widened in horror, her tongue sticking to her palate as she watched a spot behind Alex.

"Maggie?"

"Oh... my... God"  _Can't be._

"Ma-?"

She ignored Alex and moved forward, her feet leaving no footprints in the sand.  _Can't be, can't be, can't be._  The dark-skinned man was sitting placidly in the sand, his white shirt neatly ironed, staring at the river in front of him as if he were lost in thought.

"Olsen!"

The man turned, confirming that it was the photographer. James's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Maggie advancing toward him, followed closely by an alarmed Alex.

_“Detective Sawyer?”_

"James!" Maggie did not recognize her own voice. "No, you can't be here, you can't..."

 _"I'm dead."_  said the ghost in an emotionless voice, but with a certain softness.  _"I've been dead for a week."_

Maggie's throat dried up as if she had not drunk water in a week.  _It can’t be._  She opened her mouth a couple of times to speak, taking several seconds to find the words. "...It's impossible."  _It. Can't. be._

 _"Well, you're a detective."_  the ghost shrugged.  _"You're seeing the evidence in front of you."_

"Maggie!" Alex's worried voice seemed to bring her back to reality. Maggie turned to look at her, her pupils dilated and her body, if possible, even more tense. "Maggie... Who are you talking to?"

The detective gulped, her terror mingling with her confusion. "Alex, I-I'm sorry, James..."

"Maggie, there's nobody there." Alex took her arm, squeezing it with perhaps a little too much force. "Mags, Babe, I'm sorry I was so grumpy. C'mon, I think you need to sit down."

"But what-? Alex, can't you see James sitting right there?" Maggie pointed to the ghost. James frowned.

Alex rubbed her shoulders gently. "James is at home, Maggie. He must be with Kara right now, wondering where we are. I think the fatigue is bringing out the worst in us, you should..."

 _"Maggie."_  she turned to James.  _"I think she can't see me."_

The detective pursed her lips, interrupting her girlfriend's worried speech. "Alex" the Agent closed her mouth. "Listen, I haven't gone mad... James is here, next to us. He's talking to me like Akila did before."

Alex sighed. "Maggie, there's nobody there."

"That's because you can't see him." Maggie spoke quietly, trying to convey security. "I don't know why, but James is next to you and you can't see him."

Alex's expression was still incredulous, as if she did not know what to think.

The photographer looked at her sadly.  _"Tell her her first coming out was interrupted by a huge ball of energy that appeared above the table at Thanksgiving."_

 _None of this makes any sense._ "James says your first coming out was interrupted by a... energy ball or something."

_"At Thanksgiving."_

"At Thanksgiving."

Alex's face contracted as if someone had hit her in the stomach, her lips parted in a perfect circle. "J-James?"

The photographer smiled sadly.

"Oh, my God." Alex bit her lip hard, her eyes searching for something they could not see. "Oh my God, James, what happened? How? When?"

_"Tell her almost a week ago."_

Maggie bit her lip. "Almost a week ago."

_"Someone attacked National City. My car exploded."_

Maggie looked at him in horror.

"Maggie?"

"He says someone attacked the city."

 _"Kara was fighting an alien, but it was a distraction."_  he pursed his lips.  _"The city started to explode. I was in my car when it happened."_

"Kara was being distracted by a hostile alien, and... and the city started to explode." Maggie shook her head, feeling a stone in her stomach. "No, no, no, wait, a week ago Kara was with us, this can't have happened a week ago."

 _"It was a week ago."_  he said firmly.

"James, we've only been here for two days."

 _"You're alive."_  he said looking at Alex.  _"You shouldn't be here, maybe that's why you don't have the same sense of time."_

Alex bit her lip, looking at Maggie sadly. "Has it been a week?"

Maggie did not know how to say yes, so she just nodded.

"James..." Alex looked a little farther to the right from where he really was. "What happened to Kara?"

_"I don't know... I died before I saw the end. But neither she nor Lena are among the people who died."_

"James says he doesn't know what happened next, but he hasn't seen Kara or Lena around here."

"Someone else...?"

 _"Mon-El"_  he said dryly.  _"But he couldn't stay here, because this isn't his world. He said it has to be a very specific and rare case if an alien goes to an Underworld from another world after his death."_

"James says that Mon-El died too, but that he's not here, but in Daxam's Underworld."

"J'onn? M'gann? Winn?"

James shook his head.

"They're not here."

"James..." Alex asked his friend's ghost. "Have you seen Artemis?"

_"The only person I know I've ever seen here is Mon-El, before he left."_

"He says no."

Alex sighed in relief, as if a mountain had been lifted from her shoulders. "Menalippe lied, she has to be alive somewhere."

 _"Maggie..."_  James pointed behind them.

When Maggie turned, her eyes found that Diana had woken up.  _Diana?_  The brunette was crawling slowly to her right, where Maggie and Alex had left her armor. And the swords.

"Alex."

The Agent turned to see the point Maggie was looking at. Her eyes widened with surprise and concern, advancing immediately to where the brunette was crawling toward the swords. "Diana?" the wounded woman continued to crawl. "Diana, what are you doing? You're hurt, you shouldn't move."

Maggie glanced briefly at James for the last time. The photographer watched her with quiet eyes, eyes in which floated emotions that Maggie could not understand. "Don't go, James." the detective began to move behind Alex.

The Amazon had reached their few belongings in the sand, pale and slightly trembling, but without a single evidence of pain. Diana reached out to take the sword with the 'A'  in its hilt.

"Diana, what are you...?"

"Where's Lena?" the Amazon interrupted Alex. "Lena...?"

"Lena and Kara left the island before the disaster." Maggie hastened to say. "Diana, you're still hurt. What are you doing?"

"This sword belongs to Artemis, I gave it to her." the brunette looked at her with tortured eyes. "Where's she?"

Alex and Maggie exchanged a brief glance. The taller woman crouched forward to be at the same height as Wonder Woman. "Diana..."

The brunette let out a sound between a groan and a gasp.

"No, no, Artemis isn't here, that means she's alive."

"That doesn't mean anything." two tears fell down her cheeks. "Missy is Egyptian, A-Alex. If she died, she wouldn't go to the Tartarus of Hades, b-but to the Duat of Anubis."

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._  Maggie's throat contracted. "B-But Akila was here."

"Akila died a short distance from the river, her soul must have been attracted to the Cocytus immediately." Diana said without looking at her, her red eyes fixed on Alex. "Alex, what happened to her?"

Her girlfriend pressed her lips together, her eyes moist and her shoulders tense.

"Alex..." the Amazon sobbed, closing her eyes. "Please tell me what happened to my wife, please."

"Io." Alex began to tremble on the sand.  _No no no babe, don't cry, don't cry._  Maggie knelt at her side, immediately embracing her hardened body. " Io t-traversed her chest- I couldn't do anything, I-I couldn't see if- I don't know if she- Menalippe..."

"Io?" Diana looked at her with the incredulity of a desperate convalescent on her wet face. "The same Io I used to play with me when I was little? The same Io who never knew how to lift a sword?"

 _It seems she had more dexterity with the bow._  Diana looked as if someone had just slapped her with a leather glove, her suffering and confusion so great that Maggie was surprised she had the strength to speak. She had never seen anyone look worse.

"And no one did anything?" she was not looking at Alex's red face, she was not looking at anything. "Didn't any of my two thousand nine hundred and fifty sisters do anything to help me, my wife, and my mother?"

Her gaze met Maggie's, and she did not need any answer.

Diana, one of the strongest people Maggie had ever known, trembled like a leaf. "You know?... Thirty-five years ago, when Artemis and I met in The Contest, the first thing she told me was  _'Your stupidity is so great that it prevents your eyes from seeing the envy you awaken in people'_... I never thought she would be right."

And then she began to cry like a child.

Maggie pulled her into her arms, letting her and Alex moisten her white T-shirt even more.

* * *

 

 

_Lena opened her eyes again, losing her balance momentarily and almost falling on the floor of dark slabs. Her hands clutched at the wall beside her, her eyes trying to see something in the darkness of that place similar to an aisle. "W-Where am I?" She gasped as Jess appeared suddenly at her side, looking at the floor and not at her. The dim light reflected shadows on her serious face. **We are in your mind again.**_

_A small gleam caught her attention above her head. Lena narrowed her eyes, trying to make out what it was. It was a light, as small as a firefly, like a..._

_"That's a security camera." murmured Lena. "We're in L-Corp's basements."_

**_No._ ** _Jess still did not look into her eyes, staring at the floor. **We are in your memory. You have unwittingly given it this familiar appearance.**_

_Lena looked away from the Cosmic imitation of her secretary, watching the hallway in front of her. Like the place she knew, innumerable gray doors were on either side. The brunette was pretty sure there were no brooms behind them._

_"Why are we here?"_

**_Sometimes you come on your own when you sleep._ ** _Jess looked at the ceiling. **But humans never remember for a long time what their consciences do while their brains rest. I brought you here to offer you the ability to change that.**_

_Lena swallowed, her eyes fixed on the red color of Jess's irises. Vacillating, with an itch spreading down her throat, the brunette moved slowly down the hall. Her footsteps made no sound against the floor, as if the only noise in that strange world was her voice and the sound of her breathing. Trembling slightly, she reached the first door, unsteadily touching the doorknob. "What's behind here?"_

**_This is your first memory._ ** _Jess answered at her side. **A few minutes after your birth.**_

_"I don't understand." she said, using all her courage to stare at the Entity. "Why are you showing me this?"_

**_I want to make an exchange._ **

_Her right hand shook. "What do you mean?"_

**_I will allow you to remember everything you do while you sleep, all the memories you witness. Instead I want you to let me use your body for a few minutes._ **

_She felt a stone in the middle of her stomach. "Why do you want to use my body?"_

**_Because I want to talk with your beloved._ **

_Her heart sank._

**_I know what you are thinking, but my intention is simply to talk to her._ **

_"Why are you asking me for permission if you can take my body by force?"_

**_You still think of me as if I were a god._ ** _Jess looked into her eyes for the first time. Lena looked away immediately. The infinite was in those red eyes, Lena was sure she would go crazy if she looked at them for a long time. **I am not a god, Gap. I do not want to hurt. That is not in my nature, as it is not in yours.**_

_"And if I say no?"_

**_I will take it anyway, but it will be because I had no choice._ **

_Lena sighed deeply. "I won't even pretend that I understand what you want... Please, don't hurt Kara, she's what I love the most in the world. I need her."_

**_I know._ **

_Jess disappeared from her side, as if she had never even been there. Lena bit her lip with all her strength, her anger mixing with the impotence of knowing that someone was going to use her body and that she had no way of avoiding it. (Anyway I'm trapped). She took a deep breath, regaining her composure._

_(If I can't get out of here, at least I'll find out what's behind this door)._

_She opened the gray door, her eyes blinded for a few seconds by the brightness on the other side. Lena found herself in a room lit by morning light through a window. (Oh my Go-). Her eyes widened in disbelief. In front of her was a bed, where a sweaty Artemis was watching, with a loving expression, a baby in Diana's arms. (Oh my G-) Lena felt a bittersweet slap on her face as she watched the bright smile on the other brunette's face._

_'She's perfect.' Diana bit her lip and pressed her nose against the baby's face. 'She's... perfect. I... I can't believe she's mine.'_

_'Well, she just destroyed my uterus... Six hours with her head between my legs. I would say she's quite like you.'_

_'Missy, not in front of the baby.' Diana kissed her chubby cheek. 'Excuse Mom, Athena. She's just a little tired, you took your time to come out.'_

_'Stop there, Diana.' said Artemis. 'No daughter of mine will be called Athena. Do you want them to mock the poor girl for the rest of her life?'_

_'But Missy...'_

_'No.'_

_'What about Hippolyta? We could call her Lyta.'_

_'Give me the baby, I'll put her inside my belly again.'_

_Diana sighed, touching the small hands of the black-haired baby. 'What about Lena?... To honor your father.'_

_The redhead's eyes widened slightly. 'Lena... as in the history.'_

_'It's a warrior's name.' Diana kissed her small head. 'Do you like it?'_

_Artemis nodded, reaching out to touch the baby. 'I like it.'_

_'Well, Lena it will be... Hello hello, Lena' Diana said playfully. 'I'm Mommy and she's Mom. We've been waiting so long to meet you, and you're much prettier than I imagined. We love you very very very very very very very much, My Sun and Stars.'_

_Lena saw her newborn version twist a little. Wiping the tears on her cheeks, she smiled._

* * *

 

 

_become an agent_

_of chaos cut_

_their heads devour_

_their hearts tear out their_

_eyes no one of them will remain_

_alive let them_

_die let them die until the_

_last one who dares to keep_

_men away from their passions let_

_them die until the last one who condemns_

_the undisclosed desires in our hearts_

 

* * *

 

_Winn did not know where he was, or how much time had passed, barely remembering his own name. The only thing he knew for sure was that there were two or more people holding him with steel strength, making him advance through that comfusing place. Winn could see green spots in the distance, before one of the men sank his fingers into his arm to push him forward. He could barely feel the pain._

_They were walking through a sort of corridor, a dark place where monsters stalked in every corner. Half-open doors softly lit the hallway with their dying white lights, lights that seemed to emit cold rather than heat._

_Winn managed to peek inside one of the rooms. His throat contracted as if he had been hit in the stomach. "Ka-..." Kara was inside that room, lying on a stretcher, covered by a white sheet. Her hair was short and there were multiple wounds in her arms. "Kar-..."_

_The men forced him to move on._

_"Kaaara..."_

_Winn almost lost his balance again._

_"Kaara. Kara! KARA!"_

* * *

 

 

**The man with the pretty face.**

**Sometime before dark.**

Winn regained consciousness, his head feeling lighter than usual, as if his brain had been replaced with feathers. His throat ached terribly, as if he had been screaming for hours. Every little corner of his body ached as if he were back in high school and those bullies had hit him in the bathroom.  _Where the hell-? M'gann._  Winn felt the air escape his lungs.  _They have M'gann. These guys have M'gann, I have to..._

Winn managed to open his eyes, groaning in discomfort. His gaze met a wooden ceiling, lit by warm light from a gas lamp beside him.  _I'm... in a bed?_  Winn pursed his lips and sat up, watching the room around him. The walls were made of wood, warm shadows dancing on its surface. A hermetically sealed window revealed that it was sundown outside, the violet sky lacked any stars. To the left was a white door, and to the right a bookcase full of old books. Winn noticed a pair of brown couches in front of the bed where he was.

Jason Teague was sitting on one of them, watching him with his legs crossed and a smile on his thin lips.

"Y-You." growled Winn with his throat aching.

The blond man leaned forward. "It's me." his smile spread even further down his face. "Have you slept well, pretty boy?"

"Where am I?"

"Wow, do you really think I'm going to tell you?" said the other man, leaning his face on his hand. "No, things don't work that way."

_Oh damn damn damn damn damn damn I'm prisoner of a pervert with damn superpowers hell._

"Why am I here?" said the technician, trying to be brave. "What do you want from me?"

"Mhmm..." Teague pursed his mouth. "Well, that's a good question. I'd like to make it clear from the beginning." he turned to look at him, never stopping his smile. "I want everything from you, I want you to be mine."

His heart sank.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a lot of bad things, but I'm not a rapist." he sighed. "That's not part of the game."

"I'm not interested in playing." murmured the brunet from a distant place. "I'm not interested, let us go back home. Where's M'gann? M'gann! M'GANN!"

"If you scream again, I'll use my powers to keep you quiet." The smile is gone. "And I don't want that to be part of our game. Nop, not at all."

"What have you done with M'gann?"

He shrugged. "You better forget about her, you won't see her again."

"What did you do to her?" his fear mingled with anger. "If you hurt her or her baby..."

"It's because of that baby that she's here." Teague sighed. "That little inopportune Gap that she has in her belly."

 _This man is crazy._  "Where is she?"

"Maybe she's behind that white door, pretty boy." he bit his lip. "The question is, are you willing to find out?"

Winn swallowed, feeling like a fly trapped in the nets of a giant spider. The blond man looked at him with a playful smile, playing with his fear and concern.  _I have to be strong._  Winn knew he had no choice but to resist.  _They must be looking for us out there. I have to be strong. This is just another bad guy to beat._

"Riddle: is she or is not she behind that door, Pretty Boy?"

Winn looked at him with a deep hatred coming from the dark part of his soul, that side of him that was similar to his father and he was always trying to suppress. He filled his lungs with oxygen, clenched his fists, and rose quickly from the bed to the only door of the room.  _I have to be sure._  Winn opened the white door.

It was just an empty bathroom.

"You're sick." Winn turned to the couch, startled when he found it empty. He walked toward the center of the room, his eyes scanning every corner. "Where are you?" there was no one else. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Winn was alone, in a place with no entrances or exits.

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**6:47 PM**

The light in Data's room was slightly brighter than the rest in the Fortress's rooms, highlighting the hundreds of shades of blue that Kara could see around her. The Kryptonian ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, staring at the image of L-Corp on the large-sized screen in front of her. It had not been very difficult for Kelex to access that terrestrial satellite. However advanced the technology of certain earthlings was, it was several centuries obsolete compared to the Kryptonian tech.

The video was from a week ago. Kara had no doubt that the government had reviewed it several times, but she was sure that her eyes would be much more efficient when it comes to looking at the details.

"Kelex."

_'Kara Zor-El?'_

"Play the video again." said Kara, rubbing her neck. "A little slower this time."

Kara did not know when the bomb had been planted, so she had spent the whole day checking the last week of L-Corp minute by minute. It was by far the most boring job she had done in a long time, but she had to start looking somewhere. _C'mon, you have to be close._

Thousands of faces entered and left L-Corp from 3:00 PM to 4:00 PM on that fateful Friday. Kara sighed, trying to fix each face in her memory, each of the possible identities of the person who had ruined her life.  _It could be any of them._

"Kelex."

_'Kara Zor-El?'_

"Play the next hour."

The video went on quickly, Kara's alien eyes fixing on each person in detail. A scientist checking his cellphone. A secretary picking her nose. Andrea Sachs walking towards her car. A man and a woman in a wheelchair entering the building. The vice president coming out while using his cellphone, a...

_Wait._

"Kelex."

_'Kara Zor-El?'_

"Go back four and a half seconds and stop the video."

The robot obeyed and the screen returned to the moment when the man and the woman entered the building. Kara had never seen the blond guy, but the woman in the wheelchair was very familiar.

"Zoom in on the image, I want to see her face more closely."

Kelex obeyed and the image of the woman was enlarged. Kara rose from the chair to bring her face to the screen, feeling the need to not miss the smallest detail. The woman had soft brown hair, slightly wavy ( _her roots are blonde, her hair is dyed_ ), round jaw and full cheeks; her face had nothing special. Her antarctic blue gaze had dilated pupils, staring at a spot Kara could not see.  _I know this face._

Her mind rewinded until the night Maggie and her were getting ready to travel to New York _. ('Hi everyone! I'm sorry for being late. I had to stop an armed robbery, save a dog from being run over, and help a woman in a wheelchair who had fallen across the street'.)_

_It's the same woman, she was there when we went to New York. And now she's entering L-Corp an hour before its explosion._

_Who is this woman?_

Kara could see the shiny edge of a necklace beneath the collar of her shirt. She narrowed her eyes, noticing the shape of a small circle on her chest, beneath the fabric of her clothing.  _That almost looks like a..._

_‘Kara Zor-El, you have a new message from Kal-El.’_

Kara blinked a couple of times, turning her eyes away from the woman to see Kelex. "Put it on the screen."

The satellite's video disappeared and instead Kal's message appeared, short and written in Kryptonian.  _'Go to the CatCo website'_  her cousin had written.

"Kelex, access CatCo Worldwide Media’s website. Don't forget to make us undetectable."

On the screen, the soft pink and light yellow colors of the web page that Kara knew so well appeared. Instead of finding the usual fashion and celebrity articles, the first thing Kara saw was a headline in dark letters.  ** _'Maxwell Lord confirms transsexuality'._**   _What?_  Kara blinked a couple of times.  _What the fuck? Why does Kal want me to see this? This will only give bad visibility to- Oh, this news is from yesterday._

Kara ordered the robot to go to the recent news section, wondering what was so important that Kal wanted her to see.  _Cat wouldn't let anyone attack me in CatCo Magazine. She knows what happened wasn't my fault, doesn't she? Cat has to know._  The recent news section finally appeared, the first headline highlighting with capital letters. Kara's eyes widened in disbelief.  ** _'SUPERWOMAN RISE'._**

_It can’t be..._

**_'October 19. 3:56 AM_ **

_Many things have happened since last October 11, a date that will be recorded with fire as the worst day this city has ever seen. The nightmare of thousands of people became reality and we were attacked by surprise, without any reason. We have all lost security and faith in the authorities, we have all lost friends and families. People I worked with every day are no longer here, children my son went to school with are no longer here. And even it seems that Supergirl is no longer here, after her secret identity was revealed to the world and the same world, in its pain, made the mistake of turning its back._

_This week nobody has done more than talk about my former assistant, Kara Danvers, until recently a normal journalist with a seemingly boring life. It is hard enough for me to be strictly professional when it comes to Kara. That girl has saved me and my family countless times. And on the other hand is the heroine Supergirl, our guardian angel who always has risked her life for our safety with the obstinacy of a mule._

_This morning I heard presidential candidate Ronald Dump speak out against Supergirl in his press interview. One of his arguments was that the world does not need Supergirl, having the government and Superman already. My sight was never perfect, but I am sure I did not see the Man of Steel come here to help his cousin, nor did the government arrive on time. As usual, they were late, only arriving when the alien had disappeared and our city was devastated. Another of Mr. Dump's arguments was against the fact that Kara kept her identity as a secret. His exact words were 'Why lie if she had nothing to hide?'. Let me make it clear: a Superhero does not lie to hide something. A Superhero lies to protect something, like her friends, disappeared and killed during the attack. Like her adoptive mother, disappeared the moment she knew she had become a target. Like her sister, disappeared a week ago in the Themiscyrian Revolution. Like her girlfriend, whom we all saw explode in the building._

_Mr. Dump ended his tirade of hatred and ignorance saying that we will never have Supergirl again, because if her entire life was based on her two identities, now that the world has discovered her she will not show her face again. As a person who really knows Kara Danvers, let me say that is totally false. No, she is not here now; I don't know where she is either. But she will return, stronger, as we are stronger after the massacre we survived. We focus on the fact that Kara Danvers is an alien, forgetting that Supergirl is a wonderful human being who has been protecting us for almost three years. However, there is something in which I agree with Mr. Dump: Supergirl has already ceased to exist. Because after this test, Kara Danvers will come back older, stronger. And CatCo Magazine will refer to her as Superwoman from now on, to show our support for her and our opposition to the candidacy of Ronald Dump._

_~Cat Grant._

Kara bit her smiling lip, bittersweet tears sliding down her cheeks and falling into her lap.  _She still believes in me._ Her heart pumped a mixture of happiness and shame all over her body.  _I've disappointed her again and she still believes in me. She has defended me publicly, she has taken a risk for me._  She sobbed and wiped her tears away.  _I'm going to catch those guys, Cat. I'm going to catch them and then I'll be the Superwoman the city needs, I swear._  "If only I could send her a thank you message..."

_'Kelex can use its technology to send her an untraceable message.'_

"Don't do it." Kara sighed. "She's already risked enough for me. I don't want to turn her into a target as well."  _I'm sure those people are looking for me too._

An article title a little more to the left caught the blonde's attention: an image of the blue eye logo of the company EruditeCorp.  ** _'Robbery in the laboratories of EruditeCorp.'_**

"Kelex, open the news to the left."

It was not news, but rather a brief note that had Snapper's style. Kara pursed her lips and began to read.  _'On Thursday, October 17, EruditeCorp CEO Beatrice Prior reported a robbery to Chicago authorities. The missing items would be three large boxes of their latest Simulation Serum version, the well-known substance used by several psychiatric hospitals to help their patients overcome various disorders. The authorities have questioned...'_

**_*Alert* *Alert* *Alert* *Alert*_ **

Red letters appeared on the screen. Kara nearly fell off the chair.

**_*'Flying object approaching. Flying object approaching. Flying object-'*_ **

"Darn." Kara stood up. "Kelex, activate the security system, especially in the infirmary. Activate the panoramic camera and look for nearby movement."

The white landscape of the desolate North Pole appeared on the screen. A small red circle marked the place where the Fortress of Solitude was located. A tiny yellow dot was slowly approaching their location. Kara narrowed her eyes, trying to capture every detail of the possible threat.  _It's very small._  It looked like some kind of yellow bird.  _No, it's even smaller. It seems like a..._

Kara gasped, rising from her chair so quickly that the furniture flew out and hit Kelex. The Kryptonian ran at full speed; through the door, along the hallway, passing the statues of her uncle and aunt and across the main hall past Kal-El's trophies. She reached the door, cursing Rao out loud when she could not open it. "Kelex, open the door!"

_'Kara Zor-El has activated the security system.'_

"Turn it off!  _Now!_ "

The door finally gave way, the snow from outside falling inside the entrance of the Fortress. Kara felt a slight pang of cold, like the tip of a small pin pressing against her skin. Her super vision met the tiny object immediately, confirming her hunch. It was a golden Snitch flying toward her.

"ALEX!"

Kara jumped into the air and propelled herself forward, flying the twenty yards that separated her from the little golden ball. The Kryptonian caught it in her right hand, stopping in the icy air to look at it, a painful hope running through her veins. The Snitch flapped in her hand.

"It's Alex's Snitch."  _She must have sent it to let me know she's alive._  Kara drew the small ball to her chest. "Alex..." Kara bit her lip hard, feeling the moisture fill her eyes. "Alex, I'll find you."

_I have to get Kelex to examine the Snitch. It might contain a clue as to where Alex is._

Kara Zor-El flew back to the Fortress of Solitude, her heart pounding as she landed in the entrance and closed the door behind her _. I'm going to find those guys._  Kara shook the snow off her clothes.  _I'm going to find you. Alex, I'm on my way. Hold on. Hold on._

Kara saw a shadow move in her peripheral vision. The Kryptonian turned, beginning to open her mouth to order Kelex to analyze the Snitch. But instead of meeting the robot, Kara found Lena leaning gently against the glass wall, staring at the statue of Jor-El with her beautiful face completely blank.

She blinked a couple of times, her confusion mixing with her deep, violent, desperate relief. "Lena? Love?"

Lena staggered a little, losing her balance. Kara advanced to her immediately, taking her in her arms to keep her from falling. "Lena, honey, easy, you must still be a little weak. We're in the Fortress of Solitude, we're safe here." Kara rubbed her shoulders.

The brunette had her face bowed. "You are wrong." she murmured hoarsely.

Kara sighed. "This place is safe, I promise you. No one can hurt you here."

"You are mistaken, there is no place where the Truth has not spread their nets of destruction. No place is safe, lass."

Lena finally lifted her face a little, revealing two red eyes like pounding hearts, inhuman eyes on the beloved face she enjoyed looking at so much.

The blonde's hand shook. "L-Lena?"

The thing in front of her avoided looking into her eyes. "She is not here right now."


	4. House on Fire (Things can't get any worse, can they?)

**House on Fire (Things can't get any worse, can they?)**

… **..**

**The Psychopath**

**The Noble and Most Ancient Invisible Castle of Black**

**8:50 PM Time in Scotland, UK**

Teague sighed with boredom, leaning against the wall of the corridor _. I don't understand why she calls me if she's going to keep me waiting. Lately Tess is getting carried away by her emotions too often._ Jason had been able to see the worry and the stress every time their eyes met throughout that week.

 _It's her fault for not having considered the possibility that Dax Novu had already established contact with the girl. Fuck, everything has gotten out of hand._ Jason gritted his teeth at the thought of Earth-15. He had never cared too much to save that universe, but he was no fool either. Their failure had put Veritas at risk. And even if she did not want to admit it, the matter of Kara Zor-El in love with the Gap had become a real pain in the ass for Tess. _Supergirl, Supergirl, our mistake was to prioritize being subtle. But you're forcing us to pursue you._

_How the hell are we going to kill a Kryptonian without Kryptonite?_

Those thoughts made Jason feel slightly worried. And he hated to be worried. He was a member of The Truth; if there was something he should not feel, it was concern. _I'm frustrated._ Sighing, he took his cell phone to take a look at his favorite show, trying to relax.

Winslow Schott was the most appetizing man he had seen in a long time. Black hair and round buttocks, Jason's favorites. On the screen of his cellphone, the brunet was checking the walls of his room, probably looking for some secret door. He bent over and Teague had an exclusive view of the show that was his buttocks. _Mmmmmm._ He bit his lip, feeling his throat dry and a familiar tickle of excitement. _I think I'm falling in love._

The door to Tess's office opened at his side. The pleasant feeling of warmth died when he saw Granny Goodness's wrinkled face, smiling with that typical unpleasant grin similar to that of a piranha. The old woman wore a simple yellow dress that showed her wrinkled skin ( _she looks awful_ ), several gray files in her hands. _Surely her reports about our new guests. I wonder if she has already broken them._

"Oh, Jason, I hope you haven't waited too long out here." said the old woman with a slight smile.

Teague walked through the office door without bothering to look at her twice. "I don't have time now." The old woman shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Tess's office was darker than usual. He looked up at the ceiling, where her usual colored lamps were all turned off. Only the dim light from the yellow lamp on her desk allowed Jason to see around him. The woman was sitting by the window, a white blanket covering her useless legs, her gaze fixed on the sky, dark as if it had sucked all of Scotland's light. He could not see it, but he was sure that his boss's eyes were slightly red from recent crying. _Which must be the reason for the darkness._

"I'm already here." he said simply. "What do you want me to do?"

Tess did not look away from the window. "Where did you put Mr. Schott?" said the woman softly.

 _Why is she interested in my man?_ "In my favorite cage, the one with no doors."

"And where is Powergirl installed?"

"In the laboratory." he put his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't easy to pierce her skin without Kryptonite, we needed to use... alternative methods, but we've opened her up, even though we've run out of lead."

"Move her next to your man's cell. And get a hammer."

 _What?_ Jason frowned. _He's mine, what the hell does she want to do?_ "Is it absolutely necessary? Why do you want my man near that bitch?"

"For from now on it will be necessary to take drastic measures."

At last Lutessa looked away from the window, lifting the blanket on her legs and taking out from underneath it what looked like a piece of paper in the dark. _Is it a letter?_ Tess threw it on her dimly lit desk, next to a magazine with the headline _**'SUPERWOMAN RISE'**_. Jason frowned, taking the paper. "What is it?"

"A Wraith gave it to me an hour ago." Tess looked at her fingernails. "It's from Earth-1."

He moved nearer to the lamp. _Shit._ On the paper, in dark letters, were written these words: _**'To #38 from #1'**_. Jason opened his eyes as if what he had in his hands was a death sentence.

"I've also received messages from Earth-14, Earth-20, Earth-51..." she looked into his eyes, confirming that she had been crying. "Our priority has changed. We will have to deal with the consequences later, but now we have to kill the Gap."

"Powergirl?"

"Do what I tell you and move her. It's a security measure." she growled and advanced with her wheelchair. "And prepare thirty assault teams. We'll leave for the North Pole in twenty minutes."

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**7:36 PM**

"She is not here right now."

The Kryptonian's left hand moved as if it had a life of its own, tightening around the neck of the thing that was possessing her girlfriend. Kara's mental alarm was screaming for her to squeeze, but her protective instinct kept reminding her that it was Lena.

"Get out of my girlfriend."

The thing was looking at the ceiling. "I just want us to talk."

"I couldn't care less." _Lena is being possessed, heck, heck, heck._ "I'll kick your ass to the moon and back if you don't get out of my girlfriend _**now**_."

The thing still refused to look at her. "It was my voice that you heard in the explosion."

Her heart contracted. "I don't know what you mean."

"Have you convinced yourself that you did not hear anything?" she tentatively placed her hand over Kara's, trying to push it away. "I saved the Gap. I understand that you are afraid, but if you keep tightening, I will have to get you away. You are hurting her body."

Kara felt as if a dimensional portal had opened inside her stomach, sucking her guts. _This thing says it saved Lena from the explosion._

"Lass..." the thing finally looked into her eyes. Kara felt as if her legs had become wool, a mixture of terror and strange security clogging in her throat. "I am not your enemy. Release her neck."

Kara released her, almost without realizing it, without being able to take her eyes away from those red ones that seemed to turn off some part of her brain. As if she were willing to do anything that eyes ordered her to do.

The thing looked away. Kara gasped, staggering slightly.

"You do not have to protect her from me." said the thing looking at the ground. "My priority is also to protect her."

Kara bit her lip, clenching her fists with a feeling of murderous rage and alarming fear mingled with confusion. "Who are you? What are you?"

"The place I come from and my species have no name." said the thing in a gentle voice. "I understand the Amazons call me Lena. You can use the name of Dax Novu if you do not want to call me that."

"Alright, Dax Novu. Why the heck are you inside my girlfriend? What do you want?" _Heck, heck, HECK, things were already bad and now have gotten worse._

"I think you are making a mistake." the thing looked at the statue of Jor-El. "I am not your enemy, nor do I want to harm you or my Gap. I am completely dependent on you both now."

"Gap?"

"Your beloved." Kara could not be sure, but she thought she heard the thing sigh slightly. It was not very easy to be sure when Lena's face was as still as a statue. _It's not even blinking_. "Gaps are the name of the beings that I can unite with... As if I were behind a big wall, and the Gaps were small holes through which I can see what is on the other side."

"You're..."

"I'm not a god." she added, without losing the calm in her voice. "Please, do not make the mistake of comparing me with the despicable beings that my brother created. I am not a god, and the proof is that I am talking to you, instead of simply making you do what I want."

Kara pursed her lips, trying not to look frightened. However, her right hand shook slightly. "I hear you."

The creature slowly turned Lena's face, staring into Kara's chest. The Kryptonian realized she could not look into its eyes, and instead tried to concentrate on Lena's heart rate to make sure Dax Novu was telling the truth. But her heart was beating softly, as if she were sleeping carefree and not fighting an evil Entity.

Its face was solemn like an ancient statue. "Everything that exists around us is mine."

Kara gritted her teeth. "This place is the only thing that's left of my world."

"Your world was also mine." Its fingers moved a little. "I designed it all: the stars, the planets, the moons... the air you breathe, the light that nourishes you... the life that animates your body." she moved the fingers of Lena's other hand. "Everything that exists was created out of my dreams and my desires, and it's all beautiful, but terrible at the same time. My brother took my dreams and added something that I had not planned: greed, pain, hate, destruction..."

Kara nodded slowly, the rational part of her brain slightly aching. "You're telling me that you're... a being more powerful than a God, and that you created the Universe."

"No, Lass." Kara could have sworn the thing smiled slightly. "I created the Multiverse, and my brother took it from me."

The faces of Barry, Sarah and Oliver emerged in her mind, blurry like an old photograph. Cisco's scientific explanations about how interdimensional travel worked. Sarah's Time Travels. _But this is something on another level._

"Do you have... any way to prove that what you say is true?"

"Are you asking me for a demonstration of my power? I'm sorry I can not give you a very good one. The body of the Gap is as fragile as a drop of water in your hands. There are very few things I can do without hurting her."

 _This nightmare never ends._ "I meant that I have no way of knowing if you're telling the truth."

The thing nodded softly, extending Lena's hand forward. "Take my hand."

Kara tensed. "What are you going to do?"

"I will translate some of my memories so you can see them in your mind." she said softly. "Only the lighter ones, so your brain can handle them, although I warn you it will hurt a little."

Kara did not want to take that hand. Oh no, Kara would have preferred to wash her hair with Kryptonite. She just wanted to get Lena back and get rid of the thing that was using her as a phone, to protect Lena from everything that wanted to hurt her. _But this thing saved Lena._ Kara felt terrified, as if it were a nightmare and she could not wake up. _Nothing will improve with believing that everything will turn out well_. She sighed. _I don't have any other option. I'm all alone in the world and I have no choice._

Kara took its hand firmly.

* * *

_nothing_

_impossibly colored clouds floated around her but they were made of nothing and she was_

_alone_

_alone and at the same time accompanied by another being, a being that made her feel_

_even more_

_alone_

_he was as far away as if he were but a dream and so_

_close that he was certainly a nightmare_

* * *

_she did not want to be_

_alone_

_anymore so why not take the nothing around her and do_

_something pretty_

_many pretty things_

_pretty places which can_

_simply_

_be_

_and why not go further and create_

_create_

_create_

_others_

* * *

_he approaches_

* * *

_she has many ideas she will share them_

_with him_

_both can do many pretty things_

_in those pretty_

_places_

_that she wants to create_

* * *

_he likes the_

_idea_

_but_

_does not like beauty_

_he thinks it would be a better idea if_

_they control everything_

_but_

_how can you enjoy_

_something you control_

_no she refuses_

* * *

_he is angry_

* * *

_he does not understand_

* * *

_he does not want_

* * *

_to understand_

* * *

_help_

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**An eternity later**

Kara lost her balance and fell forward, banging her head hard against the hard Kryptonian crystal floor. Two rhythmic and frightening noises ripped through her ears. Her breathing, the beat of her heart. Kara opened her eyes and the blue glow, potent as the brightness of a star, forced her to close them again. The scent of Lena's body mixed with the stench of cold, a heavy essence as if it were ammonia. _My senses_. Her fingernails dug into the floor, sounds, smells, and lights piercing her brain like blows of a Kryptonite hammer. _My senses got out of control._

"I warned you it might hurt." Kara heard the noise of steps advancing toward her. The thing ( _no, it's not a thing, she's not a thing_ ) knelt at her side, gently laying Lena's hand on her forehead. "Your mind is too small."

"I just need... a moment." Kara tried to remember Jeremiah's soft voice. ( _'Concentrate on one thing, just one thing at a time.'_ ) Lena's quiet heart was nearby, her favorite song all over the world. Kara focused only on that sound, the strong muscle pumping blood through every inch of her body, how the thick liquid was slipping through her large and small veins, reaching her lungs, receiving oxygen, transporting it throughout her insides, and then returning to her heart. Kara kept her eyes closed, listening to the orchestra of her blood. "What was that I saw?"

"What happened before the war began." Lena's hand stroked her hair. "The simple memories, before my brother and the gods locked me away forever."

 _Those were the simple memories?_ Kara bit her lip, the feeling of despair growing in her chest. She tried to open her eyes tentatively, the blinding glow of light slowly decreasing.

The creature's face was very close to hers, staring at her with those infinite red eyes.

Kara sobbed, making futile attempts to control the moisture that escaped her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, barely moving her lips.

"Because I can't win." Kara wanted to look away, an action as impossible as waking up from a deep sleep. "My friends are prisoners of something that no one can beat." she sobbed. "My sister... Lena's mothers... I can't save them."

"No."

Kara raised her trembling hand to wipe away her tears. "I can't defeat the God of the Gods."

"There is a way." she pressed Lena's lips. "There is only one way to recover your friends and stop The Truth forever." Lena's hand moved from her forehead to her cheek. "You have to set me free, Kara Zor-El."

* * *

**Alexandra Danvers**

**??:??**

The figure began to advance along the river, a dark blur in the distance, completely mesmerizing for Alex. She still could not see it clearly, but she could distinguish a humanoid form in that black, ghostly smear. _The ghost of all childhood nightmares_. Alex looked sideways at Maggie standing at her side, with dark circles that screamed her fatigue. Diana was on the other side, her lips tight, her eyes empty since she had cut her thick black hair with Artemis's sword. She looked very different with her hair so short. ( _'Cut your hair, tear your garments, your whole nation has died'_ ) _Well, in this case the nation turned out to be full of treacherous whores, but I suppose there's no difference._ Alex sighed, remembering Kara's nightmares during her first year on the Earth. _Mourning is a great shit_. She squeezed Diana's hand gently. Wonder Woman did not return the gesture, but neither did she pull away.

Maggie looked at them. "We don't have coins."

"The coin thing is just a myth." whispered Diana. "He accepts any metal, it's his food. We'll give him your armor."

The figure began to grow larger, advancing through the fog like a stalking monster. _Diana knows what she's doinh._ The ghostly form of the boat lifted his face, looking out over the shore where they were. The fog prevented Alex Danvers from seeing the thing clearly, but she could feel the weight of his gaze, analyzing her, noticing the life running through her veins. _Diana knows what she's doing, she's been here four times. For her this is like a trip to Grandma's house._

Charon went out of the fog and Alex could not help but grit her teeth.

He was just as she had imagined ghosts as a child. A large black robe, his face covered by a hood. He was advancing through the water using a big oar, holding it with dark fingers, sharp as claws. A dim lamp hung from the edge of the mast, swinging slowly with the movement of the boat. _There's something white tied to the edges._ They looked like a kind of ornament. Alex narrowed her eyes, trying to make out what they were. _Skulls. Holy Fucking Shit skulls._

Alex turned to look at Maggie, her hardened face suddenly paler. _I have to be braver for her._ Her gaze fell on her arm, where the wound made with the Dagger was beginning to heal. _I have to get out of here to help her, to help Kara._ Alex sighed deeply, joining her hand with Maggie's, caressing her thumb. _I'll face what I have to face._

Charon finally reached the shore, a huge dark spot in the midst of all that clarity. His hooded face studied them intently. Alex could have sworn his eyes were golden, like two new coins. Her vision returned to his hands, those long fingers that held the oar.

Diana bent to pick up Maggie's helmet and armor, then walked to the dark figure in the boat. "We have metal to pay you, Boatman."

Charon looked at the armor, holding out his black hand to touch it. _His hand is horrible, his boat is horrible, he's horrible, I want to get out of here._ Alex bit her lip hard, fixing her gaze on the skulls of the boat. _I wonder what they did._ Maggie wrapped her hand gently around her waist, drawing circles on her hip. That familiar gesture helped her to regain her composure.

Charon nodded in silence.

Diana turned to the Agent and the detective. "We can go up now."

Alex took Maggie's hand, both of them tightening their fingers. Diana climbed into the boat first, sitting down in the middle, near Charon _. Hold on a little longer, Kara. I'm on my way._ Alex jumped into the boat, feigning more security than she really had, trying not to look at the skulls. She held out her hand to help her girlfriend up. Her eyes met Alex's briefly, deep dark circles on Maggie's pretty face _. I must look worse_. Maggie tugged her hand and climbed into the boat, both of them sitting down at the other end, as far from Charon as possible.

The boatman used his oar to get away from the shore and to enter the Cocytus again, the boat swaying to the movement of the river. Alex's mind flashed to a quick memory of the time her father had brought her and Kara to fish. ( _'Don't forget that if you get on a boat, balance is the most important thing.'_ ) Alex held her other hand on the edge of the boat, exchanging a glance with Maggie, so she would do the same.

Diana struggled to smile a little. "Calm down, this boat is safe."

"Have you been on this thing before?" asked Alex, watching the water. Strange shapes moved there.

"Not really, I've always entered the Underworld through the door."

Maggie chuckled hysterically, startling Alex. "Wow, that's very reassuring." she shook her head sarcastically. "It's still better than a bullet."

"...Definitely better than an arrow." murmured Diana, squeezing her own knees gently, her gaze lost on the increasingly distant sand.

Alex felt the weight of the sword on her belt as if it were made of stone.

The boat began to move slowly toward the distance, where the clarity began to fade and was replaced by a deep darkness.

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**8:19 PM**

They had both ended up sitting on the glass floor, with their legs crossed. The thing ( _no, Kara, she's not a thing, apparently the thing is the other one_ ) had her gaze fixed on Kara's feet, her face frozen, barely moving Lena's fingers from time to time.

"Why don't you look me in the eye?"

"Because I can influence you, and I do not want that." she moved Lena's thumb. "I never wanted to force the beings to obey me."

"It's exactly what you've been doing these months."

"No, not really. I only intervened when you were close to discovering me."

"It was you who made Lena behave that way? Who made her stronger?"

"She wanted to make her family proud." said 'Dax Novu', moving Lena's index finger. "And I wanted her to be happy."

 _This being is so strange_. "However, at that time you also influenced me."

"So you could stop worrying." she stopped wiggling Lena's fingers. "At no point did I want to hurt you, you are too important."

"Important?" Kara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You are important to the Gap because you make her happy, you make her feel love." she looked at Kara's cheek. "And for me you are important because you keep her safe. Not only are you willing to die for her, but also to kill, and that is much more difficult."

Kara clenched her fists, slightly annoyed to hear that truth. _Am I a hero if I have a preference for the lives I save?_ "How did you end up at Lillian's well?"

Her shoulders tensed slightly, her gaze locked on Kara's cheek. "I do not know how the previous owner of the medallion managed to unite it to my conscience."

"You don't know?"

"I am not omniscient in the state in which I am." her eyes moved slowly to Kara's other cheek. "I can only see the things my Gaps see, I know what my Gaps know. If there is something Lena does not know, then I do not know it either."

 _Great._ "We'll have to figure that out."

"Do as you wish." her eyes fixed on Kara's hands. "The medallion I use to protect and talk to Lena is originally a tool used by The Truth, my brother's worshipers. They did not know I was in the medallion... until now." she sighed, or at least tried. Kara thought it was a kind of groan. "Our only advantage is gone."

"The Truth..." Kara whispered, her fists clenched. "Tell me about them. Tell me everything you know... They have my sister and my friends."

"The Truth are the beings conscious of everything: the origin of the Multiverse, the Gaps, my brother and I. They exist from the very moment in which life exists, changing in every millennium, every planet, every Universe, but always doing the same: killing my Gaps."

"Is there one in every universe?"

"There is one in every world of every Universe."

Kara swallowed. "Was there... was there one on Krypton?"

Dax Novu nodded slowly. "They did not call themselves The Truth nor did they live in hiding. They called themselves Codex and they controlled the planet. They decided who was born and who was not."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... No... My planet wasn't ruled by the same kind of madmen who want to kill us now. It's impossible." she laughed nervously. "The Codex controlled everything because they wanted to improve our race to the end, and if they controlled how many children were born in each family, it was because we were overpopulated, not to avoid the birth of... 'gaps'."

Kara was surprised to feel Dax Novu squeeze Lena's hand against hers. "Do not suffer, Lass. They were not evil, they were not murderers either, it is not the same to kill someone as to prevent them from being born."

Kara jerked that hand away, almost stumbling in her haste to get up _. Heck._ Her eyes clouded with anger, her throat contracting as if she were about to vomit her heart. _Heck Heck Heck Heck HELL. They-Oh Damn it I can't even think straight._

"I don't want to talk anymore." gasped Kara, making a superhuman effort not to explode. "I need a moment to think."

Dax Novu lifted Lena's body with effort. "I understand... I will return the Gap her body. She is currently sleeping, she will wake up in a few hours."

The Entity leaned back against the cold wall of the Fortress, moving slowly toward the hallway, like a baby taking its first steps. Kara watched her with a morbid fascination. _She's not accustomed to walking._

"...Dax Novu."

She stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What will happen if we don't stop those guys?"

"... I do not know what they do with beings that are not Gaps." she answered softly. "But sooner or later Lena would be killed. No one can protect her forever when the enemy who wants to destroy her is everywhere." her hand slid down the glass. "Everywhere."

She entered the hallway, leaving the Kryptonian's sight. Kara ignored her headache as best as she could and used her x-ray vision to see Dax advance slowly to the infirmary... entering it... getting on the first stretcher, and closing her eyes. Kara waited until Lena's ( _it's Lena again?_ ) breathing became rhythmic like a lullaby, evidence that she had gone back to sleep.

Only then did she let the force leave her body, letting herself fall to the ground like an abandoned doll _. Codex... what a trash_. Her trapped sobs found their way out of her throat, escaping with such a violence that made her esophagus feel enflamed, her eyes burning with hot tears. _I can't lose my world again._

_I can't lose Alex._

_I can't lose Lena._

Her sobbing ceased as suddenly as it began.

_I don't even have to think twice._

Maybe Mon-El had been right and she was not selfless.

* * *

**Just a Detective**

**??:??**

Maggie saw the light begin to diminish slowly as they advanced through the Cocytus, from almost total brightness to a dim light, like the orange lights of a sunset. The four of them were in heavy silence, each one looking at different points. Alex watched the figures in the water and Maggie watched Alex. Nothing could go wrong if she kept her eyes on Alex until the trip was over. Alex, whose chest rose and fell slowly, whose lips were tight in a thin line, whose right hand held Artemis's sword as if it were all that was left of her friend.

"Maggie."

"Mmm?" said the detective, watching the movement of Alex's hair.

Her girlfriend turned to her. "Have you... seen James again?"

The detective sighed deeply, shaking her head. "He wasn't there when I came back for him."

Alex rested her chin on her hands, her eyes thousands of miles away. "We could have taken him with us."

"No." whispered Diana softly. "Nothing can bring the dead out of Tartarus. When your friends are gone, they are gone forever." she rubbed her haggard face. "Nothing can bring them back."

Maggie swallowed, the wound on her arm burning as if it had been sprinkled with vinegar.

"I can't believe James is gone." Alex rubbed the hilt of her sword. "He probably died trying to be Guardian... That dumbass."

Maggie found no words that could comfort her, so she decided to take her hand instead, rubbing her thumb. _It wasn't your fault_. The detective kissed her hand _. Everyone warned him, it wasn't your fault._

The light of that mystic sunset illuminated the horizon, where the river Cocytus flowed into another one, a little bigger. Its waters were soft lilac, like lavender. Maggie smelled a sweet scent in that new air, a delicious perfume impregnating their clothes, their skin, their hair. The boat advanced in silence until they entered the new river, the sunset reflecting orange shadows in Alex's hair.

Maggie stared at the water beneath them. Colorful shapes swam close to the surface, small fishes of a gaudy pink. _They are beautiful._

"Maggie, don't get so close to edge." said Diana softly. "You won't want to be splashed by the water of this river. It's the Lethe."

Maggie pulled away as if the fishes had become crocodiles. "The River of Oblivion?"

"Just below Themiscyra." said Diana trying to fake indifference. _I don't know how much longer she can take it, we have to take her to Lena and find out what happened to Artemis._

Alex looked curiously at the fishes. "What are these fishes?"

"They are memories." said the dark-haired woman, her eyes fixed on Charon. "The memories of the souls that have fallen in the river... Don't be surprised, Alex. We still have three rivers left. The next one is The Phlegethon, the river of fire."

* * *

**Lena**

**10:25 PM**

Lena was dreaming that she was in Diana's arms, being rocked gently before bed. It was a very real dream, she could feel love and protection floating in the atmosphere, ridiculously natural. Diana was kissing her cheek when she woke up.

 _What...?_ She opened her eyes, suddenly registering a soft light that came from some mysterious place outside her vision _. Where am I?_ For a moment, panic gripped her. The place where she was looked like a set from a science fiction movie. The light came from the walls, blue and bright as if they were huge night lamps _. Where am I?_ Lena felt her throat dry, her hands shaking like those of a person with Parkinson's disease. _Do they have me prisoner?_ She tried to ignore her headache to get out of the bed _. Lutessa kidnapped me? Kara. What happened to Kara?_

Lena managed to raise herself up on her bed, sliding her legs to the floor with effort _. I need to get out of here._ There were innumerable stretchers beside her, all empty. _I have to find Kara._

"Aaahh!"

Lena lost her balance and fell to the ground with a _**Blash!**_ The sound echoed on the luminous walls, rumbling in her brain. Her legs and abdomen ached as if she had been running for hours. _The city_. Lena crawled to the next bed, using it to get up with effort. _What happened to the city? Where's Kara? She has to be well, she has to; the bomb..._

Lena saw an open door in the entrance of the room, frowning at such a strange sight. _The door is open?_ Then she was not a prisoner. _Where the hell am I?_ The brunette advanced leaning against the wall, looking with suspicion at all the strange technology around her. The door led to a long corridor of blue crystal walls, radiating cold as if it were at the very North Pole.

"Kara?" the brunette tried to say, her voice hoarse like a smoker's. "K-Kara?"

Kara appeared at the other end of the hallway, right in front of her. Her hair was messy as if she had not combed it in days, her eyes were slightly swollen, her fists ( _her hands are injured what happened?_ ) painfully tight.

"L-Lena?" asked her girlfriend with incredulous eyes.

Relief ran through her veins, thicker than blood. "You're okay."

"Lena!" Kara ran to hug her, with perhaps a little too much force. No pain had ever felt so beautiful. "Lena..." Kara put her hands on her face, caressing her cheeks, their looks together as if they both wanted to slip under the skin of the other with desperate fury. "My Lena." Kara finally kissed her, bristling every hair on the brunette's skin, extinguishing every pain as if it were no more than mild discomfort. Kara caressed her lips after kissing them. "You're finally awake."

Lena circled her waist, so as not to lose her balance and to somehow satisfy her violent need to touch her. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Fortress, we're safe here." Kara did not remove her hands from her face, staining it lightly with blood. "O-Oh, Lena, I'm sorry, I..."

"What happened to your hands?"

Kara swallowed, avoiding her gaze. "I just destroyed a couple of walls. Kryptonian crystal is harder than concrete."

"Kara..." Lena felt a slight dizziness. "What happened?"

The blonde used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her spotted cheek. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Lena bit her lip. "I... the bomb, the Scots..." her eyes widened painfully. "Lutessa."

"What?" Kara squeezed her shoulder with super strong lightness. Lena was sure that would leave a bruise. "What? Lena, what?"

"Lutessa, it was Lutessa all the time." her eyes filled with moisture. "That's the reason the photos disappeared. She tied me to the bomb, she's been spying on us for months, she and Veritas."

"Veritas..." Kara murmured. "Aletheia... The Truth." she lowered her gaze and gritted her teeth. "Are you sure it's Lutessa? How did she survive her illness?"

"She mentioned something about a Veritas cure." murmured the brunette. "It's Lutessa... She looks like Lillian." _And she's tried to kill me, like every decent Luthor_. "She's the cause of everything."

Kara released her, closing her eyes tiredly, sighing as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. The Kryptonian leaned her back against the blue wall. "The answer was in front of us from the beginning." she murmured. "From the moment Diana said 'Lutessa' for the first time." she shook her head, staring at the ceiling. "I can't believe we've been so blind."

Lena walked over to the wall, rubbing her girlfriend's arm. "I was the target all this time." _Again, this time for better reasons_. "...L-Corp exploded, right?"

Kara remained silent for eternal seconds, before nodding imperceptibly.

Lena felt a punch in her stomach. "No..."

"Honey..." Kara tried to hug her. "It wasn't your fault."

"How many dead?"

Kara looked at her in silence.

"I have to know, Kara. How many dead?"

The Kryptonian sighed. "One thousand five hundred."

Lena could have sworn with total conviction that she had heard the sound of her heart breaking apart. "One thousand five hundred people, to kill me." her hand pulled at her hair. "And I'm still here."

"...There's something else."

Lena laughed sarcastically. "Something else? What could be worse?"

"I think you should sit-..."

"What happened?"

"Lena, first-..."

"What happened!? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"They have them."

Kara had to hold her when she lost her balance. "How do they have them!?" the words blurred in her mind. "How do they have them!? That's impossible!"

"I'm sorry, Love."

"Kara, we're talking about two Amazons with their whole life of combat experience! We're talking about your sister Alex, who knows five methods of torture with only her little finger! We're talking about a city full of warriors in 300-Style! How is it possible!? How is it possible that the universe hates me so much!?"

"They were... betrayed." Kara bit her lip.

"The traitor?"

"There's not one traitor, Lena. There are almost four thousand." Kara looked at her with tears in her eyes. "There was a... revolution in Themyscira almost a week ago."

Lena stared at her in disbelief, bile rising in her throat with the irrepressible desire to throw up. "A revolution..."

"A treason." Kara rubbed her arms. "They betrayed us... They deceived us ... And now it's up to us, do you understand?" she rubbed her shoulders again. "Love, I doubt that things can get worse. But you and I are still here, resisting. We have to find our family... And I have realized that... to achieve this, the rules have to change."

Lena looked at her blankly.

Kara touched the medallion on her neck. "We have to do whatever it takes to beat Veritas." their eyes met again. "I don't care what their motives are. They have been murdering people for centuries, they have taken our friends, they have destroyed our lives... They tried to kill you." her girlfriend growled angrily, encircling her in her arms as if to hide her under her skin. "They have declared war on us."

Lena knew she was right. _And war never leaves winners, only wounded._

* * *

**Maggie Sawyer**

**??:??**

When they reached the river Phlegethon, the sky had disappeared to be replaced by a distant dark roof.

Maggie had not stopped looking at the shores at any moment, hoping to see some human figure even if only fleetingly. Diana had said most of them hovered over the river Acheron. She had already made it clear that Alex could not see the ghosts because she was mortal, reason for which her girlfriend had drawn her sword, holding it firmly on her knees.

"Are you seeing the same thing I am?" asked Alex as the boat entered the river of fire.

Maggie turned to look at her. "What are you seeing?"

"A river made of fire beneath us, very Dante style." Alex frowned. "It's not hotter... nor do I see the damned ones burning alive for the rest of eternity."

Diana slipped away from Charon, approaching them. "Signor Aleghieri always tended to exaggerate after a few glasses of wine... However, we may have to be careful with the Shinigamis."

"Shinigamis?" asked Alex, her face gleaming in the light of the flames.

"A very special kind of monster." sighed Diana. "I've never heard of one approaching the boat, but they can be a nuisance if they feel curious enough."

"What is a Shinigami?"

"They are like the sirens of the river Phlegethon, but without beauty."

_I bet they're not friendly like Ariel. Damn it._

Alex tightened her grip on the hilt of the sword. "Just what was missing: monsters I can't see."

Maggie sighed deeply, remembering when she was a child and Killer Croc terrified Gotham. _I doubt that Batman can get here._

Charon continued steadily down the river of fire. Maggie could not help but look at him and wonder what he looked like under the hood. _I think it's better not to know_. Sighing, the detective looked up at the distant ceiling, completely dark as an ink smear. _It must be made of stone._ Despite the fire, Maggie was cold, as if the river sucked the heat instead of emitting it.

A shadow moved in the distance, on the bank of the river.

Diana pursed her lips. "They are there."

Maggie stared at the Shinigamis, beings who looked totally born out of nightmares. There were two, one black male and one white female. The black one was skeletal, his face pale as a worm, his black hair pointy and his eyes yellow without pupils. He looked like a decaying corpse. The other Shinigami had purple hair, one snake-like eye and the other covered by a bandage. Her deformed body was covered with innumerable bones. They were the most frightening thing the detective had ever seen, and in her line of work she saw horrible things every day.

Alex neared to the edge, her sword in her hand. "What a surprise, I can't see them either."

Charon spoke for the first time, his voice similar to a growl from an old pipeline. Maggie shivered at that voice. "What did he say?"

"He said that she has to be touched by a Shinigami to be able to see them." answered Diana.

Alex frowned. "No thanks."

Maggie noticed the black Shinigami's gaze on the boat, smiling in a frightening way. _He looks like a monster out of a Stephen King novel._ The creature looked at them with mockery, aware of his terrifying appearance. _What is he doing?_ The Shinigami approached the river of fire and dived inside, as if it were a pool. _Oh shit._

"He's coming here."

"Keep calm." said Diana, taking out the Dagger of Hera. "Maggie, get to Alex's left and I'll be to her right. Only you and I can see him so we'll have to cover her."

"I can see the movement of the fire." replied Alex with her eyes on the Phlegethon.

The Shinigami advanced towards them like a shark in the water, pulling his horrible head out on the right side of the boat. He was even more horrible up close. Maggie noticed that his lips were red, his teeth sharp. The creature smiled horribly.

 _'Well, hello!'_ said the Shinigami in a shrill voice. _'Not every day the living come down here. My name is Ryuk, welcome to my humble abode.'_

"Go back where you came from and we won't hurt you." growled Diana.

The Shinigami looked at her briefly. _'No offense, Princess, but I'm not talking to you, but to the mortal.'_

Alex looked at Maggie sideways. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"The Shinigami is talking." said Maggie without looking at her.

The creature stared at Alex. _'I waited a long time for a mortal to appear here. Is there any chance I can touch her, to talk to her?'_

Diana growled angrily. "If you get close I'll cut your claws."

_'Whatever. You, the little one, ask your friend if she wants to make a deal.'_

"Whatever it is, we're not interested." answered Maggie, unconsciously moving on Alex to put distance between her and the Shinigami.

_'Mmm? You sure? Maybe she'll be interested in what I can offer her.'_

_Maybe he'll leave._ "He says he wants to make a deal with you, Alex."

The Agent looked at the fire suspiciously.

 _'Tell her I want to exchange my eyes for some of her blood.'_ said the Shinigami. _'My eyes have the ability to see how much lifespan the humans have. With my eyes, she could know the exact moment everyone around her would die.'_

Maggie felt a shiver. "He says he offers you his eyes... With them you could know the exact moment people would die. In return he wants some of your blood."

Alex opened her mouth in astonishment.

"Don't accept it, Alex." growled Diana. "The Shinigamis are trapped in Tartarus by blood magic. If they drink blood of a mortal, their bond would break and there would be nothing to hold them back." Diana pressed the Dagger. "They would be able to go out into the outside world."

Alex frowned. "The answer is no, now go." she said looking a little further to the left of where the monster was.

_'Are you sure? You couldn't avoid their natural deaths, but you could know how much time you have left with them.'_

"She said no." Maggie managed not to look away from the abomination. "Go away at once."

The Shinigami sighed and submerged himself in the fire, disappearing from their sight. Maggie and Diana exchanged a look of mistrust, approaching Alex, who looked everywhere, searching for something she could not see.

"I dont trust him." whispered Diana. "Let's keep our eyes op-"

_***BLASH!*** _

The Shinigami jumped over the fire, unfolding his dark wings and rising into the air. In less than a second the monster took Alex ( _ **NO!**_ ) in his arms and flew away.

_"ALEX!"_

_"SHIIIIIIIIT!"_

Her girlfriend floated in the air, trapped in the monster's arms. The Shinigami fluttered furiously, flying away from the boat. Alex's face was a photograph of surprise and anger, mixed with fright. She struggled in his claws, trying to lift her sword to wound her captor, but failing at every stroke because of her inability to see him.

"LET ME GO, PIECE OF SHIT!"

_'Just a bite!'_

"Charon, stop!" shouted Diana. The boatman ignored her. "CHARON!"

Alex fought furiously with the enemy she could not see, while the river of fire reflected their shadows. She managed to hurt one of the claws of the Shinigami, getting him to release her arms so that the Agent hung upside down like a rag doll. "RELEASE ME NOW!"

"I told you to GO BACK!" Diana lunged at the mythological boatman, trying to take his huge oar away. Charon growled and used the claws of his hands to try to attack her. The boat began to wobble in the river of fire, splashing flaming drops everywhere. Diana managed to catch the creature's claws, but Charon used his weight and her weakness against her and pushed the Amazon against the edge of the boat, her head a few inches from the fire.

Maggie did not think for a second before finding herself sinking her sword into the creature's chest ( _ **'GRAAAAAARG!'**_ ). Diana pushed the boatman away with all her might. Charon stumbled over the edge and fell into the river of fire.

"Take the oar!"

They combined their strength to lift the huge oar and advance to where the Shinigami and Alex were fighting in the air. But the monster kept spinning, trying to bring his mouth close to Alex's slippery body. "Hold on!" a black liquid escaped from the wound of the Shinigami. "Hold on, Alex!"

"ITOLDYOUTOLETMEGOOOOO!"

Alex managed to sink her sword into the leg of the Shinigami. The monster howled in pain and let go of her foot. "ALEX!" Maggie's heart stopped until she saw the monster flapping his wings to descend and catch her again, inches from the fire. The horrible creature had his face inches from hers, opening his mouth as big as if he wanted to tear out her head. Alex raised her sword in time, using it to block the Shinigami's teeth, staining them both with the black liquid. The struggle made him finally stop moving.

"Maggie, keep paddling!"

"Diana, what-WATCH OUT!"

Wonder Woman grunted and jumped over the edge, out of the boat, holding onto the monster that kept Alex trapped in his claws. The Amazon managed to push herself toward the creature's back, her hand clutching his pointy black hair. The Shinigami took a violent turn, stretching his claws to try to hurt either of the two women. _They're going to fall._ Maggie felt the sound of her heart deafening her ears. _I have to row I have to row they're going to fall._

"Let her go!" screamed Diana, circling the monster's neck from behind. "LET HER GO, DAMN IT!" a blow from his wing almost made her fall. "ALEX!"

"I'M BUSY!" the sword was the only thing that separated her from those sharp teeth. The Shinigami began to spin violently around the boat, trying to make the humans dizzy.

"You have to let go of the sword!"

"NO!"

"Trust...!" the black liquid stained her face. "...Me!"

Alex grunted furiously at the monster. "FUCK YOU!"

Alex released her sword, letting it fall to the river Phlegethon. Maggie watched it fall in slow motion in front of her ( _we need it_ ). She pounced on the edge and caught it in time, almost falling over into the flames. Diana had only a thousandth of a second to lift her right hand and cut the monster's neck with the Dagger, his sharp teeth only one centimeter from Alex's nose. The Shinigami uttered a horrible scream ( _'RAAAAAARGSH!'_ ) before he began to bleed out, his claws caught in Alex's clothing. He stopped flapping and began to fall. Alex freed herself of his left claw, and Diana sliced his right claw. The fire was fast approaching. Maggie wanted to scream something, but her throat was completely blocked. When her heart stopped, sure that they would not make it, Alex and Diana freed themselves and jumped away from the Shinigami.

_***BLAASH* *SMACK*** _

The first sound was the violent _**splash**_ of the Shinigami falling into the Phlegethon, splashing fire drops in thousands of directions. The second sound was the dry noise of Alex and Diana falling into the boat, the Amazon near the edge and the Agent on top of her girlfriend, causing them both to hit themselves on the wooden deck.

"ALEX!" said Maggie trying to take Alex's elbow off her ribs. "Alex, are you okay?! Are you hurt!?"

"Fucking hell." her girlfriend growled, shivering slightly beneath the Shinigami's blood. "Damn... Fucking... Hell."

"Tartarus." Diana spat some of the black liquid. "Damn fucking Tartarus."

Alex gasped and got off Maggie, totally disgusted with her state. The pestilence of the blood made the detective's stomach contract, as if she were about to throw up. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, he hasn't hurt me." Alex tried uselessly cleaning herself up a bit. "Where's Charon?"

Maggie and Diana looked at each other in silence.

"This has to be a fucking joke!" shouted the Agent. "Did you just kill Charon!?"

"He didn't want to go back." Diana put the Dagger in her belt.

"Great." Alex sighed. "And now what do we do?"

"We'll have to row on our own." said Diana. "Not far left before we get out of this river."

Maggie stood up, wrinkling her nose before the smell of blood _. I smell like wet garbage_. She seriously considered the idea of throwing all her clothes into the fire. _At least no one got injur-._

_Wait_

Maggie looked frantically at the shore. The white Shinigami had disappeared.

"Diana, Al-"

_***BLAASH*** _

The Shinigami abruptly materialized out of the water. Maggie could only see a purple and white blur before her teeth sank into Alex's arm.

"ALEX!"

"GAAAAHH!"

The Shinigami released her as quickly as she bit her, rising into the air in front of them before Diana could pounce on her. Maggie threw herself on Alex, who stared frozen at the deep wound on her arm. "The jacket! The jacket!" Maggie took the black jacket off her girlfriend, both pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Come here!" shouted the Agent to the Shinigami. "COME HERE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

The white Shinigami simply shook her head.

_'No, you will not. I'm already free.'_

The Shinigami turned, flying away from the boat, away from the Phlegethon, heading for the outside world.

Maggie and Diana exchanged a look of helplessness.

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**10:55 PM**

The brightness of the screen reflected light in Lena's hair, reflections that bounced on the crystal walls of the Data room numerous times. Her girlfriend had her gaze fixed on the screen, her lips pressed into that characteristic grimace that Kara knew meant anger. In this case, anger towards the image of the woman on the screen. "She's Lutessa."

Kara rested her face on her hand, looking back at the screen. "Tess Mercer... at least we have something to start looking for." she took a deep breath. "What about the man?"

Lena wrinkled her nose. "Jason Teague, although it may not be his real name. He has some kind of... powers. Telekinesis."

"I don't know what that is."

"Have you seen the movie Matilda?"

"That little girl who has worse parents than you and I together and the crazy director? The one who can move things with her eyes?"

"With her mind. That's telekinesis, but I don't think Teague uses it to eat cereal." Lena tightened her lips, her hands clutching the edge of the table. "Anyone we talked to last month could be a member of Veritas."

"We'll find them", said Kara, drawing her girlfriend into her arms, inhaling the familiar scent of her black hair. "We have... Dax Novu on our side." murmured Kara, unable to overcome the strange feeling of saying that name. "We'll get them back."

Lena murmured something with her mouth closed, so low that Kara's brain could not understand her words.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Her girlfriend breathed into her neck. "Nothing." she said in a tone that showed the opposite. "It's nothing."

Kara frowned. "...Did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't hurt me." whispered Lena. "She allowed me to see some of my memories while she used my body. I don't think she wants to hurt me." Lena avoided her gaze. "But... Kara, I think she could hurt other people."

"It's not she who has killed, conspired and destroyed for centuries, but the other one." said Kara softly but firmly. "They won't stop until they kill us all... We can't let that happen, Lena, we can't allow it." Lena looked so hopeless that the blonde felt a pang in her heart. Her mind could not help remembering the words of the Entity, her red eyes unable to meet her own. "And I think there's only one way to achieve it."

Her girlfriend looked at her with exhausted eyes.

"Lena... we have to release her."

Lena's face froze in horror. "One thousand five hundred people died to prevent her being released and you want to release her?"

"That's what Lutessa told you." answered Kara taking her hands in hers. "Those people didn't die for a greater good, Lena. What Lutessa told you is a lie. Killing people can never be an answer. You're not dangerous, nor a threat... Your death wouldn't solve anything". she put her hands on her cheeks, trying to get Lena to look into her eyes. "The problem here is... the problem here is that our world, everything we know, is governed by people who murder little children to please a horrible being." Kara caressed her cheek. "And I don't know about you, Potsticker, but I can't bear to know that we live in such a place."

Lena opened her mouth to say something she never got to express, because that was the moment when the screens lit up in red. Kara had only a second to understand what was going on before the deafening voice echoed throughout the room.

_***Alert* *Alert* *Alert* *Alert*** _

Lena gritted her teeth and put her hands to her ears, trying to save her human hearing from such a deafening noise.

_***'Flying objects approaching. Flying objects approaching. Flying objects-'*** _

"Kelex!" shouted Kara.

The robot appeared at the door. _'Kara Zor-El?'_

"Turn off the alarm!" The noise ceased. Kara watched Lena gasp with relief, her eyes fixed on the golden robot. "Kelex, activate the panoramic camera."

The red dot that represented the Fortress appeared on the screen. _But what...?_ Kara's heart leapt to her chest as she saw many big green dots around them. _No._ She counted them quickly. _Thirty._

"Rao's shit!" she exclaimed, stumbling over the chair in her hurry to stand up. Lena looked at her with worried eyes. "Stay here, don't move."

Kara ran out of the Data room, crossing the hallway in less than a second. _It's not possible._ Her feet stopped sharply in the middle of the main hall, inches from the statues of her aunt and uncle, leaving marks on the crystal floor. The Kryptonian closed her eyes and calmed her breathing, letting her senses expand around her. _Kelex's engine. Lena's breathing_. Kara inhaled deeply again, getting her super hearing out of the Fortress. _Penguins eating next to the Arctic sea. Seals sleeping on ice._ At last her ears caught up to what she was looking for. _Engines._ Thirty planes of small size, but heavy as if they were made of lead.

Kara opened her eyes, gritting her teeth.

"Kelex!" shouted the Kryptonian, pouncing on her cousin's trophies. _There has to be something useful here, heck, Kal._ "Activate the security system! Turn off the lighting system! Turn off the heat system!"

Kara found a small lantern behind Kal's old Legion ring. _A lantern here? What the heck?_ She noticed that it had the words _**'for my son on his birthday, this was my father's. Dad.'**_ _Of course, Jonathan._ Kara put it in her pocket. _Lena will need it._

The lights on the walls went out.

Kara's pupils dilated, detecting the tiny particles of light around her, allowing her to see where she was going. Scanning around her, she could not help feeling a pang of frustration when she found nothing more that could be useful in the main room. _Kal, I'm sure Uncle Jor put a little teleporter on your pod. Was it too much to ask you to leave it where I could find it?_ Kara grunted and ran back to the Data room, the walls looking like the limits of a cage in the dark.

Lena's eyes were closed, her hands palpating the edge of the table. Her heartbeat was slightly accelerated.

Kara approached softly. "Lena."

"Ah!" her girlfriend gasped, jumping a little. "Fuck, Kara, I've asked you a thousand times not to be so silent!" Lena reached for her hand in the darkness. "What's going on? Why did the lights go out?"

"We have to go." she whispered. "They have found us."

Kara heard her heart speed up. "I can't see anything."

"I can." Kara took her by her waist, guiding her toward the door. "Wait a little, I have a lantern for you in my pocket. Kelex, send a message to Kal, tell him we've been found. Tell him to come immediately."

Kara guided her girlfriend down the Fortress hallway, very different in the underground darkness _. No one knows where this place is, how the heck did they find us?_ They reached the main room, Lena stumbling slightly on the statue of her Aunt Lara. "The Fortress has a back exit. We'll go down to the underground chambers and go out there."

"K-Kara." Lena's teeth chattered. "I really don't want to add another problem, but I'm freezing."

 _Rao's shit, of course._ Kara hated the cold because it caused her discomfort, but Lena hated it more because she needed to survive. The Kryptonian used her heat vision on her own hands, lighting it all for a second, managing to get a sideways glance on Lena's frightened face. Once her hands were warm enough, Kara rubbed her girlfriend's arms and back. "Sorry, I had to turn off the heating system. They could detect us."

"It's okay."

Kara kissed her right eye. "Let's go from here."

"They can't get in, can they?"

"Lillian already managed to breach the security system before. I won't take any chances." she said, circling Lena with her arm to move her forward.

"Kara... your Fortress."

"My cousin's Fortress. I never liked coming to this place, it's not important." Both women reached the other end of the wall. Kara pushed it slightly, listening to the _**graaasck**_ of the wall sagging under her weight. "There's nothing here-"

_The sphere._

Kara stumbled. "Darn."

"Kara?"

The blonde took the lantern out of her pocket. "Take this, but don't turn it on unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Kara..."

The sound of the engines approaching reached her ears. "I'll be back in a second." The Kryptonian rushed to the infirmary, the place where she had left her family heirloom when she had added Alex's name. _I need it._ The distant glow of her grandfather's smile came to her mind. _It's the only thing in the whole Fortress that matters to me. I can't leave without the sphere._

Kara ran inside the dark infirmary, trying to use her ears to help her eyes in the dark. The bed where Lena had been before had her scent. She jumped on it, kneeling beside the bedside table on the other side, searching for the sphere all over the surface. _Rao's shit, it's not here!_ She put her ear to the floor, trying to feel the soft vibration of the sphere. _There it is._ It had fallen down beside the off panel. Kara reached out quickly to take it, getting to her feet as she slipped it into her pocket next to Alex's Snitch. _Now I've to get back to Le-_

 _ ***BUUUUM***_ a deafening thunder shook the Fortress like a small earthquake. Kara tripped and hit her head against the wall as she was going out the door. _Shit._

_***BUUUUUM* *BUUUUUUM*** _

_They're throwing bombs._ She stood up. _Lena._

Kara almost tripped again when another small earthquake ( _HEEECK_ ) shook the Fortress. She reached the main room. Kal's trophies were falling from their pillars, crashing to the floor, some of them breaking into pieces with _**crashs**_ and _**plashs**_. Lena was leaning against the wall, trying to find something to hold on to. "Lena, don't turn the lantern on! I'm here!" she almost tripped again. "I'm here!"

_***BROOOOOOOOOM *** _

A bomb far more potent than the others hit the ceiling, just below the statues of her uncle and aunt. The two giants staggered noisily, as if they were dancing in a drunken stupor.

"Kara! Where are you!?"

"Here! Don't turn the lantern on! They're...!"

_***BROOOOOOOOOM*** _

Kara's eyes failed to see it, but her ears caught with perfect clarity the sound of Jor-El's statue losing its balance and falling forward, to where a Lena unable to see was still waiting for her clinging to the wall.

_"LENA!"_

Kara ran at full speed, holding a race against her uncle's statue. Her right hand managed to cling to her girlfriend's shirt and pull her with a force that almost made her fly away. The force of the movement made Kara slightly lose her balance for less than a second, enough for her uncle's giant head ( _ **PRAAAM**_ ) to crush her right leg and make her fall to the ground. "Aaaay!" The statue had shattered the floor beneath her. _The exit_. Kara felt the pain in her leg mingling with the familiar sense of frustration. _The statue's blocking the exit._

 _"KARA!"_ shouted Lena in the darkness around her. "Kara, where are you!? What happened!?"

"I'm... two meters ahead of you." gasped Kara, seeing with her alien eyes that Lena was trying to get to her feet. "My uncle's statue fell, my leg is trapped underneath." Lena could not stand up in the dark. "Don't get up, I think the bombing isn't over. Crawl up to me... follow the sound of my voice...Very good, Potsticker, just a little more... here."

Lena's hands clung to her shoulders like two hawk claws. "We have to get you out."

"Pull my torso with all your force." whispered Kara. "It's Kryptonian crystal. You can't move the statue, but you can move me."

"But your leg..."

"My leg is fine." lied Kara. "Hold my torso and pull at it with all your might."

The Kryptonian felt Lena's icy trembling hands clinging to her torso, surrounding her breasts ( _darn her skin is very cold she's freezing_ ). The brunette pulled at her with all the force of her small body, managing to move Kara the millimeters she needed _. RAO'S SHIT._ Her foot ached as if it had been hit with a Kryptonite anvil, her fingers nailing to the crystal floor, trying to withstand the pain. Using her other leg, Kara kicked her uncle's statue with all her strengh, freeing herself and collapsing into Lena's icy arms.

"Kara...?"

"I'm okay." _My foot is injured_. "I'm okay, I just need a moment."

Lena hugged her so tightly that Kara could almost feel it. "I think the exit is blocked. I don't know, I can't see."

"Yes, the statue's blocking it... I'll move it, just give me a..."

_*Bap*_

_*Bap*_

_*Bap*_

_*Bap*_

Kara raised her head from Lena's lap at the dry sound she heard, coming from the Fortress's ceiling.

"What's happening?" murmured Lena.

"I hear a dry sound coming from the ceiling." said Kara. "That sounds like steps, like someone is walking on..."

_***'Hello Hello!'*** _

The rumble of the voice in the megaphone hurt Kara's sensitive eardrums. Lena tensed beneath her. _It's not possible, no human noise can cross the walls._ Kara concentrated her senses on Lena's breathing, a sound that was interrupted when her girlfriend whispered _'Teague'_.

 _ ***'Aren't you cold in there? Don't worry, we're about to warm the place up! Unless, of course, Kara Zor-El gives us the Gap. Or better yet, she kills her by herself. We would save a lot of time.'***_ said the male voice in the megaphone.

Kara growled in rage. "Don't worry, Lena, nothing can break the walls."

_***'And as surely Kara Zor-El is thinking 'I have an indestructible super Fortress, nah nah nah', let me tell you that perhaps your refuge is indestructible... But the Arctic ice on which it has its foundations? Mmm, nop. How do you think Atlantis sank, ladies?'*** _

Kara's eyes widened in horror.

_***'THE CRISIS HAS COME TO YOUR HOUSE, BABIES!'*** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wraith: creatures similar to ghosts that move through the DC Multiverse. For the purposes of this story, the 'carrierr pigeons' of Veritas. In fact, one of them appeared in the second season of The Flash.  
> Shinigami Ryuk and the other one (Shinigami Rem) belongs to Death Note


	5. Women of Smoke (Yes, they can)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a couple of worried comments. I just want to remind you that I'm not the CW, I don't kill my favorite characters. I hate when my favorite characters die, I'm sure we all agree that that's unnecessary and a vile resource to cause emotions of sadness in the viewer/reader.  
> I want to do something better than that. I want you all to finish reading this fic with a smile on your faces c:

**The Half Demon Woman**

**11:06 PM**

Raven refused to let her negative emotions alter her calm, as she had been doing all her life and as she would continue to do until the day she died. After all, Kate Kane would not be the last person to come to get answers from Wildfire's sister. The problem was that Starfire had not yet recovered enough to remember anything but the dark room where she had been locked up. _And the electroshocks._ But of course, for any Bat that could be an inconvenience to their tight schedules.

"She shouldn't be here." Kate's red tomato hair was moving to the fan's breeze. "She destroyed half of National City. Whatever your reasons, you put your team in danger by leaving her here. Hellenders isn't the DEO."

Raven narrowed her eyes. _The young bat is almost as demanding as the old one._ "I think I should remind you that it wasn't Starfire who destroyed National City, Ms Kane. She was used against her will."

"That's what her mouth says." Batwoman leaned forward, her skin almost as pale as Raven's. "Her body language says something else, and I find many inconsistencies in her story."

"Do you speak from your experience of being possessed? Your incident with that vampire was a very different affair." she replied coldly. "I told you that Starfire wasn't ready to speak yet. I tried to read her mind, but her pain is still too intense."

"Well, then she shouldn't be here, but somewhere where she can recover enough so that you can read her mind."

"And what is that place, Kate?" asked the head of Hellenders, leaning back in her chair. "With the authorities who'd kill her without hesitation? At the DEO? In the Batcave? Oh, because the Batcave is the perfect place for a kidnapping victim to overcome their traumas. I expected more support from your part."

The fury shone in her green eyes. "As a victim of kidnapping, let me tell you that the Tamaranean isn't trustworthy." she got to her feet. "You're convinced that she's a victim, but she could be a possible threat who's trying to deceive you. Someone wants to start a war, Roth, and my mission is to stop the war."

"And how do you plan to stop this one?"

Kate was about to respond, but was interrupted by the vibration of her cellphone. Pressing her lips, Batwoman took it and looked at the screen, her face not betraying any of her emotions.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, your old cousin needs you urgently."

"Maybe." Kate put away her phone. "I've got to go now, but this conversation isn't over, Raven."

Gotham's fighter turned and walked out the door, her blood red hair getting messy as she passed the fan. Raven waited for her to go away to sigh, rubbing her temples. _I don't know if she doesn't trust Starfire because she thinks she's pretending, or she doesn't trust me because I'm half demon._ Sometimes it was very hard to choose to do the right thing.

The dark haired woman picked up her own phone, her lips tightening as she tried to remember the number she needed. Once she got it, she waited ten seconds until the person answered the call. "Good evening, P... Yes, I know it's been a long time, but I really need you to do a job for me... Well, given the circumstances, there's no one more appropriate than you to do it... I need you find Eliza Danvers, Supergirl's adoptive mother."

* * *

**The Psychopath**

**11:08 PM**

"THE CRISIS HAS COME TO YOUR HOUSE, BABIES!"

Jason jumped on the ice floor a couple times, his boots making a dry sound. An icy wind blew from the north, from where an arctic sea reflected the lights of its long night. It was a hell of a cold place, but Jason felt the heat on his cheeks, a product of the childish excitement that shook his body. _This will be amazing!_ "Slade!"

A few yards to his right, Slade Wilson nodded stoically.

"Prepare the first twenty androids." his gaze fell on the frozen sea, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "And put another fifteen to pierce the sea. We'll finally use that hose we bought a year ago! Isn't it cool?"

Slade frowned in disgust, turning to return to the planes. "You better get out of there, Teague. You won't want to explode into a thousand pieces."

 _He's always so cheerful._ Jason exhaled his breath into the cold air, reveling in the little cloud he created. Grinning happily, he started his way back to the main aircraft, making sure his footsteps were sonorous enough for the Kryptonian to hear them. "Ready to play chess, Tess?" he asked, putting a hand on the headset in his ear.

_'Get out of there at once.'_

_She's always so funny._ Jason shrugged. _Well, more fun for me._

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**11:08 PM**

_***'THE CRISIS HAS COME TO YOUR HOUSE, BABIES!'*** _

"Turn on the lantern." Kara's voice sounded strange to her own ears. "They know we're here, it doesn't matter anymore."

The halo of light of from the lantern hurt her eyes as Lena turned it on, her pupils shrinking immediately. A deafening noise rumbled in her ears _. It's Lena's heart_. Kara could smell the cold sweat pouring from her body, her teeth crashing against each other, her breath escaping from her parted lips when she saw the state of her leg.

"Kara, your leg..."

"I'll heal later, it's not important right now."

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*** _

The crystal floor trembled beneath them, causing Lena to almost release the lantern. The light spun in an uncontrolled spiral of confusion, the intense cold mingling with the din. Kara could not stop her mind from going back to the day of the explosions in National City. _**(*BOOOOM* *BOOOOOM* *BOOOOM***_ _'Supergirl, help us!' 'Help!'_ ) _It wasn't me It wasn't me It wasn't me It wasn't me It wasn't_

"Kara!"

 _ ***BOOOOOOM***_ Lena almost fell next to the statue of Kara's uncle, but Kara held out her hand in time and managed to grab her by the wrist. Her hand felt the cold texture of the metal bracelet, almost as icy as her girlfriend's skin.

"Help me to get up", she said trying to stay calm.

Lena circled her waist, holding the lantern with her right hand. The beam of light directly illuminated her _***BOOOOOOM***_ worried face, turning it into a ghostly vision as she helped Kara to her feet. _Cold, she's very cold_. She drew her to her body, both to warm her and to _***BOOOOOM***_ stand up. The explosions coming from the ceiling never ceased to hurt her eardrums, producing deafening echoes that rumbled the glass walls. _***BOOOOOM* *BOOOOOM* *BOOOOOOM***_

 _ ***BOOOOOOOM***_ "The ceiling is indestructible! They can't enter!" shouted Kara so Lena could hear her in the middle of the cacophony.

"But we can't get out! He said they're going to sink the Fortress!"

 _ ***ZAM***_ Both turned to the darkness. Lena moved her lantern to light the spot where a violent din _***ZAM***_ came from behind the door.

"Kara, they're trying to destroy it!"

_***ZAM*** _

_***ZAM*** _

_***ZAM*** _

"The door will hold." Kara guided Lena's hand to aim the light at the statue. "We can only get out from here." _***ZAM***_

"Can you move the statue?"

"I can move it." _I have lifted an entire intergalactic prison, I can move the statue in spite of my leg, I can do it._ "Help me get to the head." _***BOOOOOOM***_

Both advanced to the left, at a maddeningly slow pace, the explosions shaking the place as if they were inside a blender. _Where is Kal?_ Kara's heart beat painfully in her chest, as if she had Kryptonite in her blood. _He should be here by now..._ Lena was holding her waist with steel grip, her icy breathing quickening in her effort to keep her balance. "Almost, just a little... more."

Kara put both hands on the nose of her uncle, biting her lip, due to the weight of the statue. _I need my other leg or I won't be able to hold it properly._

 _ ***ZAM* *ZAM***_ "Lena, listen to m- _ah!_ " another small earthquake almost made them fall. "Lena, I need you to be my left leg. Hold on to me with all your strength, honey, don't worry about lighting."

Lena held the lantern with her teeth and clung to Kara with all her strength, separating her legs to stand as firmly as possible.

"Okay, don't let go of me."

Kara inhaled that painful oxygen, filled with cold and smoke, and gritted her teeth at the thought of Lena's icy body helping her keep her balance. _C'mon, I have to destroy those idiots._ _***BOOOOOOM***_ Her hands clutched at the statue's nose. Kara hardened her muscles and tried to lift it with all her strength, managing to separate it a few inches from the floor. Her own growl irritated her throat. _C'MON, MOVE NOW!_ She used all her strength to lift the colossus of crystal away ( _ **'POOOOOOM'**_ ), her only healthy leg almost losing its balance, being caught by Lena.

Her girlfriend wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, Kara."

Lena illuminated the dark tunnel with the lantern, as sinister as the jaws of an ice snake. They both rushed in, Kara advancing with one foot and leaning on her girlfriend _***ZAM* *ZAM***_. The cold was emanating from all sides; from the walls, from the floor, from Lena _. Shit._ The light from the lantern made it easier to see where they were going, but due to the explosions her super senses were slightly altered.

The path was divided into three tunnels. "Where?" asked Lena.

"To the left."

The cold got inside Kara's leg, like hundreds of tiny needles digging into her wound. As much as they walked, the bombs were still ringing as loudly as if they were exploding next to their ears. A distant chirp accompanied the din, as if a surface were ripping. _Sounds like..._

_***CRASSSHHHH*** _

"Oh my God, Kara, what was that?!"

"My Aunt Lara." she answered, still advancing as fast as possible. "The statue has just fallen on the right wall." _Kal won't be happy_. "There's a ramp a few meters ahead, we'll have to slide."

The light from the lantern lit the ramp.

Lena helped her sit on the ice as they reached the ramp. Kara let out a snort of discomfort as the frozen surface made contact with her body. _I have to warm Lena_. Her girlfriend sat down beside her and she pulled her into her arms, before they both slid down the ramp like children going down a slide. The wind moved her hair as if she were flying, and Kara prepared her healthy foot to receive the impact of the ground.

_***SPLASH*** _

"Ah-ahhhh f-fuck- f-f-fuck." The icy water soaked Lena completely. "Shi-shi -s-shit."

Kara stared in complete disbelief at the arctic water covering the entire lower part of her body. _The sea._ A sense of desperation struck her throat _. They're diverting the sea to try to drown us._ The wound on her leg was screaming under the cold water, but Kara gritted her teeth and leaned on Lena to get up. "We have to get to the exit."

Lena trembled like a leaf in the wind, the light of the lantern shaking in her restless hand. The drops of water in her hair were turning to ice. _Oh, fuck, her lips are purple._

"Not much further."

"D-Don't worry about me." her teeth chattered as she stood up. "I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Both advanced with painful slowness in the increasingly abundant water. "I'll heat the water, don't stop moving forward."

Lena's arm trembled on her waist when Kara used her heat vision in the water, lighting it all for a few seconds, catching sight of Lena's legs moving beneath. _The water's rising too fast, damn it!_ "C'mon, Lena. We have to get out." _We have to get out or Lena will freeze to death._

She used her vision in the water again, listening to an almost pleasurable moan escaping from her girlfriend's lips. _I can see the exit_. _Just three more meters._ The water reached their waists. _Two more meters_. Lena's breathing sounded as shrill as the explosions on the Fortress. _One more meter._ Kara extended her arm forward, ready to push the surface of the crystal door. _Almost... Almost..._

Her fingers found the cold smooth surface of the back exit. "Hold on, Lena." Kara pushed using her super strength, ready to feel the door give way beneath her weight.

But the door did not move.

"K-Kara, what's wrong?" asked the brunette with the water touching her breasts.

"The door isn't opening!" said Kara in disbelief. "It can't be." her fists crashed against the surface again. "Can't be!"

* * *

**The Psychopath**

**11:17 PM**

The twenty androids were aiming their guns at the large secret door, ready for the moment they would receive the signal to shoot. Jason could see the others androids through the glass of the mother ship, handling the huge underground hose that was filling the tunnels with icy water _. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they drowned like rats?_ Jason sighed, resting his face on his hand. _It's a shame that things are never so easy._

"You have to admit that my idea of using the sea was brilliant." Jason crossed his legs, looking at his boss at his side.

Tess did not even blink. "They're taking too long."

"Well, the door is blocked. They'll come out, I don't think they'll drown." Jason's gaze fell on her boss's wrist, frowning when he noticed a small white bandage. "What happened to your arm?"

"Some people still use blood locks." Tess carried the communicator to her lips. "Captain Wilson, make sure all the weapons point at the Gap. The target is the Gap, we don't care about the Kryptonian... I don't care for the androids either, you already have your orders."

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**11:21 PM**

Kara jerked her head out of the icy water, taking a breath of air and diving back in to hit the door. _OPEN UP! OPEN UP! OPEN UUUUP!_ Her fists smashed violently at the dwarf star surface. _YOU CAN'T BE BLOCKED, YOU CAN'T!_ She swam back to the surface. Lena was floating in the icy water, her head almost brushing against the roof of the tunnel. Her body temperature was too low and the lantern had stuck to her hand with ice around it, her breathing increasingly erratic. "Lena, wait a little, I've almost got it!" Kara's heart sank into her chest when she saw that Lena could not open her mouth to answer, the icy water touching her chin. She dived back into the water, her leg burning as though her bones had become Kryptonite. Her fists hit the door again, with desperate, violent, furious force. _OPEN-UP!_ Bubbles escaped her lips and nose. The water completely covered the tunnel. _OPEN UP, GODDAMMIT! OPEN UP NOW!_ Panic attacked her body when she realized she could barely feel the heat of Lena's body.

Her fist kept hitting the dwarf star door, each time with less force _. I can't open the door._ A groan escaped her throat, creating bubbles in front of her. _I can't save Lena_. She stopped hitting. _I have failed... I have failed, I have-_

_No._

The faces of her friends emerged in her mind. Winn's smile, Alex's eyes, Cat's furious voice demanding her not to surrender _. I have to do it._ She clenched her fists and hit again, her fingers screaming at the hardness of the door. _I have to do it. I have to do it_. She could barely feel Lena. Her fingers stopped hurting. _I HAVE TO DO IT NOOOOW!_

_***CRASH*** _

The crystal wall around the door cracked. Kara hit again _***CRASH***_ , managing to enlarge the crack and the water began to seep to the other side. _Lena._ The Kryptonian hit four more times, putting all her strength in those desperate blows.

_***PASSHHH*** _

The wall broke, the door falling to the other side and getting lost in the void. The freezing water began to gush out through the huge hole. Kara was almost dragged by the force of the released current, clinging to the broken wall, her hand suffering from contact with the broken crystal. She managed to cling to Lena's body before the water dragged her into the void, her heart beating in fear at the coldness of her skin. Quickly, Kara grabbed her black hair and pulled her head out from under the water.

"Lena!" her heart was beating, but her eyes were closed and her lungs contracted. "Don't do this to me now." Kara used her heat vision on her own injured hands, so altered that she did not notice the fact that she could not feel them. She began to rub Lena with the heat in her hands, trying to get some reaction, a sign that she was regaining consciousness.

"C'mon, Lena. Don't scare me, I need you to open your eyes." The icy body beneath her hands began to tremble. Kara just kept rubbing it, bringing her hands to her face and to her neck to remove the pieces of ice. "C'mon, everything will be fine. I'll take your wet clothes off soon, but I need you now."

Lena gasped and slowly opened her eyes, her skin pale as a blank sheet and her lips purple as blackberries. "K-Kara..."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. But now we have to go get out of here."

"Be-behind... you." stammered Lena.

The blonde turned to the huge hole in the wall where the door had been before. _No._ Her eyes widened with terror as she encountered numerous small robotic planes pointing their guns at them. _No. No._ In the larger one, a muscular man with a patch on his eye looked at them imperturbably, his lips pressed into a thin line. The man brought a communicator to his mouth. _'The target is the other girl, no one point at the Kryptonian.'_ Kara's heart froze. _'FIRE!'_

* * *

**Diana of Nowhere**

**??:??**

Diana watched Alex bite her lip as she tucked a strand of her hair that had gotten stuck on her face behind her ear, putting her right hand back on the oar to keep moving forward. _She's in no position to row._ Alex had to combine her strength with her own to lift it. And if that was not uncomfortable enough, they both had to synchronize their movements so that both ends of the oars would sink into the water at an uninterrupted pace. _I still can't believe we killed Charon._ Diana snorted, her nose already insensible to the stench of the blood. _A creature almost as old as the Earth, and Maggie only needed a second to kill him... Missy would have made an ironic comment if she were here._

"How is your arm?" whispered Diana, not to wake Maggie.

"Fine." answered the Agent, looking forward. _She doesn't seem very sure._ "I'll do a complete review on myself when we get out of here."

"You shouldn't be rowing."

"Maggie already took two of my shifts and you haven't taken a break." murmured Alex, watching as the fire of the river Phlegethon began to subside. "The wound doesn't hurt and doesn't bleed, there's no reason why I can't row too."

"The Shinigamis have an anesthetic on their teeth." Diana wrinkled her mouth, trying to forget the horrible taste for the thousandth time. "Their bite stops hurting after a while."

"As if they were giant leeches." Alex pursed her lips in a grimace of anger. Diana noticed for the first time that the grimace resembled that of her wife. "I can't stop thinking..."

"One thing at a time, Alex." whispered Diana. "It does no good torturing yourself being here. We'll find the Shinigami when we get back ho-National City." she felt a twinge in her heart. "We're almost at the Acheron."

Alex nodded in silence, still rowing.

 _I almost said 'home'._ Diana swallowed, her eyes fixed on the figure of Maggie sleeping in front of them. _But my home is gone forever. My plans to turn them into Amazons, my mother, Lena, Missy, Kara..._

_There's nothing left._

Diana squeezed the oar, staring into the flames of the river growing weaker, so that Alex could not see the pair of tears falling from her eyes.

 _Artemis would remind me not to give up._ She sighed, imagining the serious voice of her wife. _('You have to concentrate on getting out of Tartarus, Princess. The rest can wait, even the pain.')_

"I know you may not be in the mood to hear it." whispered Alex, so low that the sound mingled with the movement of the oars. "But you're not alone. I failed Artemis, but I won't fail you."

"You didn't fail my wife, Alex. She admires and respects you a lot." said Diana, refusing to speak in past tense ( _Missy_ _Missy Missy Missy Missy please, I can't lose you_ ). "The one who failed her was me." the brunette rowed harder, forcing the Agent to do the same. "I've been failing her for decades." her hands turned white by the force of her grip. "I made my wife, the only person I've fallen in love with in my life, live in a place where everyone despised her for thirty years, and she never once complained." ( _'Love is not supposed to make us miserable, Princess. Love has to make us happy._ ') "I failed the love of my life, the other mother of my daughter." Diana stopped rowing abruptly. "She should be here with you, not me."

The boat continued to advance a little more, although neither was rowing. Diana refused to let the sobs escape her throat, staring at Maggie's boots. _Everything is the fault of my selfishness._ She closed her eyes, feeling the heat in her chest. _My entire family could be dead because of my selfishness._

She heard a noise beside her, and turned. Alex had removed the sword from her belt, looking at her with sad eyes. "You should have it."

Diana slightly raised the corner of her mouth, her fingers touching the 'A' of the hilt. "No, Alex. She gave it to you... Besides, it has an 'A', not a 'D'. And you're more worthy of that sword than anyone."

Both smiled slightly, a bittersweet understanding between them. Diana inhaled all the warm oxygen her lungs could withstand as they both rowed again, the faint gray light that marked the end of the Phlegethon increasingly abundant. Their arrival at the Acheron began to show, the air became colder, the flames began to die, a light breeze was blowing against their faces, and Diana's heart beat more painfully at the vicinity of the River of Woe.

"Aaarsh." in front of them, Maggie murmured in her sleep. "Watch out... two... smoke... bats."

Alex stopped rowing. "Maggie." she said aloud. The detective continued to sleep, incomprehensible whispers escaping her parted lips. "Maggie, babe, wake up."

But the little woman gave no sign of hearing her, her breathing accelerating as they drew nearer and nearer to the Acheron. Alex muttered something and got to her feet, clinging to the edge of the boat with her good arm, to keep her balance. The growing gray light lit her hair. "Maggie." she shook her a little. "Sweetie, wake up. Maggie."

The detective gasped as if she had been drowning, her hands catching Alex's good arm when she woke. Her bulging eyes moved around, scanning the new gray clarity. "Hell."

"Tartarus." said Diana softly, resting her face on her wrist.

"Another nightmare?" Alex stroked her face with her little finger, one of the few parts of her body that was not dirty.

"It's nothing." The detective sat up. "Is it my turn to row?"

"Not yet, Maggie." answered Diana sweetly. "There's still an hour... I think."

Maggie nodded, looking around at the new clarity. "And now where are we?"

"Entering the Acheron." Alex gave her a short kiss on the lips and returned next to Diana to continue rowing. "I think I prefer the Phlegethon." she said, her lips wrinkling.

Diana shrugged, looking around at all the evidence of the Agent's words. _The River of Woe has well earned its name._ The waters were brown, dirty as if they were rowing in a sewer. The sands on the banks were a muddy paste of gray, with withered herbs and dry trees, from which hung rotten fruits of a color between brown and black. _It looks like a swamp from an old horror movie._ Diana sniffed the scent of salt in the air, as if it were about to rain.

Alex squeezed the wound on her arm. "Are you seeing the same thing as me?"

"What are you watching?" asked her girlfriend.

"A landscape worthy of a Tim Burton movie." Alex wrinkled her nose. "Plants as withered as our house's."

"I see the same." Maggie stretched, getting rid of the last vestiges of her drowsiness. "And if only you remembered to water the plants from time to time..."

"At least there are no monsters here", the Agent added quickly. "Because there are no monsters here, right Diana?"

"No, there are no monsters." answered the brunette without stopping. "But there are ghosts."

Alex sighed with infinite weariness, drawing the sword from her belt with her good hand and leaving it on her knees.

The three continued on in silence, watching the gloomy landscape around them intently. _I don't see any ghost._ At her side, Alex had her obsidian eyes fixed on the trees, a small wrinkle on her forehead. Diana smiled a little. _You were right, my love, she's pretty like you. You two have the same dangerous look in your eyes._ Her gaze moved to Maggie, noticing the dark circles below her eyes, the lines of fatigue on her cheeks. The brunette pursed her lips, feeling a painful pang of worry _. Something is wrong with her._ Her eyes searched for the wound on her arm, almost fully healed. _She just changed her whole life for me... Of course something is wrong with her._ She bit her lip, her protective instinct running through her veins, burning up her blood. _I have to get them out of here._

Maggie opened her mouth slightly, looking at a distant point. "I see them."

Diana and Alex slowed their pace, turning to where the detective was pointing. The Amazon sighed. "Yes, there they are."

The dark figures grew closer and closer, acquiring human form before the brunette's eyes. _It's a large group._ The ghosts were on both sides of the river Acheron, gathered around the withered trees. Men, women, old men, thousands of solemn faces passing before her eyes uninterruptedly, like busts carved in marble. They were collecting the dead fruits from the trees, depositing them in baskets of the same color as the sand, carrying them on their backs and advancing downstream.

"All of them looks so... sad." said Maggie, craning her head like an owl to see them all.

Diana nodded slightly. "These are the souls who died with pending affairs. They will be under Hades's service until they resolve them... Right now they're collecting their Lord's food."

She heard Alex sigh. "As long as they don't get here…"

Maggie was opening her mouth to respond, turning her face to Alex, when her expression changed into a grimace of disbelief as she turned to look forward at lightning speed.

"Maggie?"

The detective rose to her feet, scrutinizing the right bank as the breeze moved her hair.

Alex stood up. "Maggie, did you see anything? What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw a blue dress and I thought..." she shook her head. "Nothing, forget it. It was silly."

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**11:26 PM**

_'FIRE!'_

Kara threw herself on Lena, both falling to the icy wet floor of the cave. The rain of bullets ricocheted over her skin, impacting on all the walls like deadly flies. Her hands covered her girlfriend's head, her legs covering hers, trying to protect any part of her fragile body that could be hurt by the bullets. Lena gasped beneath her, her heart buzzing like a bee inside her chest. _I have to use my heat vision._ Two bullets hit her bad leg, without wounding her, but causing her much pain. _But if I move, Lena'll be discovered._

"We have to move!" shouted Lena.

"The sea is just below!" gasped Kara. "We have to jump!"

"No! you can't swim with one leg!"

_***BAM*** _

Kara was surprised to stop feeling the bullets against her skin. Believing it might be her chance, the Kryptonian turned her head to see what that explosion had been. _***BAM***_ two small planes exploded in pieces, the heat of their combustion reaching their cold skins. _What's going on?_ The aircrafts receded rapidly, like a flock of birds chased by an eagle. Kara scrambled to her feet, the pain in her leg like a distant echo from another world. Quickly, Lena managed to get to her feet too, panting like an eighty-year-old asthmatic woman, following Kara slowly to the edge to discover what was happening.

A large black plane had appeared out of nowhere, attacking the androids with hundreds of bombs that were firing from its wings. It moved as fast as lightning, as deadly as a predator. The bullets bounced off its black surface without causing any damage. Kara watched with astonishment as the aircraft knocked down three other enemies, blowing them up in the air, making them fall into the void and being lost forever in the frozen sea. The plane turned at full speed, flying toward the destroyed wall where they were.

"Back off." said Kara, pulling Lena away. "Back off. Back off!"

_***PRASH*** _

The plane got into the huge hole that was previously the wall. The pilot's black cockpit opened fluidly, revealing a red-haired woman with a black mask watching them with hurry on her face. "Get in, now!"

Kara obeyed, before reasoning if she could be a friend or foe, pulling Lena's hand and dragging her foot to the cockpit of the strange plane. They both let themselves fall inside, unable to move too much for the pain in their bodies and the cold in their skin. The red-haired woman closed the cabin and the plane sped into the air at full speed.

She heard Lena's breathing at her side, heavy as an old woman's. The blonde looked around, finding the black color of the seats, the glass; every little corner, except the red hair of the woman. "Who are you?"

"Someone who has come to help you." she answered without turning. "Hold on tight, I'll activate the thrusters."

Lena shook her head. "What-? _AH!_ "

The red-haired woman activated the thrusters and the plane increased in speed. Kara saw the landscape changing rapidly through the window, moving at the same pace as when flying with her super powers. "Are we running away?"

"Obviously I have skills, Supergirl, but there's not much else I can do against so many androids. They won't be able to follow us at this speed."

* * *

**The Psychopath**

**11:34 PM**

It was funny to hear Slade's new orders on the communicator. Jason waited with a smile until the man stopped screaming, looking curiously at the bandage on Tess's arm. "Slade, don't do any of that. I forbid you to pursue them."

 _'What?'_ said the captain in disbelief. _'They have destroyed five androids! I'll kill them with my own hands!'_

"Tell him to obey and to shut up." Tess rubbed her temples. "My head is aching."

"Mommy says shut your mouth and obey. Anyway, the plane is gone."

_'What you say doesn't make any sense! We came to the North Pole to kill them and you don't want me to chase them!?'_

"Kill them?" Jason laughed. "Oh, Sladey, did you think killing a Kryptonian and the Gap with the medallion would be so easy? I admit I had hope they drowned, but it's worth dreaming, is it not?"

_'Are you telling me that that bitch's appearance was planned?'_

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" Jason stretched out his arms. "Although I expected her cousin, it would have been much more spectacular."

_'Fuck you, you little cockjockey. You made me look like an idiot. Why the hell didn't anyone tell me about this?'_

"It had to look like we were really trying to kill them. And we are, believe me. But when you play chess you have to have patience. Now it's the turn of our beloved bats." _I really wanted to see Batman._ "The rabbits have come out of the den, I would say this first move was a success."

_'And what the hell is that supposed to mean? How will we kill the Gap now?'_

Jason looked at his fingernails. "Oh, just trust me." he smiled. "Who's your favorite killer? Hannibal Lecter or Norman Bates?"

* * *

**Lena**

**11:34 PM**

The brunette woman felt like her entire body was inside a washing machine, the cold in her chest so unbearably intense, as if she had never felt heat. _I hate the North Pole, with all my strength._ Her eyes were fixed on the red-haired woman, who was activating the autopilot.

She turned completely, staring at her and Kara. Her hand moved to her eyes, removing the cowl to reveal her face. She had aristocratic features and two huge green eyes like leaves in spring. Beside her, Kara blinked a couple of times, brushing a lock of wet hair from her eyes. "Wait, I know you. You're a friend of Maggie's."

"Ex-girlfriend." answered the woman. "I'm..."

"Katherine Kane." interrupted Lena, shivering slightly because of the cold. "I saw you at the Wayne Enterprises Christmas Gala last year. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, obviously I'm not taking a walk, Ms Luthor. Kara's cousin called Batman, and he called me." said the redhead.

Kara's face flashed with anger. "I ask my cousin for help and he sends a stranger instead of coming himself?" the corner of her mouth wrinkled. "I'm sorry. I-I don't mean to offend you, Ms Kane, I'm just having..."

"The worst week of your life, I figure." said the pale woman calmly. "Don't worry, it's understandable that you are a little pissed, with the way you're looking. We'll check your wounds in the Batcave. This plane is fast, we'll be there in half an hour."

"What?" murmured Lena. "Batcave?"

Katherine smiled sideways. "Maybe I should have mentioned it before. I'm Batwoman."

* * *

**Just an (immortal) Detective with strange dreams**

**??:??**

Maggie had not felt her arms so sore since her days at the Police Academy. If she closed her eyes, she could clearly hear the voice of the instructor Rolanda Hooch, the shrill sound of her whistle. _'Faster, Sawyer! Run faster!'_ So Maggie endured the pain in her arms like a big girl and continued rowing with her lips tight. _There's not much left, we've almost reached the Styx._

The temperature began to drop as they approached the last river. At her side, Alex kept her eyes fixed on the blurred white cloud that was visible at a short distance, only the sound of the oars hitting the water to kill the silence. Although it was Diana's turn to rest, the Amazon had the sacred Dagger of her people in her hands, watching its golden hilt as if it were hiding the secrets of the human mind. Maggie felt a sour taste in her mouth when she realized that she had seen Artemis do the same thing many times.

"Do you see anything strange, Maggie?" asked Alex, her voice slightly hoarse. "I see a white thing ahead of us. Can you see it too?"

"It looks like a cloud", the detective yawned.

"It's fog." murmured the brunette, putting her Dagger in her belt. "The river Styx is filled with fog. Some legends say it makes you experience visions."

Alex tugged at her dirty hair, her face burning with anger. "I hate Disney, they made it look so easy..."

 _When we get out of here, I'll buy a DVD of that movie just to burn it._ Maggie's lips tightened as she felt a twinge of pain in her neck. _And I'll spend two whole days in the tub._

The Underworld disappeared around them as the boat finally entered the river Styx, navigating through the fog with hesitant slowness. The fact that she could not see even her right hand made the detective very nervous. _How will we see where we're going?_ The fog was so thick, they could have cut it with a knife. Surprisingly, Maggie felt Alex's hand tightening on hers, each of her thousand concerns expressed in that single gesture. _She has gone through too much._ Maggie put that hand to her lips, kissing her little finger. _I love you so much._ "Everything will be fine, we'll get out of here."

"We can't row here." said Diana from somewhere ahead of her. "We could get caught in the sand accidentally. We'll have to let ourselves be dragged by the current."

Maggie could only imagine the frustration on Alex's face. And apparently Diana too. "We can use this time to rest. We will need the energy when we get there."

The detective listened as her girlfriend released the oar and leaned her back on the edge of the boat. Diana slipped to sit on Alex's left, Maggie did the same, her instinct telling her that it was best to stay as close as possible in that fog. Alex took her hand again, a blurred spot despite her proximity. Her girlfriend rested her head on her shoulder, and Maggie laid hers on her dirty hair.

"Diana, why did you come down to the Tartarus before?" Alex asked in a tired voice.

Maggie heard the Amazon yawn, her sight lost in the fog. "The first time I came down was because I wanted to resurrect my first friends, Salazar, Helga, Godric, and Rowena. I was only two hundred years old and I thought I could bring them back to life if I went down to get them." murmured the Amazon. "They were already in Elysium when I arrived."

Maggie felt as if a hot iron was pressing at the wound on her arm. "And the other times?"

"The last time was over thirty years ago." said Diana. "I tried... Well, I almost made a big mistake."

The fog began to move in front of Maggie. She frowned.

Alex lifted her head from her shoulder. "What did you do?"

"Diana, Alex." said Maggie aloud. "The fog is moving."

Alex's head creaked slightly from the rapidity of her movement. "I see nothing."

"I don't see anything either, Maggie."

"It's moving right in front of me." the detective endured the pain in her muscles and stood up. The fog in front of her did not stop moving, creating confusing figures before her eyes. One of them looked like a woman with a circle on her chest.

"What do you see?"

"I see a woman, I think she's a woman." answered the detective, watching the movement of the fog. "There are two little figures flying around her, like birds. No, no birds, birds don't have fangs... They're both fighting." said Maggie. "They're fighting around her and- One of them just killed the other, and it's- It's getting bigger... I think it's something like a vulture now. It's attacking the woman of smoke, trying to kill her."

Alex stood at her side. Maggie's throat was so dry, it felt like she hadn't drunk for years.

"The fog is changing... Now there are three women alike... They look familiar." Maggie narrowed her eyes. "Two of them are fighting, and the third is... She's taking advantage of their fight to attack them both from behind."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Diana's voice talking softly. "Go on, Maggie, tell us everything you see. The fog can't hurt us."

She bit her lip. "I see two people arguing. Both are... Both are powerful." Maggie did not understand how she knew, but she knew. "Both of them are fighting to get an eagle, but neither is winning... The man, yes, I think he's a man, he's cheating to beat the small woman."

The figures changed once again.

"I see a woman sitting in a circle, with another smaller circle on her chest." ( _How can it be possible that this is happening can't be I can't have visions_ ). "The woman is... slowly rising to her fe-ah!" she felt the sweat going down her back, her hand trembling slightly. "She just destroyed the big circle with one kick."

* * *

**Lena**

**00:12 AM**

Lena considered herself a woman difficult to surprise. Her last five years had been nothing more than one surprise after another. And yet, as she looked around, she could not help feeling that the edges of her reality were shaken to the foundations of everything she believed in, again.

The only thing that illuminated the main hall of the Batcave were the giant computers. Lena felt as if she were in the middle of a maze, dozens of tunnels spreading around. In one of them, she could see a black car, huge as if it were a tank. _Winn would have a heart attack if he were here._ A vitrine showed a black suit with a bat on its chest, and beside it was a red, green and yellow suit that looked as if it had been made for a teenager. Numerous pillars stretched across the main hall, containing objects as curious as absurd: a purple hat, a silver coin, a whip, a penguin-shaped cane, a joker card... _Men and their trophies._

Ms Kane had made her sit on a gray stretcher. Or at least she thought it was gray, it was not easy to know in the deep darkness of the Batcave. Then the redhead helped Kara reach for another stretcher, making her lean back and lift her swollen leg. "This looks bad." said the woman with blood-colored hair.

"I just need sunlight." gasped Kara, her breathing loud. "Much sunlight."

"Your hands don't look very good either."

Kara tried to move her fingers, twisting her mouth in a wince.

"A friend of the family is a doctor. Leslie Tompkins, she's trustworthy. I can call her if you want, Supergirl."

"Just Kara, please." her girlfriend murmured, her gaze distant on her bleeding fists. "It's not necessary for you to call a doctor, surely she wouldn't know how to help me. The only thing I need is sunlight."

Lena gritted her teeth, still shaking with cold. "I don't think we can find much of that in Gotham."

Ms Kane sighed, moving away from Kara to approach her. Batwoman looked at her for a long time, checking her in silence. "You're still shaking, you need heat." she turned away. "I'll fetch hot water."

_***Pum*** _

The three people turned to their left, where two small bright eyes watched them from the darkness. A black cat jumped out of the shadows, landing a few meters ahead of Lena. The animal looked at her with indifferent eyes and walked elegantly toward Kate, meowing against her leg.

The pale woman relaxed her posture. "Calm down, it's just Isis."

Kara looked at the animal in disbelief. "Batman has a cat?"

A brown door opened behind Kara, startling the brunette's exhausted nerves. Lena could see the dark silhouette of a very tall man and hear a deep voice like a ghost. "In fact, he has a lot of cats." The man approached the dim light. "You have to be careful not to step on them in the dark."

_Holy Shit._

_No_

_This_

_Is_

_Impossible_

_He can't be Batman_

Mr. Wayne looked at Kara with cold eyes, analyzing her as if it were the first time he saw a Kryptonian. Then his blue eyes stuck to Lena's, looking different from the eyes of the Bruce Wayne who had been L-Corp's main competition since Lena took over. _Those are the eyes of another person._

"It's good to see you again in one piece, Miss Luthor."

Lena felt her surprise blend with irritation. "Mr. Wayne."

"Batman." he said in a neutral voice. "The moment I enter this cave, I'm Batman."

Kara gasped tiredly. "Bruce Wayne is Batman." she shook her head. "The world has gone mad."

* * *

**Diana of Nowhere**

**??:??**

The light finished dying out when they finally got out from the river Styx. However, the black sand on either side of the water shone as if it were a starry night, illuminating their path and the desert around them. Diana looked at Alex and Maggie, both sitting very close together in silence, watching the horizon with exhausted eyes. "We're almost there, we'll have to walk about ten minutes to the castle."

Alex dropped her head on Maggie's chest.

The detective kept her eyes fixed on the bright black sand, similar to a starry sky. "The sand produces light."

"There's a very interesting and special story about this sand", sighed the brunette. "One that I'm too tired to tell."

Diana looked up beyond the sand, beyond the desert, where only a tiny spot on the horizon indicated the place where the castle stood. _Soon we will have to disembark._ She yawned, her tiredness making her eyes feel heavy. _I hope Hades is in a good mood._

"Diana, look" said Maggie, slowly rising.

The brunette stared at the far point the detective was gesturing at. Four dark figures stood on the bank of the river. They could easily be confused with the sand. Diana stood up, trying to verify what her instinct told her. _Ghosts._ She heard her companions stand up beside her. _They are waiting for us._

"What do you see?" asked Alex with hoarse voice.

Maggie put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "There are four dark figures ahead."

"They are ghosts under Hades's service." Diana breathed tiredly. "They're waiting for us."

"Great." sighed Alex. "I bet it will be fucking hard to kill ghosts."

Diana took her Dagger, despite knowing that it would be useless against a ghost. "If the God of the Underworld sent them, it's because he knew we were on our way. Don't get off the boat, they can't get in here once they've made the one-way trip."

The figure of the castle began to grow slowly in size, and with it, the four dark figures that resembled statues in the sand. Diana sighed deeply, wishing from the bottom of her heart not to have to fight them. _We're too tired._ One of the figures advanced in their encounter, approaching the edge of the river. _Our journey is over._

"Maggie, please help me row to the shore."

In less than five minutes, the boat was entering the bright black sand. Diana looked briefly upward, where nothingness extended into infinity, as frightening as if all were hanging headfirst in a pit of eternal darkness. The figure approached the boat, taking off the black hood to reveal a delicate woman's face, thick brown curls and eyes of a color between green and blue. Diana noticed that her dress was not really black, but a very dark blue.

 _'We were waiting for you.'_ said the ghost in a harmonious voice. _'The Lord of Death has sent us to lead them to his presence. He has been waiting all this time for your arrival.'_

Diana looked at her companions. Alex was staring at the castle in the distance, the only thing she could see. Maggie had a stony expression on her tired face, staring at the ghost as if she were about to throw herself upon her.

The Amazon looked back at the ghost. "Do you give me your word that you come with good intentions, Servant of Darkness?"

 _'I give it to you.'_ answered the woman in blue dress. _'Hades wishes to speak to you immediately.'_

Maggie stepped forward before Alex and Diana's eyes. "Were you on the river Acheron before?"

The ghost looked at her with expressionless eyes. _'There we gather our Lord's food.'_

Alex looked at her confused. "Maggie, what's going on? What is the ghost saying?"

She ignored her. "How long have you been dead?"

_'I don't see how that is your business.'_

"More than thirty years? Forty? Do you remember how you died?"

 _'Human.'_ snarled the ghost. _'I told you that is none of your business.'_

"Can you at least tell me where you died?"

_What is she doing? Does she knows her?_

_'You would not know where that place is.'_ answered the ghost bitterly. _'It was far from here, out of your world.'_

"Alex." Maggie had that look in her eyes, that little girl's gaze putting together a jigsaw puzzle. "That hologram Kara usually talks to every once in a while. It's her mother, isn't it?"

_'Kara?'_

"Maggie, what the heck?"

"What's your name and how did you die?"

The ghost looked at them in confusion. _'My name is Alura.'_ she said quietly. ' _My planet exploded. Did you say 'Kara'?'_

* * *

**The Queen of Nothing**

**Miami Beach**

Hippolyta woke up listening to the distant sound of the sea, moving away the turbulent dreams that enveloped her like a butterfly in a web. Her throat was sour, as if she had drunk liters of salt water. She recognized the soft surface of a bed beneath her body, a pillow beneath her head _. I must not open my eyes._ If she continued sleeping, it would all have been a nightmare. _My daughter and granddaughter are sleeping at the other end of the hallway. Later I will teach Lena how to ride. But I must not open my eyes. I must not open them._

The voice of her conscience, very similar to the one of Antiope, took care of returning her to reality. ( _'An Amazon doesn't lie to herself, Hippolyta.'_ )

The former Queen bit her lip and opened her eyes.

The ceiling was made of clear wood, with a strange artifact resembling a drop of milk hanging from it. The window next to the bed was open, letting in the sounds of the sea and the chill of the night. _Man's world._ Hippolyta sat up slowly in bed, feeling the stiffness in her bones. _I'm in Man's world._ Only in such a place could the walls be painted that yellow-orange color, undoubtedly the poor choice of a man. _A door, there's a door._

Her gaze fell on her body, finding that she was dressed in a manner very similar to her granddaughter's lover, blue pants and a white shirt. _Someone changed my clothes._ Her bare feet searched for the wooden floor, getting to her feet so quickly that a slight pain began to beat in her ears _. I need a weapon_. There was a strange thing on the bedside table, a ceramic vase with a fabric cylinder on its top. The former Queen took it firmly in her right hand.

The door was open, a sign that her captors had considered her weak enough to lock her. _Typical of men._ Hippolyta found herself in the middle of an illuminated hallway, white walls and ugly flowers on a small table to the left. A sound of voices came from further on, from the place where a blue light could be seen from beneath another door.

She opened it to take a look. On the other side, a man and a woman were sitting on a couch, staring at a box in front of them. _Oh Great Hera!_ Human voices came from that box. _They have people locked in there!_

 _"I don't understand this show."_ said the man. " _I don't even know if this is the past or the present."_

 _"It's the past, when Regina was still evil."_ answered the woman. " _Arg! And there's that idiot Tinker Bell, telling Regina that her soulmate is Robin Hood. Sometimes I hate this show."_

_"Then let me change channels."_

_"No."_

_"Mera..."_

_"No one is changing channels until Regina marries Emma!"_

Hippolyta felt a breath close to hers. She looked back, finding a young man with very long black hair and a delicate face _. "But what...?"_

 _ ***CRASH***_ The queen crashed the object in her hand on his head.

"Ahhhhahayayayaaay!"

She picked up one of the sharp pieces at full speed, putting it on the young man's throat. "Quiet." Hastened steps were approaching the door. "If you come close, I'll kill him!"

The door opened, revealing the surprised faces of a red-haired woman and ( _What?_ )

"King Arthur?"

The King of Atlantis looked at her in astonishment. "Well, Hippolyta, you haven't changed one bit." His gaze lowered to the broken piece of pottery. "Did you just attack Aqualad with a lamp?"

"Arthur, tell her to let me go!"

Aquaman sighed. "Would you care to release Garth? If he dies, there would be no one who can cook."

"Hey!"

Hippolyta released the young man. "My apologies, I thought..."

"Women." said Garth, turning and walking down the hallway. "All women are the same, every one of them is crazy! And don't expect me to make breakfast tomorrow!" _***Dram!***_ The young man slammed the door on the way out. The blonde felt the heat burning in her cheeks, feeling ridiculous for the first time in centuries.

King Arthur shook his head. "Always too sensitive."

"Arthur." said Hippolyta softly. "Seeing you gives me much joy. But, if you don't mind, how the Tartarus did I get here?"

"Mera and I were close to Themiscyra when we found you floating unconscious." Arthur pointed to the redhead at his side. "She's Mera, my fiancee."

"It's a pleasure." she held out her hand.

Hippolyta took it. "Equally."

"Were you trying to cross the ocean swimming?" asked Arthur, folding his arms.

"Of course not." she replied. "I was trying to get to the mainland, and to continue my way from there."

The King shrugged. "Please come in, we should continue this conversation in the living room."

Hippolyta followed her friend into the room. Curious objects occupied every corner, each stranger than the previous one. There was a small black rectangle on the table, a huge white box next to the door, a brown ( _numbers! those are numbers!_ ) circle hanging on the wall. Hippolyta sighed wearily. _Man's World always changes too fast._ She sat down on the couch in front of the noisy box, where a strange-looking prisoner was talking loudly.

_'Not only are CatCo Magazine's statements the offensive raves of a woman who obviously should retire, but they are also lies trying to pit people against me, making it seem as if aliens are the poor victims of humans. Wrong. The aliens come illegally to our country, steal our jobs, threaten our people. And if there are good aliens, they are the ones who stay on their planets, because only the fugitive ones, the delinquents, come to Earth...'_

"Arthur, please turn off the television." said Mera twisting her mouth. "The stupidity of people of the surface doesn't cease to amaze me."

Aquaman took the black rectangle on the table and did as his fiancee asked. Before Hippolyta's astonished eyes, a black screen covered the extravagant-looking man. The former queen turned to the King. "Where are we?"

"In Miami, in my summer home." answered the Atlantean, rubbing his hands. "You were asleep for more than a week. Mera is a healer, she took care of you."

Hippolyta turned to the red-haired Atlantean. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty."

"And now that you're awake..." Arthur put his hands on his knees. "Wouldn't you mind telling us what happened in Themiscyra? The truth, because every television channel has its own version... Oh, television is this box you see here, it serves as a means of communication."

The Amazon sighed. "There has been a revolution. They have dethroned me."

"We already know that." replied Arthur. "Now that you are awake, I can command my armies to invade Themiscyra and execute the traitors. This can't stay this way."

She smiled sadly. "You would have to kill everyone, my dear friend."

Mera opened her mouth in amazement. "Everyone?"

"Until the last of them." sighed the former Queen. "We are not talking about a small group of rebels. Each and every one of my sisters dethroned me." she looked at her hands. "I'm no longer Queen of anybody, Arthur."

"But somebody helped you escape..."

"For a debt, not because she wanted to save her Queen." the blonde looked at him. "I have become the Queen of Nothing."

Arthur rubbed his face, slowly touching his temples. "And what are you going to do?" his blue eyes fixed on hers. "How can I help you? I offer you housing at Atlantis, you don't have to be alone."

"I cannot do that, Arthur. I have to find my family." she smiled, touched by the loyalty of her friend. "My daughter disappeared, but I believe from the bottom of my heart that she managed to escape. Artemis was taken prisoner by some people calling themselves Veritas. And my granddaughter... my sweet granddaughter, she is being pursued by the monsters who kidnapped her mother."

"You mean Lena?"

"Do you know her?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "I met her and her blonde friend briefly. She looks a lot like Diana, even has the same competitive spirit in volleyball."

"Yes." she smiled. "She looks a lot like all the people I have loved the most... My daughter... My sister." The smile faded slowly. "If you really want to help me, Arthur, help me get to a place known as National City. I have to find my family, and to do that I need a person who has power in Man's World." Green eyes with yellow flecks emerged in her memory. "And I only know one person like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want all Supergirl fans to feel very proud of their Fandom. You don't know how difficult it's to find one where f/f couples are majority.  
> Raven (Rachel) Roth belongs to DC Comics
> 
> Batwoman belongs to DC Comics
> 
> Batman Belongs to DC Comics (Silver Age version, married to Catwoman and had a daughter, Helena Wayne... I hate Damien, sorry)
> 
> Aquaman, Queen Mera & Aqualad (Garth) belongs to DC Comics


	6. Members of Royalty

**The Psychopath**

**1:46 AM**

Almost three hours after Kara Zor-El and the Gap left the North Pole, Slade's androids had finally managed to find the right path through the frozen underground tunnels. Teague had to be careful with the slippery floor. After falling for the third time, he gave up walking and used his powers to levitate a few inches from the floor, which was very useful when he had to climb the ramp.

Superman's secret lair was as dark as the mouth of a wolf, except for the light of the androids, scanning the place for possible threats. In front of Jason, a huge fallen statue looked at him with sinister accusing eyes, his crystal face as cold as ice. "Are you sure Superman didn't destroy the Kryptonite?"

 _'Versions of him from about forty Earths haven't._ ' Tess answered into the headset.  _'Find the Kryptonite, Jason. It may be in an anti-radiation vault below the main room, or it may have been hidden beneath the foundations. But if it's there, find it.'_

"I'll find it," replied Jason, looking at Jor-El's crotch.  _It seems the Kryptonians had it big._  "And if not, we can always steal Lord Technologies’. How much Kryptonite do you think we'll need to make handcuffs and a pair of swords?"

* * *

 

 

_Lena was back in the hallway of L-Corp, her body light, as if it had become a feather. The red flash of the security camera watched her like a small macabre eye, causing her to shiver despite knowing that it was not a real camera. Her tongue was stuck to her palate. The brunette felt a deep misery running through her blood: nostalgia for her company, for her family, for her life. "Are you here?"_

_"Yes," the voice came from behind Lena. Turning, she found Jess staring at the floor, her arms crossed. "I'm always around."_

_"Yesterday we were about to die, and you didn't show up."_

_"You were never about to die." She relaxed her arms. "You were with Kara. If you had been about to die, I would have saved you. But your beloved asked me for some space."_

_Lena sighed in irritation, not wanting to talk to the creature that had been the cause of her life becoming a disaster._

_"That was not my fault," said Jess softly._

_"Leave me alone."_

_Lena strode down the hall, clenching her fists without feeling any physical pressure in her hands. A thick anger was jammed in her chest, violent, making her want to break something, anything. She abruptly opened the first door she found, wishing she could escape the presence of the Entity._

_What she saw made her sigh deeply, her anger deflating like a pricked balloon. She was in her nursery, watching as Artemis shook at her one-year-old version with a grimace of anger on her face. Baby Lena laughed happily, having fun with the quick movements._

_"Stupid Batman,” said Artemis to the smiling baby. "All he had to do was say 'Diana, I need you' and she flies to Gotham at full speed. The world had better be burning."_

_Lena watched the black-haired baby start bouncing off the redhead's knee._

_"You know I don't like to say bad words, but the bat is an egocentric pain in the ass."_

_Lena crossed her arms. "We agree on that."_

_Artemis took the baby in her arms, holding her close. "Do you know what that asshole dared to tell me when I was Wonder Woman? I was about to sit in that chair and the stupid bat said 'You can't sit there, that's Diana's chair.' Someday we'll spill hot oil over his head. What do you think?"_

_As expected, the baby did not respond. Lena bit her lip, leaning her back against the wall. "I wouldn't take such drastic measures, but..."_

**_"Wake up."_ **

_"Ah!"_

* * *

 

 

**Lena**

**6:58 AM**

"Wake up."

"Ah!"

Lena blinked a couple of times, finding herself still on the stretcher where she had fallen asleep the day before. Her neck ached from sleeping in such an awkward position.  _What time is it?_  Mr. Wayne was shaking Kara's shoulder gently. She was in stuck in restless sleep, with three blankets over her body. "Miss Danvers."

Kara opened her blue eyes, shining like two stars in the darkness. For a brief second, her confused face twitched in disbelief as she saw Mr. Wayne, before she composed herself and rose painfully. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight,” answered the older man. "You fell asleep very soon after we finished our conversation yesterday. Kate wanted to wake you so you could go to bed, but I considered it wiser to let you rest."

 _Yes, you're a great host._  Lena sat up, trying not to think about the fact that she certainly looked horrible, in front of a person who had never been to her liking. "How long have you been awake?"

"I haven't slept,” replied the tall man coldly. "I have started collecting information about Jason Teague. I have found nothing about Lutessa Lena Luthor yet, but I _will_. I have also gotten a sunbed for Miss Danvers."

"Thank you,” whispered Kara weakly. "Um, Mr. Wayne, I don't want to abuse your hospitality, but do you know of any place where I can get...?"

"Food?" he asked. "I'm aware of your metabolism, Miss Danvers. Breakfast is waiting for us upstairs." The man pressed his lips together. "You may need help climbing the stairs."

"Where's Kate?" asked Lena, looking around for the redhead.

"She and my wife are taking care of looking for information on Jason Teague in the old police files,” said Wayne looking into her eyes.

 _That look could freeze the ice._  "Do you have access to the police?"

"Of course not," answered the man with neutral voice, "that is why my wife has accompanied Kate. If someone can steal something in front of everyone, without being discovered, that's Selina."

Lena nodded and got off the stretcher, walking slowly toward Kara to help her get up.  _She looks so pained._  Kara’s leg looked much better than the day before, but she still bit her lip hard as she slung an arm around Lena, to gently support her weight. The brunette could not help but feel a violent protective instinct for that powerful being who had become her own guardian angel. Each wound on Kara felt like a slap in her face, a reminder that all the disasters around her were indirectly her fault.

"I have you, Puppy,” Lena murmured in Kara's ear, helping her advance toward the door. "Slowly."

Mr. Wayne pursed his lips and took the Kryptonian’s other arm, helping Lena help her. The brunette tried to suppress her impulse to push him away from Kara.  _He's helping us, I must overcome my aversion._

"Clark called,” said Bruce Wayne, opening the brown door to the stairs. "He asked me how..."

"If my cousin wants to know how I am, maybe he should come and see me for himself,” growled Kara sharply.

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**7:05 AM**

Climbing the long stairs was almost torture for the Kryptonian, but she was able to do so with the help of her girlfriend ( _she's not much better than I, she should be resting_ ) and Mr. Wayne ( _he's much stronger than he seems_ ). The owner of the house pressed a torch when they reached the top, causing the wall in front of them to move. Kara saw a slightly disarranged office appear before her eyes. The dim morning light slid weakly through the orange curtains. They had just emerged from behind a bookcase, on which was a picture of a man with mustache and a woman with short blond hair.

A fireplace warmed the room, illuminating the side of Mr. Wayne's face. "We’re almost at the kitchen."

"It's okay."

Kara felt Lena clench her teeth as Mr. Wayne opened the door to the hall. The Kryptonian sighed as they advanced.  _Bruce Wayne_. The smell of hot pancakes made her stomach shake violently, as if it had a life of its own.  _Of all the people in the world, it had to be Bruce Wayne._  Kara did not have her own opinion of the millionaire, only going on what she knew as a journalist. But the mere mention of his name made Lena twitch like a cat.

And speaking of cats, that was the first thing Kara saw when they entered the white kitchen. Cats. Cats everywhere. There were at least three cats on the counter, two playing on the floor, and one in a corner drinking from a bowl of milk. After the initial surprise, the second thing she saw was a small black-haired girl with purple clothes sitting at the table, with a cat in her lap, in front of a variety of fruits, toast, juices, and pancakes.

The girl looked at them in confusion. "Daddy?"

"We have guests, Helena." Mr. Wayne and Lena helped her sit on a chair. "These are..."

"Supergirl!?" her face lit up. "Oh my God, you're Supergirl! Daddy, she's Supergirl!?"

Mr. Wayne sat down at the table. "Miss Danvers and Miss Luthor are our guests. Be good and kind."

"I can't believe it! You're Supergirl!"

Kara did her best to smile at the little girl. "You can call me Kara."  _Anyway, it's no longer a secret._  "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Helena, and I'm your number one fan!" her face shone with joy. "It was amazing when you, Cat Grant and Maxine Lord defeated those bad Kryptonians!"

Kara blinked a couple of times. "Maxine Lord?"

"Um, yes,” Helena shrugged. "Maxwell Lord says she no longer wants to pretend she's a man, to be able to be who she really is: a woman, and Daddy says we must respect the wishes of other people. So now it's Maxine Lord."

Kara glanced sideways at Lena, blinking confusedly at the unexpected news.  _Our lives keep getting weirder and weirder._ "And that's very true, Helena,” said Supergirl. "We must respect the wishes of others, even if we don't understand them."

The girl's face shone like a Christmas light. Kara had almost forgotten that there was a portion of society, especially the younger people, who still believed in her. Who considered her their hero.  _I think I like Helena Wayne._

"And who are you?" Helena asked Lena curiously.

Lena smiled uncomfortably. "You can call me Lena."

"I think I've seen you on TV a couple of times,” said the little girl, narrowing her eyes. "Are you Morgana Pendragon?"

Mr. Wayne looked at her seriously from behind his cup of coffee. "Helena, school."

"B-But, Supergirl..."

"I'll be here when you get back from school,” said Kara sweetly. "We can talk later, if you want."

"Yes yes yes! I'd love to!" Helena got up from the chair, causing the cat on her lap to bolt. She hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Daddy."

"Behave yourself, Kitty."

Helena left the kitchen, her gaze never leaving Kara, and a smile painted on her lips. The blonde waved at her one last time.

"Helena was a surprise,” said the old bat, Kara barely heard him in her haste to attack the pancakes. "Selina and I never expected to have children on our own, so we adopted three: Dick, Jason, and Tim. Helena was born when I turned forty-nine; we have the same birthday."

Lena nodded, watching the fruit salad she had put on her plate. "I once had a meeting with Dick Grayson-Wayne, he's an intelligent man, and I think he has a good heart."

"He has,” he smiled for less than a second. "He's in Bludhaven now, taking over the company there. Jason's on vacation in Europe and Tim... Tim's in National City."

Kara paused, even though her stomach protested. "National City?"

"Investigating the attack on his own." The man took a sip of coffee. "He and I knew from the first moment that it wasn't a terrorist attack."

Lena looked at him neutrally. "As I told you yesterday, the perpetrators were Jason Teague and his boss, Tess Mercer."

"Your sister, Lutessa Luthor."

Lena's gaze could have frozen ice. "She's not my sister."

The man shrugged. "You're right, my apologies. It's still hard to get accustomed to the idea that you're not really a Luthor." He set the coffee cup on the table. "And much harder to your relationship with Diana."

"Don't get confused, Mr. Wayne. Diana is my mother,” said Lena quietly. "But I'm still a Luthor."

He studied her silently, causing the pancakes to suddenly taste bitter in Kara's mouth. "Of course."

"So..,” said Kara trying to break the ice. "You know Diana, Mr. Wayne."

The man took an apple. "Yes, we were friends thirty years ago, and we had a couple of phone conversations since she returned. She sounded happy. We planned to meet up after she returned from your week in Themiscyra." His face remained cold, but his gaze was sad. "Now that won't happen."

"She's alive,” said Kara firmly, after swallowing a big bite of bread, not knowing if she was trying to convince Wayne, Lena, or herself. "Of course, it's convenient for the Amazons that we think our friends have died, but the Amazons haven't shown their bodies, unlike the Banas’. There’s still a chance they are alive."

Bruce Wayne looked at her in silence, not knowing what to think. "I have reviewed the island's surroundings through several of my satellites. Diana, your sister, and Detective Sawyer didn't leave Themiscyra."

Lena looked at him calmly, cutting small pieces of bread with her hands. "There's the possibility that Lutessa ordered them to be taken through tunnels, or a submarine."

"That doesn't fit with what you told me about 'Veritas',  _Miss Luthor_ ,” he replied. "You have described them as a great sect of people who murder from the shadows to please their god. Such people don't take prisoners."

"It's not a god,” said Lena. "It may be a bit difficult to understand, but it's something else. Something more powerful."

Kara slowly reached into her pocket, putting out Alex's golden Snitch. "This came flying to the Fortress yesterday afternoon. This is my sister’s; it has to be a sign that they're alive."

Wayne looked suspiciously at the little winged ball. "Maybe,” he sighed. "Or perhaps your sister sent it much earlier than you think, and it has taken all this time to get to you."

Lena left the bread. "Mr. Wayne, as long as there's the slightest possibility that they're alive, both Kara and I are going to look for them. If they're prisoners of Veritas, we will find a way to track down Lutessa and we will rescue them. The question is whether Kara and I are going to have your support or if we will have to do it on our own."

To Kara's surprise, Mr. Wayne united his gaze with hers. "You're a reporter. Tell me, honestly, do you think they're still alive?"

Kara did not hesitate for a second. "I think they have a great chance of being alive, not only because it's very difficult to kill my sister, but because they are worth more alive than dead."

"Then allow me to help you,” said Wayne, looking at Kara. "And as powerful as Kara is, you two alone are too easy a target... No offense intended. And if there is a possibility that Diana is alive, looking for her is just what I'm going to do."

"She never talked about you, to be honest,” said Lena in her business-woman voice.

"Do you talk about Supergirl to people who don't know her identity?"

"So,” interrupted Kara. "What's next?"

Mr. Wayne took another sip of coffee. "Yesterday you told me the strange story of Veritas and Lutessa Luthor. But there's something that has caught my attention: how is it that an ancient sect is related to the Amazons?"

Kara remained slightly thoughtful, watching the orange juice in front of her. The woman at her side answered serenely. "We don't know exactly. We were looking for the Amazon that participated in my kidnapping when I was a baby. According to the recent events, it's more than obvious that the culprit wasn't reduced to a single Amazon." She drank from a glass of milk. "I have come to the conclusion that those who are certainly related to Veritas are Charis, Philomela and Alkyone, the royal guards who were in Bana-Mighdall on that day and now call themselves _The Circle_ ,” she sighed, disappointment flooding her eyes. "Alkyone always treated me very kindly. I can't believe that..."

"She was trying to earn your trust." Mr. Wayne put both hands around his hot cup.

Lena's face did not change. "Please, Mr. Wayne, don't insult my intelligence. I've been dealing with people who were only looking to get something from me all my life." Lena looked at her hands, rubbing them together. "Alkyone didn't seek to gain my trust, and that's the most disconcerting thing. She had real appreciation for me." Lena looked at him.

Mr. Wayne sighed. "I've seen stranger things in my life."

"The Temple,” said Kara aloud, looking up. "On our way to the Oracle, I found an old abandoned Temple, with three stone statues and a very large well, like Lillian's. One of the guards said that the statues were the first priestesses of Aletheia: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. She also said that it was the first Temple on the island. I don't know what it is, but my instinct tells me that this temple could be related to Veritas in something more than pure aesthetics."

Wayne nodded his head. "We'll investigate as best we can. I'll mention it to Kate when she gets back." His gaze fixed on Lena's chest, the silver medallion over her heart. "Maybe that medallion could be a clue too. If I'm not mistaken, it's magical, is not it? That's what we got, from the video of the explosion."

Kara bit her lip. "Actually..."

"It's magic, yes,” interrupted Lena. "We found it months ago, one night when we went to search Luthor Manor. It belongs to Veritas; it's a kind of force field that protects the bearer. All this time I've kept it with me, to make sure our only clue was secure. Lutessa has one too."

"Are you telling me that Miss... Mercer blew up a building, causing thousands of deaths, and didn't take off your medallion first?" Wayne's voice was a mixture of irony and disbelief.

"I had it in my pocket,” Lena said. "She didn't know I had it with me."

_Is Lena lying? Why the heck is she lying? Doesn't she trust Bruce?_

He stared at her, weighing her words. "And to top it off, it’s not possible to talk to your mother now."

"Which of the three?"

Mr. Wayne almost smiled. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't presume. You have three mothers more than me." He stood up. "I was referring to Lillian Luthor. And as far as I can see, we all have a lot of work ahead of us, and of course, you can't sleep in the Batcave anymore." He moved toward the door. "My butler is now on vacation in England, so I'll go and prepare one of the guest rooms for you. Miss Danvers, when you finish eating, the sunbed will be ready for you to use."

Kara waited until Wayne's footsteps came up the stairs, their sound becoming lower and lower. Once she was sure ( _can you be sure when it comes to Batman?_ ) that he was out of earshot, she swallowed her mouthful of pancake and turned to Lena. "Lena, why...?"

"Shh." She did not look away from her plate. "There might be cameras or microphones, even in the orange juice. We'll talk later,” whispered the brunette.

Kara sighed tiredly. At least there was no doubt at all, Lena did not trust Bruce Wayne.

* * *

 

 

**Cat Grant**

**12:14 PM**

Cat listened to the sound of her fingernails crashing against the table like a rhythmic, restless pounding. Her cellphone trembled imperceptibly in her right hand, her eyes fixed on the screen. She refused to allow the statements of such a repulsive being as Ronald Dump to anger her. No, she was not angry. She was irritated, as if she had walked a mile with a stone in her shoes.

"Mom?" whispered Carter at her side, glancing at her. "You haven't touched your lunch."

Cat sighed, looking at her glass of fruit salad as if it were a new and strange object. "Sorry, Carter, there are a lot of ideas in my head lately."

"I know,” his son answered loudly. "Um... you can talk to me, if you want."

Cat smiled, touched by her son, who had the time to interrupt his own battle to make sure she was alright. "I'm fine, Carter." Cat stroked his soft honey hair. "In fact, I was wondering... If I decided to do something crazy again, how would you feel about it?" _I don't want to do it if Carter is not comfortable with it._

"What kind of madness?" her son asked, worried. "We're not going to move again, are we? I-I know things are difficult, but without Kara here someone has to help people, she's counting on us."

"No, I don't mean to leave, sweetheart,” said Cat, looking at him calmly. "I mean something that could change our lives for a while, maybe permanently. But that could do a lot of good around us... Like Kara would want."

"You're going to... help Kara?"

"In a certain way."

"What is it about?"

Cat smiled softly, taking his hand.

 

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**12:58 PM**

The interior of the sunbed was totally white, unlike that of the DEO. It was also a little smaller, and it emitted a slight hum that only Kara's ears could perceive.  _I think it's more powerful than the other one._  She wondered how Mr. Wayne had gotten it. For a nostalgic moment, she imagined J'onn trying to read Wayne's mind, deciding whether the businessman was trustworthy or not _. I wonder what sort of things he would find in his mind._

The pain struck her as unexpectedly as a slap, the sunbed feeling as suffocating as if it were a coffin and she had been buried alive.  _J'onn Alex M'gann The baby._  Kara felt her hands shaking, her breathing heavy in her chest. For a moment she remembered Helena's voice saying goodbye to Wayne. ( _'Bye Daddy!'_ ). And she fervently wished, with every cell of her heart, that J'onn was here with her.  _This is the third father who’s disappeared._  She hugged herself with all her might, imagining that they were Alex's strong arms and not her own.

She had never felt more alone and lost.

"My name is Kara Zor-El,” whispered the blonde in the solitude of the Batcave. "When I was a child, my planet Krypton was dying, because it was full of morons who preferred to go on with their comfortable lives instead of doing something to save our world. My mother was an intelligent judge who didn't react in time and let us all die, and my father was a high-ranking scientist who created biological weapons for possible wars. They sent me to Earth to protect my cousin, but my ship was knocked off-course and by the time I arrived, he had grown up to become a human with his own family in which he couldn't include me. He took me to my adoptive family, the Danverses, where I began to build a new home." Kara sobbed, her cheeks burning and her eyes wet. "Over time, I managed to have a stable life, more than anything thanks to my sister, the person who made Earth my home. I had a job, good friends, and for a few seconds my Aunt Astra. But there was an empty space in my heart that I tried to fill up by becoming Supergirl to help people. Then I met Lena Luthor, and I realized she had an empty space too, just like me. And I fell madly in love with her." She closed her eyes. "Everything was perfect; we even found Lena's mothers, two wonderful people whom we integrated as part of the family. My beloved Lena finally had the family that she always wanted and her happiness filled the empty space in my heart. Until Veritas appeared." Her fists clenched. "A cult who worship a being called Mobius, who controls all the Multiverse. They say that my girlfriend is dangerous. They have exposed me to the whole world, killed thousands of people, murdered Mon-El and James, have kidnapped my friends, and now they're chasing us to kill us. I was Supergirl." she sighed. "Now I'm a fugitive, and I'm going to destroy them for ruining my life."

* * *

 

 

**The Fugitive**

**1:33 PM**

Kara remained inside the sunbed with her eyes closed, feeling how her body and her powers were healed slowly. Her leg was not as sore as it had been before, but she still felt a slight discomfort when she tried to move it a little.  _It'll heal._  What worried her were her hands. They did not hurt, but she had not been able to feel them all morning.  _I must have damaged my nerves._

She tried to feel the cave around her, the sound of the bats on the ceiling, the distant meow of a pair of cats in the dark... She did not like it. It was too much darkness for someone whose strength came from the the light. _But we need them, so this is no time to complain._

A few small, almost imperceptible steps ( _Kate_ ) went down the stairs and into the cave. The footsteps stopped in front of the computers for sixteen seconds and then advanced toward the sunbed.

 ** _*Pom Pom Pom*_**  Kate knocked lightly on the metal lid.  _'Have you fallen asleep?'_

"No,” replied Kara. "I'm recovering my strength."

_'Where's Lena?'_

"Resting,” she said. "Mr. Wayne asked her some questions about what happened in Themiscyra."

 _'He's worried about Diana.'_ Kate leaned on the sunbed.  _'My old cousin is a very difficult person to read, but it's more than obvious that he's worried about what has happened. When Batman invites a person with superpowers to stay in his house, things have gotten serious.'_

"Doesn't he likes people with powers?"

 _'Not in his city.'_  Kate snorted sarcastically _. 'If you ask me, I think he has an inferiority complex or something.'_

"He told me you went to check the police files."

 _'Well, Batwoman did.'_  Kara heard the redhead folding her arms _. ‘I set up a distraction so that most of the cops would leave the building, and Selina easily slipped to the archives. By the way, she's...'_

"Let me guess,” sighed Kara. "Selina Kyle-Wayne is secretly Poison Ivy."

_'Err, no.'_

"Red Alice."

_'That's my sister.'_

"Robin."

_'You know Robin is a boy, don't you?'_

"Harley Quinn?"

_'What? No! That woman is crazy! And she's the Joker's girlfriend. How can you believe the Joker's girlfriend is secretly Batman's wife?'_

"Then I give up."

_'Cats all over the house don't give you a clue?'_

Kara frowned. "Catwoman?"

_'Bingo.'_

"But wasn't she a thief?"

 _'That was in the past. Now she only pretends to be one to infiltrate criminal circles and help us trap them from within. She’s talking to Bruce now.'_  Kate stood up straight.  _'Are you done? There's something I want you to see.'_

Kara opened the lid of the sunbed, her pupils widening as she took in the dim light of the Batcave. Ms Kane was wearing her Batwoman costume, her mask and wig in her right hand. In her left hand, the redhead had a yellow folder.

Kara rubbed her neck, sitting on the surface of the sunbed. "What's it about?"

Kate sat down beside her. "Our commissioner is an old-fashioned man. We can hack into the police's computer system to obtain information about the criminals of the country, but international affairs aren't on the net, so we had to get it manually." Kate handed her the folder. "Jason Teague is his real name, but three years ago he lived in France, Sweden and England for a few months, under the name of Jensen Ackles, and in each of those countries a series of kidnappings and murders were carried out in the LGBT community."

Kara opened the folder, finding a photo of Teague that seemed to be taken from a long distance. "There's not much information about him."

"He erased his footprints in every new country,” said Kate. "All of his victims were brunet men. The bodies had no sign of violence, but they seemed to have had recent sexual intercourse."

Kara's heart fluttered. "He's a... rapist?"

Kate's gaze darkened. "According to the the French police investigations... The next page, Kara, where it says 'Hercules Poirot'... states he doesn't abuse his victims immediately, but first encloses the victim for a period of time ranging from two weeks to a month. Hercules Poirot suspected that Teague plays some kind of psychological game with his victims before abusing them. And that his executions are immediately after the consummation of the sexual act..." Kate seemed to realize the shaking of Kara's hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you may not be accustomed to the rough details."

"My friend Winn is brunet." Kara returned the file to Batwoman, trying to control her strength to not push her accidentally. "Is there anything else?"

"Maybe, yes,” said Batwoman, in a softer voice. "A few days ago there was a robbery in Chicago, at the company EruditeCorp. They stole..."

"Simulation Serum, I saw the news,” said Kara.

"The CEO's name is Beatrice Prior. She is Lillian Luthor's cousin." Kate looked into her eyes, her spring green gaze meeting hers. "And the lock only opens with the CEO's blood or that of her family. Unless Lillian Luthor woke up, the person who stole the serum used Lutessa's blood."

Kara gritted her teeth. "Why would Veritas want psychiatric serums?"

Batwoman sighed. "I bet it's not good at all." She fixed a lock of her hair. "This will need more research."

* * *

 

 

**The Worried Girlfriend**

**1:53 PM**

When Kara entered the bedroom, Lena was fresh out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her naked body. Her girlfriend was looking at a pile of clothes on the bed with critical eyes, a small wrinkle on her wet forehead. "Mrs. Wayne is much smaller than I. We will need new clothes."

Kara sat on the bed. "Did you rest well?"

"More or less, I couldn't sleep much,” answered Lena. "Did the sunbed work?"

"I feel better." Kara shrugged. "I'll be totally fine tomorrow." Her girlfriend smiled slightly. "Lena, what...?"

"You need a bath."

Kara frowned. "We have to-"

"You have to bathe, you smell horrible."

 _Do I smell horrible?_  Before she could open her mouth, her girlfriend took her hand and pulled it. Kara allowed herself to be led into the bathroom, spacious and bright. Lena smiled at her calmly, a fake smile that begged her to wait.

"A bath is just what you need to relax."

Lena dropped her towel to the floor, revealing her beautiful body without any modesty. Then she unbuttoned Kara's shirt, letting it fall to the wet floor without breaking eye contact. Her pants and underwear followed the same fate, Lena's fingers gently brushing her skin. Her girlfriend turned on the shower, the hot water creating a cloud of steam over the tub. "Come, you'll like it."

Kara let herself be carried into the tub, the hot water relaxing her tense muscles. The sound of the drops crashing against the floor had a relaxing effect on her chaotic mind.

Lena took the soap, beginning to gently rub her girlfriend between her breasts. "Try to speak softly,” she whispered.

"What's all this?"

"I don't trust Wayne,” Lena lowered the soap down her belly, rubbing gently between her legs. "There might be cameras or microphones hidden everywhere. We'll have to talk here; the shower water will cover our voices."

Kara let out a muffled groan, Lena's hand between her legs spreading a pleasant warmth through her body. "Are you sure we can't trust Wayne? It won't be because you don't like him, right?"

"We can't trust any of them,” whispered Lena, looking at her with her huge green eyes, her hair getting wet again in the shower. "We can't tell them about her."

 _Her._  Kara's mouth twisted in a grimace of distaste. _I don't like the way it sounds._

Lena put both hands on her wet shoulders, rubbing them gently. "What do you think will happen if we tell Wayne about the Crisis? He wouldn't try to help us, Kara. He would kill me with his own hands to get rid of the threat."

"I wouldn't let him."

"You couldn't stop him."

"He's just a human."

"He's Batman,” said Lena firmly. "He has a reputation for doing what is necessary for the greater good. And right now, that means killing me."

The Kryptonian jerked her head back, letting the warm water flow down her neck. Lena pressed her bare body against hers, kissing the exact spot where her collarbone met her breasts. "We need them to find them."

"And to get rid of those bastards." The darkness of her thoughts was beginning to worry her. She could not remember the last time she had laughed carefreely. Kara knew it had been a few hours before the disaster, when Lena and she had stopped to play volleyball with the mermaids. But those memories looked like someone else's, not hers.

Lena began massaging her hips, rubbing hard muscles with her soft hands. Kara moaned quietly, pulling her into her arms to hide her face in the hollow of her shoulder.

"I'm scared."

"I know." Lena's hands danced down her ribs. "Me too."

"I've never been separated from Alex."

"We'll find them, things will get better."

"I'm afraid of losing you," she whispered. "I'm afraid of what I can do to protect you."

Lena stroked her face, rubbing her wet nose with Kara’s. "We're in this together, Kara." She kissed her lightly. "Whatever the end of this brings, we will face it together."

Lena kissed her again, the taste of her tongue teasing waves of pleasure in Kara's throat. Her girlfriend bit her lips, demanding, hard, knowing she was unable to hurt the hard skin of the Kryptonian. Lena's hands rubbed her nipples, awakening them, tracing circles with her thumbs and gently massaging her breasts. Kara caressed her neck with her lips, delighted with the warmth of the woman in her arms. She needed to touch her, to hear the sounds of her body, to melt with her.

Kara grabbed her hips with possessive grip, controlling her strength, so as not to hurt Lena with the urgency of her desire. Her lips met Lena’s again, delicate, with the delicious taste of fresh fruit. Her breasts pressed against hers felt too tempting, too good. "I need you."

Lena put her body against the wall, caressing her cheeks, her hips, greedy for more. Kara moaned, pleased to give her control.  _I need to press something._  Kara felt her excitement mingle with fear of splitting Lena in half.

"Slower," moaned Kara, shivering. "I don't think I can control myself."

"We'll need a more comfortable position."

Slowly, both slid to the surface of the bathtub, Kara opening her legs for Lena to be positioned between them _. I'm going to break her._  Kara almost bit her tongue as she felt Lena's hot breath on her lips, her hands tightening on her buttocks.  _I'm going to break her._  Kara buried her nails in her own legs, doing everything possible not to break any of the beautiful brunette’s bones. Lena touched her clit with her index finger, tracing circles around the stimulated protuberance. Kara bit her lower lip, every cell of her body burning like a star. "Lena."  _I'm going to break her._  Kara buried her nose in her wet black hair, trying to get everything, everything she could without hurting her. "I need you, please." She drew her closer, hands circling her torso.  _I'm going to break her._  "Take me, please."

Kara let out a groan of relief as Lena's index finger moved inside her, caressing her warmly wet walls. Her hands drew Lena a little more, digging her nails into her own palms. Lena bit her throat, hard, but Kara barely felt a slight discomfort. Slowly, she added a second finger, moaning in pleasure ( _pain?_ ) when Kara grabbed her hips. "Lena."

Lena kissed her again, drinking the moans in her throat. Kara felt a surge of heat run through her body from her center. "Faster.  _Ahhh._ " Lena increased the rhythm of the caress, spreading little kisses all over Kara's face _. I'm going to break her._ "More." Lena added even more speed, all that her human body could handle. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, taking care not to press her, digging her nails into her own biceps. Her pleasure mingled with her pain. Lena's fingers reached that sweet spot and Kara threw her head back, almost breaking the bathroom wall.  _I'm going to break her._  "L-Lena." She was so close, she could not help but groan with pleasure and fear.  _I'm losing control._  "Lena, careful."

"Relax." Her caresses became torturously slow, reaching every corner of her body, as if it were preparing to explode. "Easy, Puppy."

"Lena,” sighed Kara in an eager voice. "Watch out."

"I trust you."

 _I don't_. Lena bit her lips, her cheeks, her neck, finding her rhythm between her legs.  _Don't break her._  Kara whimpered in need, longing for and fearing an orgasm at the same time.  _Don't break her._  Lena's middle finger pressed her sweet spot, her breasts bouncing in front of Kara's eyes, her green gaze burning like a massive fire. "A-Ahh, Lena."

"It's okay,” she whispered to Kara an inch from her lips. "I can take it, don't hold back."

Lena dug the nails of her other hand into the hard skin of her left buttock. Kara clenched her teeth, resisting with all her might the urge to bite her.  _Don't break her_. Her walls contracted around Lena's fingers, the brunette letting out a slight sigh of pain.  _Don't break her._  "Lena."

Lena kissed her, first her lower lip, then the upper one, breathing the same warm air. Her lips tasted like salt. "Lena."

Kara removed her arms from her torso, stroking her hair, grasping the strands of midnight tightly, careful not to pull on them. Her whole body relaxed as Lena flexed her fingers. "By Rao, Lena, please- _AH!_ "

Her orgasm was a surge of heavenly fire exploding in her center. Kara trembled, like an uncontrollable earthquake, her fingers curling in the air like claws, as far from Lena as possible. She let out a savage snarl at Lena's neck.

"I love you, Puppy." Lena kissed her eyelids, her cheekbones, everything her lips could find.

The energy in Kara's body slowly changed, from a desperate need to a pleasurable post-orgasm warmth. She did not move from where she was seated. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

"Technically you haven't hurt me. My hand is just a little... stiff,” Lena whispered into her hair. "And I think I can't get it out."

"I'm made of steel." Kara caressed her back, feeling the soft skin beneath her hands. "I miss our vibra- _Oh no._ "

"Kara?"

"Lena, what if you're right and there are cameras watching us at all times?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Shit."

* * *

 

 

**Cat Grant**

**3:26 PM**

Cat refused to snort, even though she had a strong desire to do so. She drummed her fingers on the desk in her office. "Then I can count on your support, Maxwell?" asked Cat, on the phone.

 _'Maxine'_ , Lord answered in her new high voice.  _' My name is Maxine now, Cat. A person with your sagacity should have already learned it. Or is it that this whole affair of our common enemy has disturbed you too much?'_

 _She may have changed sex, but she's still just as irritating._  "We will both benefit, I dare say that everyone would benefit. And you always said that your priority is the public welfare. What better way to demonstrate it than by supporting me?"

 _' Cat, we both know I'll support you'_ , replied the woman.  _' Not because I particularly think it's a good idea, but because the alternative is much worse. And with so much disaster all around us, we have to do something to rebuild the city and get rid of that man who's no more than a stone in our shoe.'_

"I knew I could count on you, Max,” Cat responded flirtily.

 _‘ Oh, don't even try, Cat, darling. I'm not a lesbian.’_ Maxine Lord laughed.  _‘ You'll need a lot of money to start, who will be your second in command?’_

"Genevieve Trueman. I have already met her, and she's thrilled with the idea. She and I know it's the best chance she will have; we're both willing to sacrifice a few million,” Cat said straightening in her chair. "And fortunately for both of us you are too, Max."

_ 'When do you want to make the announcement?' _

"This very night."

_ 'Wow, you don't beat around the bush. As soon as possible?' _

"Immediately."

_' Then we'll see each other tonight at CatCo. We have a lot of work ahead of us. I hope you're really committed to what you're starting.'_

"You know me, Maxine, I love new challenges and win in everything I do." Cat smiled, remembering when she had said those words to Kara. "Until tonight."

Cat hung up the phone, feeling a rush of adrenaline run through her body, from her toes to the tips of her hair. She knew that feeling, that excitement at the unknown. She was addicted to new challenges, it made her feel alive and powerful.  _Well, this was the easy part._  She sighed deeply.  _Now comes the hard part._  Genevieve Trueman had said that it was very important to solve all the problems that the public domain might present, to not give the advantage to the press who could attack her.  _And for that, now I have to call Adam_.

Cat grabbed her cellphone, beginning to dial the familiar number when a knock sounded on the door. Looking up, the Media Mogul found a man and a woman looking at her from behind the transparent door. Both wore hats and dark glasses.  _What the hell?_  A sense of insecurity suddenly overcame her, and Cat looked past them to make sure there were people at the desks.  _How the hell did these people get past the security guards?_  Cat opened the drawer of her desk, taking her pepper spray and sliding it into her pocket. "Enter."

The man and the woman entered her office, the woman taking off her black cap to release a cascade of sand-colored hair. Cat's wary smile evaporated.  _Oh, my God._  In front of her, the supposedly dead Amazon Queen smiled calmly at her, the afternoon light reflecting on her white teeth. "Empress Cat."

Cat blinked a couple of times, regaining her composure. Thousands of questions crossed her mind at the sight of the Queen, from ' _Is_   _it really you?'_  to  _'How did you escape?_ ', but instead of those coherent questions, the first thing that came out of her mouth was "How the hell did you get here?"

The man took off his cap and dark glasses, looking at her with his deep eyes. Cat noticed for the first time that he was very muscular. "I have escorted Her Majesty to your dominions, Empress Cat. I am King Arthur of Atlantis, sovereign of the Seven Oceans and Protector of the Marine World. We have come here to request your help and asylum for Queen Hippolyta of Themiscyra, the sole legitimate ruler of the Amazons, according to the laws of the Gods, men and-..."

Cat blinked a couple of times, a feeling of déjà vu wreaking havoc with her mind. She looked at the Queen again, noting impatience in those supernaturally violet eyes. The man continued talking.

"...Which brings us to appeal to your honor to..."

"Stop." Cat counted to five mentally. "Stop there, please. You are telling me you are a mermaid king..."

"I'm not a mermaid, my lady," said the man quietly. "That's a very common mistake."

"You are the king of... whatever you are, and you have come to ask me for a refuge? And you, how did you escape? Everyone thought you were dead."  _Including me._

"That's a long story,” she said quietly. "I know this is very sudden and I am bursting into your life without any warning, but you are the only person who can help me. I need to find my family."

Cat sighed, the air slowly leaving her lungs. "As you may have noticed, much of the city is destroyed. Some terrorists used an alien to destroy the city... Or so it seems." Cat pursed her lips, a feeling of doubt attacking her for the thousandth time. "They destroyed L-Corp."

"My granddaughter..."

"She escaped in time,” Cat reassured the alarmed woman. "Kara took her to who knows where. No one knows where they are, but I'm sure they're fine. Kara defends her with her life."

"Lena..." Hippolyta clenched her fists. "They're after her."

"Who?"

"Veritas,” said Hippolyta, looking into her eyes. "They are allied with the traitors who incited the revolution, and in all likelihood it was they who destroyed your kingdom, Empress Cat."

The journalistic instinct of the small woman was activated. "You say you know who's to blame for all this?"  _Who's guilty for my son having nightmares about smoke and fire?_

"I only know their name,” answered  Hippolyta. "And it's Veritas."

"It's enough to start investigating."

"I do not want to lie to you, in all probability it will be dangerous."

"My only fear is to do nothing, Your Majesty. And without Kara and your daughter here, someone has to do something to stop opportunists who threaten to destroy everything we have struggled to achieve."  _I will not let Kara's legacy go to hell._  "You can stay by my side if that's what you want, but I warn you things are going to get rough."

"An Amazon does not run away from battle,” replied the Queen with her calm face. "If there is any way in which I can serve you in your war..."

"Can you protect someone?"

"I can protect anyone,” she said. "Who do you want to protect?"

"My son,” Cat answered with a sigh. "My... 'enemies' could try to use him to hurt me. They have already tried to kill us once, and unfortunately my instinct tells me it won't be the last time."

"I will protect the Prince with my life."

 _She speaks like a knight from the Middle Ages._  No doubt the Queen had some misconceptions that she would make sure to correct later. The important thing was that Cat now had crucial information.  _Veritas._  Her mind went back to the screams of Carter's school as it exploded.  _Our enemies are more complicated than they seemed at first sight._ It was going to be difficult to coordinate her time to try and track some of those people _. I have to talk to Snapper_. Her gaze returned to the other woman, the solemnity personified in her violet gaze.

The Atlantean King cleared his throat to get their attention. "If you don't mind the question, Empress, who are you fighting against?"

Cat leaned against her desk. "His name is Ronald Dump, and he threatens to destroy my country from its weak point: the government."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cat saw another person moving toward her office. Snapper Carr came in through the door, his gaze lost on a file, and without noticing the presence of the royals. "Cat, we need to talk about-" he looked up, noting the other two people. "Am I interrupting something important?"

"A job interview,” Cat replied, looking at them all, sideways.

Hippolyta held out her hand. "I am-..."

"She's Polly Troy,” said Cat looking at her fingernails. "My new personal assistant."

* * *

 

 

**Lena**

**8:56 PM**

Lena and Kara spent the rest of the afternoon reconstructing with Kate the events that had led to the explosion of L-Corp and the destruction of National City. The redhead filled a chalkboard with the known data, or rather that which Lena had made known. It had not been easy, despite Lena having confidence in her ability to hide things, as she had done all her life. But Kara? Kara was not accustomed to lying, and had always been bad at keeping secrets, even those of vital importance—like her secret identity. So Kara did not speak more than necessary.  _But this won't be enough._

The words came to life on Kate's board, joined with arrows and circles. The words  ** _InGen_**  and  ** _TM/LLL_**  were together, joined with an arrow to  ** _L-Corp_  **and  ** _LL/LOT_**. Other loose words occupied space on the board; words such as  ** _Veritas, The Circle_** , ** _Simulation Serum_** and ** _Wells_**. With Lena's help, Kate managed to hack into the InGen system to access the central computers. They found nothing about Lutessa's true identity, no fixed housing, no bank accounts. Nothing. It was as if Tess Mercer only existed in her nightmares.

"Someone cleaned this up,” Kate said, stretching out in her chair. "It can't be that the information just disappeared, as if she died."

Lena pointed to the left of the screen. "Look at that,” said the brunette. "The finances... The company was never on the brink of bankruptcy. It was a trap from the beginning."

Kate bit her lip. "It seems they make their plans well in advance."

 _'Kate'_ , a female voice came from the computer. Lena watched as Kara frowned.  _'Dinner is ready.'_

"We're a bit busy, Selina,” Batwoman replied without taking her eyes off the screen.

 _'You have a Kryptonian down there. That girl needs to eat',_ answered the female voice.

The pale woman sighed. "Go, I'll stay here a little longer,” Kate directed at Kara, rubbing her eyes.

So Lena had no choice but to come up to dinner with Kara, even if she was not hungry, nor desirous of seeing Wayne. But on entering the dining room, the owner of the house was nowhere to be found. Instead, Helena Wayne was eating spaghetti with a look of concentration, until her eyes fell on Kara and her face lit up.

Selina Kyle-Wayne was sitting at the head of the table, looking at her calmly, a small black cat in her lap. The woman was small and thin, as if her body were made of elastic rather than flesh. Her short curly hair was as black as ink, a couple of shades darker than Lena's own hair. Her apple-green eyes studied them carefully, a small feline smile spreading over her lips. "We finally meet. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, this has been a very busy day."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Wayne,” said Lena politely. "Where is Mr. Wayne?"

"Please, just Selina,” the woman responded, smiling slightly. "Bruce made a trip to New York at the last minute. He will be here tomorrow afternoon."

Lena frowned immediately. "Business trip?"

"Oh, no Miss Luthor. He's gone to infiltrate L-Corp,” she said with all the normality of the world. "To seek information about your mother... Lillian,” she added at the last moment.

Lena felt her blood begin to boil, poisoned with growing anxiety. "I've told him everything I know."

"I don't have a doubt,” replied Catwoman. "And that's why he decided to go himself, to look for something you might have missed. He's that kind of detective."

Lena glanced at Kara, who had sat down in front of Helena, pretending she was not hearing every word exchanged between her girlfriend and the ex-thief. It was almost touching to see the brightness of the girl's gaze when she saw Kara, though Lena could not help feeling a generous amount of healthy apprehension towards the little Wayne.

"You look pale,” Selina noted as Lena sat down at the table. "Sure you didn't catch a cold with that frozen water?"

"I'm sure."  _What is this? Good cop, bad cop? What are the Waynes playing?_  "I am simply unable to sleep more than five hours in a row."

"Logical,” said Selina, pricking a couple of spaghetti strands with her fork. "However, if you want your brain to function properly, you need at least six hours of sleep. In this house we are experts on sleepless nights."

"And at what moment does Mr. Wayne sleep?"

The ex-thief smiled with amusement. "Bruce can spend two days without sleep and run smoothly. Sometimes I think I married a vampire,” she said with a laugh, a pair of wrinkles forming around her eyes. "I have to admit that this situation... has a been a little disorienting to us all. It's the first time that we voluntarily expose ourselves to people outside our family, which makes my husband a little grumpier than normal." Selina drank from a glass of wine. "But need is greater than comfort."

"Mummy." Helena caught her attention. "Can I turn on the TV? To show Supergirl my collection of videos? I want show her the fanvideo I made about her with the song 'That's my girl'."

Selina smiled slightly. "Helena, surely Kara doesn't want to see videos about herself."

"It's okay, Mrs. Wayne,” Kara interjected after swallowing a big bite of spaghetti, with a small stain of sauce on her chin. "It doesn't bother me, and I love Firth Harmony."

"Yay!" said Helena before turning on the television.

Lena took a sip of water, resisting the temptation to taste the wine. Her eyes remained fixed on the older woman, trying to figure out her intentions from her body language. But like her husband, Mrs. Wayne was extremely difficult to read.

"We don't want to be a nuisance, either,” said Lena cutting a piece of bread with her right hand. "And believe me when I say that we appreciate the help you offer us, even though your husband and I have never had the most cordial relationship..."

"That was before he knew you were the daughter of one of his friends,” the other woman interrupted, tilting her head. "I've never seen him as... dismayed as when we saw the news on television. He was also quite frustrated, and with all the time he spent researching on his enemies, he was furious that he hadn't noticed it."

"Did he consider me one of his enemies?" Lena asked the question before she could stop herself.

Selina shrugged. "Not really, you were on the 'possible' list." She drank again. "Don't take it personally, I was on his 'mortal enemies' list. He kept an eye on all the Luthors, just in case. But now that he knows that you're really an Amazon, he may finally cease to be so stubborn."

"I am a Lu-..."

"Lena."

Kara's voice made the brunette turn to look at her, interrupting her words. Kara was staring at the television with wide eyes, the little Helena looking at her in confusion.  _But what-?_  The CEO looked at the TV screen, her senses of alarm turning on immediately.  _Cat Grant._  The woman was dressed in a professional dark green suit, a much more sober attire than her usual fashionable clothes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. From the look of the room, Lena knew she was in the Conference Room, the same room where she had first seen her mother.

Grant was talking to the camera. * _"...And it's not too far-fetched to realize that we deserve better than that, a better society than that, one that is impossible to build by that kind of person. I'm here tonight to announce that we will not give up our country without fighting. You can still open your eyes and choose to build a better world."*_

_Goddammit, what is this woman talking about?_

Kara groaned. "Cat, no..."

Miss Grant looked directly at the screen. Lena felt her gaze sink into her, as if she were only a few feet away. * _"I, Catherine Grant, hereby announce my candidacy for President of the United States."*_

* * *

 

 

**The Truth**

**9:16 PM**

_*'I, Catherine Grant, hereby announce my candidacy for President of the United States.'*_

Lutessa turned off the television, watching the black screen for endless minutes. She gathered both her hands together and rested her chin on them, rubbing her face with her thumbs.  _All controlled._  She sighed, closing her eyes.  _She has to win. All controlled._

Tess looked out of the window, at the garden under the beautiful starry night. That day Palmier  _(I refuse to call her Granny Goodness, she no longer has power over me)_  had informed her that the Martian had stopped resisting. It had taken a little longer than they had expected, it was never easy to control beings with telepathic powers. When she had asked about the Amazon, the old woman had only shrugged, saying she was still resisting. Lutessa could not help being interested in the Amazon's evolution _. Lena always had my mother and now I have hers. Sadly ironic._

**_*Knock Knock*_ **

"Come in, Jason."

Teague entered the room, with a few dark circles under his eyes, his hair disheveled. A small patch of blood littered his right cheek, giving him the appearance of a boy who had spent all afternoon playing with his friends. "Okay, I've finished. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"The bad."  _You always have to hear the bad news first._

"I talked to my mother," Jason yawned. "Cat Grant has hired a bodyguard, so we can’t go in and out of her house at our whim. Also, we can't follow Carter to his new school, Bruce Wayne's son is watching him."

"Well, I guess that's nothing that can't be fixed,” Tess sighed. "And the good news?"

"Kryptonite handcuffs are already finished." He scratched his head. "And the sword is cooling down at this very moment. It'll be ready in an hour."

 _A whole universe died because I failed the first time._  Tess nodded slowly, fighting her headache. "Go get Powergirl ready."

* * *

 

 

_My thoughts_

_My wishes_

_My heart_

_They are not_

_mine anymore._

_Lena get away from_

_here._

_Diana it’s not_

_your fault_

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**??:??**

Maggie felt as if she had fallen into the book of Alice in Wonderland. She had felt this way since she woke up on that beach, a week ( _or two?_ ) ago. She felt as if a part of her had ceased to be human, and she did not know if that was because of her immortality or her surroundings. As if she were trapped in a dream that only grew longer and longer.

The golden door of the castle opened before Alura, flashes of gold shining in the darkness. No other ghost around them had taken off their hood. Maggie was grateful, her brain could not stand another thought. At her side, her poor girlfriend kept repeating Alura's name, without getting any reaction from the ghost. Diana had stayed in meditative silence the last ten minutes ( _or two hours?_ ).

The universe spread before her eyes.

The interior of the castle of Hades was a starry night, but not as if they were contemplating it from the Earth, but as if they were entering it. Darkness floated around them, thousands of stars, planets, moons, glowing like infinite fireflies.

"Maggie,” gasped Alex at her side, pointing to the floor. "Please tell me you're seeing that too."

Maggie looked down, her eyes widening and her mouth drying. The Earth was below them, miles away, as if they were watching it from a spaceship. "It's not possible, we're underground,” she said looking at Diana.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice, deep and supernatural.

“It is not difficult for a God to manipulate things at His will.”

Maggie looked up. A huge, mysterious figure was standing in front of them, next to an immense throne. His face remained in the shadows of a hood, but being tall as a giant, Maggie could see a pale skin, like a cloudy day, and a small beard as black as a crow. The figure cocked his face towards Diana. ( _Is he smiling?)_ "You are back soon, Diana."

Diana's face betrayed no emotion. Slowly, she bent down until her knees touched the ( _floor?_ ). Instinctively, Maggie and Alex imitated her. "It's been over thirty years since the last time, Lord Hades."

"Little time for us, no doubt,” replied Hades, his voice expressionless, with a touch of bitterness.

The former princess studied him carefully. "Why are you wearing a hood?"

"Take it as a gesture of consideration towards your mortal companion,” he said turning to Alex. "This is the first mortal to get here, in all the time I have lived. If she beheld my face, her eyes would burn and she would never see the light of day again."

Alex stood completely still, but Maggie heard her sigh. "Thank you."

Hades nodded slightly. "But, of course, you have not come here to pay me a visit. Diana never comes unless she needs something."

"Before that, I need to know one thing." Diana sighed deeply. "My mother..."

"Hippolyta is not here,” interrupted Hades. "Countless Amazons have arrived in the last few days, but your mother was not among them, Diana."

Wonder Woman let out a sigh of relief from the depths of her soul. The brunette looked up, staring at the hooded figure. "We have ended up in your kingdom by accident, Lord Hades. Liars and traitors have taken Themiscyra, and pushed us down the cliff over the river Cocytus, and we come before you to entreat you to give us a way to get out."

"From here you can go out Doom’s Doorway."

"We cannot go back to Themiscyra,” said Diana quietly. "They would kill us without delay. I beg you to give us an alternative way to get out of your kingdom."

Hades bowed slightly, his dark hood reflecting the light of the stars. "What has happened in Themiscyra has certainly been a massacre. Nearly one hundred and twenty Amazons have entered my domain... Most of them, murdered by your mortal friend." Hades glanced sideways at Alex. Maggie felt a shiver. "But I think you underestimate the gravity of the situation, daughter of Hippolyta."

Diana stood, staring at the God of Death with confused eyes.

"Surely you think that what happened in Themiscyra was an act of betrayal both to your family and to the Gods, that my siblings are going to punish your enemies. I am sorry to tell you that it is not so; the traitors acted under the consent of my brother Zeus."

The brunette's eyes widened with pain, her lips trembling slightly. "Why?"

Hades approached her a little. "Even the Gods have Gods,” he said in a solemn voice. "And ours particularly detests your daughter."

"Lena?" asked Diana with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "She has nothing to do with this, she was only in Themiscyra for a week."

"She has everything to do with this,” replied Hades. "The worlds as we know them are in danger thanks to that creature you gave life to, Diana. She is cursed; everyone who approaches her is cursed, because the Truth will never stop searching for her until they exterminate her. No matter who falls on the way."

"Who is the Truth?" asked Maggie, unable to contain herself.

The god set his gaze on her and  _Oh,_  it felt horrible, as if a thick mist entered through her nose and poisoned her blood. "Veritas, what else could it be?" Maggie felt her hand tremble a little. "They answer directly to Him. The treacherous Amazons have allied with them... You have not the slightest idea of the disaster that Lena of Themiscyra has caused in the Gods’ World. We can not intervene, and helping her would be like helping our enemy."

Maggie lowered her gaze to where Earth shone, green and blue, staring at Australia. Her mind was trying to function as a detective, trying to think of the god as a possible source of information. "What makes Lena so special?"

She thought she saw a smile beneath the hood. "She is a gap, that makes her sensitive to the influence of the Great Other. Among my brothers, She is known as the Watcher."

"You're telling me..,” Diana said slowly, almost with hysteria, "...that all that has happened is because an evil being is controlling my daughter?"

"I do not think she is evil,” said the god of death. "I have always been the stranger among my family and you know it, Diana. Your daughter is not a threat because she is going to wake up a war of good against evil, but because she is going to start a war of change. And there is nothing that the Gods fear more than change."

"So, you're telling us you won't let us out,” said Alex quietly, staring at him.

Hades looked at her again, his eyes shining like stars under his hood. Maggie felt a violent instinct of protection, wanting to stand in front of Alex to keep her away from the god's gaze. "What a strange creature you are."

Alex nodded respectfully. "I hear that often, Lord Hades."

"If a mortal had dared to speak to my brother, he would have disintegrated him with a bolt of lightning,” Hades sighed. "But I am not my brother, nor do I get along particularly well with him... nor with his orders." He looked at a point behind them. "Alura."

Maggie had almost forgotten the presence of the ghost of Kara's mother. Alura looked at the god of death with an apathetic face, the stars reflecting light in her dead eyes. "My Lord?"

"You will lead them to the exit door, your obligation is that they arrive safe and sound."

Maggie took a deep breath, forcing herself not to look away from the god. "My Lord, you have said that we are practically enemies of the gods. Why do you want to help us?"

Hades looked at her with his icy eyes, smiling slightly for the first time. "Because that change Lena of Themiscyra represents is something I have been wanting for over ten thousand years." He looked back at Diana. "A war is coming, Diana, and it is much bigger than you think. I wish you luck, Princess, even though we are likely to meet again very soon. But this time, you will not be able to leave my domains."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne/Batman Belongs to DC Comics  
> Selina Kyle/Catwoman Belongs to DC Comics  
> Helena Wayne/ (Future) Huntress Belongs to DC Comics (No Damian, NEVER)  
> Arthur Curry/Aquaman Belongs to DC Comics  
> Hades Belongs to Greek Mithology


	7. What ties you to the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I want to tell you that I am surviving the University, although this matter of being a responsible adult should be illegal...

_Diana felt the grass tickling her back, the fresh air flowing gently into her lungs. Her eyes were fixed on the sky, an infinite turquoise mantle monopolizing her attention. The wind moved the grass around her head, brushing her nose._

_"It's beautiful, isn’t it?" asked Artemis at her side._

_Diana shifted her gaze from the sky and turned to her wife. She was laying on the grass beside her, her red hair mingling with the green grass, as green as her eyes looking at the sunless sky._

_Diana smiled. "It's perfect." She held out her hand to touch hers. "Later we can take Lena for a walk, or to hunt. What do you think?"_

_Artemis sighed, still smiling. "You know that will not happen, Princess."_

_A pang of pain struck her heart for a second. "What does it matter? I'll wake up soon, let me enjoy this while I can."_

_"You can't." Artemis turned to look at her. "It's unlike you to take refuge in dreams when reality needs you."_

_"Just a little more."_

_"No."_

_"I miss you."_

_"Lena needs you more than ever." Artemis touched her cheek with her index finger. "Our daughter has been alone for thirty years, you have to find her before those other people do."_

_"I don't want to break again, Missy." Diana reached out to touch her red hair. "And this time you're not with me to remind me who I am. I don't even know if you're alive." She wanted to touch her face, but she felt that if she moved too much she could wake up. "And I no longer remember how to live without you."_

_Artemis took her hand, resting her cheek on both joined hands. "I am always with you." A butterfly settled on her temple. "Lena is you and I together, all our virtues and none of our faults. You have to find her. Trust Alexandra and her capacities, help Maggie Sawyer get back to normal. And above all things, don't forget that you're not alone, Princess." Artemis was very close, so much so that Diana could see the two small freckles under her eyebrow._

_She smiled wryly. "I'm not a princess anymore."_

_Artemis winked at her. "You will always be my Princess."_

* * *

 

 

**Diana of Nowhere**

**??:??**

Before opening her eyes, Diana felt the itch of a few strands of hair tickling her nose. Her mind deceived her for a few minutes with the illusion that it was Artemis's hair, before reality hit her again. Her wife's hair smelled like rain and oats, not apples and blood.

The gray light gleamed as soon as she opened her eyes, her elbows slightly irritated by having fallen asleep on the sand.  _But I wasn't tired_. Or maybe they just could not feel the weariness of their bodies. That did not mean they did not use up energy.  _We’d all fallen asleep_. She was using Maggie's shoulder as a pillow, with Alex's black jacket covering her. Diana felt a small twinge of warmth and gratitude.

Slowly, she pushed her head away from Maggie's shoulder so as not to wake her, sitting on the sand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex sleeping on the other side, her filthy hair spreading over her girlfriend's chest, her arms around Artemis's sword _. I'm amazed at how strong she is._  She did not remember ever meeting a mortal so strong in a long time. She could not help but wonder what Alex's fate would be.  _('I want to be there when she becomes the Greatest.')_

_Missy..._

Diana looked up from Alex's figure, finding the ghost of the woman  _(her name is Alura I can't believe she is Kara's mother)_  watching them in silence, standing still in the sand.  _She is quite silent._ Diana removed the bright sand from her short hair, standing serenely and walking toward the ghost.

Alura's face did not change in the least.  _"I hope you have rested at last."_

"At last?"

_"You were having nightmares until your companions went to sleep at your side."_

"I hate sleeping alone." _I_   _can't sleep without Artemis._  "I'll thank them when they wake up." Diana tried unsuccessfully to remove the sand from her sandals. "How much have we advanced?"

The ghost shook her head slightly, raising her arm to point to what Diana thought was the west.  _"My Lord's castle is still visible. We have not advanced a third of the way yet."_

 _I'm starting to hate the Underworld._  Diana nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off the ghost. In life she must have been a very solemn woman, since Alura had hardly looked them in the face or talked to them since leaving the castle. The brunette had seen many ghosts on her previous trips to the Underworld, but none had ever seemed so unfriendly. "How did you end up in our Underworld?"

 _"I don't know how,"_  answered Alura.  _"I just remember watching Kara's pod move away into space... And then, a lot of heat."_  Her gaze fell on the sand, as if she were watching something in the brightness that the Amazon could not see.

Diana pursed her lips. "Do you see that young woman who is sleeping with the sword in her hand?" She pointed to Alex. "Her name is Alexandra. She and your daughter grew up together, loving each other like sisters. Why do you refuse to communicate with her? Maggie and I could help you ask her questions about Kara."

 _"I have nothing to ask."_  Alura turned, moving (sliding?) a couple of meters.  _"In death I do not have the same emotions I had in life. I do not want to talk about the living."_

Diana watched her for a few seconds, wondering if death turned souls indifferent, or Alura simply had a reason not to want to talk to Alex.

* * *

* * *

 

_I can't give up_

_I can't give up_

_I can't give up_

_I'm sleepy_

_I'm very_

_sleepy_

* * *

* * *

 

** Four days later... **

* * *

* * *

 

**The Pretty Boy**

**7:13 AM (Current Local Time in Scotland)**

Winn was certain that at some point in his life he had been more desperate, even though he could not remember when. Surely in his life, which included a killer father and multiple foster families, not to mention the enmity of many alien villains, there had been a moment worse than the present, a situation in which he had been more afraid. But Kara had always been there to save him, so Winn refused to panic.

However, it had been almost four days and Kara had not shown up.

Winn watched the room for the thousandth time, cornered next to the wall, where he could see everything around him. The bed where he refused to sleep was undone, the books were scattered all over the floor, his own smell of dirt tortured ( _I refuse to strip myself I won't do it_ ) his nose. And the room seemed to get smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller and...

 _I know what you're doing._  Winn looked at the corners of the ceiling, the lamp, the walls.  _He has not forgotten me I know he's playing with me I know Just wait until Alex gets your hands on you Kara will destroy your stupid face M'gann where is M'gann._

"I know what you're trying to do," whispered Winn. "But you're not going to get it. You're not going to drive me crazy. You don't know who I am, you don't know anything about me. I've survived worse things and you can't. drive me. crazy." He turned his hand into a fist. "You can't drive me crazy!"

 ** _*Pum*_**  his fist hit the wall, the pain spreading rapidly through his hand. Winn clenched his teeth and refused to release the moisture behind his eyes.  _Why haven't they found us yet? Where's M'gann?_

_*Pum*_

Winn almost jumped in surprise when he heard a soft knocking on the wall.  _What...?_   _*Pum* *Pum*_  the noise was repeated _. What is this?_  The brunet frowned, striking the wall with his other hand again.  ** _*Pum Pum*_**  * _Pum Pum Pum*_  The  noise was repeated again.  _Is this some trick?_

"Hello?" Winn hit the wall again. "Is anyone there? Hello?"

 _'I'm here!' *PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM*_  Winn recoiled in astonishment as the blows were repeated wildly, desperately.  _'Get me out of here! Get me out!'_

 _It can't be._ He leaned his ear against the wall.  _How many people has this crazy kidnapped?_  He could hear the female voice with almost perfect clarity, which meant that the wall had to be much thinner than he believed at first. For a second his heart throbbed in the hope that it was M'gann, before it shrank to realize that the voice was much sharper than his friend's.

"Hey!" Winn shouted, trying to stay calm. "Don't shout like that! Someone could come."

_'If I'm screaming it’s because I want someone to come!'_

"Believe me, no one good would come," said Winn loudly, bringing his mouth closer to the wall. "You have to calm down, okay? These people are dangerous and totally crazy."

 _'No! I need to get out of here!'_   shouted the girl.  _'I have to find my family!'_

"Were you with your family when they kidnapped you?"

 _'I-I don't know.'_  The voice on the other side broke.  _'I-I know nothing. There are too many blurred things in my head. It was raining, a building was burning, and then I fell and then... then... Confused screams everything is so confusing I don't remember..."_

"Easy." Winn wanted to add something to comfort her, unable to find words that were not lies. "Keep calm. Easy."

 _'I'm sorry,'_ said the female voice softly.  _'I don't usually lose control this way, but I'm...'_

"Desperate?"

_'Yes.'_

"Me too," Winn shivered slightly. "You're the first voice I’ve heard in four days."  _And if all this is a product of my imagination?_

 _'Four days?'_  Winn was not sure, but he thought he heard a gasp.  _'I just woke up, the handcuffs are digging into my wrists and it hurts.'_

"Are you cuffed?"

 _'Yes, I can't move my arms or my legs,'_  said the girl _. 'Somehow this shiny thing doesn't let me use my super strength.'_

Winn blinked a couple of times. 'You have super strength?'

 _'...I had,'_  the voice answered melancholy.  _'I'm an alien. I'm Po-... I'm Karen.'_

Winn pursed his mouth, trying to imagine what Alex would do in this situation. "I'm Winn," said the technician, resting his forehead on the wall. "I work with aliens, precisely."

_'Maybe the one who kidnapped us is some activist against aliens.'_

"I don't think so," Winn smiled sadly. "What planet are you from, Karen?"

The voice on the other side took her time to respond ‘... _One that was far away. My family died and I was sent here.’_  He heard a strange noise, like a buzzing sound.  _‘I came to Earth almost fifteen years ago, a woman hosted me and raised me with her children. They are my family, I have to get out of here to find them.’_

"We'll get out," said Winn confidently. "My friends must be looking for me right now. We'll find a way out of here, Karen, I promise."

Winn waited to hear the girl's response, but the seconds passed and no voice answered.

"Karen?" He knocked the wall again. "Karen, are you there? Karen?"

Silence

"Hello?" Winn hit the wall harder. "Karen? Please answer me, say something. I'm not imagining things. Karen!"

"Wow, you're a mess."

Winn turned abruptly, almost tripping over one of the books on the floor. Jason Teague was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, reading a blue covered book. "Men who talk to themselves aren't attractive, Pretty Boy."

"You."

"Me." Jason tossed the book nonchalantly. "Did you miss me?"

Winn did not answer, remaining absolutely still, waiting for Teague to attack him. The blond rested his chin on his fist, looking at him with that half smile that Winn hated passionately.

"No threats or supplications?" Teague sighed, still smiling. "You're smart as well as cute, you know that won't work."

Winn did not open her mouth, refusing to give his enemy an answer.  _I still own my silence._  He tightened his muscles, wishing he had Kara's super strength to crush the head of his kidnapper.

"Did the cat eat your tongue?" Teague stood up. "Would not you like me to eat it?" He bit his lip, looking at him from top to bottom. "I see, the cold shoulder. The Martian is also quite silent."

"Where is M'gann?" grunted Winn.

"I win!" He laughed cheerfully. "But honestly, who still cares about the Martian?"

"If you did something..."

"Stop." Teague cocked his head slightly, the smile still on his lips. "I don't like being threatened, much less with empty words, because you can't do anything to me."

"My friends will."

"Your friends aren't here, honey!" Jason spread his arms, looking around. "Unless Alex Danvers is under the bed or Kara is in the bathroom... It's just you and me."

Winn felt a violent rush of hatred all over his body, as he had not felt in a long time.  _I want to kill him_. His hands turned into fists.  _I want to kill him. I want to kill him._

"There they are." Teague sighed with complacency. "There are my man's eyes: full of hatred, murderous desires. Did you know that you have a murderer inside you, Winn?"

"Not at all."  _I am not my father._  "You don't know anything about me."

"It's normal that you want to suppress it." He turned and walked around the room, like a lion confined in a cage. "That's what everyone expects you to do: repress your desires, deny your impulses, be the good guy, the hero's best friend, a secondary character in your own life. But you're not that person, Winn." Teague looked at him, unsmiling, his face turned into a stone statue. "You're not like the others."

"What others?"

He shook his head. "Forget about them, none of them turned out to be anything special. I knew it from the moment I first saw you: you're the special person I've been looking for all my life."

 _This man is totally crazy._  Desperation throbbed painfully in his chest, mixed with melancholy. "That's what your game is about? Locking me up to have me just for you? Don't you realize how sick you are?"

He denied with a shake of his head. "I'd love to have you locked up forever, but the reality is that you will eventually leave your room, but first you have to fall in love with me."

Winn's pupils became tiny, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs.

"But you could start with a bath, don't you think? I promise not to look."

* * *

 

 

**Lena**

**12:40 PM**

Sitting in the darkness of the Batcave, Lena came to the conclusion that she liked the Egyptian gods more than the Greek ones. In her right bracelet, the image of Isis looked like a creature out of a dream, a colorful fairy with wings instead of arms. On the other bracelet, Hera's solemn face shone, her expressionless gold eyes looking at her indifferently. She had never been religious and knew she would never be, but wondered which of them would listen if she decided to start praying.  _Whoever, as long as one of them helps me out of this mess._

She looked up, watching the gleam of a small white cat's necklace beside the blackboard. Lena re-read the words written on it, the summary of all the problems in her life over the past few months.

**_Where is Veritas hiding?_ **

**_How do they relate to the Amazons?_ **

**_How many members do they have? Who are they? Where are they?_ **

**_How much magic do they have access to? (medallion)_ **

**_How are they related to the stolen serum?_ **

**_Their relationship with the Luthor._ **

**_Why do they want to kill LL/LoT?_ **

Just looking at the blackboard, her stomach contracted. Not because the six questions showed how little they knew about their enemies, but for that question of which the answer she knew.  _(Why do they want to kill LL/LoT?)_

_('Imagine this is a bad movie. And now tell me, who is the villain?')_

_I can't think like that. They are the ones who kill thousands of people a year. They are the ones who have my family. I have to..._

_('Lena... we have to release her.')_

Lena clenched her fists until they turned white, feeling the signs of worry growing in her chest.  _(I need Kara. Hurry up, Kara)._  To control her anger, she forced herself to stare at Mrs. Wayne's long fingers, dancing quickly on the keyboard. She had a small bandage on her right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Lena.

Selina looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "The Penguin attempted to escape from prison yesterday. With Kate and Bruce investigating all the time, my nights have become much busier." The thin woman smiled briefly. "Wouldn't you rather wait upstairs? There's not much you can do here until Kate and Kara get back from Chicago."

"If I stay upstairs doing nothing, I'll go crazy," said Lena looking at the small white cat lying on the floor in front of her.

"In that case, can you bring the first aid kit?" Selina pointed to a small wooden piece of furniture a little to the left of the computer. "Just in case Kate got hurt."

Lena got up and went to the closet, taking out a first-aid kit that had to weigh at least eighteen lbs.  _Damn, this is heavy_. The brunette left it at a small table by the stretchers, opening it and looking over all the gauzes, tweezers, needles, morphine, ( _wow, chips_ ), magnets, and other medical objects whose names she did not know.  _Alex would know if she were here._

"How far along are they?" asked Lena, returning to her place.

Selina shook her head. "The Batplane is ten minutes away."

After ten eternal minutes of being watched by the cats, Lena heard the dull roar of the lightweight Batplane landing on the Batcave. Seconds after the engines went out, Lena saw Kara come in through the cave on her left, walking briskly. Her appearance was the same as that of four hours ago: black wig, green contact lenses, makeup that camouflaged the natural arches of her face and made her look older. Kate stepped behind Kara, taking off her blonde wig and glasses.

Kara did not look at her and continued on, entering another of the caves on her left.

"Kara?" asked Lena, frowning, feeling a pang of worry. "Where are you going? What happened?"

 ** _*BAM*_**  A loud rumble came from inside the cave ** _. *BAM* *BAM*_**

"Don't follow her," said Kate, stopping Lena. "They're just useless pieces of old cars."

Selina looked at her in alarm, rising from her chair. "What happened?"

"I think we already know what Veritas wants the EruditeCorp serum for." Kate sighed wearily. "In its normal function, the serum puts the user's brain through 'simulations'. The brain is monitored and the simulation creates an unreal world around the user."

"Dreams?" asked Selina.

Lena shook her head, with a bad feeling. "Science is using it to treat psychiatric disorders such as post-traumatic stress, helping people deal with their problems in a safe way. Lex used to be fascinated by the project."

"Surely." Kate pursed her lips. "Because the serum can also be used to hurt people." The redhead reached into her coat and took out some files, throwing them on the computer table.

Lena felt her heart race, picking up the folder and opening it to find the familiar organized writing of scientific reports. "No..."

"In the wrong hands and making some modifications, the serum..."

"...it can worsen the damage rather than heal it." Thousands of scenarios appeared in her mind, each one worse than the previous one.  _They‘re playing with their heads._

Lena left the file on the table, hurrying toward the tunnel where Kara had previously entered. The roar of violent blows guided her into the darkness, until she reached a cave dimly lit by a blue light. As Kate said, Kara was pouring out her fury and frustration into old batmobile pieces. Lena watched with concern as Kara smashed an old black hood with a single punch.  ** _*PUMP*_**

"Kara..."

 ** _*PUMP*_**  The blonde did not hear her, throwing the black hood against the wall of the cave. The scream of the bats on the roof echoed on the walls. Kara jumped on another old Batimobile, shattering it with furious quick fists.

"Kara, stop!" Against her common sense, Lena approached the furious alien. "Kara!"

The Kryptonian roared like a lion, completely raising the old Batimobile and throwing it away. The squeaking noise of the crashing metal mingled with the deafening screams of the bats. Lena paused for a couple of seconds, frightened, and angry at herself for being frightened, and then forced herself to keep walking. "Kara..."

"I have to fly to Scotland," gasped the blonde. "I'll look for them all over the country with my super speed, my super hearing, my vision. Sooner or later I have to find Alex's scent, or the sound of her breathing, or whatever!" Kara grunted, running her hand nervously through her messy blond hair. "Sooner or later I'll find her heartbeat. I just have to look..."

"You can't blindly look for them, Kara," said Lena, trying to touch her.

"Yes I can!" Furious, Kara stepped back. "Yes I can! I can and I will! I will do it now! I am the most powerful creature on Earth and Alex needs me now!" Her eyes were wide. "Alex needs me... Alex..."

"Kara." Lena took her hand. "They'd find you, they'd probably catch you, and we can't find them if they catch us."

Her face cracked, clenching her hands in mortal fury. Lena closed the distance quickly and wrapped the blonde in her arms. Kara trembled as if her heart wanted to leave her chest and her blood was on fire. "They're hurting them..."

"They are the strongest people we know, Kara. We only have one chance to save them." Lena took her face in her hands. "And if they catch us... then everything will be over."

Kara pursed her lips, her eyes less furious, and sadder. "What's happened to the world, Lena? This world is horrible without Alex, it's unbearable without Alex. I'm not myself without my sister. I'm afraid I'll never get her back."

"I won't let you lose hope." Lena kissed her eyelids. "I miss them too, Kara, and I hate those who took my family when I just found them. But we will get them back." Lena caressed her cheek. "I swear, Kara, we'll do whatever it takes to get them back."

"I know." Kara touched the medallion on Lena's chest. "I just hope no one gets hurt by that."

Kara was silent, turning her gaze to a corner of the cave. Two seconds later her muscles relaxed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just a cat."

Lena kissed her cheek. "Do you think you can go back? Do you need a moment alone?"

Kara sighed, looking at the remains of the black vehicle. "Maybe later."

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**12:49 PM**

Taking Lena's hand in hers, Kara advanced through the dark cave, back to the main room of the Batcave. Halfway through, her super hearing caught the sound of two voices talking.  _("Where are Supergirl and Luthor?" "They needed a moment alone, Bruce." "I have something to show them, and it's important.")_  Imperceptibly, Kara quickened her steps, pulling Lena's hand.

Mr. Wayne had a pair of folders in his hands, talking to his wife and his cousin when Kara and Lena got out the tunnel. When he saw them, the man separated from the women and approached the couple. "I've talked to my son Tim. He seems to have had better luck than Kate and you, Kara."

Bruce handed a folder to Kara, who knew that it was paper recently printed for its warmth. The blonde opened it immediately, feeling Lena's breath on her neck as she bent to see it as well. In the folder, Kara could see a few photographs of Cat, Carter, a small brown-haired woman whom she recognized as Genevieve Trueman, a mysterious man with a mustache dressed as a chauffeur, and a blonde woman with glasses and a ponytail.

"What is this? Your son is watching Cat?" asked Kara.

"He's watching everyone." Bruce pointed to the blonde woman. "That's how he found her."

"Who is she?" asked Lena.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "I understand you only spent a week with her, but I was hoping you would recognize her. She calls herself Polly Troy and she is Ms Grant's new personal assistant and bodyguard."

Lena's eyes widened slightly, her breath escaping from her lips in a mixture of surprise and relief. "Grandmother."

Bruce exchanged a look with Kara. "How fast can you fly to National City?"

* * *

 

 

**The Truth**

**5:57 PM (Current Local Time in Scotland)**

Tess made sure that the documents on her desk were closed but visible for the last time, in a corner where Powergirl did not have too much trouble seeing them.

**I hope you value this second chance I give you.**

"I do," replied Tess, ignoring as best she could the burning pain in her chest. "The Gap will die, you do not have to punish us again."

**I remember that you like the women who call themselves The Bombshells on Earth-26. It would be a pity that they were erased from existence.**

Tess quietly opened the first drawer of her desk, looking for her high blood pressure pills. The woman poured herself a glass of water from the jug beside her and took two. The burning in her chest ceased, being replaced by the usual dull ache. Tess knew that the skin on her chest was scorched, a red circle that would be perfectly visible if it were not hidden by her clothes.  _When you are surrounded by so many lies, it is important to remember that the Truth is only one._  Tess put her hand on her earpiece. "Count to ten and make her come in." Then she removed the earpiece and opened the second drawer of her desk, where she stored it inside a small box of lead.

Five seconds later, an escort of eight people entered with a woman whose head was in a heavy lead helmet. The red cape had disappeared at some point, leaving alone the previously white suit, now rather gray. The handcuffs around her hands glowed green, tightening her wrists. "Take off her helmet."

One of the escorts stepped forward, carefully removing the heavy lead helmet from the woman's head. Tess could not help but feel her heart race as she saw Kara Zor-L's static face before her eyes, as if halfway between a grimace of disbelief and worry. Her pupils were dilated, turning her blue eyes into black holes of unimaginable terrors. Her head swiveled in a thousand directions, finally stopping at Lutessa, who tried to be as calm as possible. "Who are you?" She closed her eyes tightly, almost in frustration. "Where am I? Release me right now. I don't want to hurt anyone."

 _Unlike Kara Zor-El, Kara Zor-L has no remorse about using her strength whenever she deems it necessary. She's not the idealist Supergirl, remember, Tess._  Lutessa did not even blink. "I'm sorry to tell you that you can't do that as long as you have these handcuffs on. They're made of a material called Kryptonite, which weakens you enough to be subdued."

Powergirl looked at her handcuffs with a suspicious expression, a silent rage behind her eyes.

"It had not been discovered in your world," Tess said.

Powergirl looked at her in silence, not letting her face betray her emotions, like a lioness preparing to defend herself. "I don't know how you know so much, but you're right: this green thing didn't exist on Krypton. I want you to take it off me."

Tess rested her arms on her desk. "Please sit."

"Take these things..." Powergirl growled softly. "...off me."

"Make her sit."

Two of the guards pushed the alien down, forcing her to sit on the wooden chair. Lutessa saw her lip quiver in anger for less than a second, staring at her as if she wanted to melt her. She was not sure she could not do it.

"No one here wants to hurt you, Miss Starr, but for that we need you to work with us." Tess returned to pour herself a glass of water, being careful not to look into her eyes, as if she were not important. "We don't know if you're in a psychological condition to control your strength. Those handcuffs are just as much for ensuring your well-being as ours."

"Let's pretend I believe you." Powergirl looked up into her eyes. "No doubt you know a lot about me, while I don't know anything about you or this place, so you can't say you're playing fair."

Tess did not take the bait. "You can call me Ms Mercer. Now that you're sitting, we can start, because we have a long conversation ahead of us." Tess rubbed her hands. "The first thing you must know is that we are Veritas, and it is our sacred duty to watch over the safety of the Multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Powergirl arched an eyebrow. "That's just a theory."

"It's very real and I can prove it quickly," said Tess coldly. "In your world, President Luthor has an invalid and mentally weak sister. Have you ever seen a picture of her?"

"What does the President's sister...?" Her eyes widened, her lips turning white. "Lutessa Luthor. You look like her, but... healthier."

"That's because I'm Lutessa Luthor, Miss Starr," replied Tess. "I am the Lutessa Lena Luthor from here, Earth-38. Your place of origin was called Earth-15."

Tess waited patiently for the information to be absorbed by the blonde's brain, whose gaze was lost on her hands on the table. When she finally looked up, there was only darkness in her eyes. "Why have you brought me here? Give me back to my Earth."

Tess took a deep breath. "We can't."

"You don't know who-"

"Your Earth no longer exists, Kara," said the brown-haired woman, using her real name. "It was destroyed more than two weeks ago. There are no survivors, only you."

The blonde woman's hard mask fell like a house of cards, her mouth opening slightly as if she wanted to let out a sob. Powergirl shook her head softly, her eyes bright with tears. Lutessa had a fleeting memory of Lena's tears, her suffering when she learned that there was nothing she could do to save anyone. Just die. That pain that seemed to be killing her inside. Powergirl's gaze was obscenely familiar.

"It's a lie," the Kryptonian stammered. "It's absurd, you're lying."

"You were there, Kara." She glanced over her shoulder to avoid her gaze. "It wasn't a nightmare, not a hallucination, you were there."

"The screams," Powergirl whispered. "No, those screams are nightmares." Her whole body began to tremble like a leaf, her gaze fixed on the desk. She no longer seemed to perceive the people around her. "Why?" A couple of tears streamed down her stoic face. "Why me again?"

Tess had the uncontrollable desire to explain why, but she did not. She was silent, waiting for Kara Zor-L to have an emotional breakdown, bursting into tears of pain and rage.  _But of course, she won't_. No, according to the file, Karen Starr Grant/Kara Zor-L had never cried in public, only alone or in Ms Grant's arms. She was biologically Kara Danvers, but psychologically she was much more self-demanding, distrustful, difficult to manipulate.

Her fists were tightly closed, and Tess thanked the Kryptonite handcuffs. Karen stared at her. "Who was it?"

Tess made an effort not to look away. "It was God."

"Rao?"

"The God of all gods, Mobius."

Her fingers arched like the claws of a harpy. "And why did he do it?"

Tess felt her chest burn softly, as if someone were resting warm metal on her skin. "He did it to punish us."

Karen's lips tightened as if she tasted something disgusting.

"Our job is to keep the Multiverse safe from Mobius's enemies, Kara. And one of them escaped, killing thousands, and your whole world," said Tess, squeezing her hands to control her trembling. "We are in a war of Gods, do you understand? Your world fell because our enemy escaped."

"So you're saying I lost it all again for some damn collateral damage?" she asked, her face flushed. "Is that all my life was? Collateral damage?"

"Exactly."

The girl's natural reaction was swift. Powergirl tried to pounce on the desk, her eyes open painfully, shouting in a language that Tess supposed was Kryptonian. Two of the guards held her before her hands could touch Tess's throat, forcing her to sit back, still grunting in her native language. Karen tried to free herself from the guards' grip, trying to hit them with her head, but one of them held her jaw to keep her still. Tess gave her a few minutes to let off steam.

"That's what we are to the Gods, Kara; ants to crush when they are in a bad mood. I know it. You know it now, the gods have taken away two worlds from you. But you survived, and you can help us to avoid what happened to Earth-15 happening to the other Earths. You haven't lost everything yet."

"You're wrong. If my world is dead again..." she replied with her voice about to break. "I have nothing to fight for anymore."

"Yes, you have." Tess took a deep breath. "His power is limitless. If we stop his enemies and the balance returns to normal, he could... bring them back."

Powergirl seemed to lose all the air in her lungs, looking at her as if she had gone mad. Tess was not sure she was wrong. "What?"

"Earth-15 is gone forever." Her fists turned white. "But your family... Your friends... He can bring them back for you, Kara, he will do it if you help us and we succeed... Otherwise, we are all doomed."

"What do I have to do?" asked the Kryptonian.

Tess took a deep breath, realizing for the first time that her head hurt. "I'm going to tell you the truth. We have to kill the enemies of Mobius: Lena of Themiscyra and Kara Danvers, your doppelganger."

Powergirl's eyes widened. Tess nodded, looking at her handcuffs.

"I think you need some time to think... Take her back to her cell, please."

 

* * *

 

**The girl who lost everything twice**

**6:49 PM (Current Local Time in Scotland)**

Between the pushes of the people who held her with steel grip, Powergirl made her way back to her room. Unlike the previous time, she was not doing her best to hear something through the lead helmet. Kara Zor-L could only hear a distant buzz, a distant echo in the deepest darkness  _(an entire planet exploding in the distance, the terrifying darkness of infinity, then thin arms embracing her after nightmares. Adam inviting her to play. Carter's heartbeat when he was born.)_

The door to her room (prison) opened. One of the men took off her lead helmet and the other pushed her forward. Karen lost her balance, but did not stumble. Behind her she heard the door closing.

It was only then that she dropped to her knees on the floor, feeling a malaise as violent in her stomach as if her insides had rotted.  _('My name is Catherine Grant and you're going to stay with me.' 'C'mon Kar! We're siblings, you can trust me. Carter is not going to break if you hold him.' 'Karen Starr? I'm Alexandra Danvers. Why do you want to work for D-Corp?' 'This is your new assistant, babe? Ohhh, she's soooo cute! Here, consider this a gift. It's my new autobiography, Margaret Danvers: This is me.' 'B-But, Kar I'm old enough to fly! Adam and you were younger than me and that never stopped you!')_

 

And in a second she had lost everything again.

 

A bitter ball of desperation clogged in her throat, as if she were drowning.  _I hate the sound of crying, Catherine says that crying is useless._  The overwhelming white of the whole room turned gray. The room became bigger, smaller, bigger, smaller. Powergirl had entered a reality where the disaster lived with the confusion. Where she was only certain of one thing.

"They are gone."

And then the room stopped changing and she was screaming and screaming and everything began to shake.

* * *

 

 

**The confused boy**

**6:53 PM (Current Local Time in Scotland)**

Winn came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another one ( _'The world corrupts us, son'._ ) The brunet avoided looking at himself in the small mirror of the bathroom, perhaps in fear of what he might discover in his reflection. ( _'It corrupts us and is the first to condemn us'_ ).

"I'm not like him," he said aloud, trying to erase Teague's twisted smile from his mind. "I'm not like him. I'm stronger. I'm good."

The muffled sound of a hysterical cry interrupted his words.

Winn came out of the bathroom, holding his towel firmly. As he thought, Teague was no longer there, only the cluttered books being evidence of his former presence. The agonizing cry was bouncing on the walls, painfully entering his ears and bristling every hair on his skin as if he were a cat. The saliva dried in his throat. Slowly, Winn approached the surface of the wall. "Karen?" He hit the wall slowly. "Karen, what's going on? Karen?"

_'They're gone.'_

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

 _'They died.' ***PUMP***_   Winn stepped back, alarmed by the violent blow against the wall.  _'They're dead.' ***PUMP!***  "They are DEAD! I didn't save them! They’re GONE!'_

 ** _*PUMP PUMP PUMP PUMP PUMP PUMP*_**  The blows followed quickly, one after the other against the hardness of the wall. Winn was surprised at the girl's enormous strength and rage. "Karen." She did not respond, grunts of rage were the only answer he got. "Karen, stop!" The grunts were replaced by choking moans, noisy, painful sobs. "I'm here," said Winn. The crying continued sounding like the hum of a radio. "I'm here, Karen, I'm here." He felt like an imbecile, desperately searching for something to say. "I'm sorry."

The sobs sounded lower, as if she were drowning in them.  _'I should have died with them.'_

"Don't say that," said Winn in a firm but kind voice. "It's not true. Think about your family,  would they have wanted you to die with them?"

 _'No,'_ murmured Karen.  _'But what does it matter? They're not here to tell me that in person. Tell me, boy, what the hell does it matter if I'm alone again?' ***PUMP*** 'My adoptive siblings, my tutor, they're gone forever, unless...'_ she sobbed, calmed down a bit _. 'Have you ever loved someone so much that you would be willing to do anything for them? Bad things? Even impossible things?'_

"...No," answered Winn, sitting on the floor, catching the cold of the wall against his bare skin. "I mean, I have friends and I'd do anything for them. But the truth is that I have never had any luck in love at all."

_‘You don't have family?’_

Winn bit his lip, trying to ignore the painful knot in his throat. "My father is dead," lied Winn. "My mother left me soon after. I have been alone since then, until I met my friends."

 _'You sound like a good boy,"_  murmured the girl on the other side of the wall.  _'Please keep talking to me. I-I don't want to think.'_

Winn rubbed his chin, feeling uncomfortable with his incipient beard. "Every time I think I've found someone, I end up disappointed. I think I've just stopped looking, I'm satisfied with having my friends."

 _'Tell me about your friends,'_ said the girl. Winn thought he heard a sigh.  _‘What are they like?'_

Winn smiled a little, hugging his legs. "James is my... partner in the crime. You know, we didn't get off to a good start. We both liked the same girl, but Kara rejected us both so..." Winn stopped when he heard a rumble from the other side, as if something had fallen on the other side. "Karen?"

 _'I'm sorry,'_  said the girl.  _'Keep talking, please.'_

Winn looked at his thumbs. "He's going to find us, he's the most stubborn person I know. He, Alex, and Kara." Winn sighed. "We will leave here, all of us. I have faith in them."

_'Who are Alex and... Kara?'_

Winn smiled. "They're the most united sisters you could imagine. They always take care of each other, I wish I had a brother like that." He yawned. "Well, maybe a little less overprotective. When Kara started dating Lena, Alex put hidden cameras even in her refrigerator."

_'Lena?'_

"Um, yes." Winn shook his head. "Lena is my best friend, and she's Kara's girlfriend. She's, like, the person I always can talk to because she always understands."

_'You care about her.'_

"She earned it." Winn smiled wistfully. "I never thought I'd miss her bad taste in books... Karen, are you still there?"

 _'Yes.'_  The girl took a long pause.  _'Tell me about Lena.'_

* * *

 

 

**The Candidate for President**

**1:30 PM**

The candidate for President, Catherine Grant, hung up her cellphone after an exhaustive call with Snapper Carr, watching the streets move through the window of her limousine. Cat pursed her lips as the vehicle spun around on one of the many destroyed streets, where some builders worked on its repair.  _There is less damage every time, good._  Donating money for repairing the streets had been a good tactic for her public image. According to Lord, Ronald Dump was more and more uneasy and nervous.  _Careful, Maxine, be careful._

"Now you must turn left, Aquaman," said Cat, looking at the King out of the corner of her eye.

"Miss Grant, please call me Arthur," answered her new driver. "My disguise becomes useless if you call me Aquaman."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, you're only wearing a fake mustache." Through the rearview mirror, Cat could see the Atlantean blushing. "I can offer you another type of disguise if your intention is to go unnoticed."

"What kind of disguise?"

"Plastic surgery? Make-up?... Dye your hair?"

"That sounds very complicated." King Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I could get a magic spell, that would be much easier and more effective. Only the people I wanted to see me could see me."

"Your Majesty, I doubt that people would be unable to notice if my limousine drove on its own."

Aquaman parked the vehicle in front of the General Hospital, in an area that was left relatively untouched by starbolts and explosions. Cat smiled even before she saw them. Cameramen, photographers and reporters were piling up near the entrance, asking questions to a teenager accompanied by a blonde woman. Cat felt the pride grow in her chest when she saw Carter, doing his best to appear confident and mature.  _His eyes look directly at the cameras._  And those ones of the former Queen were watching every point around them. Hippolyta's gaze fell on the limousine window, and Cat knew, even through the dark glass, that she was looking directly into her eyes.

Arthur stepped out of the car and opened the door for her, his smile unable to hide his distrustful look at the journalists, who might be potential threats. One of them shouted  _'it's Miss Grant! It's Miss Grant!'_. In less than two seconds, another small crowd of journalists surrounded them, spreading microphones, tape recorders, and cellphones.

_'Miss Grant! What do you think...?'_

_'Cat! Do you have statements about...?'_

_'Are you going to move to Washington?'_

_'Was it your idea that Carter donated blood?'_

"I'm so glad to see you all here today," said Cat, looking at the attentive Atlantean King out of the corner of her eye. "We all know the importance of helping each other to build a better society, and I encourage you to continue donating blood and resources to the victims of National City. Any help, however small, makes a difference. And in fact, donating blood was my son's decision." Smiling softly, Cat looked at Carter. "Honey, it's time to go."

Carter and 'Polly Troy' made their way through the crowd to approach the vehicle. Arthur firmly but gently pushed aside a host of cameramen who obstructed the door of the limousine, helping the three of them in.  _This is worse than when I announced that I was taking a break outside the city._  The Atlantean entered the car through the driver's seat, turning the key and starting the engine.

Carter was sitting beside her, next to Hippolyta, examining the bandage on his arm. "There must be something else I can do."

Cat took his hand. "You already do more than enough supporting me, darling. You don't need to get involved in my campaign if it makes you uncomfortable, you know."

Carter rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Actually, I do have to."

"Your intentions are noble, Prince Carter. Admirable for someone of such a young age," said her assistant with a slight smile. Carter was genuinely confused. "However, the delicacy of democracy forces us to proceed with extreme caution. Your security could be compromised if you increase your visibility."

Carter blinked a couple of times. "Um, I appreciate your concern, Polly. But I really do think that I have to. I can be very useful for my mom's public image." Carter looked at her, sitting up straight as an adult. "Since Marsdin withdrew her candidacy, everything has been reduced to Dump and you. He has a pretty bad public image with all his divorces, children, rumors... For him it's difficult to present an image of 'family man' as is normal, but you can present an image of 'responsible and caring mother' with my help. That could give you a little bit of an advantage."

"Maybe in a different America, sweetheart." Cat rubbed his shoulder. "Today society is so upset and frightened that it's willing to choose a xenophobic bully with the good manners of a garbage truck, just because they think he can protect us." Cat shook her head. "He can't."

"And you're sure that you can?" asked Carter.  _He seems older and less fragile with each passing day._

Cat stroked his curls. "I'm sure we can, with the help of people like Kara, Wonder Woman, Ms Luthor... When they come back to us."

She glanced at the Amazon Queen, who watched them with a small smile and melancholic eyes.  _I know that feeling of missing your children_. Cat smiled encouragingly. Hippolyta smiled back as best she could, opened her briefcase, and began taking notes for what they would need at the charity dinner that night.

Cat's smile faded as she realized that her assistant was writing in ancient Greek.  _Ugh, don't any of them know how to go unnoticed? Maybe that magic spell wouldn't be so bad after all..._

 

* * *

 

**A normal woman from Man's World**

**2:10 PM**

Man's world had changed so much and in such a short time that Hippolyta had some difficulty adapting. It was only thanks to King Arthur that she had not gotten lost every time she had gone out of her 'apartment'. And also to the patience and generosity of the Empress Cat. Above her notes on what they would need for dinner ( _what the Tartarus is caviar?_ ), she saw Prince Carter squeeze his mother's hand, demonstrating his support, loyalty and courage.

( _'You will see, Mother, I will be the best warrior in the world! And... I will free nations, and help people! Would that make you proud?'_ )

 _My little sun and stars._ The former Queen gritted her teeth _. I have always been proud of you, Diana._  Every day she wondered if it would be the day they get any news of Diana. Whether that news would be good... or not.

When they reached the street of the Empress' house, Hippolyta was momentarily blinded by more glows of those artifacts called 'cameras'.  _How are these people not blind yet?_  But Empress Cat was so brave that she did not seem upset by the presence of these enemies, but rather pleased at the challenge of facing them.  _This woman is so unpredictable..._

"Ahh, the cameras, watching each of my movements, hungry for a mistake." Cat smiled, biting her lip slightly. "Well, everybody remember to smile and say hello. And don't answer any questions, don't forget that they are like sharks. Good thing the security team seems to be efficient enough."

The car pulled up in front of Cat's house, a large, peach-colored building, which reminded Hippolyta of the ancient mansions of Ethiopia. She was the first to get out, watching the other security guards keep everyone at a safe distance. The chief security officer, a young woman with short hair named Susan Vázquez, came up to ask her if everything had gone well. She replied ‘yes’, while still looking at the crowd.

Empress Cat and Carter got out of the car, walking quietly toward the door of their residence like a pair of generals entering a conquered city _. Maybe things did not really change that much_. The small woman greeted the people by waving her hands, ignoring the noisy questions and the confused exclamations. She and Susan Vazquez advanced to follow them into the house.

Inside, the Empress was talking to another security guard named Grady. Carter sneaked into the kitchen, probably to quench his appetite of a young warrior in the making.

"The house has been checked from top to bottom. Everything is in order, Ms Grant," said the guard.

"Thank you, Owen." Cat looked at Vazquez. "Susan, tell your team to keep an eye on the house. The catering team will be here in an hour, and I'll need you outside so they can work."

"Then we'll have to check them before they come in."

"I offer to taste the food to make sure it's not poisoned," joked the guard, before leaving the house next to his superior.

The former Amazon Queen heard the echo of the door closing. "Are you sure they are capable and loyal warriors?"

"Soldiers, Your Majesty," said Cat walking toward the living room. Hippolyta followed her, leaving her bag on a beautiful purple couch. "Nearly all of them are ex-soldiers, highly skilled. Susan was in Africa taming wild lions."

"I was in Africa once, almost three thousand years ago. There were many lions." She smiled, remembering when Antiope wanted to adopt one as a pet. "So there are no wild lions anymore?"

Cat sat down on the couch, checking a small mirror. "Africa is the only place that has wild lions."

"Then why did Susan Vazquez go to tame lions?"

"I met the millennial in the airport bathroom, give her some credit." Cat gently massaged her temples.

_This world is so, so strange._

The Empress stopped rubbing her temples and rubbed her neck. "Anyway, I will have to get accustomed to remembering people's names and to the lack of privacy if what I really want is to govern this country for the next four years. Failure is not an option." She opened her eyelids, looking into her eyes. "There's too much at stake."

Hippolyta smiled slightly. "I am absolutely sure that you will be a good leader for your people. I have never met a human who is more willing to improve her country." She sighed, looking away. "Maybe if I had been more like you, my people would not have decided they were better off without me."

The Empress was opening her mouth to respond, when a noise  _(*Prum*)_  was heard from the cupboard to the right. Before even realizing it, Hippolyta was standing in front of Empress Cat, sharpening her hearing, raising her arms to prevent a possible attack.  _Enemies..._

"Hippolyta, what...?"

"Shh," whispered the taller woman. "There's someone in that wardrobe. Call your guards."

 _I will not let anyone hurt the people I care about again._  Hippolyta moved silently toward the cupboard, removing a medium-curved dagger from her belt _. I will get him_. She brushed the door handle with her fingers, listening to Cat's stealthy steps further away. _I will interrogate him_.

She jerked the door open. "Surrender!"

She had been right. Inside the dark closet, two women raised their hands, startled. Hippolyta was about to knock down the nearest one when she recognized her face. "Lena?"

"Hello Grandma," her granddaughter answered, smiling slightly, still staring at the dagger. "I'm sorry we had to hide, but Kara and I couldn't allow anyone to see us. We were about to come out of the closet..."

"Your Majesty..." Kara advanced a little. "It's us. You don't need to keep aiming at Lena with that dagger."

"Oh, Lena..." Hippolyta lowered the dagger, drawing her granddaughter into her arms to hug her tightly, smelling the scent of fresh fruit that her hair had always had. "You are safe. You are here." She pulled away enough to caress her face. "It's you." She kissed her forehead. "I was so afraid of losing you again."

"You're the one who is publicly dead." Lena hugged her harder.

"But you found me." The former Queen stroked her black hair. "You always find us, my sun and stars."

Cat's eyes locked on Kara. "Wow, you finally showed up."

"Cat, I-I'm sorry, I c-could not help it. I-"

"Kara," Cat interrupted the girl. "You're alright?"

"Yes," she answered too quickly, in a tone that did not sound very convincing. "I read what you wrote in the newspaper, that reminded me of who I am, and I thank you, Cat. But as we speak, they could be hurting our family. Hippolyta..." Kara looked at the former Queen. "Do you know where Veritas has the others? Is there anything you can tell me to find them?"

"They only managed to take Artemis, Kara," she answered, looking into her eyes.  _She looks so stressed and tense._  "My daughter, your sister and her beloved fell down Doom’s Doorway. They did not leave the island."

The blonde girl blinked a couple of times. "And what does that mean?"

"The Underworld," said Lena, her eyes wide and her skin very pale. "They are in the Underworld."

 

* * *

 

**Kate Kane**

**2:25 PM**

Kate allowed herself to open her lips slightly in surprise, her throat dry and her hands frozen on the keyboard, as if the Batcave had suddenly been transformed into a freezer.  _Maggie._  She abruptly started typing on the computer, her teeth clenched tightly.  _Doom’s Doorway, there has to be some way out of there. If they're in the Underworld, maybe Raven might be useful._  Her reaction did not go unnoticed for Bruce, who looked at her with a cold, questioning look.

"Diana, Alex Danvers and... Maggie," Kate told her cousin. "They didn't leave the island, they fell down Doom’s Doorway."

Bruce sighed. "What a relief."

"Excuse me, did you listen?"

"That means they're alive, Kate." Batman got to his feet. "You don't know Diana. There were only two possible answers for her disappearance: either she was dead or on another existential plane. Nothing in this world would be able to hold her against her will." He picked up some files. "And I don't want to imagine how powerful our enemy is if they can kill Wonder Woman."

Kate frowned. "They still have trapped another Amazon, two Martians and an expert hacker. Don't underestimate them, Bruce."

"I never do," he growled, quickly typing on his cellphone. "I have to go. Maybe Dick has found a way to read Lillian Luthor's book. And Kate..." He looked at her. "Not only pay attention to Queen Hippolyta's voice, but also to Luthor and Supergirl's."

"You distrust them?"

"No," replied Bruce walking toward the exit. "I'm just sure they're hiding something from us."

Kate sighed, watching as a little black cat jumped toward the chair where her cousin had previously been sitting.  _Unfortunately, me too._

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**2:26 PM**

Kara felt Cat's tiny hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. Her former boss seemed totally calm, even though Kara could hear her heart beating slightly faster. "Let's go upstairs to talk. Carter's in the kitchen, and I don't want him getting into any of this."

As they climbed the stairs, Kara used her super senses to locate Carter in the kitchen, eating a sandwich while looking at his cellphone with his headphones on. Kara watched the corners of his lips rise into a smile as he watched the screen of his cellphone. Her heartbeat quickened slightly as she checked the adolescent's well-being in person. She could not have borne the blame if something had happened to Carter.

Being back in Cat's house made her feel nostalgic for simpler years, when her only concern was to protect her secret identity and keep the city safe from her Aunt Astra. Cat led them to the third floor, turning right and entering her study.

It felt good to be there again, in a familiar place with people she trusted. She, Lena and Hippolyta sat down in a large black armchair in front of the desk, and Cat in the purple one by the window. The sun barely entered through the curtains, reflecting shimmering orange gleams in her former mentor's hair. "Where have you been?"

"The Fortress," answered Kara, rubbing her hands together. "It has a global genetic localization satellite system, but I couldn't find anyone."

"They are not in our world, Kara," said the Queen softly, rubbing Lena's hand. "Doom’s Doorway leads to Hades's domains."

"How do we get them out of there?" asked Kara, having a bad feeling at seeing the Queen's eyes.

"We can not get them out."

Kara felt a heat ball in her stomach. "I can fly to Themiscyra right now," she said, trying  to sound determined. "Get in that Doom’s Doorway and-"

"Look for them in the Underworld as if it were a park?" Cat raised her eyebrow. "Ridiculous."

"But..."

"I agree with Cat," said Lena, for a moment looking surprised by her own words. "You can't go to the Underworld in our current situation."

"I can bring them back."

"Before or after dealing with the Amazon Army?"

"I can go through them without any problem, Lena."  _Just not before throwing Alkyone into space._  "Now I know where they are. I can go get them."

"And while you are not here, what about the world?" Cat crossed her legs. "I know it's not easy and I don't pretend to understand what you're going through, Kara. However, Lena and Hippolyta also miss Diana and are able to see it from a logical point of view. Your sister would tell you that if she were here."

Kara felt the embarrassment growing in her chest, pressing her lips and looking away. "You're right, again."  _Alex would be ashamed of my weakness._  "I'm sorry..."

Cat took her hand, tightening her knuckles. Kara felt better for a second, allowing her lungs to release tension.  _Focus, Kara_. Cat rubbed her arm to comfort her. "Don't apologize."

Hippolyta sighed. "Actually, it is almost fortunate that they fell down Doom’s Doorway, otherwise my sis- the Amazons would undoubtedly have executed them." Hippolyta shook her head. "Diana was hurt, I do not think she could have defended herself, and she knows the Underworld very well." Hippolyta looked at Lena. "She will lead them out, I am sure."

Lena went pale. "How hurt?"

"...She was stabbed." Hippolyta looked away. "Sorry, dear, I could not save her."

"And my mom?" whispered the brunette. "You said they took her. What happened?"

"Lena, it is not necessary-..."

"Tell me," she said seriously. "I need to know it."

The Queen seemed suddenly very, very tired. "They stuck an arrow in her chest." Lena's mouth parted. "They took her sometime before sunset. Before I escaped, Io said that Alkyone's friends were not planning to kill her, but-" she sighed. "... destroy her."

Kara heard Lena's jaw tighten so tightly that her teeth creaked inside her mouth. "Lutessa."

"With that name it can only be a villain." Cat put her fingertips together. "Who's Lutessa?"

"Veritas' Leader," she said, with anger in her voice. "She put the bombs in the city. She's Lillian's daughter—the real one, I mean."

Kara saw Cat become slightly irritated. "Great, then we're dealing with terrorists led by a Luthor. I have seen worse scenarios." She rubbed her hands. "Do you know what they want?"

"We don't know," said Lena quickly. "We think they are a kind of ancient occult cult. The little we know is that they want me dead, and that they are behind the conspiracy in Themyscira."

"Religious terrorists led by a Luthor, now this is more interesting." Cat got up from the chair, walking to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Lena bit her lip, averting her gaze as Cat poured herself a drink. "Tell me Kara, where is this national threat hiding?"

"We believe that they have a base in Edinburgh, the place where Lutessa lived under the name of Tess Mercer. But the reality is that they're scattered around the world. One of their members, Jason Teague, is a serial killer who attacks brunet men." Her throat burned at the thought of Winn. "We both, and the people we're staying with, are investigating them."

"Are they reliable? Are you safe with them? Maybe you would be safer with us. I have the means to  _really_  hide you, no ponytails and glasses." She spoke sarcastically, even though Kara could hear the worry in her blood. "We're still journalists, Kara. Together we could beat them."

To Kara's surprise, Lena reached out and took Cat's hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you for everything you've done, Ms Grant. But we're with people who have a lot of experience in catching criminals."

"Are you in the Army?"

"Something like that." Kara leaned forward. "I'd tell you if I could, Cat, but-"

"Fine," said Cat slightly annoyed. "And speaking of the Army, Baby Lane is back in town. Maybe she can help."

"I talked to Lucy." Kara avoided thinking about James at all costs. "She's also dealing with the problems left by the explosion. They don't have new information."

"Have you asked her directly?"

"Um..."  _I can't allow Lucy to be in danger_. "No."

"Kara, did you hack the army?"

"Of course not."  _Kate did it_. "I didn't."

Cat rubbed her temples. "You know what? It doesn't matter, I'm not president yet." Cat stood abruptly. "I'm afraid you must leave before the catering team arrives. This conversation must remain a complete secret. Dump would throw a party with the headlines,  _'Is Grant planning to deliver our country to alien invaders?_ '."

Kara stood, taking Lena's hand.

Her girlfriend smiled wryly. "I think I'd vote for you, Ms Grant."

"Please, Ms Luthor, don't do that. It would be rather ridiculous for you to be murdered, by going to vote."

"By the way..." said Hippolyta for the first time in several minutes. "How did you get in without anyone seeing you?"

Kara rubbed her hands together. "One of my powers is to fly faster than the human eye can perceive."

"Not very recommended for humans," Lena sighed.

Kara went to Cat's window, letting her senses spread around her. Thousands of sounds, smells, and colors flooded her brain with information.  _Lena's heartbeat. Cat's perfume. Hippolyta's violet eyes._  Kara took a deep breath.  _No one is paying attention to this window, they won't see us leave._  "We can leave now, Lena."

Hippolyta stepped forward to embrace her granddaughter with all her might. "Promise me you will stay safe. We can not lose you now that we have found you."

"I promise." Kara could not tell whether her girlfriend was lying or not. Lena smiled at her grandmother, kissing her on the cheek. "I still don't know how, but I'll find Lutessa. We'll stop all this madness."

"Lena." Hippolyta took her face in her hands. "Maybe the time will come in a near future where you have to make a decision. I want you to know that we do not always have the option to do good, sometimes we have to choose to do the least bad thing."

Lena looked at her with bright eyes, nodding and moving toward Kara, to surround her with her arms as if they were going to waltz. Kara looked at Cat for the last time, wishing with all her might that she had not become the target of thousands of evil people. "Cat, please take good care of yourself."

"That is my job." Hippolyta shrugged, smiling a little.

Kara watched them for a couple of seconds before nodding, holding Lena tightly, and jumping out the window, so quickly that the colors blurred for a second and Lena's breath got caught in her throat.

 

* * *

 

**Lena**

**2:57 PM**

Almost four seconds later, Lena's brain stopped shaking inside her head and she knew they had stopped. The brunette opened her eyes, finding herself floating in the middle of the field, many feet away from the ground. The wind threw cold blows at her back, entangling her surely already disastrous hair. Kara's solemn face was inches from hers, so inhumanly quiet that she could only be hiding how frustrated she was. "Are you okay?"

Lena avoided looking into her eyes, staring at the distant ground, feeling the familiar fear of being at great heights. Unlike other times, the fear grew peacefully, without Lena trying to stop it. She needed to feel it.

"Lena, please, talk to me."

Unable to know if she could restrain herself if she looked Kara in the eye, Lena only shook her head slowly, her fear becoming an evil parasite that fed on her pain. ( _'They stuck an arrow in her chest' 'They are in the Underworld'_ ) . "I can't lose them," whispered Lena. "I just found them."

Kara closed the distance, wrapping her in her arms and stroking her back. "I won't let you lose them."

 _Because of me, everyone is in danger._  Lena did not stop looking down, wondering if Kara would be fast enough to catch her if she let go and let herself fall.  _How many lives is mine worth?_  A sudden surge of rage filled her, as she felt a slight warmth emanate from the medallion on her chest.  _No. I won't let them turn me into a coward like them. Maybe I'm not a good Amazon, but I'm still a Luthor. And the Luthors know how to win a war._

"You think we're the good guys in this story, Kara?"

Her girlfriend stroked her head. "Everyone is the hero of their own story, Potsticker."

Lena took Kara's hand, placing it on her medallion. Kara looked at it, then looked at her with mute understanding.

_I don't need to be a hero, I need to be a warrior. Because this is a war and in war there is no good and bad. Only winners and dead._

* * *

 

 

**Kate Kane**

**3:05 PM**

Kate stared in disbelief as her cousin removed his Batman cowl, leaving a book on the table of the Batcave. Kate stared at it incredulously, taking it in her hands and examining it closely. It looked new. There was no way it was the same book. "Did Dick learn to do magic?" asked Kate, opening it, finding many tiny Greek letters.

"It would take a long time." Bruce sat beside her, typing on the computer. "Instead, he simply found a magician."

Kate felt a sudden aversion to the object in her hands. "A magician?"

"A very powerful magician," Batman replied without looking at her. "It seems that the book had some kind of protection against strangers. Dick has a contact that agreed to restore it."

"We should investigate him."

"It's been done. Giovanni Zatara, Lord Sentinel of Magic of New York. His daughter Zatanna has a soft spot for Dick. Giovanni had a couple of problems with demons a few years ago, but he's cleaner than most of our occasional allies." Bruce looked at her, rising from his chair. "Now we can use the computer to translate it. Page 159 has priority."

Kate searched the page, surprised to find that it was handwritten with elegant, long letters, like a doctor's.  _This is Luthor's writing._  Kate moved to the right of the computer, to a considerably large scanner. The redhead wondered for a moment if this was not what Lena Luthor was hiding, or if it was totally new information. "Computer, scan the page and tell me what it says."

**_*Scanning... Η πόρτα του χάους*_ **

"Translate it into English."

 ** _*The Chaos Door*_**  said the robotic voice of the computer.

Bruce clasped his hands under his chin, looking pensive. "Read the whole page."

**_*It was not easy, but I managed to get hold of a gap and keep it safe, in secret from the others. I do not think anyone ever knows what I sacrificed to achieve it. According to my calculations, everything will go well while Diana remains ignorant. None of the ancient texts tell me exactly what I must do, they only offer me confused prophecies and inconsistent dreams. I know what I must do, but not how I must do it. Somewhere in this huge world of which so many people ignore, so much is the Chaos Door and I must find it. I think that...*_ **

A red light on another of the computers caught her eye. Supergirl and Lena Luthor were coming at full speed. "They're approaching."

"Stop." Bruce got up abruptly from his chair, talking to the computer. "Save the file." He took the book in his hands, trotting quickly toward the exit. "Don't tell them about the book yet, Kate, and try to keep yourself calm. The Kryptonians know if you lie, from your heartbeat."

 _What the hell?_  Kate followed her cousin. "Bruce, you can't hide this from them."

"I won't hide it, I just won't tell them yet. I must first investigate it correctly."

"Bruce!"  ** _*Pump*_** Her cousin slammed the door. "Now I remember why I hate working with you."

Batwoman advanced moodily to the computer, removing Lillian Luthor's words from the screen.  _Everyone is keeping secrets_. Kate could not help but feel frustrated that her cousin might be right.  _They know more than we have been told._   _What are you hiding, Kara and Lena? What are you not telling us? Who do you want to protect? Who are you really?_

Kate heard the sound of the footsteps of both women advancing through the entrance tunnel, approaching from the darkness.  _How has all this happened? Maggie, who are your friends really?_  Kara and Lena emerged from the tunnel, their faces hardened into stone. For a moment Kate could see the similarities between Luthor's hard face and Diana of Themiscyra's famous solemn face. And Kate wondered, for less than a second, just how powerful Lena could be.

"Maggie, Alex and Diana," said Kara, running a hand through her blonde hair. "They fell down Doom’s Doorway. Um, did you hear the whole conversation through the earphones?"

"And I made several conclusions about it," said Kate, trying to stay calm. "No one mentioned Lillian Luthor at any time."

Lena nodded slowly. "Hippolyta thinks she's dead."

"And what do you think will happen when she knows she is not?"

"I'll tell her," Lena sighed. "In better circumstances, when this is all over, or at least when things get better."

 _I don't see how this can end when they've exposed Supergirl._ Kate sighed, looking at the Kryptonian. "Kara, I have to tell you something."

The blonde looked at her.  _Supergirl needs to recover some hope._

"It's true that we can't go looking for them in the Underworld, but I think we can communicate with them."

"What?" In Kara's eyes, a small light shone. "How?"

"I have an... occasional ally." Batwoman pursed her lips. "She's a sorceress who lives in Blüdhaven. She used to practice spells to talk to the dead before."

"Are these things real?" asked Lena, before shaking her head. "Forget it. Can she communicate with Diana, Alex, and Maggie?"

"I suggest we go find out," said Supergirl, folding her arms. "What's her name, Kate?"

"Raven Roth, Princess of Hell and Daughter of Trigon the Terrible, second Lord of Hell."

Lena sighed wearily. "Hell."

"Literally." Kate took the keys to the Batplane from the table. "We had better go immediately. We have no time to lose."

* * *

* * *

 

 

_I can feel myself GIVING in..._

_Damn my WEAKNESS..._

_I'm so sleepy_

_And there's another THING that is taking my PLACE_

_Princess, WaTch OuT. WATCH OUT_

_Lena_

_I love you_

_I'm sorry_

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**??:??**

The sand around Maggie glowed like stardust, giving her the feeling of walking on rain clouds. However, she also felt that the landscape out of an abstract dream was the most frightening thing she had ever seen in her life. Not because there were monsters threatening their lives, but because of the infinite and unknown of the darkness around them. A fear from the depths of her basic instinct, as old as maddening.  _The fear of the unknown is in every human being, or something like that Aunt Minerva used to say._

As Alex could not see Alura, her girlfriend was advancing, taking her by the hand, as if it were a romantic walk in the most macabre place in the world. Diana walked a little further, her face indifferent, as if she were miles away. She had been so quiet that Maggie was beginning to worry.

"What's Alura doing?" whispered Alex, bringing her head closer.

Maggie stared at the ghost, moving forward so silently as if she were sliding.  _She left no footprints in the sand._  "Nothing, she just moves along. She’s not even making sure we're following her."

"Maybe she doesn't need to see us."

"My detective instinct doesn't work very well in the Underworld, sweetie. I don't even know if her eyes can see like a person's, or she can only feel us."

"I have to talk to her." Alex frowned. "It's important to Kara."

 _Why the hell is Kara's mother in the human underworld?_  Maggie tilted her head, remembering that James had told her that each world had its own Underworld.  _What are you doing here, Alura?_

"Try to talk to her," whispered Alex. "It doesn't have to be about anything in particular, just try to get her to talk to you."

Maggie bit her lip, walking faster and pulling Alex's hand to shorten the distance between them and the ghost. "Alura, why does the sand shine? What is it made of?"

 _"I'm sure your friend can answer that question,"_  the ghost replied dryly.

Alex looked at her expectantly, but Maggie only shook her head in silence. Her girlfriend frowned in frustration. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"

_"Tell your friend I have nothing to talk to her about."_

Before Maggie could open her mouth, Alex spoke again.

"Aren't you interested in knowing about Kara? You sent your thirteen-year-old daughter to another planet, and you don't want to know if she is doing okay?"

Alura still did not answer, though Alex had no way of knowing.

"Damn it, what's wrong with you? Kara always said that you were a good mother."

 _"I'm not Kara's mother,"_ answered Alura quietly.  _'I am only her ghost.'_  Her voice did not convey any emotion.  _'You would not understand.'_

Maggie passed those words on to Alex, who looked helplessly at the space in front of her. "And what's keeping you here?"

_"My duty is not to answer your questions, only to take you to the exit. The hardships of the dead are no business of the living."_

_This is not Alura,_ Maggie thought after whispering her words to Alex.  _This is a ghost, an echo of what was once Kara's mother. This is only slightly better than the hologram._  Maggie sighed, thinking of her girlfriend's sister and her face when she realized the fate of her mother's soul. She wondered what her reaction would be, if that would make things worse than they already were _. I wonder where Kara and Lena are. If National City was attacked and they're still alive, where would they go? Metropolis?_

"Gods," said Diana quietly.

Alex looked up at her. "What?"

"The sand under our feet." Diana pulled a little lock of dirty hair from her forehead. "It's what remains of the bodies of ancient Gods, older than time, so old that their names were erased from the memory of men."

"But the gods are immortal," said Maggie, releasing Alex's hand.

"That's the scariest thing." Diana sighed. "My mother used to say that they were used by the Great Monster to attack Lena in the three-million-year war, but She killed as many as she could before she was defeated." Diana smiled wistfully. "My daughter has a warrior's name." Her smile faded. "I miss her."

Maggie took her friend's hand, squeezing it lightly. "We'll find them."

Diana looked at her with a sad smile. "And then what?"

Alex smiled furiously. "Then we kill all the Amazons." Her smile trembled a bit. "If you don't have something against it, of course."

Diana did not look at her. "No one could stop you from doing what you want." Her blue eyes lost their shine. "All I care about is finding my family."

Alex shrugged, putting a hand on the hilt of her sword. "I'll take it as a no."

Maggie bit the inside of her cheek, still watching the figure of the ghost move on the sand, as quietly as no living being would.  _What are you hiding?_  Maggie's curiosity stung in her gut.  _What is a Kryptonian ghost doing here, Alura?_  Maggie looked up at the infinite, that terrifyingly creeping landscape that no other simple mortal had ever seen.  _What ties you to the Earth?_


	8. Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are approaching the end of the first arc :) Thank you for your support and your patience.  
> And thanks to Noe the Super Wonderful Beta xD

**Diana of Nowhere**

**??:??**

It had been ten minutes of silence when Alura stopped suddenly, so quietly that Diana took a few seconds to realize that she was not moving. The ghost was standing in the sand, motionless like an indifferent statue. Diana and Maggie exchanged a look. Alex looked at them in confusion. "Why do we stop?"

Diana pursed her lips. "Alura has stopped moving." The brunette advanced towards the ghost. "Alura, why did you stop?"

 _'Something is going on,'_  said the ghost without turning to her.  _'The dead are singing.'_

"I don't hear anything," said Maggie, turning to her girlfriend. "She says the dead are singing."

"What does that mean?" asked Alex, looking at Diana, given her inability to look at Alura.

"It means something is disturbing them," answered Diana with a frown. "I can't hear anything either... Alura, why...?"

 _'Open your minds,_ ' interrupted the ghost,  _'and you will hear.'_

Maggie repeated the message to Alex, who pressed her lips together in a thin line. The three of them were silent, looking at each other and trying to hear something through the infinite desert. Diana could not hear anything that resembled a song, but she was surprised to see small clouds of sand moving around her.  _The air is still, the sand shouldn't move._  Alex looked like a cat about to jump at the slightest sign of danger. Maggie folded her arms, staring at the sand.

Alex grunted. "I hear nothing."

Diana nodded. "Whatever is disturbing the dead, I can't hear it either. Do you hear anything, Maggie?" Diana asked the smaller woman, but the detective did not respond. "Maggie?"

Maggie's hand shook slightly, her gaze lost on the moving shapes on the sand. Alex stiffened, shaking her shoulder slightly. "Maggie, are you okay? Babe?"

She murmured something.

"Maggie..."

"I can hear them." Her hands went up to her head, nervously scratching her scalp. "It's awful. It hurts!"

"Maggie." Alex took her face in her hands, trying to look into her eyes. "Maggie, calm down. Alura, what's going on!?"

 _'She has the gift of sight,'_ replied the phantom staring into the infinite.  _'Therefore, she will see.'_

Diana watched in horror as Maggie collapsed in Alex's arms, trembling as if the cold had flooded her body. "Maggie!" they both shouted into the void of infinity. Maggie dropped to her knees, looking at the sand that kept moving faster and faster. Diana tried to touch her, but none of her words or actions pulled a reaction out of her friend.

"Maggie, please, talk to me! Maggie!"

"K-K-."

Diana held her so she would stop shaking. "I think she's trying to say something."

"K-Kara." Her eyes gazing at the infinite blackness on the heights. "Stop! Kara, NO, stop!"

* * *

 

_The blonde woman, that thing imitating Kara, gripped her neck with deadly force, depriving her of the air she needed so much to survive. Maggie only saw sapphire eyes before being thrown into the hole. Unlike the previous time, unbearable light flooded all around her as she fell, a heat as if she were burning deep in hell and could do nothing to get out. Two dark figures appeared before her eyes, moving around her like nauseous crows. Maggie recognized the figure of the two bats, fighting to the death. But this time they were talking. And their voices were infernal cacophonies, hundreds of voices speaking as one. **The gAp mUst DIe.**  Maggie screamed, but she could not hear her own voice breaking, because the divine voices of the bats flooded her brain as if it were to explode.  **tHE GaP MuST diE. MUsT DIE. MuST DIE bEfORE REachINg The WatCHER.**_

**_She_ **

**_must_ **

**_die_ **

**_must_ **

**_die_ **

**_d_ **

**_i_ **

**_e_ **

**_There will be none left._ **

_MAGGIE!_

* * *

 

 

**Just an immortal Detective (with the gift of sight)**

**??:??**

She opened her mouth, her lungs eager to be filled with that strange, lifeless air, like a castaway who had almost succumbed to the water. Maggie's eyes met the blackness of infinity, terrifying by the mysteries it hid.  _What is this hard thing under my head?_  Maggie stirred a little, trying to find out where she was. Immediately, brown eyes on a worried face entered her field of vision. "Maggie, can you hear me?"

She blinked a couple of times. "Al..."

"Shhh." Her girlfriend put her index finger on her lips, calming her. Maggie noticed that she had her head in Alex's lap, next to a pretty pale Diana. "Don't force yourself, you gave us a good scare."

"They don't want to leave me alone, Alex."

"Who?"

"The Gods," Diana murmured, her eyes worried. "It was no accident what you saw on the River Styx, Maggie. I believe that immortality has given you the gift of clairvoyance."

"You can't be sure," Alex said in a hoarse voice. "Has it happened before?"

Diana nodded in silence. "Menalippe."

Alex rubbed her face, closing her eyes in frustration. "And Menalippe went totally crazy." Alex helped Maggie to sit up, holding her in her arms like a little girl. "Maggie, sweetie, can you tell me what you saw? What did you hear? You mentioned Kara's name."

She bit her lip, squeezing her hand. "It looked like Kara, but it wasn't Kara. It was a... thing." She felt Diana pressing her other hand. "She pushed me into a big hole. As I fell, horrible voices began to scream  _'The Gap must die'_."

"Lena," said Diana, opening her eyes slightly. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"But Hades said that the gods can't get involved..."

"And they can't, but I know from experience that they always find a way to cause problems, Maggie," replied Wonder Woman, taking a couple of steps forward to approach Alura, as still as a statue. "Alura, we have to keep moving foward. We don't know how much time we have left."

_'We can't.'_

Maggie saw the brunette turn her hand into a fist. "The dead have ceased singing."

 _'You don't know that, Amazon,'_  replied Alura coldly.  _'The dead sing when an intruder has entered their domains. I can feel it.'_  Alura turned, allowing Maggie to see the ghost's face, hard and indifferent.  _'Someone is near.'_

Alex tugged on her sleeve. "What's going on?"

"Alura has said that someone is near, we can't move forward."

Alex and Diana exchanged an almost sad look, before her girlfriend drew her sword.

* * *

* * *

 

 

_When will all this end?_

_It hurts too much_

_I don't want to feel anything_

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Bruce Wayne**

**8:50 PM**

The computer in his office looked old on purpose. If someone entered the password of more than twenty digits, that Bruce changed every two days, that old thing running Windows XP would become one of the fastest and most intelligent computers in the world. Bruce had been there for the last four hours, his eyes reading non-stop and his brain processing all the new information.

The book escaped any order, genre, and concordance. It mentioned places that did not exist, impossible historical facts, legends, illogical numbers.  _This undoubtedly follows some kind of code._  That was the most logical. If Veritas was really as dangerous as it appeared to be, they would not be foolish enough to put all their secrets in a book that could fall into enemy hands.  _I'll decipher the code._  Bruce hoped he could find some information about the magic medallion. Some clue to track down its members. Why the hell would they want to kill Luthor? ( _if she told the truth and they want to kill her_ ) But the book was almost a maze.  _The key is Lillian Luthor._

Bruce returned to the fragment written by Lena Luthor's real mother, trying to draw some conclusions.  ** _*I managed to get hold of a gap and keep it safe, in secret from the others.* *everything will go well while Diana remains ignorant.*_**   _What is a gap, Lillian? What did you steal from Diana?_

"Of course." Bruce rubbed his face. "The gap has to be related to Lena Luthor."

 _'Did you say something, dear?'_  asked Selina through the communicator.  _'I can't hear you properly, if you growl instead of talking.'_

"I'm looking for what Luthor’s hiding," replied Bruce to Catwoman. "This book mentions the word Gap several times. I think that's what they're hiding from us."

_ 'Do you have any idea why?' _

"To protect someone." Bruce was still reading speedily page after page. "And I think I know who."

On the communicator, Bruce heard faint fighting sounds _. 'Sorry, the Penguin's Band is rather inopportune. What do you think?'_

"I think Lena Luthor is probably trying to protect her mother."

_ 'Greek Snow White or Grumpy Rapunzel?' _

"Lillian Luthor."

Selina was silent for a few seconds.  _'Are you sure?'_

"It's one of the hypotheses I have." Bruce came to a page where he found a great picture of a castle.  _What is this?_  " One of the hypotheses that I consider more possible."

_ 'So you think the girl is evil and has been faking for years? Lying to a Kryptonian? That sounds paranoid even for you, dear." _

"I didn't say it was most likely, just possible."  _This castle must be about the size of a fortress._  "It would explain why they haven't told us the truth."

_ 'Now you're being ridiculous, Bruce.' _

"Think about it for a moment," said Bruce rubbing his forehead, seeing in his mind with perfect clarity the incredulous look on his wife. "All we knew about Lillian Luthor was fake, which means she's been lying for years without anyone noticing it. Lena Luthor is a smart woman, I have no doubt she'd be able to lie to anyone. If she were completely clean, she wouldn't be trying to fool us."

_ 'You don't know that, Bruce. The girl-' _

"You still think of her as an innocent girl, Selina." Bruce took the book in his hands, reading Lillian's words for the thousandth time.  _Gap. Why did you need a Gap? Does Lena have any secret power related to this Gap?_    _What is this Chaos Door?_ "You forget that she's Alexander Luthor's sister and one of the twenty most powerful people in the world."

_ 'It's not like you to judge a person for their family.' _

"I judge her for herself. I have investigated L-Corp twenty-two times these past three years, making sure she didn't follow in her brother's footsteps."

_ 'And she has not.' _

"No." Bruce released the book, returning to the computer. "Because she has followed Lillian's, lying and manipulating, or at least trying to, to get something. Hundreds of people have died and more could die, and yet Lena Luthor refuses to be completely honest with us. What is worse, Selina, no matter how intelligent and suspicious she is, her behavior isn't normal, not in someone who wants to find her family at any cost." Bruce rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I've tried to find something of Diana in her, even something of... Diana's... wife, no matter how unprofessional she was, but all I see is Lillian." He rubbed his hands together. "Our children are like us, even if they don't have our blood, and so is Luthor."

_ '...' _

"Catwoman, are you there?"

_ '...' _

"Selina..."

 _'I'm here, sorry, I almost slipped on the roof of the church. We're not getting any younger,'_  replied his wife, her voice slightly hoarse.  _'You know what I think? That this circus has gone too far. Why aren't you honest with the girl and ask her once and for all what she's hiding?'_

"Because she could lie."

_ 'If she knows you don't trust her, she'll never make a mistake. My cats are already tired of following her everywhere. And if she lied, you'd know.' _

"Or maybe she would escape with Supergirl's help, and it's not very recommendable to frustrate a Kryptonian."

_ 'Now you distrust Supergirl? I hope you're not around Helena.' _

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I don't distrust Supergirl. She's much stronger than Clark, much harder to break. But whe all have a limit, and I'm afraid Miss Danvers will reach hers if she doesn't find her sister."

 _'In that you're mistaken,'_  said Selina quietly.  _'You're comparing Kara to her cousin. Clark is afraid that his own family could be in danger and that's why he hasn't been involved. Superman is scared. Kara also is, but she's strong enough to face it,'_ replied Selina. _'I don't know if we can trust Lena, but we can trust Kara. And that's why we should give Lena a chance. And maybe she'll give us a chance.'_

Bruce sighed, looking away from the screen of his computer. "I can't trust her."

_ 'You're being stubborn.' _

"I'll talk to them tonight." Bruce got to his feet. "I'll show them the book and I'll ask them one last time if there's anything they can tell me about this Gap. And if they lie to me, I'll assume they’re hiding something dangerous enough to risk their families."

**_*Tock Tock Tock*_ **

Helena entered through the door, wearing her purple pajamas and her Supergirl cape. She had two cats in her arms and one more at her feet. Her daughter looked at him with tired eyes. "Daddy, I'm sleepy. Can you read me a story before bed?"

 _'Duty calls, Batman,'_ said Selina playfully in the earpiece.

Bruce sighed and turned off the computer, careful to put the book in the secret drawer of his desk. "What would you like to hear today, Kitty?"

"I want a Supergirl story!"

"Again?" Bruce took her little hand and got out of his office. "Wouldn't you like to hear a tale of someone else? Maybe, Batman?"

"Um... I like Artemis, could you-?"

"I'll read you a Supergirl story."

 

* * *

 

**The half-demon Woman**

**9:08 PM**

Rachel Roth pulled the hood up over her head, moving through the hallway of the second floor of her building, heading home. She was having a hard time trying to control the bubbling emotions inside her.  _The last thing I want is for something to explode by accident._  She sighed, murmuring her mantra in a low voice.  _No trace of Eliza Danvers_. The sorceress shook her head.  _At this rate, Starfire will never recover._  She walked past one of the hallway mirrors, glancing at her appearance. The roots of her hair were violet again, she would soon have to repaint it black.  _Maybe I'd just do a spell, it'd be much easier,_  thought Raven grumpily, opening the door of her apartment.

Batwoman was sitting on her couch, looking at her family photo album.

"Good evening, Raven," said Batwoman without looking up. "You were a cute baby, but in this red dress you look like a cherry."

 ** _*Bam*_**  Her lamp exploded a few inches away.

"Kane..."  _Calm down, Raven, calm down_. The woman stepped forward, taking the album from the masked's hands. "I hope you have a good reason to enter my house, poke into my things, and hope that I don't send you to the fifth circle of hell."

"I have a very good reason indeed," said Batwoman, standing up. "But first I need you to say the Unbreakable Vow. I need to be completely sure that what I'm going to tell you won't get out of these walls, it's a life-or-death situation."

"With you, all is of life or death. If you want me to perform the Unbreakable Vow, you'll have to tell me what this is all about," replied Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"I can only tell you that it's about saving innocent people from religious fanatics, as I saved your mother when Trigon's sect took her away, remember?"

Raven did not even blink. "Does this endanger my team?"

"I really doubt it."

"Fine, but after this I won't owe you anything." Raven reached out, taking Batwoman's hand, allowing an aura of dark magic to wrap their hands together. "Don't get smart, if you break an Unbreakable Vow we could die."

"I know," grunted the woman. "Do you swear that you will keep in secret everything that happens in this room tonight?"

"I swear. Do you swear you'll buy me a new lamp?"

She could have sworn that Kane rolled her eyes under her mask. "I swear."

The dark magic in their hands turned golden, illuminating for less than a second each of the veins in their bodies. Raven let go of Batwoman, looking her up and down. "Speak, I don't have all night."

Instead of talking, she turned and walked to the window, opening it and looking down. "You can come in now," said the redhead, retreating a little.

The sorceress saw a figure entering slowly through the window, a blonde woman with a brunette in her arms.  _But what-? By Azar_. In front of her eyes, the two most wanted faces of the country landed in her living room. Supergirl looked at her with sincere eyes, large and blue, slightly gloomy. "We are the ones who need your help, Ms Roth. Our family is trapped in the Underworld and we need you to help us get in touch with them."

"Supergirl and Lena Luthor..." Raven stared at the dark-haired human. She had a shiny medallion on her neck, with the symbol of a woman coming out of a well. She narrowed her eyes.  _That symbol seems familiar._  "Your friends are getting weirder over time, Kane."

* * *

 

 

**Lena**

**9:16 PM**

Kara had moved the table and chairs from the living room into a corner, giving the sorceress ( _her name suits her_ ) enough space to draw a circle on the floor with a white dust. Lena did not know exactly what to think of the woman. Her eyes were disturbing, dark wells where no emotion shone, of a deep purple color. That woman gave her the creeps, and Lena did not know exactly why.  _Maybe it has to do with her being half demon._  She scolded herself mentally.  _I'm probably the last person that should be judging someone by their family._

She approached Raven a little. "Maybe I can help you with something."

"No," replied the other woman. In the lamplight, Lena would have sworn her skin was gray. "Your race doesn't get along particularly well with magic."

"My race?"

"Amazons," added Raven without looking at her. "They used to hunt magicians a couple of millennia ago. There's not much that an Amazon can do when it comes to magic."

Lena pressed her lips lightly, feeling the medallion cold against her skin. "How can you talk to the ghosts, Miss Roth?"

She looked at her briefly. "When I came to Earth, I tried to be a vigilante, asking the murder victims who their murderers had been and doing them justice, but it was years ago. I can only communicate with the ghosts trapped in the Underworlds," explained Raven to Lena. "If your friends had ended up on Hades's Elysian Fields or on Anubis's Dat, there would be no way to contact them. When a soul leaves the world, there is no way to retrieve it."

"Are you sure, Miss Roth? I have a friend from another Earth who came back from the dead," said Kara, rubbing her hair.

"There are no Lazarus Pits on our Earth, Supergirl."

Kate cleared her throat, looking down, another of Raven's books in her hands. "There must be some way to get them out."

Raven shook her head. "I'm afraid it's impossible, since the only known entrance is in Themiscyra and the Amazons are no longer what they were," she said seriously. "And stay away from my things. My magic is controlled by my emotions, and I'm sure no one wants to explode because Kane doesn't know how to stop being irritating."

Lena saw her girlfriend bite her lip, as if she wanted to say something but she was holding back. She walked to Kara, taking her hand and looking into her eyes briefly.

Kara smiled, turning to the sorceress. "Um, haven't you been in Metropolis lately?"

"No, I haven't been in Metropolis," replied Raven.

"You sure? In a downtown cafeteria?"

"You must have me confused with someone else," said Raven, finishing drawing the symbols on the floor, similar to letters of the Greek alphabet. Lena noticed that Kate's mouth twisted slightly, a detail that she found very curious.

The strange woman looked up. "Now I need you to sit around the circle, please. Miss Danvers, I must warn you that under no circumstances must you attempt to use your powers."

"Magic can harm Kryptonians, I know," said Kara as she sat at the other end of the circle, being imitated by Lena and Kate. Lena bit her lip impatiently, watching the symbols on the floor, thinking about how to beat people who had magic and aliens when she only had her intellect, no matter how big it was. ( _'And a goddess of gods who asks for her freedom, Lee'_ ), said Lex's voice in her head.

"Do you have any belongings of the people we are looking for? Preferably, an object with emotional value," asked Raven.

"I've got this," said Kara, reaching into her pocket, pulling out Alex's little golden ball. The Snitch spread its wings, like a bird awakening. "It's my sister's."

"A Snitch." Her dark eyes shone for less than a second. "Do you love your sister, Supergirl?"

"More than anyone else in the world, besides Lena."

"Then it'll work. The most powerful magic in the world is created out of love."

Batwoman smirked. "Sometimes, a good pair of shots are more effective than love."

Raven twisted the corner of her mouth. "I don't expect your limited mind to understand it, Kane."

Lena watched in silence, studying her scant facial expressions.  _There’s something in her._  Almost imperceptibly, the medallion warmed in her chest, as if the metal had been exposed to the sun.  _I don't know if it's bad or good, but there's something in her._  She took a deep breath, trying to think like a businesswoman.  _We need her for now_. Unconsciously, her hand began to rub her medallion. Realizing it, Lena stopped and put both hands on her knees, trying not to attract attention.

Kara put the Snitch in the middle of the circle, the brightness of the ball reflected in the blue of her eyes. The Snitch fluttered slightly, bouncing impatiently on the floor. Lena took her hand, looking into her eyes with encouragement. Kara interlaced their fingers.

Raven closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her chest rose and fell slowly, barely breathing. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Lena began to feel a little tired, as if something was slowly drinking from her soul. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." The heat of the medallion increased, but strangely Lena felt no pain, only euphoria, a sudden discharge of adrenaline throughout her body.  _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

 ** _*Zszszszs*_**  A white sphere appeared inches above the circle on the ground, shining like a small moon in the darkest night. Lena felt her breath escape between her lips _. It's impossible_. The ball of energy emitted an almost imperceptible white smoke, as if the land of the ghosts were made of ashes and flames, and these could pass through the sphere. The medallion on her chest was as hot as a little sun.  _Stop_ , thought Lena, glancing at Kate.  _Stop, she will notice._

**Beware**

_Beware of what?_

**Gods. Evil, unworthy creatures, they want you dead but I will not let them approach.**

_There are no gods here._

**There are gods on the other side. A god of death and another one whose identity I do not know. You can feel them, therefore I can also feel them.**

Raven's eyes were white, shining like two stars. "Supergirl, try to call your sister."

Kara leaned slightly forward, bringing her face to the magic sphere. "Alex?" She said in a trembling, slightly tense voice. "Alex, sister, can you hear me? Are you there? Alex?"

* * *

 

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**At that moment**

Contrary to the pain she had felt before, Maggie began to feel very good, as if her body had lost all her weight and her soul was flying. She blinked a couple of times, looking at Alex, who was still holding her sword.  _Someone's coming_. Diana was alert at her side, watching around with attentive eyes. "Alex, Diana, I'm feeling something."

Both women looked at her worriedly, not lowering their guard. Maggie looked around, trying to find the ghost.  _Where's Alura?_  She barely felt the air in her lungs, as if part of her brain were asleep, feeling the closeness of a familiar presence. It c _an't be._  "Lena?"

Diana's eyes widened in confusion, one second before  ** _(*ZSZSZSZSZ*)_**  the white sphere appeared and its force made them fall backward, landing on the sand.

Maggie growled and cursed at the horrible feeling of sand in her eyes. She rose quickly, her throat drying and her heart racing, as she stared up at the huge white sphere. What  _the hell is this?_  She felt she knew the answer, despite not being able to remember why or which.  _Damn it, why am I so sure this has to do with Lena?_

Alex grunted and stood, still aiming at the sphere with her sword. "But what the fuck is this?"

Diana spat the sand from her mouth. "Looks like a-"

_ 'Alex?' _

Maggie lost her breath.

_ 'Alex, sister, can you hear me? Are you there? Alex?' _

"Kara?" Alex took a step forward, lowering her sword. "Kara, is that you?"

 _'Alex!'_  Shouted the voice from the sphere _. 'Alex, you're okay!? Are you all okay?!'_

"Kara..." A painfully relieved smile grew on her face. "We're fine! Maggie and Diana are here with me! How is this possible?! What is this thing?!"

_ 'It's magic. It's a long story, but-' _

Diana interrupted. "Is my daughter with you? Is Lena okay?"

 _'I'm fine, Mother. I'm here,'_  answered Lena's voice.

"Oh, Lena..." sobbed Diana with a smile.

_ 'We're in Gotham. National City was attacked. They have taken them all. Kara and I are looking for them with your friends the bats.' _

_'Alex,_ ' said Kara's voice.  _'Where are you? Is there any way to get you out?'_

"No. No no no you have to keep away from Themiscyra, don't come here. We're on our way back. Hades told us how to get out. We'll be fine, trust me," said Alex quickly. "Kara, listen to me, I don't know how much time has passed, but I know you and you've spent all this time worrying about me. I need you to stop doing it."

_ 'What? Alex, no...' _

"Kara, listen, you're in danger too. Lena is in danger."

_ 'We already know that.' _

"No, you don't understand! Hades told us that the gods approved of what happened in Themiscyra. The gods want her dead, you understand? There are people called The Truth, Veritas, they want to kill Lena."

_ 'It's Lutessa.' _

"What?" asked Diana incredulously.

 _'Mother,'_  answered Lena's strange voice.  _'Listen to me. Lutessa is alive, she's the leader of Veritas. Hippolyta told me they have Mom.'_

Diana let out a sound between a moan and a sigh of relief. "I thought-thought-forget it. How did they take her? My mother is with you?"

_ 'No, she's not here, but she's fine. Lutessa has Mom and Winn, and M'gann and Mr J'onzz. We thought she had you too. When Hippolyta told us where you were, we looked for a way to talk to you.' _

"Lena, I'm going to get out of here." Diana moved a little closer to the sphere, its glow reflecting in her blue eyes. "I'm going to find you. I'll never allow anyone to hurt you again. Please be very careful, I can't lose you again."

_ 'Everything will be fine. I promise.' _

* * *

 

 

**The Ghost**

**At that moment**

Alura had moved away from the travelers, appearing at the place where the song had originated, not far from there. The desert was as infinite as ever, but somehow it seemed less dark, something that only happened when one of  _them_  came down to the abode of the god of death.  _"I can feel you. Show youself."_

"I have never been hidden."

She turned, finding him, the source of the clarity. A young man, bright as a small sun, whose mere presence radiated pain in her whole being. "You are the ghost of another world, trapped here by a misfortune."

_"Why did you wake the dead, Lord Hermes?"_

"I was hoping to get your attention," answered the god. "I have an order for you."

_"I can only obey the God of Death."_

"You will obey me when you know what I want. I am clement, I offer you something in return." Hermes approached. "I know you have not forgotten the reason you ended up here. What you need to move on."

* * *

 

 

**Lena**

**9:27 PM**

_ 'Please be very careful, I can't lose you again.' _

Lena sighed, her eyes heavy and the heat in her chest threatening to melt her heart. "Everything will be fine."  _I'll keep you all safe, no matter what it costs me._  "I promise." Out of the corner of her eye, she checked Raven's condition, still holding the trance, with her eyes white. Kate was watching them in silence.

_ 'I love you, My Sun and Stars.' _

Lena bit her lip, gathering courage to say the words she had planned to say under other circumstances. "I love you too, Mother."

Batwoman gently cleared her throat. "Sorry, I don't want to interrupt," said Kate. "Maggie's there? I need to talk to her."

A couple of seconds passed until a slightly hoarse voice was heard through the sphere _. 'Who is it?'_

"I'm Kate."

_ ‘Who?’ _

"Kate Kane, Mags. How many Kates have you dated? You better not answer me, I don't want to know."

 _'What?!'_  asked Maggie's voice.  _'Kate? What are you doing there?'_

"Who do you think has saved their lives? I assure you it wasn't Batman."

_ 'Kate, I-Thanks.' _

"Give them to me in person when you get out. For now, I need your help, Mags," said Kate, her voice slightly louder. "I need to find these terrorists."

_ 'I imagine you've already investigated Lillian Luthor.' _

"That woman knows how to hide her footprints."

_ 'I was investigating her before coming to Themiscyra. Before kidnapping Lena, she was experimenting with stem cells to try to heal Lutessa. But all members of her team died suspiciously.' _

"You think it was Veritas's thing?"

_ 'Maybe. There's also the possibility that Luthor did it on her own, we don't know when she joined them. You can find out if you search for clues in the doctors' deaths. My notes are-" _

"I already have them, on your desk."

_ 'Were you in my apartment?' _

"Sorry, Mags, but it was an emergency." Lena noticed that the redhead smiled for less than a second. "You said you talked to Hades," she said. "Did he say why the whole world suddenly wants to kill Diana and her family?"

_ 'He said it. It's not for Diana, it's for Lena.' _

Lena's eyes widened in horror.  _No..._

_ 'Listen, Kate. There are two creatures. One is something like Veritas's god, and the other is known as The Watcher.' _

She saw Kara clenching her fists from the corner of her eye, undoubtedly preparing for danger, her blue eyes darkening slightly. Batwoman stared at the white sphere with her mouth slightly open.  _Maggie, no, shut up. You'll make them discover us._

_ 'The Watcher wants to use- What are you doing? Hey, stop!' _

"Mags?" asked Kate with concern.

Kara leaned forward. "Alex!"

_ 'Kara, forget me! We'll be fine! Protect Lena! Find J'onn!' _

"Alex, what's going on!?"

_ 'NOTHING! They need you, Kara! I believe in you! I love y-!' _

In front of Lena's eyes, the sphere disappeared, like a small star burning the last of its energy. Kara turned to Raven quickly. "What happened!? Make her come back!"

Her eyes stopped flashing white, regaining their dark violet color. "I can't."

"Roth..."

"The spell works like a phone, Kane," snarled Raven. "And something just cut the cable."

"She was about to tell me something important!" yelled Batwoman.

Raven did not even flinch. "I don't have energy to try again tonight, Kane."

Lena felt a small pang of pain in her stomach, being careful not to take her gaze away from Batwoman.  _I must do what is necessary to eliminate Veritas before it's too late._  Her heart crumpled as she watched Kara pick up the Snitch from the floor, stroking the little ball with furious glassy eyes.  _I'll find you wherever you are, Lutessa. I'm going to stop you, even if I have to die for it._

 

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**Twenty seconds earlier**

_ 'You said that you talked to Hades. Did he say why the whole world suddenly wants to kill Diana and her family?' _

Maggie remembered the hooded figure in the castle, warning them that they had become enemies of the gods themselves. That Veritas would not stop until they killed Lena. "He said it. It's not for Diana, it's for Lena."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alura appear again, her face carved in stone. Diana approached the ghost.

"Listen, Kate. There are two creatures. One is something like Veritas's god, and the other is known as The Watcher."

Alura passed through Diana, looking at the sphere with angry eyes.  _"How dare you disturb this world?"_

"Alura, we need only a moment," said Diana, irritated.

By Alex's gaze, she seemed to be suspecting what was happening despite not being able to see the ghost. Maggie concentrated on talking to Kate. "The Watcher wants to use- What are you doing?"

It was fast and frightening like a predator's attack. Alura pulled a hammer from her black robe, and began to hit the sphere in front of Maggie. Diana shouted  _'No!_ ' furiously behind her, trying to hold her, action as useless as if she was trying to hold the air. Maggie watched with a start as the sphere began to crack with each hit, as if it were made of glass.

"Hey, stop!" yelled Maggie, anger exploding in her chest. "Stop!"

Maggie took the sword from Alex's hand, so fast that she could only glimpse at her stunned, confused face. Alura hit the sphere again, cracking it like a broken mirror. Alex was yelling something at Kara. Diana was trying to stop her, but all her blows passed throught the ghost. But when Maggie attacked her in the arm that held the hammer, Alura's mouth opened in a hideous mute cry and the object fell to the ground.  _What the hell? I can touch her?_  Alura drew back, wide-eyed, her teeth clenched. " _Any intrusion of the living is forbidden!"_

"Are you crazy!? We're talking to Kara! We've to warn her about the go-!"

**_*CrrAsh*_ **

Maggie left the sentence unfinished as the sphere shattered, leaving a trembling Alex in front of a small pile of broken glass.

 _"My obligation is to stop mediums who try to cross the border into this world, those are the rules,"_  she answered coldly.  _"You broke the rules."_

Diana stepped dangerously close, inches from her face. "You've destroyed the only way I had to talk to my daughter." Her eyes flashed in a furious blue fire. "No wonder you're still trapped here. If this is just your soul, you must have been a horrible being in your life, and I don't want to imagine how much Kara suffered because of  _you_."

_"You don't know anything about my daughter."_

Maggie felt a whirlwind taking the sword from her hand. Alex pointed to the space in front of Diana. "WHERE is SHE!? Tell me, where is she!"

"Alex..."

"Show yourself!" shouted Alex. "Let me see your face, damn you!"

_"Tell your friend to calm down."_

"Why did you do that!? Why!?" Alex tried to attack her, but being unable to see her, she simply threw blows into the air. "Show yourself and I'll show you what I did to Astra, Alura!"

Maggie saw the ghost's expresion change into a terrifying grimace, the first emotion she saw in that face. " _You..."_ She approached Alex. "were _she the one who killed my twin?"_

"To save someone." Maggie forced Alex to stay still, still looking at the ghost suspiciously. "But if you hardly care about the daughter you had in life, why should your care about your sister?"

Alura ignored her words and moved forward, near the broken glass, to pick up her hammer.  _"We must continue our way."_

"We're not finished," growled Maggie. "Where did you go? Why weren't you here?"

 _"I was looking for the origin of the song."_  The ghost began to walk. Controlling her frustration, Maggie took Alex's hand and the three followed her.  _"I went to find out why they started singing."_

"Tell us," said Diana dryly.

_"Someone has come to visit Hades."_

Maggie exchanged a look of concern with Diana. The detective told her girlfriend the words of the ghost. Alex just nodded, her lips tight, resigned not to see or hear half of what was happening around her.

"Who has come?" asked Maggie.

_"I don't know, I could not see the visitor."_

"You're lying."

_"Why should I?"_

_I don't trust you_ , thought Maggie with her teeth clenched.

Diana cleared her throat. "Maggie was able to touch you a moment ago."

 _"It seems your friend is not just a simple seer,"_  she said without stopping.  _"But you should never touch a ghost."_

Maggie felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her.  _Think, Sawyer, think._  Alura always refused to share most of the information. Maggie's brain kept screaming danger, her instinct turned on like mad.  _I have to do something_. Diana whispered something to Alex, so quietly that Maggie could not hear it. _We_   _can't stop or go back. I have to do something._

 

* * *

 

**The half demon Woman**

**9:42 PM**

Raven looked at them one last time. In some strange way, Supergirl looked better; less tense and more determined. More like herself. She had even helped to tidy up the mess that was her living room, when according to her experience most would simply have gone once they had gotten what they were looking for _. I don't think it's a big deal for her with her speed._  Once she was done, she approached Raven and shook her hand. The sorceress was momentarily surprised by the physical contact.

"Thank you," said Supergirl. "You've helped us a lot."

"We couldn't hear what Maggie said," replied Batwoman in a bad mood. "Something doesn't want us to know."

"We'll figure it out," said Lena Luthor seriously. "Maggie told us how to find more information. If we find the connection between the deaths of Lillian's colleagues, we might find one of the members."

Kate did not look very happy. "You sound too optimistic."

"I am obliged not to be pessimistic. To be pessimistic is to surrender and surrender means more people will die."

Raven noticed that the Luthor heiress had her arms folded across her chest, over the medallion, as if she needed to touch the metal _. I've seen a medallion like this before somewhere. Perhaps in some book of the library of Azarath?_  " Kane, those terrorists you're looking for, they use magic, don't they?"

"We believe so." Batwoman looked at her intently.

"And that medallion is magic?" asked Raven, looking at Lena.

The Amazon girl nodded, her face calm as the waters of a stream. "It's a force field, a kind of protection."

"Usually I can trace the magic back to its source. Give it to me."

For less than a few seconds, so fast that Raven hesitated to have seen it, Luthor's eyes changed from blankness to panic. That would have been more or less understandable if at her side, Supergirl's posture had not also changed to something that felt like protective instinct.  _A Kryptonian who seems ready to throw me against the wall_. Raven held out her hand.  _Maybe I should feel intimidated, if I'd afford myself to feel something._

Slowly, Lena Luthor took off her medallion and handed it to her, her hand trembling slightly, like a leaf in the wind. Raven brought the object near to her eyes _. A woman coming out of a well. A 'V' etched on the other side._  She closed her eyes, concentrating on the object in her hands, as she had learned in Azarath.

She could feel absolutely nothing in the medallion.

"I can't feel anything," she said, slightly astonished.

Kate sighed. "Their magic must be too advanced to be traced, otherwise we would have found them."

"No, Kane, I can't feel any magic in this thing." She handed it back to Lena Luthor, who put it around her neck. "It's just an ordinary gold medallion."

Supergirl approached her partner. "Well, that's not true. This thing has protected Lena from the explosion at L-Corp," said Supergirl putting her hands in her pockets.

Batwoman approached Raven. "Are you sure, Roth?"

"I just know that I should be able to feel magic inside, even though I can't track it down," said Raven, looking at Lena's chest. "I've never seen anything like it, and perhaps the wisest thing to do is to go home and look in Azarath's library. And I'll ask Azar if she knows anything."

Lena Luthor narrowed her eyes slightly. "Azarath? I've never heard of that place."

"It's not on Earth." Raven shrugged. "It's difficult to explain, you can only travel there with magic, but if there's information about your medallion, Miss Luthor, it's in my home."

The dark-haired woman did not seem entirely convinced, but she nodded slowly, her remarkably beautiful face hardened.

"I want to help," said Raven, trying to sound warm, not knowing if she was achieving it. "I also have people who are everything to me, and I'd do anything to protect them. I can understand what you're going through."

Lena Luthor pursed her lips, as if pondering whether to say something or not. "They have my mother, Miss Roth."

Raven sighed. "I know that's horrible, my mother was also kidnapped a couple of years ago. Kate saved her."

"At least Eliza's safe," said Supergirl with her sad look.

Raven felt her heart beating slightly faster. "You know she's okay?"

"As long as she stays away from me. The last thing I need is to turn her into a target." She sighed. "Thank you again, Raven, for being our ally in all this, we need it right now."

She allowed herself the slightest of smiles. "Supergirl's side is the right side."

The corners of her lips rose feebly, a grimace too small to be considered a smile. Lena Luthor shook her hand, Raven thought for a moment that the poor woman was playing at a disadvantage in a whole new world.  _Not long ago she was normal. Now she's an Amazon, she's in a relationship with an alien, and her family is threatened by gods and magical terrorists._  She would not want to be in Lena’s shoes, with her demonic father she had enough.

"Maybe you could learn manners from your new friends, Kane. You would make our lives much easier."

Batwoman did not respond as the three of them approached the window. Supergirl took Lena Luthor in her arms and got out softly, without making the slightest noise. Batwoman pulled out her grapping hook gun.

"Kate."

She stopped to look at her. "What?"

"I'm not evil. When will you realize it?" asked Raven, controlling the mixed emotions that the masked woman always awakened in her stomach.

"I realized that a long time ago."

"Really?." She crossed her arms. "You say you're not like your cousin, but he doesn't trust anyone and you're doing the same thing."

She stood for a couple of seconds watching her in silence. "I don't make friends, Rachel."

The female soldier disappeared out the window, her black and red cloak fluttering in the wind.  _Dumb._  Raven put her hands in her pockets, wishing, not for the first time in her life, to have been born normal.

Three minutes passed for her to return to normal, with her scattered emotions totally under control. Sighing slowly as she mentally repeated her mantra, she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and began to check her email. She had the usual spam messages, and a message from P.  _Finally._

_'R,_

_E.D hides in New York. Moore Street 1986'_

She felt a small wave of triumph that made her smile.

_'P,_

_I'm coming._

_R.'_

* * *

* * *

 

 

 _I hear them singing_  
_I know because I should be singing too_  
_Instead, I'll just go to sleep._  
_I love you Lena_  
_I wish we had more time, Little Princess._

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**The Only Survivor**

**2:50 AM (Current Local Time in Scotland)**

The ceiling had exactly two hundred and twenty-three brown spots. Powergirl had counted them all, lying on the floor of her cell. One of her most useful skills acquired on Earth was her ability to pay attention to many things at the same time. To Adam it had always been confusing how she could read a book, do homework and talk at the same time. This ability allowed her to pay attention to Winn's words and to recall with painful precision her last moments on Krypton, before her aunt Astra had put her in that pod.

_ 'And then Lena alerted the police about her own adoptive mother. Everything changed from then on, that's when she earned our respect. Y'know, her adoptive mother is as nice as a toothache, but it must have been very difficult for her...' _

"Did she love her?" Karen asked out loud.

 _'Um...'_  Winn's voice hesitated.  _'It's complicated. Lena's adoptive mother isn't a good person, but Lena always hoped that in time she might change,'_ the man sighed loudly.  _'But at some point we all get tired of waiting.'_

"Then it wasn't a difficult decision to make," replied Powergirl, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, thinking of her Aunt Astra's last good bye. "Humans make their decisions based on love. Correct and incorect, right and wrong, humans only care until their loved ones are in danger. No offense, but you all are a stupid race that only seeks power and most of the time refuse to save yourselves."

 _'That's uncomfortably true,'_  said Winn.  _'We humans are, selfish, stupid, and quite blind and indifferent to our own problems. Sometimes, to protect us, we're willing to hurt others.'_

Karen bit her lip.  _I want to be selfish, just for once._

 _'You know? I've been thinking about my friend Kara lately,'_  said Winn in a low voice, as if suddenly he was very tired.  _'She often faces difficult decisions, but she always chooses to do the right thing. She always knows what's right... Sometimes I wonder how she knows. What's good and what's wrong. And how she has the strength to do the right thing even if it's painful.'_

 _I don't know if I can._  Karen felt her eyes fill with tears.  _I don't know if I can be that strong. It would be as if they died because of me a second time, if I don't kill that woman. How can I do the right thing when the only options I have are bad? The right thing can't be to give up Adam's bad jokes, Carter beating me in video games, Catherine complaining about milennials. James and Snapper kissing on SnapCo. Alexandra being a good mentor. Even Margaret, the annoying one. They can't have gone. I can't let them go._

"Those Lena and Kara sound like good people," said Karen repressing her anguish.  _Please tell me they aren't good. Tell me they're bad. Tell me they hurt people and should disappear. Tell me please._

 _'They are the best people I know.'_ Winn sighed loudly.  _'Do you know the law of karma? To do good things so that good things happen to you? There are people who prove that this is a lie. They only do good things, but bad things happen to them. Sometimes I just wonder why...'_  Silence.  _'It doesn't matter.'_

Karen closed her eyes, breathing all the air her lungs could contain. Her heart ached intensely in her chest, as if Krypton had exploded again.  _Why always me?_  She tried to remember her aunt Astra's reassuring smile. She needed to regain control of her emotions, stop thinking like Kara Zor-L and Karen Starr and start thinking like Powergirl.  _Is there a Powergirl if my Earth doesn't even exist anymore?_  She did not know.  _What am I going to do? What would Aunt Astra do? What would Catherine do?_ She squeezed her eyes shut.  _They wouldn't be crying pathetically on the floor._

Counting to ten, Karen gathered strength to sit on the floor, leaning her back against the wall.  _They would stand firm._   _My Aunt Astra would remind me that I am a strong member of the House of L, like when my parents were sent to Fort Rozz. That the House of L doesn't act according to fear and pain, but hope. Catherine would tell me to make the decision that I won't regret later._

Powergirl watched the green glow of her handcuffs, feeling a slight pain from her wrists to her arms _. I can't._   _Powergirl vowed to protect humanity, even if it’s not mine, even if they don't deserve it._  She rubbed her wrists slowly, trying to ease the pain. She was tired of feeling pain.  _And that means I've failed them all again._  It was the first time she felt trapped inside her own body.  _I've run out of options_. Someone screamed in the corner of her mind. Karen wondered if it was the echo of one of her many nightmares or a repressed memory. "Hey, Winn..."

 _'Yes?'_  asked the boy on the other side of the wall.

"What color are Lena's eyes?"

 _'Um, greens,'_  answered the boy, confused.  _'Why do you ask?'_

Karen laughed lightly, without any joy.  _I knew_. "I've always liked green eyes."

* * *

 

 

**Lena**

**11:45 PM**

As the three of them walked through a entrance tunnel, Lena realized that, against her best wishes, she was getting used to the coldness of the Batcave, the distant screech of the bats, the cats following her almost everywhere. However, something was different this time around. Lena could feel  _Her_ in the back of her mind, as if  _She_  were waiting for the opportune moment to speak again. The almost cozy warmth on her chest proved it. Kate had remained silent, but Lena knew the soldier was only organizing her next plan of action. Kara, on the other hand, had not said much during the trip, lost in her thoughts as if they were a maze and she were trying to find the Minotaur. "Maggie mentioned the doctors who worked with Lillian."

"Hugh Laurie, Remy Hadley, Robert Chase, Chi Park, Lisa Cuddy and Eric Foreman," recited Kate by heart. "All of them dead the same year Lena was kidnapped and Lutessa disappeared. I thought that clue was a dead end, but Maggie thinks it could lead to something, so I'll take a look." She pursed her lips. "She was the best detective in Gotham."

Lena smiled sideways. "Maggie is the best detective anywhere."

"Don't you feel worried about the fact that mythological beings and magic terrorists want to kill you, Ms Luthor?"

 _Someone always wants to kill me._  "Of course," said Lena, feeling Kara's hand caress hers. "And confused. No god has tried attacking me."

"There's only one reason for that," said Batwoman. "They can't do it. If they could approach you, Veritas wouldn't exist."

"I see that gods are just as merciful everywhere," said Kara sarcastically, folding her arms, though Lena could barely see her in the darkness of the tunnel.

Batwoman pursed her lips. "At least we've been able to draw a conclusion. If the  _gods_  want you dead, somehow you pose a threat to them. Maggie said you're in great danger."

"I wish she'd have said why," answered the brunette in a neutral voice.

Kate did not answer.

After what seemed like hours, the three women got out from the tunnel into the illuminated main hall of the Batcave. Lena watched as Kara hardened slightly, like a hound sniffing a clue.  _She's heard something_. She followed Kara's gaze, finding Wayne sitting at the computer, with an open book in his hands. Batman was staring at her, his eyes cold and as hard as a steel wall. Lena knew something was wrong as soon as she saw his eyes, and her suspicions were confirmed when she recognized the book in his hands.

"My son Dick was able to restore it with the help of a friend." He stood, walking toward them and giving the book to Lena. "Almost the whole book is written with some kind of code that doesn't seem to follow an order, but there are two texts that follow a certain logic, one of which is this one," he said, pointing to the page. "My computer can't find what language it is."

Lena's heart fluttered in her chest. "It's Banen, the language of Bana-Mighdall."

"Do you know what it says?"

"My mother just taught me some loose words, but I think this is a kind of children’s story." _Lena and the Great Monster. At the beginning of time, before the war of three million years..._ "I'm afraid I can't translate it."

"I can," said Kara, smiling slightly. Without a word, she took the book from her hands. "I learn things faster than humans, and in the time I was in Themiscyra, I was able to deduce almost all of the Banas's language, let me take a look at it." At Lena's concern, Kara's eyes flew down the page, taking only a few seconds to read it completely. "It's an old legend. The story of, um, there's no exact translation for this word... The Monitor."

Batman nodded. "Please continue."

"It says that she was a kind of magical creature, who was at war against a great villain called... Anti-Monitor. The Anti-Monitor was the winner, and murdered the Monitor, destroying her heart. According to the text, then the Anti-Monitor was killed by the gods, as they saw him as a threat."

_Kara, are you lying? That's ridiculous._

"Wait, are they both dead? Are you sure it says that?" asked Batwoman, approaching Kara. "Maggie mentioned two creatures: Veritas's super god and a Watcher. Kara, are you sure they aren't the same ones?"

Her girlfriend nodded. "This old legend is pretty clear about it. I don't know what Maggie meant, but here the creatures have been dead for millennia. They can't be the same."

"I understand," said Batman dryly. "Supergirl, there's another text a few pages further on, which I've translated with my computer. Would you mind reading it out loud?"

Kara nodded, searching for the text Wayne had indicated. Her mouth parted and her eyes widened. "It's Lillian's handwriting."

Lena felt a sudden pang in her heart, a mixture of surprise, fear and pain _. Lillian._  It would be very fitting for her adoptive mother to ruin everything even in a coma.  _What did you write? How much does Wayne know?_

"...*It was not easy, but I managed to get hold of a gap and keep it safe, in secret from the others. I do not think anyone ever knows what I sacrificed to achieve it. According to my calculations, everything will go well while Diana remains ignorant. None of the ancient texts tell me exactly what I must do, they only offer me confused prophecies and inconsistent dreams. I know what I must do, but not how I must do it. Somewhere in this huge world of which so many people ignore, so much is the Chaos Door and I must find it. I think the list of possible locations could be reduced to four places, A1, A2, B1 and T1. It could be any, and it's particularly difficult to keep everything a secret, so the best option is to watch over the gap and wait for the time to run its course. If my calculations are accurate, in one or two years it will develop its true nature and an incalculable and incomprehensible power. If all goes well, I will not have to look for the Door, the gap will lead me to it*." Kara stopped reading, taking a deep breath, her shoulders slightly taut. "Just when I thought she couldn't be crazier."

"However, it has shed a little light on various things." Bruce put his hands in his pockets, even though his face was far from relaxed. "Your mother mentions that she stole something from Diana to find something called the Chaos Door, just before writing those codes about its possible locations. Something called The Gap. You don't have to be a genius to come to the conclusion that she's referring to you."

Lena nodded slowly, resisting the urge to look at Kara. She sighed, feigning exhaustion. "Maybe they're afraid I'll make their existence public. They know Maggie and I had proof, we were looking for answers. I just need to make them public to expose Veritas and Lutessa."

Bruce nodded. "Sounds logical, but it doesn't explain why your mother kidnapped you."

 _If he says 'your mother' again to refer to Lillian, I think I might try to kill him._  "Lillian wrote 'Diana must remain ignorant'. I used to think she did it just to hurt her, but with Lutessa alive that doesn't make sense."

"I'll tell you what I think," said Wayne, pursing his lips. "I think you're that Gap Lillian mentions in her diary."

Lena was sure she could have pushed Wayne, caught up with Kara, and fled so fast that no one would ever catch up with them. But of course, she was smarter than that, enough to know that would confirm the culpability Wayne was so eager to attribute to her. "That sounds like a logical solution, but the book just confirmed that it's impossible. I can't be the Gap that Lillian mentions, however, Veritas undoubtedly thinks I'm related or that I know what it is."

"Why do you say it's impossible?"

"Because Lillian says  _'In a year or two, it will develop an incalculable power'_. She wrote that when I was two years old. It's been thirty years, Mr Wayne, and I have no 'incalculable power'." said Lena, using her professional voice. "I'm just a businesswoman."

The old bat pressed his lips imperceptibly, nodding a bit. He turned to his cousin. "How did it go with Rachel Roth?"

"We were able to talk to Maggie, Wonder Woman and Agent Danvers. They were okay, but something broke off the trance before Maggie told me something important." Batwoman bit the inside of her cheek. "I'll tell you what I think. Neither the Greek gods nor Veritas's 'Super-god' can approach Lena, for whatever reason, and that's why Veritas is pursuing her, mere human. That means that Lena's theory is possible. What's more dangerous for a secret sect than a journalist and a millionaire with influences?"

"It doesn't explain the Gap thing." Batman turned away, returning to the computer. "Whether it's a weapon, a code, a person or information, there's only one thing certain: it's related to Miss Luthor, and I will find out what it is."

Kate suppressed a yawn, walking toward the other chair. "I will go back and review the information about those doctors, why don't you go to sleep a little? No offense, but you clearly need it."

"Usually I don't need much sleep," said Kara, rubbing her hands together. "Just an hour or two. It's very useful for patrolling at night." She sighed. "I miss patrolling."

"You must remain hidden," said Batman without turning.

"I know, Mr. Wayne." Kara folded her arms, exhausted. "Maybe if I wear a mask..."

"People would notice it anyway," said Wayne, turning in his chair. "I understand your need to do good, Ms Danvers. I know you miss being Supergirl, but even if you borrowed one of Kate's suits and called yourself Batgirl, people would notice. Or worse, Veritas."

Kara nodded, sighing. "I understand." Her eyes met Lena's, looking away quickly. "And by the way, it's Superwoman from now on. Ms Grant finally agreed to change it."

The corners of his lips rose slightly. "I'll remember."

Kara and Lena turned to head for the stairs, their footsteps echoing in the immensity of the cave. Before she touched the door handle, Lena heard Wayne's voice, stopping her.

"Miss Luthor," he said. "Why do you think a text as seemingly trivial as an old legend in Banen is in such an important book to Veritas?"

Lena sighed, feeling the pain pounding in her temples.  _I'm sick of him._  "Maybe it's not as trivial as it looks, Mr Wayne," she said before opening the door and climbing the stairs.

* * *

 

 

**The heartless Woman**

**3:04 AM (Current Local Time in Scotland)**

The yellow moon glowed in the window, high in the sky, being an indifferent witness to all the errors of the inhabitants of the Earth, human and not human. From the window of her office, Tess was staring at it, listening to Mozart paying homage to the dead through an old record player that had belonged to Queen Delphini Black I.  _The singing of the dead pursues the living._  She sighed slowly.  _Your loved ones shouldn't suffer for you, Lena._

"So she has finally finished?"

 _'She's sleeping, Tess,'_  answered Teague _. 'Goodness hasn't told me what's going to happen. I hope it's something fun.'_

"It will be something useful," replied the woman. "Did you take the Martian to the island? Is he already connected?"

 _'Yes, Slade is with him. The Amazons surely are happy to see a man.'_  Teague laughed a little.  _'Goodness wants you to be there when she wakes up.'_

"I'll decide on it after talking to Powergirl."

_ 'Why do you even bother? You know she'll tell you no.' _

_Psychopaths don't understand the meaning of subtlety._  "Maybe she'll tell me yes."

_ 'She won't.' _

"I'll try to convince her."

_ 'You can't save her, Tess. She doesn't want to be saved.' _

Lutessa closed her eyes, listening to the music. "If we succeed tomorrow and the Gap dies in Gotham, it will not be necessary to save anyone. Otherwise, Powergirl will have to be our backup plan."

_ 'Were you serious about her family?' _

"Very serious," said Tess, pulling away her wheelchair to her desk. "If you take an oath and don't do it, your allies become enemies."

_ "It's a double shame she's going to tell you no. Do you need her now, or do you want her to talk to my man a little more?' _

"Wait ten minutes and bring her in. And don't forget that Helena Wayne's bedtime was half an hour ago."

With the absence of Teague's voice, Tess was finally able to fully enjoy Mozart's music, violins and pianos honoring the thousands of souls who roamed the Underworld without finding peace. She closed her eyes, thinking of white walls, an isolated house on the outskirts of New York, orphans lost forever, rain soaking her hopes, sharks’ teeth biting out her innocence.

 _Lena has to die._  Tess reached for an aspirin on her desk.  _Nothing else matters. She has to die at any price._

_ 'Powergirl on the way.' _

Tess hurried to swallow the aspirin, then drank a glass of water. This tasted much more bitter than usual, as if she were drinking vinegar. At that moment, the record player stopped, ending the singing of the dead. But the song kept reproducing in her mind, with more acute voices, thousands of children's voices singing from their graves.

The door opened, letting in the guards escorting the woman with the helmet on her head. They made Powergirl sit in front of her, then took off her lead helmet. Tess noticed the undeniable signs of sadness on her face, swollen eyes, dilated pupils, wet cheeks. Karen stared at her, staying calm and strong despite the vacuum in her eyes.  _Those are the eyes of a survivor._

"I want us to talk alone," said Powergirl, putting her handcuffed hands on her knees.

Tess turned to the guards. "Wait outside, please."

The guards turned and went out in silence, not looking at either of the two women. Tess studied Powergirl's face, trying to understand the thoughts of that potentially lethal and dangerous creature.  _And maybe, that way, I also could understand Supergirl's._

"You have had some time to think," said Tess, without breaking the eye contact. "I need an answer." Powergirl lifted her chin slightly. "I know what I would answer if I were you."

"And what would you answer?"

"I would say yes without hesitation," said Tess. "Not every day you can recover the people you have lost, the ones you have loved."

Powergirl sat upright in her chair, pressing her lips together as she nodded. "Once, a couple of years ago, one of my enemies kidnapped my brother Adam. This guy wanted me to free his father from prison, and in return he'd release Adam. When I caught him, I told him to let me talk with him to make sure he was okay. The only thing Adam told me was  _'Don't do it, Kar. You can't give in to what this criminal wants. Powergirl is a sign of justice and that's more important than anything, more important than me'_." The blonde put her handcuffed hands on the desk. "He was the one who gave me hope, who made me believe in people. If it were up to me, I'd say yes, because I'd be willing to do anything to get them back, like that time with Adam." She looked away, her eyes turning into glass. "So instead of making the decision on my own, I've decided to do what Adam would do in my place, and he'd say no." She looked at her again. "Adam would say that nothing justifies taking a life, that the end doesn't justify the means. Adam would do the right thing even if it hurts."

"And he would be wrong, because the end always justifies the means," replied Tess. "By your decision, billions could die. I don't understand that you don't want to avoid that."

"I will not murder two innocent people."

"Not even to save millions of lives?"

"Find another way."

"There is not."

"Yes, there is. Murder is never the answer, it never really fixes the problem."

"Have you ever heard the dead singing, Kara?"

The Kryptonian looked honestly confused for a moment, her head tilted slightly.

"Their songs are full of grief and pain," continued Tess, staring at her. "But someone has to listen to them, somebody has to make the hard decisions, the ones no one wants to take, someone has to be willing to make sacrifices for the common good, and I'm sorry, but I'm not surprised, you're not strong enough."

"You can't decide who lives and who dies, Miss Mercer," replied Karen coldly.

"You're wrong again. If you don't make a decision, it doesn't matter what your values are or whatever hope you decide to have, because people will die for your lack of action. Someone has to be the scapegoat," she said mechanically. "I am the person who lives in the True world, I am the one who decides how many deaths to have in my conscience. Hope is a luxury that I can't afford, Kara."

"When I received these powers, I thought they would be the way to prevent what happened to Krypton from happening to Earth." Karen spoke softly, much to Tess's surprise. "But then I met people who showed me the opposite. There's always hope, it's never too late."

"Do you have hope, Kara Zor-L?"

"No," she said sadly. "It died with all those I loved, it died with my Earth. But this Earth could still have it."

The medallion in her chest began to burn, the slight pain catching the attention of the woman in the wheelchair. "It's always been too late, from the moment the first bacteria appeared in the Multiverse." She put a finger to the earpiece of her ear, without breaking the eye contact with the alien. "You can go in now."

Immediately, the guards re-entered the room, turning to Karen and forcing her to rise from the chair. The alien looked at her with almost resigned eyes. "You're going to kill me?"

"No, but I think you want me to." Tess pulled her chair out of the desk, pushing forward. "We will erase your memory. I will send you to Earth-19, one of the few Earths where the existence of the Multiverse is known. Its sunless climate will prevent you from having powers, although you will never drink coffee again. But I guess it's still better than your cell."

"No," the Kryptonian said, her face breaking. "This isn't over, Lutessa. What you do is wrong. You can't-"

"Put the helmet on."

One of the guards put the lead helmet back on her head, interrupting her words. Karen tried to resist being taken away, only getting the guards to drag her. Tess watched silently as she disappeared through the door, listening to the struggle through the hall.  _The dead sing._ She felt the medallion warm in her chest again, not enough to hurt her but to remind her that  _He_  was there. The woman pulled her chair to the left, to the small table where the record player was, an object so strange that it could well be from another world.  _If you can bear the songs of the dead, it means that you understand the Truth. In the True world there is no hope, only survival._ Tess switched on the record player again, allowing Mozart's Requiem to go into her ears and relieve her headache. "Powergirl can't use her x-rays on herself with the Kryptonite, I hope the scar isn't visible. And tell your horror movie monster to send us the package before he takes the child."

 _'Done,'_ Jason answered in her ear.  _'I'm checking on your favorite guest. She's not fun without her sarcastic and challenging comments. Maybe if I show her her friend's head..."_

"I trust you have the Kryptonite sword ready," said Tess before pulling out the receiver from her ear, throwing it on the table angrily.

_Whatever it takes._

 

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**11:51 PM**

The Kryptonian opened the door of her room, gently pushing away the cats that followed her everywhere. "Go away," said Kara with exhaustion. "C'mon. Shu, shu!"

Kara could not remember ever being more stressed in her life, and worst of all, worse than the impotence of not being able to recover her sister, was the feeling of not advancing in the search for Veritas.  _We can't continue like this._  Alex's last words were to give her courage, to encourage her to find the others. To remind her that she could not surrender. That the world, her friends, Lena, all needed Supergirl.  _But I need Alex._  A small sob escaped her lips, sadness mixed with anger.  _I'm going to destroy Lutessa, Teague, everyone. I will-_

She felt Lena's hand on her shoulder. Lifting her gaze, Kara found herself in front of her serious face, almost calm. "We need a bath."

"Yeah," said Kara, wiping a tear that had run down her cheek. "We need it."

Lena took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom, taking off her clothes along the way and unceremoniously throwing them to the floor, all except the medallion. Kara took off her blue sweater and black pants, as if they were suffocating her, needing to be naked almost desperately. Lena let her hair down, running her fingers through her scalp. Kara felt a shiver run down her back. "Turn on the water."

The brunette did so, turning her back to Kara and leaning slightly. Kara had the urgent need to kiss her back, touch it, bite it, dig her nails into that perfect skin and forget everything for a few minutes.  _Stupid, I'd probably break her spine. I already hurt her the last time, it can't happen again._

They both sat in the tub, under the shower. Kara stared at her girlfriend's black hair, soaking wet, her beauty more intense than a mermaid's. Kara thought she could look at her for days. "We need to talk."

"I know," said Lena. "You just lied to Wayne. You don't know a word of Banen."

"I heard your heart and I knew there was something wrong. I said the first thing that came to me," she sighed. "You knew what it says in that text."

"It was Lena and the Great Monster." She leaned against the tub. "Wayne isn't stupid. All he needs is a prophecy with my name to confirm that I am the Gap." Her gaze turned sad. "Lillian spent all these years studying me like a mouse? Her words seem to indicate that. She was looking for a door somewhere." Their gazes met. "She thought I was some kind of key."

"It seems that she also thought that you'd have powers."

"Something that never happened." Lena rested her face on her hand. "I imagine her disappointment when she realized that I was just a normal human. More clever, but no super cosmic powers."

"Maybe she misinterpreted the 'confusing legends and prophecies' she mentions. And we can't say you're very normal now, Potsticker."

Lena smiled slightly, biting her lip and taking her hand. "How do you feel? For real."

Kara sighed. "I feel... we're over the worst." She rubbed Lena's hand in hers, looking at her long fingers. "Alex told me to forget about her. She asked me not to give up and look for the others, that she would be fine. I want to believe in my sister. But Lena, what if this was the last time I hear her voice? If I never hug her again and tell her that I love her? And if I lose her like I've lost my planet? Am I terribly selfish because I still want to go and get her?"

"There's no gram of selfishness in you, Kara Zor-El Danvers." Lena lifted her chin, looking into her eyes and stroking her cheek with her thumb. "I know you're scared, just like me, and that you're tired. But that conversation with Alex wasn't a goodbye. They know what happened, they managed to escape once and they'll do it again."

 _And they'll continue to flee if they manage to come back._  Kara touched Lena's soft lips with the tips of her fingers. "I think we have to talk about our options, because we can't continue like this."

Lena sighed deeply, nodding her head. "I hear you."

"Option number one: we tell them the truth," said Kara slowly, watching Lena's eyes widen slightly. "We tell them everything, that you're the Gap and that... she is on our side." She looked at the medallion.  _Is she?_  "Because this way we aren't advancing."

"I know, but we can't do that." Lena squeezed her hand. "Kara, Kate is a good person and I'm sure she would want to do the right thing. But I know Wayne. Not Batman. Wayne. He always does what he thinks is right for the greater good, facing the consequences." She rubbed her fingers. "He wouldn't understand. He couldn't. He would think he can handle all by himself, and the first thing he would do is take away my medallion by force." She sighed. "He would think I'm a threat."

Kara rubbed her knees, feeling that the water was warmer.

Lena pursed her lips. "After all, it's what he thought of Artemis, that she was a threat. Wayne doesn't think any better of me."

 _And Kate? What would Kate do?_  Kara bit her lip. "Second option: we return to National City."

Lena looked at her with startled eyes.

"The DEO is still there, Lucy is there, Cat, your grandmother, people we can trust. I know the Bats can do things that no one else can, but what is the point of that advantage if we don't trust them? We could find Lutessa if we didn't spend half our energies on lying."

Lena bit her lip, shaking her head with bright eyes. "We would be putting them in danger. Veritas is looking for us too, keeping an eye on everything. You think they wouldn't notice if we come back home?" Kara stroked her wet hair, wishing she could remove that look of sadness from her eyes. "We can't."

Kara nodded slowly, rubbing her shoulders in small circles.

"Option three..." Her hands slid down her skin to her chest, where the medallion shone. "We got her out."

Lena's body hardened under her hands, as if her skin had turned to stone.

"I guess it's the only real choice we have," said Kara, touching her medallion. "We will never be truly free if we don't get rid of Veritas. All of them, our Earths and the others's. We need her to do that."

Her eyes softened, nodding slowly. "My grandmother warned me: sometimes there are no right decisions, only bad and less bad." Their gazes met. "We have to take the book and get out of here."

"Let me talk to her." Her heart began to run a marathon in her chest, breathing deeply. "I'll take care of the rest."

"You sure?"

"I am, Potsticker." Kara smiled at her, bending over to kiss her forehead. "Trust me, everything will be fine."

Lena looked at her with quiet eyes for a couple of seconds, taking her hands with all her strength. Kara watched as her beautiful girlfriend, the woman she loved, close her eyes and squeezed her lips into a thin line.

The change was almost immediate. Her body language disappeared, her heart began to beat at a slow and steady pace, her face softened into a blank page. When Lena opened her eyes, they were red as the color of blood, staring at their hands clasped in front of them. "You made the decision, Kara Zor-El."

"Yes," said Kara, not letting go of the Entity's hands. "Millions have died for Veritas, and millions more will continue dying if we don't stop them. It's as if all our life we had been slaves without knowing it."

"Slaves of the destiny that Mobius imposed on you."

Kara felt a sudden pang of pain in the head, so violent that she let go of Lena's hand, afraid of accidentally hurting her. Her vision clouded for less than a second.

The Entity kept looking down. "Hearing or thinking about His name is painful, is it not?"

"Veritas’ members say it."

"They have years to practice. Eventually, they can say His name without feeling pain. He feels fascination for pain, as I feel it for love."

Kara smiled slightly, an almost involuntary grimace. "I don't know if you've heard, but a few minutes ago I invented a silly story to get Lena out of a jam. The Monitor and The Anti-Monitor. You said there isn't a word for what you and your brother are, maybe we can call you that."  _I_   _know I don't have Cisco's imagination or Cat's wit, but it doesn't sound bad._ "Does it bother you if I call you Monitor?"

It almost seemed like she was confused. "Why do I need another name? Mine does not cause you pain."

"Because it helps me stop thinking of you as 'the Cosmic Entity that's possessing my girlfriend and could kill us just by wanting it'."

"I have told you before, I do not want to harm any being, only the gods and my brother." She moved in her place, laying Lena's hands awkwardly on her knees. "I'm... tired of being alone in the dark, feeling my Gaps being born just to feel them die seconds later. Lena is the only one who has lived so long."

"And she will die if we don't stop Veritas."

"Everyone dies, Lass," said the Monitor. "That is the beauty of life and change, the limit of time that makes everything more beautiful, the death of the old for the birth of the new, again and again, without ever stopping. With each birth there will be a new door, full of possibilities, but that beauty would be impossible without death. Life and death need each other." She looked at her cheek, slowly lifting Lena's hand and touching it with the index finger. "But no one should die before their time. And death should be natural, not a result of hatred, fear and ambition."

Kara smiled slightly, feeling the tickle on her cheek. "Why does Veritas want to keep you locked up if you're not evil?"

"Fear." Lena's index finger touched her nose. "The worst illness. You should know, you are also afraid of me. You can not help it, it is not your fault."

Kara looked away, frustrated to recognize that the Entity was right again.  _Some people are scared of me even if I just want to help._  She took Lena's hand, pushing it away from her cheek, forcing herself to concentrate on her vital signs due her inability to look into her eyes. "I'll free you, Dax Novu, but we have to set up a couple of rules first."

"Speak."

"You will not use your powers against anyone other than Veritas." Lena's index finger began to rub the palm of her hand. "Maybe Bruce and Kate will try to stop us, but they are good and don't deserve to suffer any harm."

"I can erase their memories to make them forget everything about you and my Gap, as if you have never been here."

"You did it before?"

"I have not been as subtle as I should be." Her gaze fixed on Kara's chest, as if she could see her heart. "It is very easy to get carried away by Lena's emotions. Being connected to her for so long, I have begun to feel them as if they were also mine." She lifted Lena's hand to touch her neck awkwardly. "It is fascinating."

Kara moved her hand gently away. "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"We... beings, um, we take our living space very seriously. It feels bad that someone other than Lena touch me. Well, technically it's Lena's hand but, you understand, you're not her."

She raised her eyebrows imperceptibly, staring at the floor. "My apologies, it is that I had never been able to admire my work so closely." She put both Lena's hands on the edge of the tub. "The Kryptonians have almost a hundred thousand years more evolution than humans. You have different internal organs: three kidneys, four intestines, a bigger stomach and you use sixteen percent of your brain, five percent more than the most intelligent human. Why do you spend so much time restraining yourself?"

"To not hurt anyone," said Kara, looking away. "You can't hurt anyone, okay? If we get in trouble, we'll tell you what to do, but no one must get hurt. Especially Kate and Bruce."

"Good."

"Second condition, you can't erase my memory."

"I know, Lena already told me a while ago."

Kara swallowed. "I only have one more condition." She leaned back, leaning her back on the tub. "Lena will not suffer any harm now or after releasing you. You will always protect her, no matter what."  _She's my brightest light, the only thing I have left._  "And you'll help us fix this whole mess."

She nodded. "That is all?"

"I've been betrayed some times, Monitor. It's not that easy to trust people anymore," said Kara, trying to look into those red eyes without looking away. "I need to trust you. Lena and I need to know we're doing the right thing."

"I do not defraud, Kara Zor-El. That is the creation of my brother."

Kara nodded slowly, clasping her hands under the warm water. "Now that we agree, I have some questions to ask you." Kara cleared her throat. "Why couldn't Raven feel anything in the medallion?"

"Magic has changed a lot over time, but it only works in Existence." She said looking at her neck. "I am out of Existence. Magic is useless with me, it can not track something that is not in the world."

Kara ran a hand through her wet hair. "Magic is inefficient, I understand." She leaned forward. "Being a Gap involves having powers? Lena has some kind of power? We found a journal of the former owner of the medallion, Lillian, the woman who... raised Lena. She believed that she would develop powers."

"And she did."

Kara half opened her mouth slightly. "Lena has powers? Which ones?"

"Her nature," she replied, trying awkwardly to brush a strand of black hair from Lena's face. "One of the reasons I made her stronger was for her to stop feeling jealous. Those kinds of feelings go against her nature, and are potentially harmful to her wellbeing."

Kara blinked. "I don't understand."

"My Gap is different from all other beings. She can not be reached by the influence of my brother. The gods can not harm her. Destiny does not affect her. And more importantly, her soul is pure, impervious to the evil of the world. That is why it was an aberration that she was jealous."

"You're saying that Lena's superpower... is her good heart? Her ability to do good?"

"Yes."

Kara smiled slightly. "Lillian must have been pretty frustrated." A sense of pride grew in her chest, she wondered if it was for her own merit or because of the Entity. "Okay, I just have one more question. What do I have to do to get you out?"

The Monitor looked at her chest, at her heart. "Open the Door."

* * *

 

 

**Helena Wayne**

**00:10 AM**

As much as her father had kept his word and told her a Supergirl story, Helena was in bed, unable to sleep. Usually the darkness of her bedroom was not a problem if she simply avoided thinking about it, but that night the darkness seemed different, darker, sinister.  _Supergirl is in the house, nothing bad can happen. I have to stop being so dumb._  Helena reached for her bedside table, taking the cellphone her brother Jason had given her for her birthday. Covering her head with the blanket, Helena hugged her Supergirl doll and began to explore Twitter. * _@realRonaldDump: Despite the constant negative press cofveve.*_ _Uh?_ The little girl pressed her lips together.  _What is cofveve?_

 ** _*Nock Nock Nock*_** _"Helena?"_  A familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

Helena heard the door open slowly. She smiled, pulling her head out from under the sheets. "Hi."

"You shouldn't be up so late."

"Sorry," she said, leaving her cellphone. "Can't sleep."

"Mm, I see... When I was little and I had nightmares, I used to go out for a night walk. What do you say we go for a walk?"

Helena wrinkled her nose, hugging her doll. "There are monsters out there."

"Oh, of course not." The echo of the footsteps bounced around the room. Helena suddenly felt a strange smell, similar to old garbage. "You see, there are no monsters out there. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

A hand stroked her black hair. "Because the monsters are right here."

The hand covered her mouth, silencing the cry that wanted to come out too late.

* * *

 

 

**The Woman Who hears the Song**

**3:40 AM (Current Local Time in Scotland)**

Lutessa had always detested Granny Goodness, from the first moment she had laid eyes on her almost twenty five years ago. She could not bear her shark teeth, her manipulative attitude, her natural talent to make people suffer.  _I know it perfectly well, this woman always finds a way to break anyone._  The old woman stood on the other side of the white room, next to the table where a white sheet covered the shape of a body. Goodness had a small jar of the serum in her hand, moving it gently. "It's amazing how technology evolves. I don't think I could have done it without the serum, not without making her useless."

"I know."  _Too well_. "I would appreciate it if you stopped wasting our time and wake her up at once. We still have to take her to Gotham."

"As you say."

Lutessa saw the old woman reach for the white table by the side of the stretcher, where there was a wooden box with the well-known symbol of the well. Opening it, Granny Goodness drew out a gold medallion, shining like a snake's venom. Tess watched the woman remove the sheet from above the body, revealing gray skin full of scars that still retained some of the gold of the sun.  _Whatever it takes to kill Lena._ Goodness lifted the head slightly, sliding the medallion down the neck, letting it fall between the bare breasts _. Whatever it takes to kill Lena. Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes._

Goodness sighed with a smile on her lips. "She is beautiful. I never believed that mixing science with Truth would work so well."

"Wake her before my patience is over."

Goodness shrugged, taking the serum again and preparing a syringe. She placed her right hand between the breasts of the body, above the medallion, her smile showing the shark's teeth that matched the body's scars. "We give this body to our Master, Owner and Lord of the Universes, so that He may make it a weapon to protect His Truth..."

The medallion began to glow in a blue light.

"...To erase from this Earth the Gaps that threaten order and peace..."

Lutessa bit her lip.  _I should have killed her._

"...To maintain in her Prison the Watcher eager to escape and destroy us..."

_Whatever it takes._

"...Use this body with sleeping soul, and make awaken something new and pure in your Truth, a new being, cleansed of all lies..."

Tess stopped listening to Goodness's voice, watching the body tremble as if electricity were running through its veins. The blue light of the medallion gave off heat as if it were a slow fire, without damaging the skin, but spreading a smell of coal that flooded the room. Goodness's voice stopped as the body stopped moving, her skin drained of all color, like an old rag doll.

Granny Goodness did not withdraw her hand from her chest. "It's over."

Tess moved a little closer to the stretcher, looking for some sign of consciousness in that indifferent face. "Wake up, we're waiting for you."

"You have to give her a name," said Goodness. "It's like you're her mother now."

Tess sighed softly, not wanting to show the slightest weakness in front of the person she hated so much. "Wake up." She held her still hand. "Wake up, Requiem."

Her eyes flew open. They were blue and beautiful like two sapphires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth-19 appeared in The Flash. There is no sun or coffee, but there is a very handsome hero named Accelerated Man xD


	9. Faceless Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, this too long thing has took too much time. I hope the wait has been worth it.  
> Beware: This chapters contains violence and blood. Like, a lot, so beware.

**Commissioner James Gordon**

**That morning**

The man slammed his fist on the table, only for the pleasure of venting his frustration in some way. "Four children," the commissioner grumbled. "Four children killed in two weeks and the one responsible is still free?"

"We have the killer's DNA in all the crime scenes," Detective Montoya replied, controlling her own frustration in her voice. "The problem is that the DNA doesn't match any criminal in our database. It has to be a beginner, but nevertheless, the murders seem to have been carried out by an expert," the woman frowned. "It's as if he'd purposely left his DNA."

"It's nothing strange, Renée. This city is like a playground for lunatics, especially the dangerous ones. Just look at this." The old man threw down a newspaper from the previous day on the table. "That old witch of Vale even gave him a name, 'Everyman'. One more name to add to our list of celebrities."

"The press speaks, there's nothing new about that." Renée read the headline, uninterested. "My job is to find a suspect, Commissioner. I must continue my investigation, and for that I need authorization to check the cameras of-"

 ** _*Riiiiing* *Riiiiing*_** The sound of Gordon's cellphone interrupted the detective. The commissioner apologized, seeing that it was the new forensic's number. "Eugaet, here Gordon... Yes, an eleven years old boy, found in the alley five hours ago..." The tension in his shoulders eased, looking at the woman in front of him. "Detective Montoya and I will go right away, wait there." The man hung up.

Renée rose to her feet. "What happened?"

"The forensic found DNA that matches 'Everyman'." Gordon headed for the door, being followed by the detective, who had a thoughtful look on her face _. Maggie Sawyer had the same look._ Gordon sighed. _Sometimes I wish she hadn't left, she was the most experienced in freaks._

"So we finally have the bastard?" asked Montoya.

He denied with his head. "They're two bastards."

* * *

* * *

 

_Lena realized that her old bedroom in Themiscyra had never changed, as if it had been the only place where her mothers had built a shelter against the passage of time. She was leaning against the wall, watching her one year old version playing on the floor with a yellow stuffed toy. The baby was biting the toy, only God knew what was going through her mind. Lena felt a pang of envy for her carefree life, though envying herself seemed a highly ridiculous act._

_A faint sound of footsteps approaching was heard in the room. In front of Lena, baby Lena laughed clumsily, releasing the toy and crawling quickly to the window, where she hid behind the purple curtains. The lower half of her body was still perfectly visible, and her childish laughter did not do much to hide her._

_The bedroom door opened, letting in her mothers, who had wet hair as if they had just stepped out of the shower._

_"Lena, dinner time," said Diana, looking for her. Artemis smiled sideways, touching her shoulder and pointing toward the curtain, where the baby did her best to remain silent. Both Amazons looked at each other and drowned out a small laugh._

_"Oohh no! Artemis, Lena's gone!" said Diana exaggerating concern, opening the closet. "Lena, are you here? Sweetie?" The brunette leaned over to look under the bed. "Lena? Artemis, she must have been kidnapped by fairies! We have to go and rescue her!"_

_The redhead crept sideways to the curtain, giggling slightly. "I don't think it's necessary, I bet the fairies will give her back in less than an hour, when they realize that the brat can't stop crying without her toys." She bent down slowly. "But what's this behind the curtain? We have an intruder!"_

_Quickly, Artemis opened the curtain and took the baby in her arms. "Diana, I captured a fairy! You, vile and disloyal evil creature, where is my daughter!? Speak or I won't have mercy!"_

_"We should do something with her bad habit of hiding," said Diana taking the baby, kissing her black hair. "Someday she could really escape."_

_"I know we have an escapist baby, Princess, but I'll always find Lena wherever she goes." Artemis stroked the baby's small head, kissing her nose. "We'll have to work on your camouflage, Little Princess."_

* * *

* * *

 

**Lena**

**7:57 AM**

The feel of Kara's wet hair against her shoulder was the first thing Lena felt when she awoke. She let out a grunt of satisfaction, hiding her face in the neck of the Kryptonian. Kara kissed her temple, caressing her waist. Opening her eyes, Lena found Kara's blues, so beautiful and big that they could only belong to a creature fallen from the sky. Lena let herself enjoy the hopeful and rewarding feeling of love, before raising her hand and putting a strand of blond hair behind her ear, tangling her fingers in her hairline. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," said Kara, putting her hand on her neck, over the silver chain of the medallion. "Where have you been?"

"Themiscyra," whispered Lena, smiling slightly. "I wasn't very good at playing hide and seek." Kara smiled slightly, her eyes peaceful. Lena wondered what she was thinking. "Should we bathe?"

"It's not necessary," whispered Kara. "I told you there are no secret cameras anywhere."

"I can't get rid of the feeling of being watched," whispered Lena.

"There are no cameras, I swear," replied the blonde, leaning her face in her hand. "I've been awake for a few hours, thinking about the Monitor."

Lena frowned slightly. "Monitor?"

"I think it's more appropriate than The Watcher," said Kara, her index finger tracing circles around Lena's collarbone, touching the medallion. "Because, after all, She does more than just watch. She intervenes too."

"If She doesn't mind..."

"I think She doesn't care." Kara laid her head back on the pillow, sunlight streaming through the window and lighting her golden hair. Lena thought that it was impossible for any goddess to be more beautiful. "We've talked, made a deal. We'll do it." Their eyes met. "We'll get her out."

"...How does it make you feel?"

Kara sighed. "It's our best choice, and no one can be worse than Her brother."

 _The Goddess of the Multiverse_. Lena shook her head. _No, not a Goddess. A Monitor._ "What should we do?"

"Well, to put it in simple words, the existential plane where She's trapped has a 'lock'." Kara's lips tightened. "She told me that along the Multiverse there are special 'places', where you can access the 'lock'. There's one on our dimension."

"The Chaos Door."

"Yes," her alien goddess looked away, her face reflective. "Only that we have to find it. Nobody knows where it is."

"Lillian was looking for it." _Did she want to open the door too?_ "Maybe she wanted to find a way to use the Monitor for her own benefit."

"Sounds like Lillian," said Kara. "She wrote ' _the list of possible locations could be reduced to four places, A1, A2, B1 and T1_ '. I guess we have to... find out what those places are and start looking." Suddenly, her eyes widened slightly. "Lillian wrote that maybe you could feel where it is."

Lena's lips parted. "I don't know. She also wrote that I'd have powers, and I have none."

"Your superpower has always been to be Lena, the most beautiful person both on the inside and outside." Kara kissed her hand, smiling lightly. "We can do it, I know."

"I believe you," answered Lena, unable to resist the temptation to bow her head and kiss her gently. "We just have to take the book, then we can decide where to go, although perhaps we should take our time to make sure that neither Kate nor Wayne find anything that they can associate with us. I think I can access the-"

_'Meow!'_

Lena was startled when a small black cat jumped on the bed, landing on Kara's chest. The Kryptonian looked at the animal in astonishment, then stroking it behind the ear. "How did you come in, mhm? Are you a ninja cat?"

"Maybe Batman trains them or something," said Lena taking off the sheets, looking around to get her clothes. "It wouldn't be the craziest thing. He has already trained little children-"

"Lena."

"Why not cats too?"

"Lena." Kara sat up in bed, the cat in her hands, staring at it with startled eyes. "Something's not right with this cat."

Before Lena's confused look, Kara brought the face of the animal near to her own face, looking into its eyes intently. The brunette knew from her dilated pupils that her girlfriend was using her x-ray vision, inspecting the whole small body of the cat. Kara let out a gasp of astonishment, her face darkening in a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Rao's shit."

Lena felt a shiver run down her spine. "Kara, what's up?"

"You were right," the blonde growled, getting out of bed, not letting go of the cat, who began to squirm. "There are cameras and microphones inside the cat."

* * *

 

**Batwoman**

**8:10 PM**

An inner voice told Kate that she should take a break to sleep, but preferred to drown that voice with a fifth cup of coffee _. This won't be my last night in front of the computer_. Until then, the doctors' deaths had looked like mere accidents, impossible to track. _Chi Park fell down the stairs and broke her neck. Robert Chase died from cancer. Lisa Cuddy had syphilis. A racist policeman killed Eric Foreman. Remy Hadley sneezed, coughed and farted at the same time and her heart exploded._ Kate knew that those deaths were related, but she could not help but be astonish at how different they were. _Veritas knows how to hide its tracks. How the hell did they cause diseases and accidents like that?_ It was difficult, but not impossible. _Nothing is impossible for these people._ Kate sighed, closing Chi Park's file and opening Hugh Laurie's.

Ten minutes later, the red-haired woman frowned, checking the photographs of the corpse. "The body was found three months later. His face is unrecognizable."

At her side, Bruce did not take his eyes off the book. "The DNA test?"

"It matches, of course."

"How did Laurie die?"

"His private yacht sank on the high seas, but the detail of his face seems very strange to me, as if I had seen it somewhere before." Kate leaned forward, resting her chin on her left hand. _Where have I seen this before? Think, think._ Her eyes widened slightly. "It's the same way Lillian faked Lena's death. Drowning, disfigured corpse."

Batwoman searched for a photograph of the victim, entering it into her national database. The computer took ten seconds to complete its search, without results.

"It's been thirty years, if the man is alive, his face may have changed," said Bruce, looking at her with interest.

Kate nodded. "I'll track him by his eyes. They're like second fingerprints, but impossible to erase."

Batwoman widened the image into the eyes of the victim, deep blue as a clear sky. She limited the search to only the eyes. Millions of eye images sped past the computer, all captured by millions of cameras in different parts of the country. Kate began to grow impatient when she saw the computer was taking a very long time. _I should look outside the country too._ The search was almost over and there were still no results. When Kate's brain began to look for other possibilities, the computer suddenly stopped, a picture a pair of blue eyes on an aged face filling the whole screen. Batwoman got up slowly from the chair.

"He's alive." Kate could not look away, her eyes descending to read the information. Finally Bruce seemed to be giving her his full attention. "His name is Gregory House now. He's a doctor at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Metropolis."

Bruce kept silent, pursing his lips and reading the information. "Did he fake his own death?"

"Or escaped," said Kate, reaching for a sixth cup of coffee. "You should go and ask him in person. You're more familiar with Metropolis and I need to..."

 ** _*Pamp*_** Kate turned around at the sound of the door opening. She narrowed her eyes immediately. In front of her, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor stood at the door, their eyes fixed in them and their arms _(what the hell?)_ full of cats. Her cousin let out an imperceptible sigh. The felines writhed in the arms of both women, clawing mercilessly, useless action on Kara, and Lena did not seem to care. Both women had their lips pressed into a thin line. Kate had a bad feeling.

"And these are only the ones we could catch," said Kara, looking at Bruce, wrinkling her mouth. "Would you like to explain why there are cameras on your pets' heads, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce immediately put on his Batman's face, the one that was able to freeze the fire. "Surveillance" he said in an icy voice.

Lena Luthor released the cats in her arms, who ran into the darkness. "To keep an eye on us both, you mean. I give you credit for the idea. Kara would never have thought to look for cameras inside the cats. She's too good to imagine that someone could be that crazy."

 _What the hell?_ Kate looked at her cousin, surprised and furious. "You put cameras inside your cats!?"

"It was just a precaution."

"Against us," added Lena, her eyes much older than usual. "Tell me, Mr. Wayne, what did you expect to find? Some kind of proof of... what?"

Instead of looking at Lena, Bruce looked at Kara. "I don't think you have any bad intentions, Miss Danvers," said Bruce. Kate could not help but notice that Lena clenched her teeth. "But since you arrived you haven't stopped lying. And I have to be sure you don't hide something dangerous."

Lena stepped forward, frowning. "At least you're honest. All right, Mr. Wayne, let's get this over with. You suspect me, don't you?"

Bruce studied her from top to bottom. "Do I have any reason not to? Your lies don't give you credibility."

"And what are my lies, if I may know?"

 _Dammit_ , Batwoman thought, watching the scene.

"The first day you said your medallion is magic. It's impossible for it to be magical, Raven said she couldn't feel magic in it," said Batman, folding his arms.

"Veritas's magic is unique."

"But an expert sorceress like Raven should be able to feel something, at least. That calls into question your story about how you survived the explosion."

"You accuse me of letting my employees die?" she said in a quietly furious voice.

"I accuse you of lying, and of asking Miss Danvers to lie for you," he answered coldly. "Kryptonians can learn a full language in a week, but not perfectly. I've known Clark for more than ten years;" his eyes became hard. "Tell me, Miss Danvers, what did that text really say that prompted you to lie?"

Kara sighed, not looking away. "Yes it was an old legend, but I changed the names of the characters. The real title is 'Lena and the Great Monster'," said the Kryptonian, pursing her lips, pretending she was not tense. "I admit that I lied about that, Mr. Wayne, I didn't want you to think Lena was involved, because of course she's not. It only happens that her name was taken from an old Amazon legend."

"You lie again," her cousin said almost resignedly. "I see it in your eyes. Do you let your partner lie for you, Ms Luthor? That doesn't speak very well of you."

"Watch out," the brunette answered in a low voice.

"Then prove me wrong," he said defiantly. "Show me that I'm wrong. Come on, I want you to do it. Tell me the truth. Show me you're like Diana, like the woman who loved you more than her own life, and not like Lillian Luthor." Lena's eyes flashed with anger. "Tell me the truth, Lena."

The brunette took some time to breathe deeply. "I don't know, Mr. Wayne." She took a step forward. "You're the 'best detective in the world'. Haven't you thought that if you haven't found anything, it's because you're not searching correctly?"

"Miss Luthor, this book mentions your name, your kidnapping, and it belonged to your mother. Are you really going to pretend you don't know anything?"

Lena's eyes lit up in cold fury. "Lillian. is not. my mother. That woman kidnapped, manipulated and used me for thirty years. She didn't even bother pretending to care about me. She took me away from my family. Do you think I would prefer her over them? Do you think I wouldn't do anything to get them back? Well you're damn wrong, Batman."

Kara stepped forward, worried. "Lena..."

"Yes I'm a Luthor, Wayne," replied the dark-haired woman. "But just because that woman you call my mother stole my life. And if you stopped wasting your time hunting for ghosts, maybe we would have already found them." Lena took a deep breath, her muscles relaxing and her gaze unflinching. "We appreciate your hospitality and your help, Mr. Wayne, but Kara and I will continue on our own from now on."

"Lena, no," said Kate reacting, walking forward. Kara also advanced, taking her girlfriend by the arm and looking into her eyes, in that silent way in which both always communicated. "My cousin is an idiot, I know. But if you leave, you'd become a very easy target to find and would be at a disadvantage."

Kara shook her head. "Sorry, Kate, we can't stay."

"We don't trust your cousin and he doesn't trust me," Lena said, her face slightly flushed. "And I know you don't trust me either."

"Yes I thought you were hiding something, but I didn't know about the cameras," said Kate honestly. "I know you're not a bad person. You're a friend of Maggie's," she responded as if that were indisputable proof. "We need to help each other, no mistrust. I know how terrorists think, and these people don't care how many deaths they cause to reach you," said Kate, looking at both women. "Stay to help us save lives."

"Following your logic, it's best that we leave," said Lena softly. "The further away we are from people, the better."

"That's not-..."

"Let them go, Kate," said Bruce, his posture defensive and his voice hard. "They're not a couple of little girls, they're adults. And we can't keep them here against their will."

_This is the last time I work with you, Bruce, fuck._

Lena held out her hand, the seriousness of her face making her look like a fifty years old woman. "Give me the book, Mr. Wayne. We'll need it."

For a moment they both looked at each other in silence, before Bruce turned around, took the book, and handed it to the dark haired woman. "I know you won't believe me, but nothing has been personal."

Lena took the book. "You're right, I don't believe you."

"Would you have acted differently if you were in my place?" asked Bruce. "You and I both know you wouldn't," his gaze went to the Kryptonian. "Do you want me to tell your cousin about you leaving, Kara? You won't be able to contact him on your own."

Kara's eyes flashed for a second, pressing her lips together and opening them again to respond. But before uttering a word, the door opened again, letting in an agitated Selina. Her eyes were unfocused, frozen with fear and panic. "Bruce!" The scream bounced off the walls, causing dozens of bats to scream agonizingly. Selina ran toward them, a blue and red object in her right hand. _"BRUCE!"_

The four people stared at her. "Selina, what-?"

"Helena's gone!"

Batman's face disfigured in a horrible grimace. Kara gasped as if she had been kicked in the stomach. Lena looked at her in disbelief. And Kate felt fear as soon as she recognized the object in Catwoman's hands.

"This was in her room," she said, raising her trembling hand to give her husband the Supergirl's doll. "There's a note on the cape, it says 'you decide who dies: your daughter or Lena Luthor'. The doll is full of dirt."

"I-It's not dirt," said the Kryptonian taking a step forward.

Kate knew it without needing a super smell. The doll was stained with blood.

* * *

 

**Maggie Sawyer**

**??:??**

A brief wind had risen half an hour ago, creating little clouds of gray sand as the four of them advanced through the dark desert. A strange sensation kept growing in Maggie's chest, an omen that kept her alert, tense like a cat. The disembodied figure of Alura walking twenty yards ahead looked like a mirage, a trap of death itself. ' _There is not much left,'_ said Alura. ' _The darkness will diminish as we get closer.'_

Five minutes passed and Maggie noticed that the infinity above them lit up lightly, from an absolute black to a thick purple. As everything around them began to brighten, she felt the omen grow unremittingly in her chest, like a snowball falling down a hill. _What are you hiding, Alura?_ She pursed her lips. _What are you doing here? What do you want?_

Maggie sighed, turning her head a little. To her surprise Alex and Diana were staring at her, their skins damp and covered with sand and dried blood. Alex took her hand, entwining her dirty fingers with hers. "How are you?"

"Okay," replied Maggie quickly, looking again at the ghost dressed in black. "But my instinct won't stop shouting at me that something bad is happening."

Diana nodded. "Mine has done the same thing since we met Alura." The Amazon pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I think it's pretty obvious that she's not a normal ghost. And I'm afraid her actions don't speak very well of her."

"Kara would be sufferingh a lot if she were here." Alex looked away, her face hardened, sighing with sadness. "How the hell am I going to tell her that her dead mother is the biggest bitch in the Underworld?"

"Well, we'll have to get out of here first, Alex," whispered Diana, running a hand through her new short hair. "Maggie."

"Yes?"

"Back there, when you attacked her..." She bit the inside of her cheek. "You could touch her, maybe it has something to do with your powers."

Maggie swallowed, ignoring her fatigue. "That means I'm the only one who can stop her if she tries to hurt us."

"We won't let her, I refuse to," said Alex firmly. "There has to be a way to protect us against her. How do you get rid of a ghost?"

Diana leaned closer to Alex. "Finding out what's stopping it from leaving."

Alex nodded. "I think that would be Kara. Maybe that's why she refuses to talk about her."

"Look," said Maggie.

In the distance, blurred in a bright yellow mist, stood a large and imposing obsidian mountain. Maggie looked up to search the top, but the mountain lost itself in infinity, its form disappearing as she looked higher. Strange rocky shapes protruded on its boulders, resembling evil monsters emerging from her deepest nightmares. Maggie swore she could see eyes in those shapes, red orbs, bright as sapphires, staring at her as if they had been waiting for her. _'Come to us,'_ said those eyes. _'Come to us and we will take away all the pain, all the tiredness. We will rid you of all your nightmares and hallucinations.'_

The three of them advanced in silence, their eyes on Alura as if watching a dangerous beast. Eventually the four arrived at the foot of the mountain. Maggie wiped the sweat from her forehead, her tired body vibrating with the desire to breathe fresh air and watch the sunlight. But her mind kept warning her to keep her eyes open. She raised her eyebrows at what she found on the rocky wall. Two small doors were there. The first was of white wood, inlaid with gold, silver and amethyst. The doorknob was a ruby as big as her clenched fist. _It's beautiful_ , thought the detective dazzled by such beauty. In contrast, the second door was made of old moldy wood, with an unpleasant smell of dampness and rottenness. Maggie looked at it curiously.

 _'We are here,'_ said Alura, standing between the two doors. ' _You must enter through the first door. It will lead you back to the surface.'_

Maggie repeated her words to her girlfriend. Alex watched the white door in silence, stepping forward and touching the gold encrusted in the wood. Diana looked at Alura, studying her. "Is there something you want us to tell your daughter?"

She shook her head. ' _I would rather she does not know I am here.'_

Diana nodded, not entirely able to hide her dislike. The brunette moved toward the door. Alex laid a hand on the ruby doorknob. It was then that a wave of panic woke in Maggie's chest.

"Alex, wait."

Her girlfriend paused, turning her head to look at her as did Diana.

Maggie turned to Alura. "What's behind the other door?"

The ghost pressed her lips together, her eyes darkening slightly. _'The other door leads to great danger. You must not open it.'_

Maggie exchanged a deep look with Diana, her friend's face harder and more serious than that of an angry goddess. Alex looked at them, waiting in an alert silence, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Is it true?" asked Maggie.

_'Do you doubt my word?'_

"Should we? I guess it won't bother you if we check first." She looked at Diana. "Do you think it's possible to open the white door just a little, to see what's on the other side?"

_'You cannot do that.'_

Diana nodded, putting her right hand on the doorknob. Alex stepped back slightly, taking her sword out, still staring at the door. Maggie noticed that the ghost's features changed almost imperceptibly, her cheekbones sharpened, her eyes narrowing. But there was no annoyance in those eyes, but a tiny pinch of _(satisfaction?). Oh my-_

"DIANA, NO!"

 ** _*BAM*_** As soon as Diana opened slightly the door, a huge force struck the wood from the other side, knocking her in the face. Maggie's eyes widened in horror as a huge jaw ( _NO!_ ) closed on the edge of her friend's tunic, pulling her into the door.

"Diana!"

She fell at the swift, strong attack of those giant teeth. Alex lunged forward, catching her hand in time, but the fierce strength of the teeth finally dragged her too, a second before Maggie could throw herself to help them.

"Alex!" Maggie almost fell through the door as well, managing to grasp the doorknob at the last moment. On the other side a distant stone floor was barely visible. It was a huge, deep pit as dark as a wolf mouth. Maggie could see Alex and Diana's diffused shadows on the floor, rising quickly. "Alex! Diana!"

 _"We're fine!"_ replied her girlfriend.

Beside her, Diana seemed to be watching everything around her _. "Damn, not again."_

 _"What do you mean? What the hell was that?"_ asked Alex, her voice a mixture of fury and frustration.

A guttural growl bounced off the walls of the pit, followed by an infernal canine howl. Alex and Diana stood back to back, watching around them with their hardened bodies. Maggie could hear the rage on Diana's voice. _"There's a monster that used to prowl around the Underworld when I was little. A giant hound with three heads. His name's-"_

_"Cerberus?"_

_"Yes, that one."_

_"I hate this place."_

**_‘RAAAAAAAWWWRRR’_** From the depths of darkness was heard a fierce and terrifying howl like the sound of bones breaking. Like a ferocious nightmare, the beast emerged from the shadows. Maggie first saw his snouts, his three sets of powerful jaws, each one with two rows of large, sharp teeth like swords. Leaning a bit closer, his six ice-blue eyes, without pupils or eyelids, became visible. The middle head was a little larger than the other two, and its ears were as frayed as old rags. Maggie's mouth opened wide. _Oh no. No no no no n-_

_*Princk*_

Maggie heard the click behind her a second before it was too late. The detective moved in time, avoiding the blow of the hammer, stepping back in the sand and away from the door. For a moment her eyes met those of the ghost, expressionless, dead. Then Alura raised her hammer again, pouncing on her. "What did you do!?" yelled Maggie furiously. A chill ran down her back as Cerberus roared fiercely again. She moved in time to dodge another hammer attack, then another, the ghost's eyes as black as the night. "Alex! Diana! Hold on, I'll get you out!"

 _'You will not,'_ said the ghost. ' _The murderer's life is not yours to save, Seer.'_

Her hammer brushed her cheek, almost shattering her head. _DAMMIT!_ Before the ghost attacked again, Maggie tried to hit the hand that held the weapon, but instead hit her shoulder. Her surprise was great when she realized that the ghost felt cold and hard as an iceberg. Alura stepped back and Maggie saw her opportunity. When the hammer descended again, her hands caught the weapon by the hilt, pressing her lips to the painful cold of the contact point.

"What did you do!?" yelled Maggie, pulling at the hammer. "She's your daughter's sister! Stop this, Alura!"

 _'To be a Seer, you see very little, young human.'_ With a strong pull, Alura regained control of her hammer. But her movements were suddenly slower, as if she had lost strength. ' _It's for Kara's sake. I will not let her be condemned to the darkness. Not again.'_

The hammer tried to hit her chest. Maggie moved to the right and then propelled herself forward, circling the ghost with one arm and trying to take her hammer. Alura tried to pull her off, squeezing her grip and causing them both to fall into the **_(*A red sun* *A sky turning gray* *An S shining in a golden building*_** ) sand. Maggie began to feel a strong head ache. "What's this!?"

 _'I told you,'_ replied Alura weakly, trying unsuccessfully to get up. ' _You should never touch a ghost.'_

 ** _(*A blue-eyed girl looking at her with adoration*_** ) Maggie blinked quickly, trying not to get caught by the images in her mind. Alura looked too weak, as if something was consuming her. _The hammer._ But the images of her memory kept passing before her eyes like fragments of an old movie. The ghost's weak eyes locked on her, accusing, sore. It was the last thing Maggie saw before her mind was transported to another planet, almost forty years ago.

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

_The light around Maggie was orange, as if the world were frozen in an eternal sunset. Maggie could not help marveling at the splendor of the building around her, illuminated to its last corner, built with unknown materials light-blue colored. It looked like a huge crystal castle. **This is Krypton** , she thought, noticing the huge windows through which a red sun could be seen. **Kara's home almost forty years ago. This seems some kind of Church. Where-? There.**_

_Alura stood next to another woman almost at the end of the hallway, in front of a huge altar that looked like a majestic red star. Maggie rushed forward, trying to catch every detail around her. As she approached them, she realized that both women were an exact reflection of the other, deep blue eyes and hair brown as the purest honey. The woman on the left, however, had a white lock framing her face. **This must be Astra** , Maggie thought eagerly. **I need to get out of here. Alex and Diana need me, I've to wake up...**_

_Alura smiled with bright eyes, completely relaxed and happy. It was hard for Maggie to relate that happy face to that of the ghost. "Thank you for coming here, Astra," she said to her sister in a strange language. However, Maggie understood every word, as if another whispering voice translated her words into her ear._

_"I am sorry I could not come sooner, but you cannot imagine how much trouble I'm having with the daxamites. Queen Rhea is a formidable strategist," replied Astra, sighing. Her eyes fixed on the altar. "Why are we in the Temple of Rao?"_

_"There is hardly anyone in this Temple at this hour of the morning."_

_Astra frowned. "Is everything alright, Alura? Is there a problem? "_

_"On the contrary, I want to give you good news." She took a breath. "Zor-El and I have decided it is time to have a child."_

_The other Kryptonian's eyes opened slightly, before a smile of pure happiness spread across her face, making her look younger. She stroked her sister's hands affectionately. "Good Rao, Alura, you have left me speechless. I cannot believe it..." She sighed. "Am I going to be aunt? It is not possible for us to be so old..."_

_"I know, I feel the same." She squeezed her forearms with emotion. "We have all the details decided: it will be a girl. Her hair will be blonde like Zor-El's, and her eyes blue like ours. Our nose, his chin, Father's ears, Mother's cheeks... "_

_"Mother's cheeks? They are too big, Alura."_

_"They are not too big," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "A baby with those cheeks can only be a beauty."_

_"Well, it is your daughter." Astra shrugged. "But if she ever complains about her cheeks, I will be the first to say 'I told you'."_

_Alura laughed slightly, then her smile fell a little. "Mother is also happy, you know? I was hoping that you could make peace with the news."_

_Astra pursed her lips. "You know it is not so simple... Since Father died nothing is simple between us. You know that to her I am just an error."_

_"You are not an error," said Alura seriously, taking her hands. "You are the other half of my soul. And Mother will have to be willing to be cordial for the sake of the child."_

_"Why should she be? It is not like she is going to see me more often anyway."_

_Alura smiled mischievously._

_"Alura, what are you hiding?"_

_"I have appointed you as her legal guardian."_

_"What?" Her face lost all color. "You should not have."_

_"I know you are very busy lately, but..."_

_"You really should not have." She squeezed her shoulders. "Do you realize that The House of El can take it as a scorn? Your daughter is not a Ze, she is an El. Tradition says that Jor-El should be her guardian."_

_"And yet you are the best choice."_

_"Alura, this is serious. How did your husband agree?"_

_"I have not told him yet," she replied. "But you know what Zor-El is like. I can convince him that it is the right decision. Because if anything happens to him and me, you are the only one who could love my daughter as if she were yours too." Her sister caressed her hair affectionately. "There is no one I trust more."_

_Astra smiled slightly resignedly, sighing as she hugged her sister. "Can I teach her to use a weapon?"_

_"Not until she is of age."_

_"Fair enough," she said without breaking the embrace. "Have you thought of a name? Knowing you, you have a list with all possible options."_

_"Actually, there are only two," said Alura separating from her. "I cannot decide between 'Astra Zor-El'..."_

_"Good Rao, no."_

_"... And 'Kara Zor-El'," Alura completed. "For that old legend of the sun Goddess, creator of life and protector of love. What do you think?"_

_Maggie saw the fearsome General biting her lip playfully. "Kara is a beautiful name."_

**_But it has never been about Kara,_ ** _Maggie thought, her eyes on the twins. **Oh my God, I have to save Alex.**_

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**8:23 AM**

Running through the dark streets of Gotham faster than sound, Kara wondered if Barry would have been faster, smarter, more capable of finding a six-year-old girl kidnapped by murderous psychopaths. Kara let all her senses unfold as she ran down the main street, her hearing, smell and vision completely alert. _Trash. Cars. Women shouting. Men talking on the phone. Rats. Contamination. Cockroaches eating. Cigarette smoke at twenty feet. A couple arguing on the other side of town._ But no trace of Helena Wayne. She was almost certain that her teeth would break from clenching them.

Running faster to make sure no one saw her, Kara turned to Wayne Manor, opening the front door, up the stairs, turning in the hallway to Bruce's office, down the open bookcase door, entering the Batcave and stopping in front of the computers.

Her brain was going too fast, causing everything to go around in slow motion for a moment. Bruce, dressed as Batman, was typing furiously on the computer, with his worried wife at his side. Kate was preparing her two pistols and her belt, a furious expression on the visible part of her face. Lena was on the other computer, trying to access the cats's security videos to see how they had taken Helena. Their eyes met for less than a second. There was concern in those eyes, and deep down, a huge amount of guilt.

The things around her regained their normal speed. "I can't find her."

Lena did not take her eyes off the computer. "Helena was in her bed at midnight, Bruce read her a story and then the cat left the room. There are no more recordings until 5 in the morning, another cat got into her room and the bed was empty."

"She must be somewhere made of lead," said Batman. "The signal places her somewhere outside the city, if only I could-..."

"What signal?" asked Kara.

"Helena has a tracker in a tooth." Batman replied coolly.

Kate turned away, frowning. "Did you put a tracker on your daughter?"

Selina did not take her eyes off the screen. "Which was a good idea given our current situation."

"I found her," said Batman, getting up abruptly from the chair.

Selina let out a gasp. "No..."

"What?" asked Kara nervously.

"Arkham." Bruce wasted no time, heading for the Batmobile without looking at anyone. "Helena must be somewhere made of lead."

"C'mon," said Batwoman, approaching her cousin and heading for the vehicle.

"I'm going too," said Kara following the bats. Batman turned to answer, but Kara interrupted him. "Let me help you, Mr. Wayne, I've deal with Veritas before and they won't hesitate to hurt Helena. Let me help you save your daughter, you can't do it alone."

Batman grunted slightly. Kara interpreted it as an affirmative signal before climbing into the backseat of the Batmobile. She could not help but feel slightly frustrated. _They’re waiting for me to go flying._ Her eyes met Lena's greens, worried and guilty. The Kryptonian would have wished to be able to smile to reassure her, but her girlfriend was too clever for an empty consolation. Kara closed the car door.

The car started at full speed, causing the figures of Lena and Selina to lose quickly in the darkness.

* * *

 

**Lena**

**8:28 AM**

Her fingernails sank deep into the palm of her hand, wounding her skin, a pain similar to the sting of an ant. _Arkham is hell on Earth_. On the screen, a map of the asylum showed its labyrinthine structure worthy of a nightmare. Lena took a deep breath, an unpleasant heat trapped in her cheeks and neck, as if she were suddenly suffering the worst cold of her life. A small red dot showed the Batmobile approaching the place. And in the center of the infamous building, like a treasure at the end of a labyrinth, a blue dot represented the aproximed place where Helena Wayne was.

The ghostly light of the computer painted Selina's face blue. "Helena's in the heart of Arkham. At this hour the staff haven't yet entered, you just have to deal with the security guards."

 _‘Get it,’_ Kate's voice answered. _‘We'll bring her home, Selina.’_

"Kara," said Lena.

 _‘Lena?_ ’ her voice answered on the computer.

"You're still a hero, Kara," whispered Lena, clenching her fist. "Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

 _'I know,'_ her voice answered softly. _'Thank you.'_

_Bring her home, Kara._

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**8:28 AM**

The building was so horrible on the outside as it surely was inside, gray and dead even though the sun was already high in the sky. _But the sun never seems to shine in this city._ Kara had never been unlucky enough to be in Arkham before. But she was a journalist, she knew the stories of madness, blood, and death that were permanently present in The Cursed Asylum of Gotham. _Why don't they demolish this place and send the crazies to a better place?_ It was as if no one could see the endless vicious circle. _The crazies escape, kill, then return and everything starts again._

The three of them passed the main entrance after knocking the security guards unconscious. Kara and the two Bats infiltrated the asylum, grim as if the walls themselves presaged the presence of evil. Kate cocked her head, indicating the corridor on the right. The three advanced silently, Kara using her vision and ears to know where all the guards were. _I can't see or hear Helena. Those cowards must be somewhere with lead._ The Bats became one with the shadows as they advanced, like deadly disembodied ghosts. In the distance, the sound of the madmen in their cells reverberated in her ears like the buzz of countless mosquitoes.

One of the humming became familiar.

"It's him," whispered Kara to Batwoman. "The man who attacked us in the Fortress, Slade Wilson."

"There's Helena's signal," answered Kate. "Can you...?"

"I can't see or hear her."

Kara focused exclusively on the sound of that heart, her own veins burning with anger. _I got you, bastard._ Ten seconds later, the three entered abruptly into the west hall, Batwoman kicking the door.

Innumerable eyes stared at her from behind the glass walls on either side of them. Kara only had a second before recognizing some famous faces ( _Two-Face, The Scarecrow, Poison Ivy_ ) and some she could not identify ( _a huge white zombie, a crocodile man_ ) before her attention was directed to the man standing at twenty feet from them. "You." The man wore a black and orange helmet, multiple knives and pistols in his black belt. "You can't hide from me, Slade Wilson."

"Who says I'm trying to hide?" replied the man without moving. "We've been waiting all morning."

"Last chance," Batman growled furiously. "Give me Helena Wayne, or I'll break every bone in your body."

In the cells, the crazies shouted insults and threats to the man who had put them there. Kara heard a noise buzzing through the air ( _arrow!_ ), heading to Batman's head. In less than a second, Kara jumped up and caught it in the air. _Where the hell-?_ To her surprise, a second person jumped from the roof rafters, landing next to Slade. Kara's eyes widened in astonishment. The person wore a green helmet, the inside of which should contain lead, because the Kryptonian could not see its face. Neither listen to its breathing nor hear a heartbeat. _What's this?_ The figure wore a bright green sword, Kara could hear her own gasp as she recognized the Kryptonite. _It's impossible. Kal destroyed it all._

"You see, there's only one way you can win, Batman. We're all tired of wasting time, just give us Lena Luthor and you'll get the girl back," said Slade. "She misses her father so much..."

Batman's only response was to throw him a batarang, both he and Kate running forward to attack him. Kara tried to imitate them, but the figure in the green helmet got in her way, raising the Kryptonite's sword and attacking her from the left. Kara dodged the blow in time, moving to the right. _Dammit!_ The Kryptonian tried to use her speed to take the sword off her opponent, but as fast as she moved, the person in the green helmet always dodged her movements, as if they knew what she was going to do. The Kryptonite's sword passed dangerously close to her neck, causing Kara to retreat. _Attack, damn it!_ Clenching her fists, Kara dodged another blow, hurling a quick punch at the person's green helmet, which did not break. _What? Fuck!_ The tip of the sword brushed her cheek, causing the Kryptonian to retreat. Her opponent's elbow headed to her nose, but Kara caught it in time, hurling it quickly into the transparent wall of one of the cells. Inside the cell, Poison Ivy jumped and backed away. The glass cracked by the force of the impact.

"Surrender!" yelled Kara angrily. "Who are you!?"

The figure rose quickly, running toward her. Kara noticed a pair of small breasts pressing against the dark material of the suit before dodging a kick. _It's a woman, strong and fast enough to fight me._ Kara dodged two punches directed at her face, unable to dodge in time a surface cut that the sword inflected on her arm. "Shit!" _I've to get rid of that damn sword!_ The adrenaline allowed her to ignore the pain, using her heat vision with the intention of melting her opponent's hand. But she dodged each of her rays, jumping over them. Kara was able to hold her at the waist, dropping back and banging her covered head against the floor. Then she knelt quickly on her back and pressed her arms tightly. The bone in her right hand creaked, releasing the bright green sword.

"Where's the child!?" Kara twisted her injured arm, surprised to hear no groan of pain. "Tell me where's she!" She lifted her neck and hit her against the nearest cell. "Tell me!"

The woman raised her healthy fist. Kara prepared to catch the blow, but instead of hitting her, the woman hit with all her strength the glass wall behind, causing a horrible **_CRASH!_** and that hundreds of pieces of hard glass to fly everywhere. _No._ The prisoner in the cell stepped forward, looking at her with his huge red eyes. _Oh Fuck._

"Oh shit." Kara turned to call the bat cousins, who had been fighting Slade all that time. But her throat was caught in a giant white hand that threw her against the opposite wall as if she were ( ** _*PAFF*_** ) a rubber ball. Kara glanced at the woman in the green helmet crawling toward the Kryptonite sword. And then she felt a massive punch of the huge white monster in her stomach, making her sink into the wall like a nail into the wood.

"SOLOMON GRUNDY!" shouted the giant zombie.

* * *

 

**Batwoman**

**8:31 AM**

"You see, there's only one way you can win, Batman. We're all tired of wasting time, just give us Lena Luthor and you'll get the girl back," said Slade. "She misses her father so much..."

Her cousin's only response was to throw him a batarang, both of them running toward Slade to attack him. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw the person in the green helmet lunging against Kara. _She can handle it._ Batwoman attacked the man from the right, trying to kick him while Batman attacked him from the left. But Slade dodged their synchronized attacks, attacking both at the same time without difficulty. Kate drew her guns, leaping into the air and shooting to his shoulders, but the bullets bounced as he fought Bruce. _He's fully armored._ Batman jumped to kick him, throwing batarangs while Batwoman landed next to him. Slade dropped to the floor to dodge the projectiles, then took his own guns and shot them. Kate dodged a bullet that passed dangerously close to her head, ignoring the slight pain caused by the one that bounced on her suit. From her cousin's glove a hard hook popped off that slammed into Slade's chest, drawing him quickly and allowing Bruce to strike him with enough force to throw him into the air. Kate jumped on her cousin's back quickly, her foot crashing into Slade's arm with a slight **_crack_** before landing on the floor. Slade fell to his feet, between them. _We must hurry._ Batwoman kicked him in the left, dodging two punches, but the third landed on her ear, causing her head to beat for less than a second. She tricked Slade into thinking she was going to shoot him, but at the last moment her other hand became a fist and hit his wounded arm.

Batman took the opportunity to shoot his hook again, pulling the steel wire so that Slade's heavy body hit the floor. When his opponent wanted to get up, Batman pressed a button on his belt and an electric shock shook Slade's body. Kate swore she heard a laugh before Slade swiftly drew his sword and cut the steel wire before Batman could electrocute him again. Her cousin dodged a blow of the sword, another, but he did not dodge the kick that blown him off. Batwoman tried to attack him from behind but Slade turned and avoided the blow. She had only an instant to avoid the deathly sharp sword, but the tip of the weapon tore the red bat at her chest. _Fuck!_ Slade kicked her legs, making her fall, the tip of his sword brushing against her chin. "Say good night," said the man in the orange and black helmet. But before feeling any pain, her cousin appeared next to Slade, sinking a knife in the sensitive point of his elbow with a murderous fury. The man screamed in pain. Kate took advantage of her position to kick hard on Slade's legs, making him fall. Batman took his sword and pistols and threw them away, pressing his foot against the wound on his arm and obtaining a groan. " _Where. Is. the girl?_ "

"You think I don't know your rule of not killing, Bat?"

Batwoman got to her feet and kicked his chin. "Tell us where she is, or say goodbye to your arm."

The man laughed without joy. "Kryptonians are not as useful as they seem. Did you know they can't see through lead? We had to replace all the wooden cabinets in the cells with lead."

Kate felt her vision cloud over before hitting him again with all her strength. "You put a seven-years-old girl inside the cell of a psycho killer!?" Her hand twisted Slade's other arm, almost breaking the bone. "What cell is she in? Tell me! Tell me or you'll have to write it with your mouth, you piece of shit!"

**_*CraaAacK*_ **

The noise of glass breaking drew Batwoman's attention. Kate looked up. _Oh shit_. Kara and the masked figure stood in the middle of the hallway, fifty feet away, a shower of glass around them. The sound of huge feet walking forward ( ** _*PAM* *PAM* *PAM*_** ) reverberated through the walls. _No. Not him._ The giant zombie stepped forward and ( ** _*PAM*_** ) went out into the hall. "SOLOMON GRUNDY!"

Slade took advantage of their momentary distraction to tear them down, getting up in a hurry, even with his broken bones. "Requiem!" shouted Slade. The figure of the green helmet ran towards him, both fleeing towards the door in less than a second.

"SOLOMON GRUNDY!" the giant zombie hit Kara against the wall, murderous fury in his red eyes.

Both cousins sprang to their feet, growling at the same time. Batwoman turned to her cousin. "Help Kara! Find Helena!" she shouted before running for the door, not missing a moment. "They won't escape!"

Kate ran out of the room chasing the two Veritas members, her teeth so tight that she feared they would break. _You can't escape from me._

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**8:37 AM**

"Solomon Grundy!"

Before the giant zombie could hit her again, Kara saw a batarang hit the huge hand and explode. The hand flew away, shattered into pieces, but the creature made no moan of pain, only a growl of rage. The Kryptonian pushed herself out of the wall, her vision clouded with anger, grabbing the zombie by his neck and lifting him up into the air. "SOLOMON GRUNDY!"

"KARA ZOR-EL!"

Her fist slammed into the zombie's hard jaw, feeling his teeth being shattered against her fist. Her surprise was great when his teeth and his amputated hand began to regenerate before her eyes. _What the fuck?_  Grundy kicked her, sending her away like a ball. "Solomon Grundy! Born on a Monday, christened on Tuesday..."

"Torn to pieces on Wednesday!" Kara stood up, using her heat vision to melt the monster's feet. Grundy fell to the ground, crawling with his hands in her direction, pure killer rage in his eyes. _This monster can regenerate, he's invulnerable and I can't kill him. I have to stop him until..._

An explosive batarang sank into his forehead.

**_*BANG*_ **

Kara felt intense disgust kicking her stomach at being covered with the monster's blood and brain, but her surprise was greater when she realized she also felt a sickly satisfaction.

"His head will return," said Batman, running to her side. "Listen, Helena's in one of the cells. Slade knew we'd have to open them to find her. You look for Helena, I'll distract Grundy."

The monster's head began to grow as Kara shook her head. "He's too strong."

Batman grunted. "And the cells too! The prisoners could escape!"

 ** _*Sarzs*_** With an unpleasant sound, a head, white like a rotting worm, emerged from the monster's body again. "Solomon Grundy!" The zombie stood up, lashing out at Batman, who jumped on him and slid down his back, using his cable to catch his legs and make him fall. Kara pursed her lips and ran to the nearest cell where a nasty looking birdman looked at her with frightened eyes. _The Penguin_. Kara broke the transparent door with a punch, the glass flying around her. The man raised his hands. "Don't hurt me!"

Kara quickly used her freeze breath to the man's feet, covering them with ice. The Penguin screamed with fear or pain, Kara did not know. "Monster!"

"You'll be fine." Kara ran to the lead cabinet, tearing off the door. There was nothing inside. "Dammit!"

"I know nothing, I swear!"

Kara ignored him and ran to the next cell, dodging a huge severed arm that Batman cut off the zombie and threw away. ( _*"Solomon Grundy!"*_ ). She broke the next cell with a punch. _Killer Croc._ The crocodile man tried to attack her. _This one is stronger_. Using her speed and her strength, Kara dislocated his arms and legs, pushing him away and causing him to stumble and fall. Killer Croc screamed in pain. To be sure, Kara covered his whole body except the head with ice. Then she ripped open the door of the lead cabinet, letting out a curse when she found it empty.

Kara ran to the next cell, breaking the transparent wall and repeating the process with the prisoner. The closet door flew away. _Empty_. Without wasting time, she ran to the next, repeating everything with the difference that the prisoner spat at her. _Empty!_ She ran to the next. Poison Ivy tried to fight while Kara froze her. _Empty! Empty! Empty!_

"You're wasting your time," said the red-haired woman, resembling a poisonous plant.

**_*POW*_ **

Kara shuddered at the sound of a rumble from the hallway. Batman was on the back of the zombie, two knives in his hands, fighting two giant white arms. "Hurry up!" groaned the bat. Kara used her heat vision to melt the zombie's hands and gain some time. _Helena, I'm coming._

Kara ran to the last transparent wall, breaking it in less than a second. The prisoner inside applauded happily. "Supergirl! I'm yar fan! Can you autograph my hammer? Just write 'For Harley with love, Supersexy'."

Kara froze her immediately, making sure to cover her mouth. The clown woman frowned. Kara immediately ran to the lead cabinet. "Helena!" Before she touched it, the smell of blood reached her nose. _No!_ "Helena! Talk to me! I'm here!"

Kara destroyed the closet door.

.

.

.

_No_

It was as if time had stopped, and her heart had sunk to her bowels _. No no no_. She held out her trembling hand, lifting the small red-stained tooth. _A crawler inside_. On the floor, there was enough blood to impregnate the air with that unmistakable salty smell of childish blood. But no trace of the child. "You bastard."

Grunting, Kara ran off at full speed, where Batman was fighting the giant zombie. Unwilling to control herself, the Kryptonian jumped on the monster and sunk her fist into his chest, ripping his heart out and throwing it away. "Solom-!" Batman took his chance to jump over his huge neck and surround him with his cable, strangling the beast with all the strength of his human arms. _FUUUUCK!_ Kara sunk her fist back into the monster, her hand clenching around the spine, ripping his bones out of him. A frightful amount of blood covered her body, but Kara felt it warm as hot water. The monster collapsed like a grotesque bag of rotten flesh, still trying to bite Batman. He sank his knife into the zombie's mouth, nailng his head to the ground. Before he could regenerate, Kara covered his body with ice, blowing with all her might. Half of the floor filled with bloody ice before Kara realized.

It was Batman who forced her to stop, his body hard as a stone. "Helena?"

Kara could not help letting out a sob, opening her hand to reveal the small bloody tooth. "It was a trap."

Batman shook his head, his lips white. He took his daughter's little tooth as if it were a deadly weapon. "SLADE!"

Kara felt like something inside her was breaking up.

* * *

 

**Batwoman**

**8:37 AM**

"Catwoman, I'm chasing them. Tell me where they're going," said Kate running, turning left in a hallway.

 _'They're going towards the maximum security sector,'_ replied Selina.

In her ear, Lena let out a little gasp. _'They want to free someone. Batwoman, who's on that side of the building?'_

"The genocidal psychos," groaned Kate.

Furious adrenaline raced through her veins like a train about to derail. A bad feeling grew in her chest as she noticed the absence of any guard, the enormous asylum as empty as a house full of ghosts. _You won't escape_. Her feet felt light against the floor, not worrying about being silent. Anyway, they knew she was after them.

The figure in the green helmet was the first thing she saw, standing in the middle of the hallway with a long sword in their hands. No doubt they were waiting for her. Kate stopped ten feet away, clenching her teeth and pointing her guns at the person. "Where's Slade?"

The figure did not answer, but ran forward raising the sword. _Of course_. Kate shot, but to her astonishment all the shots were repelled with the sword. Batwoman jumped on the figure, dodging the sword at the last second, falling behind it. The figure ran back toward her like a furious bull. Kate braced herself, ducking her fist and holding its arm at the last moment. Pressing a button on her belt, Batwoman felt the electricity emanating quickly from her gloves and twisting her opponent. But to her surprise, that monstrously strong hand closed around her throat in spite of the electric shock, hurling her hard against the wall. Her head hit concrete, the hardness of her helmet cushioning the blow.

 _'Batwoman, it has super strength,'_ Kate heard Selina's voice in her ear.

The figure lifted her by the neck quickly, separating her feet from the ground.

_'Use your tear gas! Don't try to-!'_

Selina's voice was cut off as the person in the green helmet took off her black mask, throwing it away like a child's toy. _No. Not this. No._ Kate, unmasked, tried to reach her belt, but it seemed miles away. The movement of her hands did not go unnoticed for the figure in the helmet, who needed less than a second to take her right hand and twist it, breaking her wrist. Kate could not help letting out a moan of pain, mingled with anger. "I promise... You'll pay."

The figure spoke for the first time, its voice stiff and mocking, almost cheerful. "I hate bats, always screaming like rats. Better keep some of your dignity, Batbaby."

Kate opened her eyes at that voice, trying to find a way to take it off. "Who are you?"

"I'm a song," the hand tightened, preventing her from breathing. "Of the greatest orchestra ever."

The figure punched her in the nose. Kate felt the pain explode in her face, and then everything went black.

"I'm Requiem."

* * *

 

**Lena**

**8:41 AM**

Everything occurred too fast to know for sure what was happening. Both were typing at full speed, Selina trying to help Kate and Lena reinforcing the security system to prevent Slade Wilson from finding whatever he was looking for. _Whoever._ Lena listened to the sounds of Batman's fight in her earpiece, as the man defended himself against that monster capable of fighting a Kryptonian. Beside her, Selina was getting nervous when her eyes opened painfully. "Batwoman, it has super strength!"

Lena listened in horror a groan on the other side.

"Use your tear gas! Don't try to-!"

 _*Fazzzzzz*_ The fibrous sound flooded her ears, terrifying as the cacophony before a tragedy. Lena's eyes locked on the monitor. The Batwoman's signal had disappeared, as if the darkness had swallowed it.

"Batwoman," said Selina in the penetrating silence. "Batwoman, respond."

Nothing.

"Dammit..."

_'SLADE!'_

The male scream cut the silence, sharp as two needles sinking into her eardrums. Lena's heart began to ache, her eyes wet. _The girl's dead. The girl's dead. The girl's dead and it's my fault._

"Bru-Batman?" asked Selina in a low voice.

It was Kara who answered. _'Helena's not here.'_

"That's impossible, the tracker..."

_'They removed her tooth, Catwoman. They knew it. Helena was never here.'_

Lena saw the woman sob softly, her hand covering her mouth and her glazed eyes. Lena bit her lip. "Kara, Batwoman disappeared. We can't find her. I think she's in trouble."

 _‘I'll use my vision,’_ said Kara. Four eternal seconds passed before she heard a gasp. _'Damn, she's hurt! Her head is bleeding! I don't see Slade or the other.'_

 _'Catwoman, we need the emergency stretcher,'_ said Batman. On the monitor, Lena watched as they both moved swiftly to where Kate had been. _'We'll return to the Batcave. Time of arrival, less than seven minutes.'_

"Lena!" Selina turned to her, rising abruptly from her chair. "We need your help with the first aid kit. You have medical knowledge?"

"I'm not a doctor, but I can help," replied Lena, stepping away from the computers, hurrying toward the closet where the first aid kit was kept. "It's obvious that it was a trap. If Helena's not in Arkham, Slade must have her hidden in another leaded place, but why?" she said quickly, thinking aloud, not knowing if the other woman was listening. "I'm the target. They expected Bruce to hand me over to get Helena back." Lena got to the closet, reaching for the handle. "We've to do it, the most important thing is- _AH!_ "

Helena was inside, trembling like a leaf in the wind, her yellow pajamas stained red. Her face was covered with blood, flowing from her mouth and dripping down her chin. From her parted lips, Lena could see she was missing an incisor, the rest of her teeth stained with scarlet. But what made her freeze completely was the absolute terror in those blue eyes. "The monster..." stammered the girl sobbing. "The monster..."

"Helena!" Lena leaned forward, trying to touch the child, but Helena stepped back like a little wounded animal. "Helena, how-!? You're safe, your mother's here, she-"

**_*BANG*_ **

The sound of the shot bounced across the cave, causing hundreds of bats to scream in terror at the same time. The bullet hit the wall at her side, causing a small cloud of dust. Helena screamed. Lena's heart almost exploded suddenly. Turning to look for the attacker, her mouth opened as she found Mrs Wayne pointing a gun at her with her supposedly injured hand, a small crooked smile on her lips. "The girl doesn't matter, you're right, Gap. She can still get out of here alive, you just have to take off your medallion... And die, of course."

Lena raised her hands, trying to calm the woman. "S-Selina?"

"Not really," replied the woman. "My name's Hannibal Bates, but I prefer Everyman. Mrs Wayne is... far, to put it one way." He took a few steps forward. "Now take off that medallion so I can kill you. The world won't continue suffering because of you. Each one of the deaths..." Everyman aimed at the girl. Helena cried. "...were your fault."

* * *

 

**Diana of Nowhere**

**??:??**

**_'RAAAAAAAWWWRRR'_ **

The giant hound was even more monstrous than Diana remembered. The ears of his second head were completely ripped apart, as if some other beast had tried to bite them. The eyes of the third head looked in opposite directions, its lip hurt and bleeding. The first head twitched nervously. Cerberus had always been fatally frightening, but Diana used to thought he was a magnificent beast too. Now he looked like a mad rabid dog. Both of them were petrified, watching the beast with such a speeding heart that Diana feared that it could betray them.

 _'Alex! Diana!'_ yelled Maggie's voice from above. _'Hold on! I'll get you out!'_

 ** _'OOOUUUUUU'_** Cerberus howled furiously, standing on his hind legs to reach the door through which they had fallen. But his three heads did not fit in its space, and they began to fight each other, grunting furiously and forgetting them for the moment. The second head bit the first, and the third head attacked its neck.

Diana pulled Alex's hand gently, to push her to behind the beast, trying to walk as quietly as possible. Diana's eyes tried to distinguish something in the dim light, but she could barely see Alex by her side. _We've to go up again._ But the only way out was climbing up the stone wall, and that meant they would be exposed to the beast. _If only I could fly. Dammit._

"How do we beat that thing?" whispered Alex.

Diana clenched her teeth in the darkness. "It's dark and he can't see well. We've to distract him so we can climb to the top."

"There are rocks on the ground," whispered Alex. "If we throw them away the noise will distract him."

Diana hated that idea immediately, but being unable to think of a better one on the infernal noise of the howling of the beast, she had no choice but to agree. She and Alex bent down, hands searching the stone floor for all the rocks their pockets might contain. Diana thought she saw, for less than a second, a familiar glow in the young agent's eyes. Determination, courage, and fury.  _She could be the perfect Amazon._ Diana watched Cerberus, as the beast lost interest in the door and sniffed around, remembering the presence of possible prey hidden in the dark. _Alex has to get out of here at all cost._

"You go first," whispered Diana. "You're lighter. You can climb faster."

"But..."

"Do it," she murmured firmly, noting how Cerberus seemed to listen to her murmurs slightly. Diana held one of the stones and pointed to the enormous darkness on the other side of the pit. _If there's any god that's not against us, please, let Alex come out._ The brunette threw the stone with all her strength, as far as possible. **_*Pank*_**

 ** _'AUUUUUU' 'GRRRRRRR'_** The three heads grunted at the same time as Cerberus threw himself into the darkness, a raging blood-thirsty monster. The whole pit trembled at the force of his paws againts the ground as he walked away. Silently, Alex ran toward the stone wall, a diffuse shadow moving in the darkness. Diana threw the second stone a little further to the left ( ** _*Pank* 'RAAAWWR'_** ) when she saw the Agent start to climb the great stone wall, as fast as possible without falling. _C'mon Alex don't fall don't fall_. Cerberus's force running in the darkness caused small tremors on the floor. Diana continued to throw stones for almost seven minutes, feeling the damp heat coming down her back and trying not to let her tiredness betray her. Alex was halfway there when Diana stopped listening to the beast's grunts. _Tartarus_. Without Cerbero's grunt, it was much harder to place him in the dark. Clenching her teeth, Diana again threw another stone ( ** _*Pank*_** ), however, there was no furious roar later. Repressing her urge to gasp, she sharpened her ears to the utmost to try to hear him. All she could hear was a soft murmur in the darkness, like a spirit moving in the air. _He's moving_. The noise was on her left, then on her right, then he was quiet for six seconds. _He smells something. I've to…_

Six blue eyes opened in front of her.

_' **RAAAAAAAAWRRR** '_

The three heads threw themselves at her with their sharp jaws open. Diana managed to step back in time, jumping over the first head as she took out the Dagger. The object almost fell out of her hand. The second head tried to bite her, but Diana dodged it and its teeth stuck in the snout of the first head. The third head was luckier for being closer. Diana could not dodge it and ended up trapped inside that huge deadly mouth. But before the beast closed his mouth to shatter her, Diana swiftly plunged the Dagger into its tongue. His monstrous scream left her ears beating. The beast closed his mouth. Diana felt a slight prick on her arm before she was spit out, her senses altered as if she had hit her head. The second head darted forward to tore her arm away, but Diana managed to step back. With a growl of rage, the brunette sank the Dagger into its right eye ( ** _'AAAARRRGGGG'_** ), splashing herself with its thick black blood. Then she slipped quickly through the thick neck of the beast to get away from the heads, and clung to the fur of his loin as if she were riding a monstrous horse. But Cerberus was enraged to see that his prey had escaped the reach of his teeth, and began to leap and twist savagely, trying to make her fall. Diana sank the Dagger into the beast's skin and clung to it with all her might, feeling all her internal organs twitching inside her. The darkness kept turning around her, making her lose sense of direction.

"HEY!"

Cerberus stopped abruptly and Diana almost fell. Stuck to the wall like an insect, Alex had stopped, one hand clutching a stalactite and the other throwing stones at the beast. "Hey, here, Droopy! Look at me! Come to me!"

"Alex, no!" shouted Diana.

"HERE!" Alex shouted again, ignoring her. "Come here, you filthy beast!"

Cerberus roared like three furious lions, hurling forward to devour the human with his deadly teeth. But a second before the first head could bite her, Alexandra let go of the wall, letting herself fall. The beast's three heads struck the stone wall. "Alex!" shouted Diana. She leaned down to look for her, feeling relief when she saw she had grasped one of the monster's paws. Cerberus recovered, and with a grunt he ducked his heads to catch Alex. Alex waited until the nearest head was close enough to draw her sword with her right hand, nailing it to its tongue with a violent roar. The head screamed and its mouth filled with blood as Alex tugged on her sword to retrieve it. Diana watched her jump from the paw and hold onto its nose, pushing herself toward its snout and over the head. The second and third heads threw themselves at her to devour her, but Alex attacked them with her sword with fury. Cerberus' two faces filled with blood. The head she was on violently shook to get rid of her, but Alex grabbed its fur and circled its skull with her legs. Diana began crawling up the neck, trying to keep her balance.

"Get out of there!" yelled the brunette. Alex managed to fight both heads at the same time, having to release Cerberus's fur to wield her sword with both hands. Both heads attacked her with infernal fury, but the most dangerous one was the one under the Agent _. If Alex falls, they'll devour her._ "Alex, get out of there!" she yelled again. Quick as lightning, Alex sank her sword into the nose of the first head ( ** _'AAAARRRGGGRRR'_** ) and jumped on its snout, pushing herself over the head and down its neck. The second head tried to bite her but she jumped in time, its teeth digging into the neck beneath her. Crazy with anger, Cerberus roared and began to spin around the pit like a raging bull, so fast that Diana felt pain in her ears.

Both clung to the hound with all their might, their bodies barely resisting the furious onslaught of the beast. Cerberus kept turning for an eternity, and Diana was frustrated to feel that she was getting tired. Her gaze met Alex's for less than a second, only a few feet away and so far from her. Then the Agent let out a scream full of frustration and mortal fury, a sound far more disturbing than Cerberus's barking, and raising her sword, plunged it into the skin of the beast's neck. Cerberus screamed, his three mouths painfully open and a river of blood flowing out of his wound, soaking Alex completely. With a violent pull, Alex took out her sword just to sink it a little to the right. The hound finally stopped spinning and began to leap and jerk, desperate to get rid of the human, but Alex groaned and stabbed his neck a third time. From where Diana was, the Agent looked like a flea sinking a sharp, long needle into a bear's neck. Alex jerked her sword harder, trying to find some important vein. "Why-don't-you-die-at-ONCE?!" she screamed at the hound as she stabbed his neck.

Finally, Cerberus collapsed violently on the floor, trembling for of the loss of the blood flowing from his neck. The force of the impact made the Dagger slip and Diana fell rolling down his side, landing painfully against the stone floor. The pain in her right arm was almost unbearable. Turning her head, she found a sharp white fang piercing her bicep. _Damn._ Adrenaline must have prevented her from noticing it before. _I'll find a way to kill that ghost._

The Amazon gritted her teeth and stood, searching for Alex in the dim light. The human was still on the wounded hound, breathing restlessly, as if she had just run a marathon. "Alex..." She turned to look at her, but her eyes could not find her. Sighing wearily, Alex pulled off her sword one last time. But without the adrenaline she lost her balance and fell back, rolling down the beast's side. Unlike Diana, she was lucky enough that her fall was cushioned by one of Cerberus's paws. With effort, she stood up as Diana moved slowly toward her.

The Agent was covered in blood from head to toe, but that did not stop her from holding her right leg and limping toward the wounded monster's heads. Alex stumbled and fell to her knees, letting out a groan of pain. Diana reached her, helping her to her feet and surrounding her waist to help each other to walk. The floor was slippery from the beast's blood. Alex pulled her to walk faster, small grunts of fury escaping her throat. Diana's legs ached unbearably as they reached the hound's heads, drawing close enough to feel their cold, faint breath. Alex raised her sword and plunged it into a blue eye of the first head, moving it to make sure to destroy its brain. The second head still had some strength and tried to open its mouth to growl, without success. Alex sank her sword into its eye with a quick movement, then spat on its snout. The last head made a curious sound, a mixture of weeping and moaning, like a puppy begging for mercy. Alex sank her sword into the eye Diana had stabbed before, causing the pool of blood to grow beneath them. The Agent used the hairy snout on the head to dry her sword as best she could, but it was too drenched with blood to make much of a difference.

"We should get out of here," gasped Diana in a low voice. "Some creatures of Tartarus can regenerate themselves."

"This monster will stay dead, won't it?" asked Alex hoarsely.

"I don't know," replied Diana. "No one had ever killed him before."

Alex put her dirty sword in her belt. "Let's go, Diana. We still have to get rid of a ghost."

* * *

 

**Lena**

**8:44 AM**

Strangely, Lena's mind saw everything with a clarity that surpassed her senses, as if the sun had risen in the middle of the Batcave. The sound of Helena's frightened sobs seemed to be coming from another world, the screams of the bats resembled crows cowering in the night air, and the cold green eyes of the false Selina glowed with a perverse thirst for blood.

"Easy," said Lena, still holding her hands up. "Let Helena go. This is just between Veritas and me."

"You think I'm stupid?" replied the impostor, aiming at Helena. "I know what you can do with that thing, Lena Luthor, but I assure you, you can't move fast enough to push the girl away. I'll shoot her in the leg. I don't think she cares, she and I have been having fun all night. Mommy taught you many ways to hurt a person, right Helena?" said Everyman quietly. "I'll shoot her in the legs, then in the arms, and if she's still alive, in the head." The fake Selina touched the trigger.

"NO!" shouted Lena, her voice furious. "I'll take it off right now, don't hurt her."

"No tricks."

Lena pressed her lips together, bringing her hands slowly up to her neck to take off the medallion. _You have to do something._ **We both will.** The silver medallion left her neck, held tightly in Lena's hand as if it were an oxygen tank in the middle of space. **Do not be afraid. Remember what you are, what you can do. You have no limit.**

And with that, Lena dropped the medallion to the floor. It was the first time in months she took it off. For less than an instant she could not breathe, as if she had forgotten how to do it. After a moment, Lena gasped like a newborn.

The false Selina bit his lip, ceasing aiming at Helena to aim at Lena. "You're like a leech sucking blood, only you'll never get fat and slimy."

"Tell me something." Lena looked into his eyes, ignoring the pistol. "Is Selina alive? My friends? My mother?" she said in her cold voice. "You're going to kill me anyway. Kara and Batman won't get there in time and you know it. Let me know what happened to them."

"The cat is alive for now, Mercer thinks she can be useful." Everyman shrugged. "Your sister always had a soft spot for mothers."

 _Lutessa's not my sister!_ Lena yelled furiously in her mind.

"As for the redhaired Amazon... Let's just say she's sleeping right now." Her finger stroked the trigger. "Good night, Leech."

The false Selina pulled the trigger. Time stopped, Lena watching as the bullet slowly broke the air to enter her body and pierce her heart. ( **'Remember what you are'** ). In that eternity that lasted for a nanosecond, Lena lifted her right arm, clenching her fist firmly. _I know what I am._ Her feet settled on the floor. _I know what I've always been._

 ** _*PLAWN*_** The bullet bounced on her bracelet, falling to the floor like a child's toy.

Everyman opened his mouth in astonishment, tearing the beauty of Selina's face with his disbelieving grimace. "NO!"

"A simple gun doesn't work with Amazons," said Lena, narrowing her eyes.

Everyman shot ( ** _*BANG*_** ) again, Lena lifting her other arm so that the bullet bounced on the bracelet ( ** _*PLAWN*_** ). A tingling sensation ran down her arm, without being pain, rather a unpleasant tickle. _No one can make me forget who I am._ The impostor fired again. Lena repelled the bullet one more time ( ** _*PLAWN*_** ), stepping forward. He fired twice in a row. Lena repelled both bullets swiftly, clenching her teeth. _Never again._ Everyman growled in fury and fired bullet after bullet, small bursts of sound bouncing off the Batcave ( ** _*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*_** ). Lena moved both arms slightly to the left, so that the bracelets could meet with the bullets **_(*PLAWN* *PLAWN* *PLAWN*_** ) and these fall to the floor. Everyman pulled the trigger again, but no bullets came out.

"Let's do it the old-fashioned way, then," snarled the false Selina, throwing away the pistol. Lena's eyes widened in horror when she saw him pull a knife out his pocket. "I'll take your head to Mercer!"

Hannibal Bates lunged at her like a tiger, his face turned into a maniacal imitation of Selina's, the knife pointing at her heart. Lena managed to step back in time and dodge the attack, the knife barely scratching her hip. Bates lowered the knife again like a dangerous tusk eager to sink into her skin, tearing her shirt. "You're no match, girl," growled Bates, lifting the knife to sink it into her neck. Lena moved her head almost too late, feeling the blade cut through her cheek, a fleeting flash of pain. Lena reacted quickly and buried her fingernails in that female hand, holding it with all her might, the knife dangerously close to her neck. Lena turned her head and bit him on the wrist, causing the false Selina to let out a scream. ( _'Do not forget to use your legs too, dear'_ ), said her grandmother in her head. Lena kicked him hard on the hip, her knee impacting against his pelvis. Everyman's left hand scratched her healthy cheek with anger, sharp nails creating threads of pain from her ear to her lip. Lena managed to punch him with her free hand, still biting the hand that held the knife. Finally Bates released the knife and pulled his hand tightly in a groan of pain. Lena spat an unpleasant mix of blood and skin.

"BITCH!" screamed Everyman, squeezing his bloody hand, kicking her in the leg and almost making her fall. Lena dodged the second kick, trying to catch his foot. But Everyman, instead of kicking her again, lunged at her like an angry bull, falling on Lena and causing them both to hit the floor. The thud of the hard floor against Lena's head caused a painful hollow echo. "Don't move, it'll only be a second," said Bates, disfiguring Selina's face in a sinister grimace. He pressed her neck with both hands, squeezing with all his strength. Lena tried to push those sharp fingers away from her neck, feeling the pressure build up behind her eyes. Selina's mouth let out a diabolical burst of laughter ( _'HA HA HA HA HA'_ ), squeezing so tightly that Lena's vision began to cloud over, her lungs burning in her chest, a distant buzzing in her ears, her legs fighting each time with less force. _Kara..._

**_*POW*_ **

There was a confused glitter before her eyes and then her neck was freed. Panting painfully, Lena felt the weight of Bates falling on her, motionless and painful. Repulsive. Lena shoved him off with her last bit of strength, looking up for an explanation. There, with her face covered in blood and tears, Helena held a black stick with the Batman's symbol, too big for her little hands. Lena realized with amazement that the girl had hit the killer on the head with enough force to stun him momentarily.

"Helena..." gasped Lena, trying to make her hot throat inhale a little air. "Go away..."

"The m-monster hurt me! He took my mom!" Helena wept, but Lena heard no panic, no sadness, no fear in her voice. Just hate and fury. And then a chilling coldness. "He's going to hurt us," she said, her voice slightly hoarse because of the lack of the incisive tooth.

Helena raised the stick again, using all her strength to strike Bates, who was beginning to recover, in the head again. **_*PAW*_**

"Helena," Lena felt the warm blood trickle down her neck, making an effort to sit up.

**_*PAW*_ **

"Stop..."

**_*PAW* *PAW* *PAW*_ **

"Helena, stop!" Lena began to crawl toward her, her whole body screaming in pain. "It's enough!"

But Helena did not stop. And the horrible noise of the stick hitting against his skull repeated over and over again. _She doesn't have enough strength to kill him_ , Lena thought, clenching her teeth to withstand the pain. But she knew it was **_(*PAW PAW PAW PAW PAW PAW PAW PAW*_** ) a lie. Lena finally managed to reach her, holding her hands tightly and struggling with her to take the stick. Helena growled and tried to fight her, but Lena drew her as if to embrace her, holding her with all her strength and making sure to keep herself out of reach of her mouth so the girl could not bite her.

"Let me go!!!" cried Helena desperately. "Let me go, you witch! Mommy! Daddy! Help me! Daaaad!"

Lena continued to hold her even as her little pink nails stuck in her arms and her cries threatened to make her deaf. Her mind seemed to work in slow motion, trying to find a way to calm her down and get her to stop screaming. Her frustration was immense when she realized she could not.

A metal object glowed a few inches to the left. Lena blinked confusedly, until she recognized her own medallion _. But she can_. The brunette woman had no choice but grab the girl tightly by her hair with her left hand to release her right. Helena screamed in pain and fear and tried to bite her again. _Poor child_ , Lena thought pitifully. Helena could never forget what had happened to her _. Or maybe yes_. Her right hand managed to stroke the edge of her medallion, squeezing her grip on Helena as she felt the hysterical girl's teeth biting into her left breast. _Fuck!_ Lena straightened, trying to ignore the pain and keep herself calm as she slipped the necklace around her neck, feeling the comforting cold of the metal and the force flowing through her veins as if she had been given a shot of insulin. She could feel the Monitor at the back of her mind, powerful, calm, vigilant. Lena squeezed the girl's shoulders. "Calm down."

Helena's cries ceased, as if someone had covered her mouth with her hand. Lena felt like she was still trembling in her arms, but not attacking her, breathing as if she were drowning.

Lena took a deep breath, feeling pain as she inhaled. "Now you're going to sleep, you'll dream about pretty things, with your parents, your friends, and your toys. And Supergirl, you'll dream that Supergirl gives you a ride flying, while you feel the wind against your face," said Lena wearily, the corner of her lips rising slightly. "And when you wake up, you won't remember any of this, nothing, as if it never happened."

Gradually, the tension in the little Wayne's body diminished, until she was completely still and relaxed. Lena leaned over to watch her face, dirty with blood and tears, but silent and serene. She gritted her teeth, feeling like a stranger inside her own body, still trying to process everything that had happened in less than seven minutes. "You will be fine," said Lena, not knowing if she was talking to the sleeping girl or to herself. "I'm sorry, Helena, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here," she sobbed. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

**It is not your fault.**

"I know," answered Lena dryly. "That doesn't make me feel better."

The Monitor did not respond, perhaps because even she did not know what to say at the time. _Helena almost..._ Overcoming her fear, Lena looked up to find the body of the false Selina. Immediately she felt desires of throw up. _Oh my_ _God_. Everyman's hand trembled slightly, like the cut-off tail of a lizard. His head ( _oh God there's so much blood so much blood oh God_ ) was shattered like a broken walnut, his nose a viscous red pulp. His right eye was out of place, as if it wanted to escape from its socket. A pool of blood and other viscous substance was forming beneath his head, gushing from the wounds of his broken skull. Bates opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but Lena did not hear the sound of his breathing. "Oh Fuck it!" yelled Lena in horror. Suddenly she felt the impulse to get away from Helena, to leave the girl on a stretcher to think about what to do. _She's seven, she didn't know what she was doing. She was just afraid,_ thought Lena, watching the dying killer. _She was just afraid._

The roar of the Batmobile again flooded the cave, echoing the walls. Lena watched the car with a mixture of relief and horror. Kara came out immediately with Kate in her arms, her hair even redder for the blood, her eyes closed. Her eyes met Kara's. At first she saw confusion, then horror, as if her beautiful blue eyes were screaming. Her girlfriend saw the destroyed body of who she thought was Mrs Wayne. Her mouth opened, but unable to make any sound, only the mixture of a howl and a horrified gasp. Then Kara noticed the wounds on her face and her neck, the blood that covered her body and Helena's. Lena was opening her mouth to say her name when she heard a scream that froze her blood.

"SELINA!" shouted Batman, running toward them. "What happened!? Speak!" he asked like a madman, kneeling beside the false Selina.

"No..." murmured Lena weakly, reaching out to grasp Batman's glove. "It's not Selina, Wayne," gasped with effort. "He's an impostor, an assassin who tried to kill us. He had Helena here. His name's Hannibal Bates, not Selina."

The man, to Lena's surprise, calmed down again, his hand shaking for less than a second. His gaze fell on his daughter.

"She's unconscious, but she's not hurt," said Lena.

Batman rushed to take her in his arms, rising from the ground and walking quickly to the stretchers, where Kara was taking care of Kate. Then he returned to her side, examining Bates for a way to move him without killing him. "How...?"

"Later," said Lena, putting her hands on the floor to stand up. "Now we have to save him. He's the only one who knows where Selina is, where my friends are. We can't let him die."

Feeling like she could walk without falling, Lena helped Batman lift up the dying man. Everyman gasped in pain, a thread of saliva running down his crooked open mouth. Lena tried not to think of the sour smell of all the blood impregnating the place. Instead, her eyes searched for Kara, who was cleaning Kate's wound as she watched her intently, so intensely that Lena knew she was using her x-rays to determine the severity of her injuries. Her fists clenched as they approached with Bates. And Lena knew, with disturbing clarity and absolute certainty, that Kara was holding back so as not to rip the heart out of the man who had tried to kill her.

* * *

 

**Kate Kane**

**10:25 AM**

Indistinguishable shapes floated inside her closed eyelids, meaningless words blurred by the unmistakable smell of blood. _Slade Wilson and his Frankenstein. I've to get up_ , thought Kate in her half-unconscious state. She felt something pressing against her head, the familiar feel of a bandage surrounding her skull, her throat dry. _I have to get up. I have to open my eyes_. Kate fought the blackness of her unconsciousness. As always, it was her willpower that allowed her to open her eyes, blinking rapidly so that her dizzy brain would once again associate images with information.

A corpse lay at her side, covered by a white sheet.

Kate stared at it, a tranquility that could have just looked like indifference. Scarlet stains dotted the sheet. She tried to observe the outline of its face, trying to figure out who it was, but without success.

Someone took her hand. Turning her head slowly, her eyes met those of his cousin. "You have a slight cranial concussion. You will feel dizzy for a while."

Kate nodded imperceptibly, looking at the mysterious corpse beside her. "Who?"

"A Veritas’s killer. We tried to save him, but he died half an hour ago," her cousin answered slowly. His eyes darkened, even by her cousin's standards. "Helena's safe. The killer had her here all the time."

Kate raised an eyebrow silently, internally relieved that the corpse was the killer's. "Too bad we couldn't interrogate him."

"He was a shapeshifter named Hannibal Bates," his eyes froze. "He passed himself off as Selina, so he took Helena, and his plan was for us to leave so he could kill Luthor."

 _Funny, you had sex with a psycho killer. A male one._ Kate pursed her lips and sat up. "Lena?"

"Alright." Kate saw him tighten his lips.

"Who did they take, Bruce?" Kate asked. "Tell me it wasn't the Joker."

"Slade and his partner..."

"Requiem," murmured Kare.

"They took Toyman away." Bruce leaned forward. "Winn Schott's father."

Kate felt the bile form a ball in her throat. "Where are they?" she asked, holding on to the stretcher to get up.

She did not need her cousin's answer, because she saw them as soon as she glanced around. They were sitting in front of the computers, near where ( _oh my God Helena_ ) her niece lay on a stretcher. Kate slid her feet off the stretcher and stepped toward them, ignoring Bruce's look of concern.

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**10:23 AM**

The ointment felt on her fingers as frozen as her insides, and as, she supposed, her face too. Because Lena had not looked into her eyes for the last twenty minutes, since the heart of that garbage had stopped beating. Not even now that they were less than ten four inches away, Kara gently applying an ointment to both Lena's cheeks. And she knew perfectly well why Lena avoided her gaze.

Kara was madly furious.

The fury was so great, so intense, that it could well pass for coldness. Kara felt it grow with every second she saw the wounds on Lena's face, the bruises on her neck, the bittersweet scent of her blood out of her veins.

_I should have known it was a fucking trap._

A pang of pain struck her in the lower abdomen, even though she was not hurt. Kara knew it was because of stress and she needed to calm down urgently, before anyone could get hurt. Her mouth trembled, as if it wanted to open itself to expel a shrill mix of incomprehensible screams and cries. Instead, Kara closed her eyes and breathed slowly and deeply, as she had seen Cat do in her yoga classes. _They have Selina_. She felt her hand tighten tightly around the pot of ointment. _Winn's father is free_. The temptation to break it was great, to shatter it, to imagine that it was Slade Wilson's head. _Lena almost died because I was stupid enough to not check the fucking Batcave._

Before she destroyed the ointment, Lena gently laid her hand on hers. Her green eyes locked on hers, sympathetic, reassuring, like green oceans of warm water. Two suns in the middle of a snowy day. "I almost beat him on my own," whispered Lena in a hoarse voice. "I was fast enough to use the bracelets, but then..." Her voice trailed off. "He was strong and fast, like Selina. I think he could imitate her skills too."

Kara nodded nervously, not moving too much, afraid of the uncomfortable pain in her belly. Her head hurt a little, as if millions of mosquitoes buzzed in her ears. Lena's gaze softened. Kara dropped the pot, to place her hands on Lena's shoulders, caressing them slowly. "You're safe." _But for how long? For how long, Kara?_ "And that man's dead. You did what you had to do."

"I already told you, Kara," her eyes turned to the girl sleeping a few feet on a stretcher. Her yellow pajamas were almost completely stained with blood. "It wasn't me."

Kara sighed, stroking her arms, her eyes fixed on the worried wrinkles on her forehead. "I know, Potsticker, I meant that you erased her memory. She won't suffer for what happened. We-"

But Kara stopped talking as soon as she heard a slight groan coming from the other side of the room. She turned, watching as Batwoman slowly got out of the stretcher, walking toward them. "Kate." Kara stood up to head toward her, but Kate dodged her without looking at her, her attention on Lena. All of Kara's hair stood up simultaneously. Kate's eyes were deathly cold, her jaw clenched tightly. She sat in front of Lena in silence, both looking at each other. Kara stayed where she was, watching and listening intently, worried but at the same time relieved. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce standing next to his daughter, watching the scene with attentive eyes.

"I think you're good, Lena," said Kate coldly. "Unlike many people, including my cousin, I never thought you were evil as the rest of the Luthors. You showed it all the times you could have been, but you never were. It doesn't matter to me if you're a Luthor, an Amazon, or a dinosaur. I judge people by their own actions," said Kate quietly, Kara could see the wounded area of her head pounding painfully. "And your constant lies are the reason they kidnapped Helena, they have seen my face, and they have Selina. Have you thought about that?"

"I know," Lena replied. "We fell into the trap. They must have expected us to come here from the beginning."

"And they planned everything very well, because they made us look like idiots." Kate clasped her hands together. "While we were wasting time distrusting between us."

"You put cameras inside live animals to watch over us."

"And you lied since you came." Kate sat upright. "But it's not too late yet. We still have a chance. Tell me the truth, Lena, you owe us." Kate pursed her lips. "But think carefully about the next words that will come out of your mouth. Because if you lie to me, and my niece loses her mother because of you, I'll come for you." Kate's eyes met Kara's. "And even you won't be able to stop me."

Kara's heart began to race like crazy, her heartbeats rumbling in her ears. She looked at Lena, but only found understanding in her eyes, a cold calm similar to the one she had seen in other times, when her eyes were red and not green. Lena nodded slightly, glancing briefly at Bruce's inscrutable face. "They're everywhere. And I don't mean all the world. Veritas is in all the worlds, all the planets, and in all the Multiverse. They have influence in all the governments, they make that the things they want are fulfilled, they know what is going to happen before it happens, and they have the backing of the gods themselves." Her voice did not hesitate for a second. "They're invincible."

Kara noticed a slight increase in Kate's blood pressure, while Bruce's decreased significantly. "If their power were as great as you say, it would be impossible to them to remain hidden."

"It's precisely because of their size that they haven't been discovered, Wayne," answered Lena.

Kate cleared her throat. "Why do they want to kill you?"

Lena smiled almost sadly. "Because I don't have doubles."

Kate raised an eyebrow, not taking her gaze from hers.

Lena pursed her lips. "You are aware of the existence of the Multiverse and how it works, that all people have 'counterparts' in all the Earths. They can have different names, different stories, live in different places and do things you'd never do. But there will always be things they have in common. Lutessa called it 'patterns', similarities. Everyone has them. Everyone except me." Lena leaned back in her chair, her wounded face illuminated by the computer light. "I don't have any doubles, I don't follow any 'pattern'. I'm not bound to any... 'destiny.' To Veritas, my life is a mistake. People who exist only on one Earth are called 'Gaps'."

"You said people," said Bruce. "How many there are like you?"

"Just me," answered Lena. "And... I think M'gann's baby too, and that's why they took her away. They kill Gaps as soon as they get a chance. Lillian kidnapped me and faked my death, that's the only reason I'm still alive."

"Okay, you don't have doubles," said Kate in a neutral voice, studying Lena. "Why does that make you so special?"

Kara walked to Lena, standing behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Lena took her hand while still looking at Kate. "Their names are Dax Novu and Mobius, they are two... Entities, long before the gods and the Multiverse. I mean billions of years. But don't say Mobius's name, Kate, it could hurt you."

"What the hell...?"

"It's true," said Kara, remembering the horrible headache she had suffered the day before in the tub. "We call them Monitor and Anti-Monitor. The Monitor is who Maggie tried to talk to you about yesterday, The Watcher."

Kate looked at Kara. "If Maggie tried to warn us, it's because that thing is dangerous."

"Maggie doesn't know the whole story." Lena touched her medallion. "The Monitor is, in the absence of an appropriate definition, a life-creating force. The Anti-Monitor is a destructive force, and Veritas obeys his orders." Lena wrinkled her mouth. "We fight against the God of the Multiverse, someone who can destroy a whole Universe in a single afternoon." Lena leaned forward, searching for Kate's eyes, as if desperate to make her understand. "He already has."

Batwoman did not move for a few minutes, not blinking, a small drop of sweat falling down her pale temple. "One is Satan and the other is God. How are you so sure which is which?"

"God and the Devil are concepts that our minds can understand. Good and evil. Reality isn't like that, Kate, it's not about good and evil, but about Life and Nothingness." Lena sighed. "You think we're crazy, I don't blame you, but there's something you do have to believe: thousands of children, some just babies, die every year because a group of people decide their lives are a mistake. Thousands of murders that look like accidents."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want the Monitor to escape from her prison," said Lena softly.

Kara sighed. "The Monitor is trapped in a kind of interdimensional prison, a place outside the Multiverse. Since the Gaps are 'errors' in the Multiverse, they have a kind of... connection to the Monitor," explained Kara. "The Monitor is the only thing powerful enough to stop the Anti-Monitor, and if she does, Veritas will disappear forever, like a house of cards." Kara touched Lena's elbow. "Lena and I are going to get her out."

To her surprise, Kate let out a shrill laugh, without the slightest hint of fun. She laughed as if Kara had said the biggest and most ridiculous madness in the world. _Which is true, from the point of view of someone sane._ When she stopped laughing, her cheeks were a red almost as intense as her hair. "You two have lost your minds."

"It's our only choice," said Kara, her eyes fixed on Kate but her ears concentrated on Bruce's breathing. "If we fight against them, we lose. If they catch us, they kill us. If we don't do anything, they will never let go of our friends. Our only option is to destroy the organization, and the only way to do it is with a power similar to what they have," said Kara, her face serious. "We've to beat them, because we won't have a second chance. And it's not just Lena's life." Kara's lips tightened. "But for the lives of the millions who have died for millennia, and those who will continue dying if we don't do something. Your future children could be Gaps, children of your friends, children you see playing in the street. Veritas uses their blood to buy a monster's peace. I don't accept that peace, Kate." Her hands slid down Lena's shoulders. Actually, Kara was preparing to protect her if necessary. "It's not our best option, it's the only one. The Anti-Monitor has to be destroyed at all cost. We won't have peace until then."

"The only thing left to decide is whether you're going to try to stop us or not," said Lena to Kate. Then the brunette turned to look at Mr. Wayne, who watched them in silence with tense, tired eyes. "If we don't do it, you'll never see your wife again."

"I believe you," said Batman coldly, his hand on his daughter's head. "But you pose it as an easy decision, as if millions of people couldn't die if we follow your plan."

Kara looked at him. "An entire universe, at the whim of an evil Super-God, and many more will die if we stand idly by and pretend this is not real. That's not what heroes do. You're famous for your moral code, Mr. Wayne, but we don't have that option now. So, which side are you on?"

Wayne turned, removing his cape and leaving it on his daughter. "I'll support you, because I want to stop Veritas." He turned and walked up the stairs, taking off the rest of his suit on the way. He seemed thousands of light-years away. "But I'm not going to fight one being all-powerful with another one. We can't control one, let alone two. Forget about it. We'll find another way."

"There's not, Wayne," said Lena seriously. "Don't fool yourself into thinking otherwise."

"And you don't fool yourself by trusting a creature that might be using you," replied Bruce without turning. "It's too risky, I won't go that way without looking for an alternative. Stay if you're willing to look for it with me." He started to go up the stairs toward the manor. "If you're not, you know where the door is."

His steps echoed as he climbed the stairs. Lena gritted her teeth slightly. "You would have killed me?"

Bruce stopped halfway.

"Before what happened today, if you had believed that killing me was the right thing for the greater good?"

The older man shrugged. "Who knows?" Then he continued up the stairs, not looking back.

* * *

 

**Bruce Wayne**

**10:55 AM**

With the sound of the bookcase closing behind him, Bruce Wayne watched his office heavily lit by the noon light. It seemed a personal insult that the day was so sunny when the darkness inside him did nothing but grow. The photograph of his parents was slightly crooked. With a sigh, Bruce straightened it, watching his mother's bright green eyes. Next to his parents's photograph was his wedding photo, Selina with long, wavy hair and he in a tuxedo, looking like a scarecrow compared to Selina's beauty. Her catlike smile seemed to be directed at him, an ironic grin, disappointed. ' _Are you going to let those damn mafia destroy the family we've worked so hard to build?'_

"Never."

Bruce got out his office, taking long and decisive steps to Helena's room. Her toys were strewn on the floor, her bed was undone and he had to dodge two cats sleeping behind the door. _I have to call the boys._ But first he had to take care of his daughter. Taking a suitcase out of the closet, Bruce filled it with enough clothes, t-shirts, pants, and panties for an indeterminate time. His hand met accidentally with a Supergirl funko pop. After looking at it for a few seconds, Bruce threw it behind his shoulder. _She won't need it anymore._

Bruce took the bag and got out the bedroom, down the stairs to the ground floor. Leaving it on the couch in the main room, he entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water of the shower, preparing a bath to take the blood off Helena. ( _"It wasn't me, Wayne. Helena was scared, she..."_ ) Bruce found himself hitting the bathroom mirror, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. "Shit." He ignored the disaster, his wounded knuckles starting to bleed. _I'm sick of blood_. The only thing that comforted him was that that sick who had hurt Helena ( _oh God I have failed, I have failed her, I have failed Helena my little girl_ ) was dead. _I wish I had been able to question him first, with a hammer._

"Enough." He had no choice but to take care of that later. _One disaster at a time. I've to take her to a safe place. Then I'll find Selina. And then I'll have those sick locked up for the rest of their life_. He was going to hunt each and every one of them. Bruce stepped out of the bathroom, walking up the stairs as he thought about what he was going to say to his older children. _Jason hasn't..._

**_*Ding Dong*_ **

Bruce stopped halfway, turning to look at the door as if suddenly a pair of wings had grown to it. _Now what the hell?_ Preparing for a possible fight, Bruce walked to the living room window to see who was knocking on the door. His surprise was not small to find Commissioner Gordon and Detective Renee Montoya, whom he had only seen a couple of times when he worked in collaboration with Batwoman. _Damn._ His deep sense of foreboding became the desperate certainty that his troubles had only begun.

Gordon knocked on the door again. _"Mr. Wayne, it's the police. We want to ask you a few questions."_

For a eternal second Bruce contemplated his two options: disappear or open the door, trying to figure out which of the two was the most convenient. His instinct shouted at him not to open the door, that it could be a trap, it could...

"Mr. Wayne."

_I've to be sure._

Clenching his teeth, Bruce looked up for one of his wife's cats. Simba was napping on the couch. Moving toward him, Bruce picked up the cat in his arms, waking him up. Using his best relaxed millionaire smile, Bruce walked to the door to open it.

* * *

 

**Kate Kane**

**10:55 AM**

Still in the middle of the chaos they got themselves into, Kate's rational mind told her that Bruce was probably making a mistake. _We can't do this the way we're used to. Not with Selina's life in danger._ But Bruce had always been limited by his strict moral code.

Looking at Kara Danvers, Kate could only see her completely sure that her decision was right. _Or at least, the best one_. And if Lena Luthor was being honest ( _otherwise, she's nutty as a fruitcake_ ) they were facing something they could not beat. Not without a similar power.

_Shit._

"You understand," said Lena, breaking the awkward silence. "We can't defeat them alone."

"I still have a headache, but that's pretty clear," said Kate, remembering the icy voice that had thrown her against a wall as if she were a doll. ( _'I am Requiem'_ ). "But you realize that Bruce has a point? The thing you want to release could make the problem worse instead of fixing it. What's worse than a evil super god? Two evil super gods."

"She's not evil, Kate, and she's not a goddess." Lena pursed her lips. "Maybe if you talked to her, you could see for yourself."

Kate looked at her in confusion as Kara opened her eyes in a mixture of surprise and concern. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it in a thin white line.

A small shiver ran down Kate's back, but she forced herself to lift her chin in defiance. "To make me explode if she doesn't like my face?"

"You said you believed in me before. I need you to believe in me now," replied Luthor with bright eyes. "We don't know how much time we have left."

The heat grew in Kate's throat, as if she had been drinking the strongest of the vodkas. _What would Maggie do?_ The thought sank into her chest like a knife. _Maggie, they'll surely go after Maggie._ Kate felt the impotence turn into an icy fury in her heart. _We've to stop them or this disaster will never get fixed._

Kate opened her mouth to answer, but before the words came out, a disconcerting image appeared behind Kara's head on the security cameras that were seen from the computer. _What? Renée?_ Kara and Lena noticed the expression on her face and followed her gaze, surprised and confused before the two people who were in the room next to Bruce.

 _The cat must have been with Bruce on the couch._ From its point of view, Bruce was sitting in front of Commissioner Gordon and Detective Montoya ( _Renee what the hell are you doing?_ ), talking about something she could not hear well.

Kara went to the computer and turned up the volume. "Who are these people?"

"Commissioner Gordon and Detective Montoya."

"Just what we needed, the police," whispered Lena, touching her medallion as if trying to protect it.

Gordon pressed his lips to the camera. _'So, Mr Wayne, do you know those names?'_

 _'Well, of course I know them. I read them in the newspaper,'_ replied Bruce, trying to fake naivety. _'What happened to those kids was horrible. If I can do anything to help with your investigation, feel free to ask me.'_

 _'You have a nasty bump there,'_ said Renée, pointing to Bruce's hand. _'Did you have an accident or something, Mr Wayne?'_

 _'I ran into one of my wife's cats,'_ answered Bruce. _'God only knows why we've too many. But my children adore them.'_

_'True, your wife loves animals. How's she? Selina was very kind to me at the last gala in honor of the police.'_

_'I'm afraid Selina and Helena aren't in town right now,'_ replied ( _Bruce, watch out_ ) her cousin. _'They went to visit my son Tim to National City. But they're very well, thanks for asking.'_

Alongside Kate, Lena frowned. "He's very good at pretending to be an idiot."

"He's been practicing all his life," said Kate, ignoring her headache. "I don't understand what he's doing. He's letting them question him."

"No, on the contrary," said Kara seriously, her eyes fixed on the scene. "He's questioning them. His eyes are on their bodies, his voice is too sharp, and he's saying those things to measure the cops's reaction and find out what they know." Kara crossed her arms. "That's one of Alex's favorite tricks."

Kate looked at the Kryptonian with a slight surprise. _Of course. The blow to the head must have turned me blind._ Kara was right. It was the only logical explanation, and Bruce's body language only confirmed it _. He's sending false signals_. However, Kate's foreboding kept growing.

Commissioner Gordon put his hands together. _'We hoped you could answer some questions, Mr Wayne.'_

_'Of course, although I don't know exactly what do you want to know.'_

Detective Montoya sat upright. _'Where were you Wednesday night?'_

"No," murmured Lena beside her. Looking to the left, her eyes fixed on the corpse covered by a sheet.

Bruce frowned. _'Do you think I'm a suspect?'_

_'Please, Mr. Wayne, answer the question.'_

_'I was at home, of course.'_

_'Can anyone corroborate it?'_

_'My cousin Kate,'_ replied Bruce. _'She had dinner with me.'_

Kate noticed that Gordon and Renée's mouths tightened slightly. To her surprise, Renée even looked away for less than a second. _What the hell is going on?_ Gordon stood, his stance hardening like a stone. _'I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation at the police station. Bruce Wayne, you're detained for the murder of the children Bill Denbrough, Richard Tozier, Beverly Marsh, Benjamin Hanscom, Edward Karsbrak, and Stanley Uris. You have the right-...'_

"But what the hell?"/ _'What the hell?'_ said Bruce and Kate at the same time, Bruce's eyes widening with surprise on the monitor and the redhead getting too abruptly out of the chair. The pain in her head made her close her mouth and clench her teeth. Kara's strong hands gripped her by the arm, preventing her from falling.

_'...attorney. You have the right-... '_

_'Gordon, have you gone mad? I didn't kill those children!'_ exclaimed Bruce.

 _‘Your DNA and Miss Kane's were on the corpses, Bruce,’_ Gordon replied. _‘There is no point in lying.’_

Kate's throat closed as if she had forgotten how to breathe. _It's a trap_ , she thought as she stepped back and let go of Kara. _Those damn sons of bitches set us up!_

Montoya pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Kate could see in Bruce's eyes the temptation to escape. _Do it. C'mon. Leave them unconscious. Bruce, don't be stupid!_ But her cousin held no resistance while the detective handcuffed him. _'You're making a mistake. Kate and I've not killed anyone, for God's sake!'_

 _'Do you have another logical explanation of why your DNA is in the bodies?'_ asked Gordon. _'I'm all ears.'_

Bruce did not answer.

_'I thought so.'_

Both policemen grabbed him and pulled him out of sight of the camera, probably toward the door. "NO!" Kate turned and started to run toward the stairs, but before she could reach the door Kara appeared in front of her, blocking the way. Her solemn face was as hard as stone, worried but firm. "Back off!"

"They're going to arrest you too if you go up there, Kate," replied Kara. "That's exactly what Veritas wants. Don't do it."

"Bruce..."

Lena walked toward them, standing next to Kara. "They have evidence against you two for those murders, Kate, and I think I know who put it there," said Lena, looking with hate at Everyman's corpse. "There's physical evidence and your only alibi is that you're Batwoman. We can help Wayne from the outside, but not if you're arrested too."

Kate looked at them both with dilated eyes, enraged. Her mind went blank for less than a second, as she felt a small drop of blood going down from the back of her head to her shoulder. Her gaze locked on Helena's unconscious body, and then she knew there was only one thing she could do _. I won't abandon you, Bruce. Just wait a little._

Kate walked quickly to her niece. "Get on the Batmovile. C'mon, we don't have all day!" She lifted Helena in her arms and hugged her like a treasure. "We're getting out of here."

* * *

 

**Diana of Nowhere**

**??:??**

Diana later could swear she did not remember climbing the stone wall to get out the pit, only counting on the pain in her body as proof that that had happened. Her lungs burned with the urge to breathe, her skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat and blood spurted from her wounded arm when they finally reached the top of the stone wall. Her inner voice had not stopped shouting _'C'mon, C'mon. I may not have my suit but I'm still a warrior.'_ Therefore, she focused on ignoring the pain and thinking about green eyes, the two pairs of eyes of the two people she longed to see again.

The gray light of the desert made her sight fuzzy for a moment. Alex came out first and then pulled on her healthy arm to help her up. They both gasped on the sand, staining it in red.

"Maggie," said Alex looking around. "Maggie!"

"There," said Diana, pointing to the right, then clenching her teeth to get to her feet.

The detective was inert on the sand, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. Diana let out a gasp as she recognized the figure of Alura lying at her side, her eyes lost in infinity. But the ghost had become translucent, like a slowly disappearing hallucination. Alex dropped down next to her girlfriend, repeating her name and shaking her with urgency. After five eternal seconds Maggie regained consciousness with a gasp, her eyes flying from the ghost to them. "Alex..."

"I'm fine, it's not my blood," she said helping her to her knees. "What happened? Where's Alura?"

"In the sand next to Maggie," said Diana hoarsely. "Did she try to attack you?"

"Yes," the detective replied. "But I touched her and I saw one of her memories, and I think I understand everything." She crawled a little toward the ghost, pulling the hammer away from her and looking at her warily. "You're here because of Alex, aren't you?"

Diana saw the Agent's eyes open with surprise and confusion. The ghost in the sand did not look away from Maggie. _‘I sent her to Fort Rozz to make sure she survived,’_ she said weakly. _'She had to live. And I had to wait here to meet her. But Astra never appeared.'_ She turned to look at Alex. _'Her soul must have ended somewhere else. All because of that murderer.'_

"Damn, what's going on!?" asked Alex in frustration.

Maggie scrambled to her feet. "Alura's pending affair was Astra. She's been waiting for her all this time, but you killed her, Alex, and her soul never came here," replied Maggie. "Alura is trapped here forever."

 _'Not forever,'_ said the ghost, smiling. _'The gods of this Earth offered me a deal. I will only be here until the killer dies.'_ Her eyes fixed on Alex. Maggie's face hardened with horror. _'Now you are cursed, Alexandra Danvers. My sister's blood is in your hands and you will never know peace. So enjoy while you can.'_ she said coldly. _'Because when you die, you will not go to heaven or hell. But you shall take my place among the wanderers. And I will meet with my sister in the glory of Rao, to observe Kara until she meets with us, to be together again.'_

"NO!" yelled Maggie angrily.

 _'It would be better if she had died down there,'_ said the ghost with angry eyes. _'Astra deserved better than dying like a beast. You say she considers herself my daughter's sister? If that were true, she would not have killed her aunt, Seer,'_ she said wryly. _'I have paid for the blood that stained my hands. And so will she.'_

"You're wrong!" screamed Maggie fiercely. Alex looked at her in surprise, in a solemn silence. "I don't care what the gods say! Forget that! She's not to blame for all your damn mistakes. It'll never happen. Never, do you understand?"

Alex pressed her lips together and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maggie... what is she saying?"

But the detective lost the words irrevocably when she met her gaze. Diana stepped forward, not taking her eyes off Alura. "Alura says you're cursed for killing her sister."

Alex's dirty face seemed to pale beneath all the blood.

"She says you'll take her place when you die." Diana looked at the ghost with hatred. "And that way she will be free."

"That won't happen," grunted Maggie. "Go to hell. I won't let you hurt Alex."

 _'Oh, how little do you see, Seer,'_ replied the ghost slowly. _'How little you see.'_

Maggie was about to answer, but Alex tugged lightly on her arm. "We have to go," said the Agent coldly.

"Not until she-"

"She can't do anything. It's just a ghost," replied Alex. "If I'm cursed, we'll deal with it later. Now we've to get out of here while we still can." She squeezed her hand. "We'll find a way, I promise. But now we have to go."

Maggie gritted her teeth and looked back at the ghost. Then she moved to the right, picking up the hammer from the sand and squeezing it. "Alex will never take your place."

 _'You have no idea what you are up against,'_ replied the ghost, regaining the color slightly. _'I will see you again very soon.'_

"I'll never see you again," growled Maggie, turning around. Suddenly she stopped, turning her hand into a fist. "Kara deserved something better than you."

 _'And she had Astra,'_ she smiled sadly. _'She was the best part of me.'_

Maggie shrugged. "You've more pending affairs than you think."

Diana followed the detective and the Agent, still looking at the ghost. "She's not going to stop us?"

"She can't," replied Maggie. "She lost her chance."

However, Diana did not look away from the ghost at any moment, not even when Maggie approached the old moldy wood door or when Alex drew her sword again in a tired silence. She did not take her eyes off her motionless figure as Maggie cautiously opened the door, still looking at her when Alex let out a slight sigh of relief. Her eyes finally left Alura only when Maggie pulled her hand, leading her through the moldy door and closing it behind them. The sound of the door closing was clear and loud, as if with that sound Diana had awakened from a nightmare.

The room was not too big, and the walls were as dark as if they were made of obsidian. But the air smelled different, bittersweet as if it had just rained. _It smells like sunlight_. Diana looked up, where a small blue dot glowed painfully in the distance. _It's the sky. It's beautiful, so beautiful._

"There are some stairs here," said Alex, walking to what looked like moldy stone steps by the wall. "This must be the interior of a dead volcano, or something like that."

"We should rest first," said Maggie. "Both of you are wounded."

"Not in the legs," replied Diana walking to the stairs, ignoring the pain all over her body. She climbed the first step, but Alex held her hand firmly, though with sweetness.

"That fang on your arm looks bad," said the Agent. "We have to cure it first, it could get infected."

"If we remove it, it'll get worse. We have no way to sew or bandage it," replied the brunette. "This can wait until the top."

"Do you forget that I'm a doctor? You could bleed out," said Alex as if talking to a little girl. "I'll make you a tourniquet for now. Maggie, please, lend me your belt."

If Diana had not been so tired, perhaps she could have argued. But she doubted that it would have been of any use, not with Alexandra Danvers. _And although I don't want to admit it, she's right._ So Diana sat down on the step and waited patiently for Alex and Maggie take care of her arm. Removing the fang from the wound felt like a stab, her warm blood coming out and mingling with Cerberus's. _All this pain is good, it means my nerves are okay. It means that I'm alive._

She looked up at the distant blue dot above her head _. Missy. Lena. I'm coming._ She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sweet moist air. _I'm coming, My Sun and Stars._

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-L Grant**

**4:25 PM (Current Local Time in Scotland)**

Karen stopped resisting after six minutes of struggle, the grip of the guards harder than steel. _I've got to get rid of the green thing._ If she managed to recover even a little of her powers, she could escape, find a way to get out of there. She could not allow them to send her to that sunless Earth or she would be hopelessly vulnerable _. I can't let them erase my memory. I can't forget them. I can't, fuck!_ Karen shook her head violently inside the leaden helmet, growling like a furious lion. _I'm going to throw all these morons to the nearest ravine._

At a certain moment, the two guards led her down a long staircase. Then they walked about twenty yards down the corridor, down an even longer set of stairs, dozens and dozens of feet underground, so deep that Karen feared that the earth could swallow them all ( _I can't let them I can't let them I can't let them_ ). A slight cramp in her neck made her grit her teeth. Without her powers, the metal helmet felt heavy on her head, the oxygen inside hot and suffocating. Karen was about to fall from the stairs, but a strong yank of the guard on her left kept her balanced.

The stairs ended seven minutes later, when Karen's feet stopped on a smooth, slippery surface, as if made of glass. The guard on her left released her for seven seconds to open the door, Karen guessed, and then pulled her up with a roughness that made her grit her teeth. _This bastard will die first_. Karen growled in anger, the hate growing so fast inside her that it threatened to blow her up.

The guards made her walk another twenty yards, before forcing her to kneel on the floor. It was very cold, as if heat were unexistent in that place. Karen felt the hands of one of the guards in the lead helmet, unlocking the lock to remove it. Cold air hit her hot face as she gasped to inhale all the oxygen her lungs could hold. Her eyes widened in the dim light. But as she took a full look around, her throat dried and the cold stuck to her back like a ghost trying to get inside her body.

Blue fire torches lit up the huge cave, so huge that Karen could hear her own breathing bounce off the walls and come back as an echo. The macabre shadows danced on the walls and on the ceiling, mocking devils curious for the girl from the dead world. There were a lot of strange stone arches along all the walls. Each was covered in a brilliant blue smoke, as if the sky and the sea had been mixed on the other side. In all but one,  that did not shine or protrude. Instead it was dark as the most infinite nothing. _Where I am? Good Rao, where am I?_

The sound of a chirping laugh made her turn her head. Before Karen's eyes, a very old woman in a blue tunic looked at her with luminous, calculating eyes, a small sharp smile on her lips. Her kind grandmother-like appearance would have been perfect had it not been for her shark's teeth. Karen believed, for less than a second, to be the victim of a hallucination.

"Undoubtedly a magnificent specimen." The old woman approached and knelt in front of Karen, her face crumpled inches away. "There are so many things I could do with a Kryptonian." Her skinny finger brushed Powergirl's chin, causing an unpleasant itch all over her face. "What a waste."

"You'll have to kill me first."

"We don't kill what we can control." She stood up again. "And sometimes we're compassionate enough to repair." She walked away from Karen. "You'll know it on Earth-19."

Before her eyes countless lines of blue light scattered on the ground beneath where Karen was kneeling. Bright as liquid fire, but cold as little icy lakes. The blue lines covered the whole floor, forming circles around it, one in front of each of the portals, except the one that was as dark as a curtain of darkness. Within each circle, more blue lines formed Roman numerals. A knot formed in her stomach as she counted the portals _. IV, V, VI._ Her eyes finally stopped in the dark portal, letting out a sob as she understood why it looked like a tomb. _XV._ This portal was the tomb of everything she had known and loved. _Catherine. Adam. Carter. My friends._

"Your world was wonderful," said the old woman with shark's teeth. "It's a shame that you're not willing to avenge it. You could kill the Gap with a blow from your hand. It's not like you have something to lose."

"Shut up!" cried Karen. "You can't manipulate me like a toy. Not me, bitch. You're not going to get away with it."

"You won't even remember your name in an hour, Kara of Earth-15," replied the old woman. "You're Earth-19's responsibility now, anyway."

"HAHAHAHA." Karen could not help letting out a laugh that rose from the depths of her soul. She laughed, still staring at the strange old woman, who only raised an eyebrow in curiosity at her outburst. When Powergirl could finally control her hysterical laughter, she took a deep breath. "You're all going to feel so stupid." She sighed. "When you realize you should have killed me."

The old woman shrugged, a sharp smile on her face whose meaning Karen could not decipher. "Our head knows better."

The old woman and the guards remained silent for the next few minutes. Karen watched them in silence, while they kept their eyes fixed on portal number XIX, ignoring her as if she had become a piece of furniture. _They're expecting something_. Karen began to feel her heart pounding desperately in her chest, a cold sweat soaking her forehead. She recognized herself on the verge of a panic attack, trembling slightly. _They won't take away my memory. They won't. I can't forget them. Adam's smile. Carter's laughter. Catherine's eyes. I won't allow them to be taken away from me. I'd rather die._ Her teeth creaked inside her mouth, her nails digging into her palms. Her eyes moved toward portal number XV. The darkness on the other side seemed almost inviting, like a quiet night sea. _And they will be on the other side. Everything will be there, and all this will be just a nightmare._ But she shook her head, her eyes wet with the knowledge that the fantasy had long since died.

In the portal number XIX, the blue spirals began to shake as if a strong wind was blowing on the other side. A bulging shape began to materialize inside. A hooded figure, dressed all in dark blue, the very incarnation of the angel of death. It was so thin that Karen knew it must be a woman. She could feel her hidden eyes examining her, as if she were a small exotic animal. Karen gave her a defiant look, lifting her chin. The dark figure slowly turned her head toward the old woman. "19 sends respects," she spoke in a deep, almost robotic voice, but unmistakably feminine.

The old woman simply nodded. "38 suggests erasing her memory immediately. She-"

"Don't bother, 38 has already sent a Wraith with all the details about the Kryptonian from Earth-15."

"Alright then."

Karen felt like miles away, as if she were watching everything from behind a glass. _I can't let her take me!_ The guards were completely armored, they were only Rao knew how many feet underground, and she was handcuffed and weakened. _There must be a way! Think, Kara, think!_

Her eyes fell on the guards' belts, where that toxic material called Kryptonite shone. Her heart stopped for an eternal second ( _Merciful Rao_ ) when she realized what she had to do. Her throat went dry as if she had swallowed sand. But after three milliseconds, her vital signs normalized, feeling the pitiful certainty that it was all she could do to escape. _And what do I've to lose anyway?_

The hooded woman looked at the guards. "Bring her here. We're leaving."

They began to approach Karen with steady pace. The blonde girl had a fleeting memory of brighter colors and happier, beloved faces smiling from the depths of her memory. ( ** _*A little paper boat sailing in the creek...*_** ) Karen smiled as the guards stopped at her side, holding her tightly in their arms and forcing her to get up. Her smile widened ( ** _*...shipwrecking by violent winds*_** ). But before they could pull her to make her walk, her handcuffed hands swiveled to the taller guard's belt, taking the Kryptonite knife with a fierce grunt and using his second of bewilderment to give him a strong kick in his legs, making him fall like a child's toy. The other guard reacted quickly and grabbed her by the hair, trying to take the knife. Karen raised her right leg, trapping his with the chains and making him fall as his partner, kicking him in the helmet ( _Fuck you!_ ) to stun him. The Kryptonian stepped back quickly, still looking at the guards, the old woman, the hooded, with feverish and furious eyes, pointing them with the green knife.

"You should drop that," the old woman said mockingly. "It's extremely toxic to you."

"I know!" laughed Karen.

Before the old woman's perplexed eyes, Powergirl turned the knife to herself with her right hand, and sank the blade into her left wrist with a cry of pain. The blood gushed out, black as if it had frozen inside her body. Karen heard a _'Shit!_ ' and many hurried footsteps, but it was late. With her blood and her wound, her wrist was slippery and narrow enough for the left handcuff to slip abruptly, as quickly as possible. It felt like plucking out her hand. By the time the first guard had reached her, her already free hand had already turned into a fist, impacting against his head with all her strength. It was enough. The terrible pain in her hand was worth it when she heard the crack of his head exploding inside his helmet, like an egg breaking inside a safe. The other guard drew his weapon. Karen ignored him and finished releasing her other hand, with the rush of adrenaline. **_*BANG*_** The shot in her shoulder felt as if someone had sank a long needle into her flesh. Karen leaned down and took the long chain that bound her feet with both hands, growling in frustration at the slippery bloody metal.

The pain spread all over her body, but the chains finally gave way. **_*BANG*_**   She let out a gasp as she felt the green bullet grazing her neck. "Poor jerk." Her speed was seriously weakened, but still the guard could not flee when Powergirl flung herself at him before he could shoot again, taking his head gently and twisting it ( ** _*Brack*_** ) like it was made of plastic.

"You stupid creature!" screamed the old woman. "Stop! Stop or you'll bled to death! You can't-!"

 ** _*Brack*_**   Breaking the old woman's neck felt like breaking a wooden wand, or crushing a giant bug. The old lady opened her mouth in a mute cry, a dying shark exhaling her last breath. Karen tore off a piece of her clothes and used it to cover the hemorrhage of her wrist, releasing the corpse and kicking it away. Her ears had been attentive to the hooded woman, expecting an attack from which to defend herself. But she did not move before the massacre around her. "She'll be very pissed off when she get back," she said, pointing to the old woman.

"She's dead," replied Karen, slowly as if she were talking to an idiot.

"Goodness never stays dead for a long time. Not even the Devil wants her company," the woman replied. "You're too weak and you've nowhere to escape."

"I'm not too weak to kill you."

"Why don't you just do it then?"

"Because you can get me out of here," she replied coldly. "Your life, in exchange for my freedom."

"Impossible," she said. "I don't fear death. You can't threaten me or blackmail me. "

"So be it then."

It was only the adrenaline what propelled her forward, her healthy hand turning into a fist to shatter her neck. The hooded pulled a bright green knife in less than a second, but Karen expected something like that, and dodged the attack with her weakened speed. The green bullets inside her body twisted like insects devouring her flesh. The hooded's knee struck her belly, but Karen felt nothing but mild discomfort. _No matter how good you are_. She gave her a slap that sent her flying, spinning in the air and landing painfully on the ground. Karen leaned carelessly at her side, ignoring the alarming amount of blood flowing out her body, and the strange feeling of physical pain after so long. _You’ll never be able to defeat a Kryptonian, not even one who hasn't seen the sun in a long time._ Her right hand closed around her neck, staining her blue clothes with red, while her other hand took the knife and threw it away like an old toy. The hooded woman tried to reach for her belt, but Karen twisted her wrist with a sudden movement, getting a slight groan of pain. "Last chance: how do I get out of here?"

"You can't get out," gasped the hooded. "You have no way out."

"Where do the portals lead?"

"Other Earths, but in your state we would subdue you and you know it," growled the hoarse voice. "Veritas never loses."

"What about the portal to my Earth?" Karen made her stand up, gritting her teeth and refusing to moan. _I won't last very long_. "What would happen if I cross it?" she asked, taking her by the neck and forcing her to see the black portal.

"Your Earth no longer exists, Karen Starr. That portal doesn't lead to anywhere," replied the hooded. "You'd appear directly in the Nothingness. Maybe you'd die right away, or maybe you'd die slowly. But your Earth is gone and it'll never come back," she said in a low voice. "Come with me to my Earth. Let us erase your memory. You can start over, like a normal human."

"I don't trust you!" yelled Karen with hatred, shaking the human with frustration. "You all are crazy! You're trying to destroy the little's left of me! I won't let you take away the only thing I got left, even if it's just pain! Damn it!" _I'm going to break your neck like a loaf of bread!_ Karen thought, blind in anger. "If I die, it'll be like Kara Zor-L Grant."

"Let me take off my hood," said the woman, slowly lifting her good hand. "And maybe we can talk face to face."

The grip on her neck tightened slightly in warning, but Karen did not stop her as that gloved hand lowered the hood. A head of wavy brown hair appeared before her eyes. Karen blinked, breathing heavily for the pain in her body and in her heart. "No," moaned the Kryptonian, releasing her neck, her hand trembling. "Miss Danvers?"

"Not the one you know." She turned slowly, hands up. Her face was the same, but her hair covered her right eye, and a tiny scar protruded from the tip of her chin. "She was your boss, wasn't she?"

 _And my friend,_ Karen thought with a lump in her throat. _Like an older sister_. She shook her head. "She would never be a killer."

"But now she's gone," said the woman with her boss's face. "Veritas saves the lives that you're willing to let die. _We_ keep the Multiverse safe. _We_ 're the only ones strong enough to pay the price. We didn't kill your world, Powergirl, it was Lena of Earth-38. The Gap." She approached slowly, without breaking eye contact. "But you're still our responsibility. Come to my Earth, start again. You don't have to live with your pain, neither you have to die." She twisted her mouth. "I'm not the Alexandra Danvers you knew. My name's Xandra Danvers, and yes, you don't know me. I'm not a millionaire nor work at D-Corp, but part of your friend lives in me and you know it." Her eyes seemed sincere, almost as bright as those of the person she had admired. "You're losing a lot of blood, Kara. Come with me so I can take you out the Kryptonite bullets."

Karen smiled slightly, letting the tears flow freely across her face, with no desire to restrain them anymore. "Thank you for letting me see your face," she said, feeling increasingly weak. "But you're wrong: you're nothing like Miss Danvers, Xandra. You're not her. You're just a monster that has her face." _Just a little more_. "I'll never go with you, Xandra Danvers."

The double tried to throw herself for the green knife that lay forgotten on the floor, but Karen reached out quickly and grabbed her hair, shaking her and throwing her away. "Don't get up." But she stood up, and Karen knew that at any moment her own body would stop responding and then it would all be over. Miss Danvers's double tried to bring her hand to her belt again, but Karen used her weakened heat vision in her hand, burning her glove and getting a loud groan of pain. "Enough!" And for a second that lasted an eternity she could see the real Alexandra, the brave and intelligent woman she had learned so much from, in her dark eyes. Unable to use her speed again ( _don't faint, don't faint, don't faint_ ), Karen flew towards her and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground.

The pain was on the double's face when she spoke. "You're not going to kill me."

 ** _*Pum*_** The punch on her back turned her face into a mute cry, her pupils shrinking so much that they almost disappeared. Xandra spat blood, splattering Karen's pants more than they already were. The Kryptonian released her and the woman from Earth-19 fell to the ground, panting like a fish out of the water, her hand trembling. "W-What?"

"Let's leave your destiny in the hands of that thing you worship. You've six minutes for someone to find you and save you, before you die from your internal wounds. If you live, you won't hurt anyone again, because I've damaged your spine. And if you die, may Rao have pity on your soul." She turned, advancing slowly toward the black portal that was between the XIV and XVI numbers. "I'm done here."

"Come back," the woman whispered on the floor as Karen walked away. "Don't…"

But the Kryptonian no longer heard her, smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks, a sense of peace growing in her heart as she realized that finally she was free. That at last she could go home. _It's over._ She could no longer feel the pain in her body, instead she felt light, like walking asleep to the place where she could wake up. _Aunt Astra, I've fought to the end, as I promised you I'd do so many years ago. But now I'm going home._ The dark swirls of the dead world seemed to dance before her eyes, ghosts playing merrily in their own world. _I will…_

The black became the most intense of the blues in the second she touched the portal.

A cry of surprise and pain got stuck in her throat. She was trapped in a frozen sun, an incomprehensibly immense energy that absorbed her as if it wanted to eat her alive. _No, what's this!?_ Karen managed to think before a lethal combination of noises and images entered her brain like a hammer trying to destroy her skull. ( ** _*A Russian girl giving her a red scarf* *A hard-eyed Kal leaving her in an orphanage* *An incredibly beautiful green-eyed brunette sitting on her lap, saying 'That's a lie, Kara. I've never had a home until I met you. You're my home; the only reward I want. I don't want any thing else. I only want you.’*_** ) _WHAT'S THIS!?_   She was sure she bit her tongue, holding on to that new pain to avoid going crazy. The images increased speed, faster, faster, faster, faster, fAsTeR, until all Karen could see and hear around her was a blinding white and an electronic buzz. Any kind of rational thought left her mind. And the last thing she felt before losing touch with reality was a pair of skeletal arms surrounding her waist and pulling her towards infinity.

* * *

 

**Lena**

**11:59 AM**

Lena had always considered herself an exemplary driver, but she would be lying if she said that she was completely sure of what she was doing with the world's most dangerous car, driving at full speed along an old unpaved road, following indications of a woman with a brain cuntusion. Outside Gotham the sun shone again, hurting her eyes, but she forced herself to not look away from the desert road in front of them. "Where we go?"

Kate looked slightly absent, pressing the wound on her head with her right hand. "Metropolis, to find the doctor."

"What doctor?" asked Kara in the backseat, next to an unconscious Helena.

"Gregory House, Princeton Plaisboro Hostpital," whispered Kate. "His real name's Hugh Laurie. Lillian tried to kill him years ago. He was on the medical team that..." She growled in pain. "...treated Lutessa."

 _I've heard that name before._ "Don't strain yourself, Kate, your wound could get worse. Kara, I know that name from somewhere."

"Diana was in that hospital when I burned her le- _Argggg_." Kara rubbed her forehead hard.

Lena looked at her with concern. "Kara?"

"I'm okay. It's just a migr-AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Lena was horrified and stepped on the batmovil's brake, avoiding bumping into a fence for a few inches. Kara's scream cracked the windshield glass, strong and painful as a hammer against her eardrums. "KARA!"

"Open the door!" screamed Kara, holding her head. "OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!"

Lena did what she was told and pressed a button on the board. Kara pushed the car door as if it were made of cardboard, falling on the dirt road. Lena took off her belt frantically and got out of the car too. Terror hit her stomach like a fist. Kara twisted in pain uncontrollably, holding her head as if trying to protect herself from invisible blows. Lena saw with horror that tears of desperation fell from her eyes. Following her impulse she tried to kneel beside her, but the blonde crawled away from her. "NO!"

"Kara, what's wrong!?"

"He has me! It's hurting me! It hurts too much! AAHhaahaAH!" Kara scratched the earth frantically. "LET ME GOOOO!!!" She attacked with her heat vision a tree on the other side of the road, setting it on fire. Lena gritted her teeth and threw herself at her, holding her with all her human strength. It was like hugging a brick wall. Kara squirmed uncontrollably, hitting the floor, creating small craters.

"What's going on!?"

 **He has her** , answered the Monitor in her mind. **All of them.**

"Help her! Do something!"

**Do what I say.**

Lena felt the Monitor enter her body as had happened before. But this time it was different, since she did not disappear into her own memory, but remained conscious all the time. They were sharing her body, blending into one person. And blinking rapidly, Lena could see Kara completely. _Oh God._ She could see her brain, her heart, her lungs, her three kidneys. She could see her soul. And the soul of her precious Kryptonian was writhing in pain, as if an invisible hand wanted to tear it from her body _. He's breaking her!_ **Hug her. Do not let Him take her.**

Lena clung to Kara's soul as if trying to embrace a ghost. Her soul trembled like a little child crying with terror. Lena held her firmly, holding her in place, trying to reassure her like a lion protecting her cubs.

"Y **o** u **'** r **e** s **a** f **e** ," said Lena and the Monitor. " **H** e **w** i **l** l **n** e **v** e **r** h **u** r **t** y **o** u. **N** e **v** e **r**."

Kara gasped for air, finally remaining still in Lena's arms. The Monitor left as suddenly as She entered, and Lena's vision returned to normal. Only light, colors, and Kara in her arms. The blonde looked at her with absent eyes, her face moist and blushing.

"Kara," said Lena, squeezing her shoulder and lifting her face. "Kara, can you hear me? Kara!"

"Karen Starr," she whispered. "She's gone-..."

But before finishing the sentence, she fainted in her arms.

* * *

 

**The Cat in the dark**

**When she regained consciousness**

Despite not knowing where she was, Selina was absolutely certain it was not in Scotland. She had been in the country three times, once to steal the famous diamond Pink Panther, another time to catch an international killer, and one more time at a Barenaked Ladies concert. The air of that country smelled of rainwater and wet earth, while the air around her smelled of sunlight and burnt sugar. In addition, in her semiconscious state, she was able to hear some words from her captors, and they did not speak English, but a sonorous and slow language like a romantic song.

She did not know how much time had passed until she finally regained consciousness, the first thing she saw being a torch burning on the wall, lighting the darkness around her _. Dammit_. Selina pushed herself up, feeling an horrible pain in her gut, as if her intestines were filled with liquid fire. The place was dark, small, and dirty, a cell that looked out of some old medieval castle. _Of course, no decent lunatic can have a clean and welcoming secret lair._

"Are you okay?" asked a voice to her left. Selina turned, narrowing her eyes to see in the dim light. In the cell across the hall, a young dark-skinned woman was watching her sitting on the floor. "They must have hit you very hard. You've been unconscious for twenty minutes."

 _Damn, I'm getting old_ , thought Selina, shaking her head.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" the woman asked.

"Someone hit me on the head," replied Selina. "Where the hell are we?"

"Underground, but I'm not sure," the woman said. "The people who brought me here haven't been back in a long time. A woman comes here once a day to leave food and water and leaves, without speaking. You're the first voice I hear in a long time." She looked at her, trying to smile. "I'm M'gann."

"M'gann Morzz?" asked Selina, crawling to the bars, trying to see her better. "Miss Martian?"

"Do you know me?"

"My family and I have been looking for you all over the world. I'm Catwoman. Supergirl and Lena Luthor are with me. Do you know where Winslow Schott is? J'onn J'onzz?"

"No," said the woman staring at her, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. "A young blond-haired man took Winn. He could move things with his mind, I couldn't stop him."

"Jason Teague," replied Catwoman. "M'gann, is there anything you can remember? Anything could be useful."

"He had a Scottish accent. I remember he said he wanted to kill Kara," replied M'gann. "But Kara's strong. She has to be fine, tell me she's fine."

"Kara and Lena are fine. They narrowly escaped. The rest of National City... Much of it exploded, M'gann. Many people died." She took a deep breath. "James Olsen and Mon-El of Daxam passed away in the attack. I'm so sorry."

M'gann let out a sad sigh, averting her gaze. "He didn't deserve this."

Selina nodded respectfully. "I know the prince of Daxam was your friend. Kara told me he had proper funeral."

"I meant James, he was a good man," replied M'gann quietly. "Mon-El was just my co-worker. He was an useless idiot, but not even a fool like him deserves to die like that." M'gann bit his lip. "I'm so sorry. In my condition my hormones takes out the worst of me. "

"Are you still…?"

"My son is fine. Nobody has dared to hurt him yet," she replied embracing her belly. "I know they want to hurt him... But they won't."

"Have you tried to escape?" asked Selina.

"My cell is made of Thanagarian steel, so I can't break the door," said M'gann. "I've tried calling my friends telepathically, but it's useless. Something blocks my powers."

A door opened in the distance, followed by the sound of footsteps approaching. Selina stood, determined to be strong even though she felt tired and hurt. _With any luck, they won't kill me_. However, neither Teague nor Tess Mercer appeared before her eyes, but two women dressed as if they were part of an ancient Greek army. One had dark skin and short hair, and the other was bald, with bright blue eyes in a scarred face. The two women approached her cell, studying her carefully.

"It's been over two thousand years..." said the dark-skinned woman. "And the women of the Man's world are still wimps."

"I'd be much more lethal out of this cell, trust me," replied Selina defiantly.

"We know," the bald woman replied. "We know everything about you, Selina Kyle. I wish we could talk in better circumstances, but times are hard in the Republic of Themyscira."

"Amazons?" sighed Selina, arching an eyebrow. "You look taller on TV."

The bald woman shrugged. "It would be easier for you if you did not try to provoke us."

"Cut it out, you talk like a cheap villain. It's annoying," Catwoman grunted. "Don't bother to torture me or threaten me. I will not tell you anything about Lena Luthor."

"We aren't interested in Diana's bastard. That's not our business," said the brown-skinned Amazon. "However, one of those foreigners has stolen something we want to recover. At all costs." She looked her up and down. "You should talk."

The bald Amazon took a step forward, looking at her coolly. "Where is the Dagger of Hera?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you know, I don't speak English and if you find any errors I would like you to tell me, thank you (surely there are some, it's five in the morning and my brain does not work)  
> Solomon Grundy (and the other ones) belongs to DC Comics  
> Xandra Danvers from Earth-19 belongs to me, but hey, I'd like to share


	10. Trinity: The Equation of War

**The ambassador**

**5:40 AM (Current local time in Greece)**

Charis's eyes filled with tears as she approached the edge of the boat and spotted land, needing all her self-control to not let happiness make her lose her composure. It has changed so much and at the same time nothing has changed, despite the millennia. She knew that currently the country where she was born was called Greece, even though it would always be Ἑλλάς, Hellás for her. Unlike Alkyone, she could still remember her childhood. She had taken the precaution of writing it when she realized that she was beginning to forget. She did not remember any face, but she did rememer names, places, smells. And if she closed her eyes and concentrated with enough strength she could almost remember the maddening passion of love.  _But that was in another life._

She heard Philomela approach from behind, her steps almost inaudible against the wood of the prow, standing beside her. Charis turned to look at her blind partner. She had not put on her blindfold since she stabbed their former princess, and the darkness of her empty sockets had become a regular sight. "We are almost there."

 "Does the wind tell you that?"

 "Your heart, actually. You are seeing land, are not you?"

 "I can see it in the distance. There are very big buildings. I did not expect them to be that big," she said quickly, crossing her arms. "Myrto would be very happy to be here."

 "Her sacrifice was not in vain. If we are here, it's thanks to her and Menalippe." She approached the edge, leaning on the railing. "They are at peace. Their fight is over, and they will be supporting us from the Elysian Fields."

 "Alkyone should have come," she sighed. "She was the chosen by the Gods, not me."

 "She's not free yet, Charis," said Philomela without moving. "You are in charge of our new life, you will take us where no one else could ever take us. You are our future. Alkyone still has to get rid of our past before joining us."

 "I don't think we have a future until we find the Dagger, Philomela. We will not be safe until then, but we will not make the same mistake as Hippolyta. This world is ours, to protect it, and live in it. Greece is only the first step." She inhaled deeply the salt air of the sea, never looking away from the spot on the horizon. "After all, we have all the time in the world."

 "We will not need it with the Gods on our side." Philomela smiled slightly. "Not even the bastard is a rival."

* * *

 

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**10:53 PM**

A painful buzzing sounded in the distance, diffused and watery, the ghost of an echo that was lost in the infinity of space. Kara took a couple of seconds to win the battle against unconsciousness, her body slightly shaking with ( _this is a dream cold never hurts me can't hurt me_ ) cold. Her throat felt dry and her head did not stop circling around her, as if she were trapped inside a giant washing machine.

"Lena," she said softly. _Am I talking or thinking I can't hear myself I don't know I don't know_. "Lena, where are you? Lena..."

"Kara." She felt a delicate hand over her forehead _. Where did she come from?_ "Easy, I'm here. You're safe. We're alright."

"I can't see," she said trying to control her panic. "I can't smell, I can't hear, what's going on?"

"Shhh," murmured her girlfriend's voice, kneeling to wrap her in her arms. "Take a deep breath, darling. I need you to count to a hundred slowly. Everything will be fine, I promise." Kara felt her rough lips kissing her forehead. "Count with me, Kara... One, two, three, four, five, six..."

She did it, just concentrating on their voices until they both reached number fifty, when the timid sounds of a nearby nature reached her ears; countless birds, insects, small mammals, nearby hearts beating. The smell of wet trees and fire did not take much longer to appear and wake up her nostrils, making Kara wonder where the hell they were. Finally she was able to open her eyes, blinking slowly and finding everything dark around her at first. It took them a couple of seconds to receive the light, and when they did, Kara found herself facing Lena's parted lips, still wrapped in her arms, as she had been countless nights in what seemed like another life, when they all were happy and the world smiled at them. Lena smiled at her, stroking her cheek and kissing her lips. "Here's my Woman of Steel."

Reluctantly, Kara looked away from her, studying her surroundings. They seemed to be in the middle of a forest, lit only by the light of a weak fire in an improvised camp. Kate was lying motionless on a sleeping bag, two feet from the batmobile and behind Lena. She squinted, checking the wound on her head. Her cranial commotion had not changed since the last time she had seen her, and Kara doubted she could improve soon without proper rest. _She could get worse if we don't do something_. A pang of panic seized her when she did not see Helena, but she was relieved to find the little girl inside the vehicle, sleeping in the backseat.

"What time is it?" asked Kara hoarsely. "How long have I been out?"

"It's almost eleven," replied Lena softly. "Kate fainted four hours ago, when I had to dodge a couple of trees to avoid the police."

"We're running away from the police?"

"They're watching the roads, I went into this forest to avoid them," said Lena, helping her sit down, putting her arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Kara looked at her hands, strange and unusually small, stained with blood and dirt, her perfect nails broken and skin cracked. _My Lena..._ Kara took her hand and caressed it.

"Kara, can you tell me what you remember?"

Kara released her hand immediately, for fear of squeezing her too much. Instead, she put her hands on her own knees and did not take her eyes off her dirty knuckles, trying to relax enough to remember everything. "We were in the car talking about that doctor, I remember I... All started to hurt, it was as if my bones were being ripped out." Kara pressed her lips trying to avoid a sob, frustrated for not achieving it. "That damn thing didn't want to kill me, It wanted to drive me crazy."

"Easy," said Lena stroking her hair. Kara forced herself to concentrate on the pleasure and love of her hand against her scalp, the sound of her breathing, the beating of her heart a few inches from hers. "I don't want to pressure you, Puppy, I can't even imagine how horrible it was. You don't have to talk about that now."

"No, I've to say it now. I'll forget it later, I know." _My mind will try to block the pain, I can't allow it._ "He was there, Lena. Sometimes in the middle of a light so bright that I couldn't see. Sometimes in the middle of the darkness, like, as if he were waiting for me to look at him. I didn't, because if I had looked at him, if I had looked at him..."

Lena put her index finger on her lips, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. "Breathe, Kara, take your time," she said squeezing her hug. "He can't hurt you, I promise you. I won't allow it. I got you." Lena rubbed her nose against hers. Kara stared at those beautiful green eyes like the juiciest apple, letting the world disappear for a minute to focus on Lena. "I got you."

Kara remained motionless for many seconds, giving herself courage until Lena's presence managed to overcome her fresh painful memories.

"He was sitting in the middle of this place, in a chair that seemed to absorb the light. I wasn't the only one there, there were... there were a lot of girls around me. I couldn't see them, but I could... I felt them there." She swallowed hard. "A girl was at the foot of the chair, in front of that."

Lena squeezed her shoulder. "The Anti-Monitor?"

"Yes," said Kara, relieved that she did not have to say that name. "He was hurting her, but it was like he was doing it to me, Lena. To all of us. I felt all her pain, and then only darkness."

Kara sighed, relieved to have finished. She wished she could control herself better and take off that concern from Lena's eyes. But even though she tried, the pain and horror still clung to her as if they wanted to get inside her skin. "I don't know how long I was there."

Lena bit her injured lip, extracting a drop of blood. "Thirty seconds."

"What?" she asked incredulously. "It can't be, it was hours."

Lena shook her head slowly. "Kara, you got out of control in the middle of the road. It was the Monitor who brought you back." Lena opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it again. "It was horrible, you were suffering a lot and for a moment I thought..." Lena wiped the blood that ran down her chin. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Kara hugged her, hiding her face in her neck, wishing she could hold her with all her strength. "Never, Potsticker. Never."

* * *

 

**The Young Woman with too many traumas**

**11:23 PM**

It took thirty minutes for Kara to regain her composure and her mind could stop coming back again and again to horror and fear. Or at least that was what she wanted Lena to believe, since Kara doubted that she could ever forget all about her experience in that place. Lena seemed to be sure ( _for yourself or because your new friend told you Lena how much of your thoughts are really yours now?_ ) that place could not be on any Earth, nor in outer space. Kara watched her silently, her eyes fixed on the medallion shining in her chest.

"Maybe that place was hell," muttered Kara, hugging her knees. "It felt like it was."

Her girlfriend pressed her lips together, rising to her feet with a grunt of exhaustion. "Wait for me here."

Lena walked towards the batmobile, being very careful not to step on Kate. Only then did Kara notice she did not look tired in the least, as if she had not been dealing with three unconscious people for the last few hours. The Kryptonian stared at the faint flames of the fire in front of her, feeling guilty and anguished at having been a burden to her girlfriend instead of a help.

To her surprise, Kara immediately recalled one of her first dates with Lena two years ago, when she still could not believe that the most kind, intelligent and attractive woman of the human race was interested in dating her. Kara remembered that day had been the season premiere of that zombies' show Lena liked so much, even though she constantly complained about its plot holes. Kara, who preferred to avoid violent shows and enjoyed comedies more, had said that it would be impossible for humanity to survive a zombie apocalypse, or at least America, because they were too accustomed to the comforts of modern life, such as electricity or pizza. Lena assured her, completely serious, that she could survive in a zombie apocalypse. ( _'Lex and I had everything planned and even made a survival manual together when I was ten.'_ )

She noticed too late that Lena had returned, sitting next to her with paper and a pencil in her hands. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

Kara let out a small laugh. "It's absurd, but I can't stop thinking about your zombie survival manual," she said with a shrug.

Lena pressed her lips lightly. "Don't even mention it to me. I'm still upset they killed Denise. Winn and I stopped watching The Walking Dead long ago because of that." She sighed. "Rule number one: never ship a blonde and a brunette. One of them always dies."

Kara looked at her girlfriend with unbelieving eyes, before letting out a laugh that felt like a medicinal balm for her heart. "Blondes and brunettes are so cliché," she said laughing, taking Lena's hand to make the feeling of well-being last a little longer. "What's that for?"

Lena laid the paper on her knee, beginning to draw small circles around a larger circle. "A map." She drew fifty-two small circles, writing numbers inside each one. Then she quickly painted the empty space between the circles of black. Below the drawing, Lena drew flames and ugly creatures that looked like crocodiles. "In Themyscira my mother told me that Hell is part of a distant dimension, where some souls end up by accident. It doesn't match the place you described." Lena pointed to the circle number thirty-eight. "We're here." Then she drew an arrow, a lightning bolt, and a small bird in the first circle. "Your friends are here." She drew a large cross on circle number fifteen. "And this Earth doesn't exist anymore... I never investigated much more about the Multiverse."

"Earth-2 has a city full of gorillas. Earth-3 is cheesy and kinda ridiculous. There's no coffee on Earth-19, and it's always night. But I don't think any of that is useful." Kara shook her head. "I'm sorry. I met a friend of Barry's a while back, Harry Wells. He knows a lot about the Multiverse, I wish I'd asked him more."

"Don't worry," said Lena stroking her arm. "The important thing is this place." She pointed to the big white circle in the middle of the others. "This is where the Anti-Monitor is. I could see this place when I was unconscious, from the Monitor's prison, which should be..." She drew a small square on the top of the paper. "Here. We have to get her out of here."

Kara sighed. "If only I could remember something else..."

Lena moved restlessly in place, biting the inside of her cheek with blank eyes.

"Lena?"

"You said some things while you were unconscious." She looked at the fire. "I thought you were delirious, but it seemed you were talking to someone, or many people at the same time." Lena looked at her. "Don't you remember that?"

Kara shook her head. "What did I say?"

"You first said a name, Karen Starr." Kara shook her head, making it clear that this name meant nothing to her. "Then you called your cousin."

"Kal?"

Lena nodded. "You said 'Kal, don't leave me please, we just have each other'. You seemed very sad." Lena took her hand. "Then things got weird and you started talking in Russian."

Kara blinked a couple of times, wondering if Lena was teasing her. "I don't speak Russian."

"Well, I do, I studied it in Ireland. You said 'Sister, give me back my scarf'."

Kara rubbed her brow tiredly. "I said something else?"

"Something about kissing a horse."

"Wha-? You know what? I don't remember any of that. I must have been delirious," she replied a little sulkily.

Lena smiled sadly, moving the pencil between her fingers. Kara could hear her breathing deeply. "You also repeated a name."

Kara looked at her with intrigue.

"Catherine."

The confusion grew even more within Kara. "I don't know any Catherine."

"Ms Grant?"

"Oh, yes, Cat. But she never allows anyone to call her that way, and I don't know other Catherine," she said rubbing her hair. "None of this makes any sense."

Both spent minutes in silence, submerged in their own thoughts. Kara was trying to find a logical answer to everything that had happened. _Why did the Anti-Monitor attack me? How do he did it? Why right now?_ The Kryptonian rubbed her hands. _And if he wanted me to say those things?_ Beside her, Lena yawned, stretching her legs, her body suffering the reprisals of the horrible day they had had.

"You've to rest," said Kara rubbing her shoulder. "I'll stay awake and watch. I've slept more than I sleep in a week."

Lena took her hand, kissing her knuckles and placing it on her chest, on her medallion and her heart. "I've to tell you something."

"Tomorrow, now you need to rest," said Kara resting her head on her shoulder, listening as her breathing relaxed beside her. "Rest, Lena Zor-El. Everything will be better in the morning."

"I love you, Kara," murmured Lena before closing her eyes.

"I know, Potsticker." Kara kissed her forehead. ( _'Not only do you love her enough to die for her, but also to kill'_ ) the voice repeated in her head. "I'm going to keep you safe, always, that's something I know I can promise," she said softly so as not to wake her up.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_Lena felt the silence as if it were an object she could touch, something that entered throught her ears and smashed her brain like the thickest fogs. The night stretched before her in its almost infinite blackness, without moon, almost without stars in that desert. The place seemed cold despite the fact that her skin did not feel nor smell her nose, that her mind was under the effects of the deepest of the dreams, her ability to reason limited to her instinct. She advanced through the cracked earth, dry, white like a thousand-year-old fossil. It could have been hours, or maybe it was just minutes for the human woman. But at the end of that time, Lena saw something even darker lying five meters to her left. She walked toward the object, slowly at first, increasing the speed as she recognized a human form lying on the ground._

_The woman's skin looked brittle to the touch, wrinkled and withered like old paper. She was bleeding from a small but deep wound in her shoulder, Lena saw the blood as she knelt beside her. Her right wrist also had a deep cut, which bled uncontrollably, staining the floor beneath her body. In spite of everything, she was still alive, breathing raggedly through her pain._

_Lena tried to open her mouth to talk to her, try to help her. The wind blew and brushed the woman's blond hair from her face, making Lena petrify with horror as she recognized the woman she loved._

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**The Gap**

**7:08 AM**

Lena took a couple of seconds to fully wake up, checking that the morning light had replaced the night stars. She looked to her left, but Kara was no longer at her side. A loud childish sob caught her attention, causing her to turn to the batmobile. _Fuck._ Helena Wayne was awake, and scared enough to cry inconsolably, while her girlfriend kept her from approaching Kate.

"Aunt Kate, please, wake up," moaned Helena.

Lena approached them hurriedly, suppressing a moan when her eyes fell on the female soldier. Kate was even paler than usual, her expressionless face wet with sweat. Lena knelt beside her and put a hand on her forehead, feeling a small wave of panic when she felt the heat of the fever. _Dammit. Dammit_. Her eyes met Kara's, worried and slightly desperate. The girl was muttering something, but Lena could not hear her words.

"Helena, please, sweetheart, I need you to get back in the car," said Kara in a sweet, slightly nervous voice.

"Where we are?" the frightened girl asked. "Where is mom and dad? What happened to Aunt Kate? Supergirl..."

"I'll explain everything to you later, I promise," answered Kara, lifting her into her arms, stroking her head as she put her back inside the batmobile. "But first I have to help Kate, do you understand? And for that I need you to keep calm and trust me, can you trust me?"

The girl nodded sadly, wiping away her tears. Kara kissed her forehead. "You're very brave, Helena."

Kara closed the car door and walked away, kneeling next to Lena and Kate. Lena watched her girlfriend use her x-rays to examine the redhead. The Kryptonian sighed with concern. "Her wound got infected."

"Shit," said Lena clenching her fists.

"We've to take her to an hospital," said Kara trying to lift her gently. But Lena stopped her by gently placing her hand on hers. "Lena, what are you doing?"

"Give me a second, just a second."

 _Can you cure her?_ **I can**. Lena sighed in relief. **But it will hurt you a little.** _Doesn't matter, she's more important. Do it._

"I can cure her," said the brunette, quickly removing her jacket.

Kara looked at her in surprise. "You can...?"

"Yes, I can cure her."

Kara did so and Lena gently brushed a strand of red hair off Kate Kane's forehead, placing her hand gently on the injured part of her head. The brunette breathed deeply to force herself to calm down. Closing her eyes, she waited for that change to happen and was ready when she felt the Monitor's presence combine with hers. She felt stronger immediately, more distant, as if she was seeing everything from the other side of a glass.

"Lena?" asked Kara, touching her elbow. "You still here?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "Everything feels weird, but I'm here."

"Your right eye is red."

"I am also here," the Monitor replied, causing Kara to jump up in surprise.

Lena could see, and feel, the wound and pain in Kate's head, as had felt Kara's pain the day before. _What do I do now?_ **Do not think, just feel her wound healing**. **You must wish it hard.** Lena pursed her lips and tried to do as the Monitor had told her, repressing the scientific part of her brain that told her that nothing made any sense. She did not succeed on the first attempt. **It does not work if you do not believe it.** **Concentrate on your friend.** She inhaled deeply, relaxing her muscles and concentrating on Kate _. I had to think of Kate_. Kate was, by far, one of the best people she had ever met. A strong and brave soldier who was willing to believe in her. A fighter in essence. _The world is much better with people like Kate._

Her hands on Kate's head warmed almost without her noticing, slowly repairing the damage. Lena wanted to look up to look at Kara, but she did not for fear of losing concentration. Instead, she remained motionless like a statue, watching how Batwoman's wound healed, mentally pleading with all her might for not blow up her head by accident.

Kara watched the wound intently. "It's almost healed," she said softly.

Once she was completely healed, Lena slowly pushed her hands away from Kate's head. Immediately she felt the Monitor go away with a shake, as if her throat had decided to escape from her neck.

Kara took her gently by the arms. "You okay?"

"Yes, just a little dizzy." It took her a couple of seconds to focus her eyes again, in front of Kara's beautiful face. For the rest, and to her surprise, she felt no pain. "The Monitor said it would hurt me a little, but it didn't."

Kara nodded thoughtfully, rubbing her shoulders.

Lena heard a growl coming from below. Avoiding Kara's eyes, she saw Kate yawn and stretch her arms, as if she was just waking up from a short nap. The soldier woman opened her eyes, frowning as she saw them. "You two. Real. Not nightmare. The fuck."

"Kate," said Kara, examining her again. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"Unbeliever that even on my deathbed you two are the most fucking cloying couple I've ever seen. I'm going to have diabetes because of you," said Kate, removing the bandage from her head and throwing it away. "Otherwise, better than ever."

Lena saw Kara turn her head brusquely towards the batmobile. Three seconds later, Helena opened the door, exclaiming 'Aunt Kate!' and running to the redhead to hug her. Kate stroked her head, with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Lena looked back at Kara, wishing she could erase the worry lines that creased her forehead.

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**7:29 AM**

Kate's condition seemed to be much better than good, as if Lena's help had injected adrenaline directly into her veins. After making sure to put out the campfire to leave no trace behind them, the four of them went up to the Batmobile again, Lena and Kate in the front seats, Kara and the little Wayne behind. The morning light had never seemed so bothersome to Kara. Adding to the fact that she was beginning to feel hungry, the Kryptonian felt irritable. Her eyes fell on Helena, who was hugging her backpack as if suddenly everything around her had become terrifying. Kara sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt as she rubbed the little girl's shoulder. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

Helena looked at her with frightened eyes for a second. Then she approached her and wrapped her small arms around her, hiding her face in Kara's side. Kara did not realize how much she needed a hug until then. Sighing, she rubbed her head gently.

They had to leave the main road to avoid being seen. As Metropolis was one of the largest cities in the country, the police had been on high alert since the attack on National City two weeks ago. And with the disappearance of a murder suspect, Kara was not surprised to hear policemen around the entire city's border. She felt a hint of worry as they moved toward the City of Tomorrow.

"How are we going to get in without being seen? This is the Batmobile, after all," asked Kara.

"Lex always thought about all the possibilities. He made a lot of secret tunnels under the city, in case Superman ever attacked us," answered Lena without looking at her. "There's an underground ramp two hundred feet ahead, leading to one of his old lairs."

Less than a minute later, the car stopped and Lena went outside. Her girlfriend examined the ground for a moment, approached a small rock that did not stand out in any way and stepped on it. Immediately a bright ramp opened fifteen feet forward, just behind Lena, as if out of nowhere. The brunette returned to the vehicle and closed the door behind her, starting the engine and moving forward.

The batmobile entered the dark ramp and the morning light died immediately, being replaced by bright neon lamps, as if passing through an underground tunnel. As much as Kara struggled, she was not able to see, smell or hear anything beyond the lead walls. _Lex Luthor had no imagination._ Helena hugged her tighter, and Kara took her small hand and squeezed it gently to comfort her. The tunnel stretched endlessly, dark, silent, almost spooky. Kara took a deep breath to try to control the growing sense of claustrophobia that oppressed her skull. ( _Tiny distant stars blackness loneliness silence silence silence)._ The Kryptonian let go of the girl's hand so as not to risk breaking it by accident. The tension released from her throat in a sigh of relief when she saw a barely perceptible green glow in the distance. Kara counted the seconds impatiently, until the light grew larger and larger, and managed to distinguish some type of armored room in the middle of the underground tunnel.

The green lights were so bright that Kara's super-sensitive eyes narrowed for a moment. Even so, she was able to count eight more tunnels around her, but could not be sure of their length because of the lead around the whole place. Her eyes, already accustomed to the light, examined the spacious bunker. A large computer with a dusty appearance was on the other side of the wall. There were empty glass cabinets next to the tunnel, Kara tried not to think what was there before Lex Luthor was arrested. All the furniture and tables were covered by white sheets; she used her vision to see what was underneath. _No_ _Kryptonite, bombs, or Kal's clones. That's good._ Kara could not help thinking that the place had some resemblance to Oliver's Arrowcave, but she could not help but feel nervous there, where Lena's brother had stored weapons to kill her cousin.

The four got out from the Batmobile, and Helena immediately stuck to Kate's leg as if it were a lifeline. Lena began to remove all the sheets from the tables and Kara imitated her. On the tables there were only hundreds of widely used tools, organized by size ( _Why Lena never took all this? She told me that she had got rid of all of Lex's things_ ). Kara frowned when, under the last sheet, she found a completely normal motorcycle. "I thought you destroyed your brother's things," said Kara neutrally.

"I removed the weapons of mass destruction, but I kept the place just in case," replied Lena quickly, not looking at her while dusting the computer. Kara could not help but notice that her heartbeat was too calm.

Kate cleared her throat, drawing their attention. "I guess the bike was your brother's, right?" asked Kate approaching the vehicle.

"And mine too," the brunette replied turning to her, her face calm as if she were talking about someone else. "It was our first project together, an electric motorcycle that doesn't need fuel and doesn't pollute." She continued cleaning the computer. "Just a summer project from when we were kids."

"It works?" asked Kate.

Lena gave her a quick glance up and down. "Like an old Nokia."

"Good, because I need to borrow this for forty minutes," said Kate. "I have to take care of Helena. An old friend of mine can take her to a safe place. I can also get-..."

"What?" the girl asked startled. "No no no, Aunt Kate, please, this place is safe. You and Supergirl can protect us all. I want to be with you and look for my parents."

Unable to avoid it, Kara remembered her mother's blue eyes the last time she saw her alive, her father's false smile when the pod took off.

Kate sighed, suddenly looking much older than she really was. "Your parents would want you to be safe while we solve this problem. And we have to take care of very important matters, Lennie, so you're not safe with us," said Kate, stroking her shoulder. "You won't be safe with your brothers neither, babygirl. I'll have to take you with a friend, she'll take care of you for a while."

"But what if you don't come back?" she asked hoarsely. "Please, aunt, don't leave me. I don't care if it's dangerous, I don't want to be alone."

Kara knelt at that moment, rubbing her small shoulders. "You know, Helena? When I was little I had to separate from my family too. I remember that I wanted to stay with them, even though it was dangerous, but my mother sent me away because she knew it was the best for me. And I was so scared..." Kara rubbed her hands. "It's okay if you're scared, but you have to trust Kate. You can do it. Kate knows what's best for you. She's trying to help your parents, but she can't do that if she always worried about you, you understand?" Helena nodded sadly. "Can you do that for us? Can you get safe so we can help your parents?"

The girl stood still for three seconds, as if afraid to move. Finally, she nodded slowly, her gaze on the ground.

"Thanks, Helena."

The girl took two steps forward and wrapped Kara in a tight hug, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Supergirl," whispered Helena before walking away.

Lena gave Kate quick instructions on the use of the electric motorcycle. "Don't force the engine and drive slowly. It's not made to get away from a chase, so make sure nobody follows you," the brunette said. "Be careful, Kate."

Kara saw the female soldier nod in silence, taking the girl's hand. "I'll be back in no time."

"Kate," said Kara slowly, leaning on Lena's shoulder. Her girlfriend looked at her with worried eyes and put her arm around her. "If you can, bring me a pizza... Or better twenty."

The redhead nodded. "Don't worry."

Kate walked to the trunk of the Batimovil and pulled out a pair of black helmets. Helena remained quiet and silent like a ghost. Kara realized at that moment that her childhood was over. She would never see the world in the same innocent way from now on. ( _A pod taking off, a planet exploding, darkness, silence, silence, silence_ ). When their eyes met, the girl smiled faintly, a glimmer of hope at the end of her lips. But before putting on the helmet and getting on the motorcycle, Helena's gaze fell on Lena, and her eyes went out with something that Kara wished she had not seen there.

Hate.

* * *

 

**The Director of the DEO**

**8:17 AM**

Lucy kept her lips tight, her arms crossed on her chest as she watched the screen in the middle of the headquarters. Turning her head, she asked Grady if there was any possibility that the data were wrong, but the soldier shook his head.  _Times are hard_ , thought Lucy putting her hands on her hips. Hate crimes against aliens had increased twenty-five percent in the fourteen days since the attack on National City. If Lucy did not know how good motivation hatred and fear were, she would not believe it.  _Now half of the country believes that aliens are terrorists. It'll not be long before we lose control._  "Grady, get me President Marsdin."

 The soldier tapped quickly on the computer. "We don't have access."

 "We're the DEO, we always have access," answered Lucy. "The White House has us in direct line."

 "The oval office doesn't answer, Major. I can try the vice president."

 "I'm not interested in the vice president, I need Marsdin." She turned and walked away from the screen. "The president hasn't shown up in public for weeks, something feels wrong. Marsdin isn't one to allows disorder."

 "Maybe she has other problems."

 "What's more serious than the biggest collective hysteria towards a minority since 9/11?" she asked seriously. "Because we're just one step away from installing alien detectors at airports."

 "Amazons," he replied shrugging. "But it's just my humble opinion."

 Lucy decided it was not worth continuing that conversation, and moved down the hall to the exit. _I need to call Lois. If she doesn't know something, she can find out._ But when she reached the stairs, a woman ran down to her, awakening her alert instinct before she recognized Vasquez. She still wore the women's tuxedo that was part of her undercover job as one of Cat Grant's security guards, and had a tablet in her hands.

 "What are you doing here, Susan? You have to go with Mrs Grant to the interview in a few hours."

 "Trust me, I hate being here," she gasped. She seemed to have run a marathon. "I can practically feel the magnetic fields destroying my cells."

 "Susan."

 "Winslow Schott, Senior. I got this video ten minutes ago, he must know I'm in the DEO," Vasquez gave Lucy the tablet, playing a video.

 In the video, the older man with an uncomfortable resemblance to Winn looked at her mockingly. _'Greetings, traitors to humanity. The news has come to me that you are only interested in protecting the abominations that destroyed our world, that ruined my son. You and Mrs Grant. And that's why both you and Mrs Grant cling to them trying to maintain your power. Tell that woman to withdraw her candidacy for a job that is too big and too good for her, and write magazines again, or I will personally make sure she knows what it is to lose a child. She has until midnight, otherwise, I will go for her son.'_

 Lucy gave her the tablet, both turning and walking towards the center of the building. "Cat has to cancel the interview. She has to be safe, go and take her out from wherever she is." Susan nodded. "Wait for my instructions."

* * *

 

**Lena**

**8:19 AM**

It took Lena about forty-seven minutes and forty seconds to reconnect her brother's old computer to the power source. It was a model of personal use that she had helped design five years ago, on one of those rare occasions when Lex had asked her for help. By then her brother had already become sullen and paranoid, coldly distant from the world. Lena remembered a little embarrassed how happy she had felt that her brother shared that moment with her. That he trusted her. _Stupid naive girl._

Lena stuck her head out from under the machine, and that movement caused a small cloud of dust that made her sneeze. _This place needs a good cleaning._ The computer was ready to be used. Lena looked at the home screen for five eternal minutes, wondering where to start. _I've to find a way to decipher Lillian's book_. Lena reached out and took the book that was next to the keyboard, opening it and reading without understanding the first page. _I should speak Banen._ She had learned Spanish, Portuguese, French, Chinese, Japanese and Russian in her eight years in Ireland, but that seemed useless compared to her inability to understand the language of her own mother. _The Bat had a Banen translator on his computer. Because, of course, his superpower is being paranoid enough to do something like that. Maybe if I connect the computer to the Batmobile database..._

"Kara, do you see any extension around here?" Her eyes fell on Kara, sitting at a table a little to the left, her lips tight and her eyes blank. There was a small screwdriver in her hands, and several kinds of gears and wires in front of her. Lena saw the Kryptonian drop the screwdriver and write quickly in a notebook beside her. _What's she doing? She should be resting._ Lena was about to open her mouth to tell her that she should not spend her little energies at that moment, but she stopped at the last moment, restrained by the sudden and painful feeling of guilt that filled her throat as she realized that any malaise Kara had at that moment, it was _(It's not my fault. Lutessa wants me to think that, I can't let her win)_ because of her.

The Kryptonian noticed the stillness and silence of the brunette without even looking up. "Did you say something, Lee? I wasn't listening."

"Forget it," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"The interdimensional extrapolator Cisco gave me the first time I went to Earth-1 was lost in the explosions," said Kara without looking at her. "I try to improvise."

Lena remembered the device well. She had always believed that it was the work of a genius, a gadget capable of opening quantum doors in space-time itself. Many times she had wanted to build one on her own, but she changed her mind when she realized that it would need the energy of twenty-five cities together to work. "We don't have the energy to build another interdimensional extrapolator."

"I know," replied Kara. "Since Barry is a living battery, only he and his team can build another one. That's why I'm doing a radio."

"A radio?" asked Lena slowly approaching, sitting in front of her. The brunette noticed that Kara was writing equations in Kryptonian numbers.

"To alert Barry," she released the screwdriver from the spherical device. "I had to take the nanotechnology processor out of my family's sphere to improvise a quantum transmitter, but I had no choice. I have to talk to him, send him a message. Barry told me he would always be there if I needed help. I have never needed it more."

Kara looked so stressed that Lena reached out to hold her hand, caressing her thumb. "You don't look well."

"I'm not," Kara released her hand. "Not right now."

"Is it because you're hungry?" the brunette asked, ignoring the cold sensation in her hand. "Or because you're angry?"

Kara took a deep breath, letting go of the screwdriver and looking into her eyes for the first time. The dark shadows under her eyes felt like a needle sinking into Lena's ribs. "Lately I'm always mad, Lena. I'm used to ignoring it, but now..." Kara closed her eyes and pressed the bridge of her nose. "It's like they're under my skin, inside my brain... Turning me to nothing more than a name and a number, a character in a book they can write at will," she whispered. "I feel like a puppet."

Lena rested her arms on the table, moving closer to her face so that Kara could see the seriousness in her eyes. "You think," Lena took the screwdriver and put it back in Kara's hand. "You feel," she tried again to touch her, and this time her touch was well received by the melancholy-eyed blonde. "And you make your own decisions. You will never be a puppet of destiny because you build yours, every day, Kara."

Kara looked at her for a second before nodding slightly, almost sincerely. Lena knew that she had not completely believed her. The blonde looked at her improvised project again. "I've the correct frequency of quantum waves. I just have to calibrate the battery to the energy of my sphere, without it exploding, of course," said Kara smiling a little. "I could use a genious's help."

"Sure, Puppy," said Lena taking the pair of thermal clips that were on the other side of the table. "You're doing pretty well without me, by the way. You could've been a scientist and not a journalist," she said trying to cheer her up.

"No, not really." Kara shrugged. "My father would have finished this fifteen minutes ago. I only know what he taught me in Krypton and a couple of things I learned in Star Labs. I was never too interested in science," said Kara, resting her face on her hand. "It reminds me too much of my family... You know my father wanted me to be a scientist too? The House of El were all scientists, all day working in laboratories. I knew it was important, but I was little and it seemed like the most boring thing in the world. I preferred when my aunt Astra told me about her adventures in the army. Maybe if Krypton hadn't died, I'd have joined the army too, to protect my planet."

"It's what you do now," said Lena, able to listen to her girlfriend and handle a highly dangerous source of energy at the same time.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "I'm sorry I'm not the best company at the moment, Potsticker."

"You don't have to apologize for your emotions, Kara," replied Lena, pausing to concentrate on her girlfriend. "Just don't forget that you're not alone. I'm here with you, and always will be, until the end."

"And then?" asked Kara with her lower lip slightly trembling. "What will we have left after the end? Everyone knows that I'm Supergirl, we will never be safe again."

"We'll work something out," Lena kissed her hand. "We'll solve it somehow, I swear. You believe me?"

Kara sighed slowly, letting go of all the stress in her chest. Then she nodded with a small smile. "I do."

Lena continued working on the interdimentional radio for five more minutes in an almost comfortable silence. She glanced sideways at Kara from time to time. Her appearance had improved a little, but her pallor and sunken cheeks still made her worry. The collar of her shirt had a brown spot that went almost unnoticed from that angle, Solomon Grundy's blood that she had not been able to remove. Lena realized with concern that Kara had not eaten anything for almost twenty-four hours ( _c'mon Kate hurry up_ ), which explained her weakened appearance. She neither had eaten since yesterday, but nevertheless she did not have the slightest hint of hunger nor could she remember the last time she had it.

Kara spoke again when Lena was almost finished. "How do you think they knew we were in Gotham?"

Lena stopped, looking at Kara and shaking her head slightly, unable to imagine the way they knew it. _How do you hide from someone who is everywhere?_ She thought with melancholy. _How can you run away?_

Kara pressed her lips together. "I don't think it'll take them long to find us, we can't stay in Metropolis."

"I know."

"And if they listen to the message? Can we do something so Veritas can't hear it? A way only Barry gets it?"

"Radio waves spread everywhere, Kara, even quantum... But we can use it to our advantage," said Lena having an idea. "We can send a message inside another message, so if Veritas hears it, they get false information. Your friend Barry is a speedster. If the real message is fast enough, only he'll be able to hear it."

Kara smiled broadly for the first time in days and for a second the sun came out in the underground lair. "You're a genious." Kara took the pencil and began writing in the notebook. Her hand moved only slightly faster than humanly possible. "In the fake message, I'll say that we're on our way to the South Pole, and that we'll meet him there. But in the real message, I will tell Cisco that we need him."

"Why Mr Ramon?"

"Cisco don't only opens portals between Earths, he can also track people through space-time through vibes. He can find us, and not only us but also-..."

"My mom. Our friends. Lutessa." Lena finished getting up, a tiny glimmer of hope flourishing in her chest. "I hope your friend really is the fastest man alive on his Earth."

* * *

 

**Kate Kane**

**9:10 AM**

The female soldier could never get used to Metropolis's bright sun. As she made her way back with the motorcycle through the streets of the borough of Freeland, her mind tried to ignore the burning in her skin. _This is the perfect city for Kryptonians._ Kate sighed wearily, forcing her mind away from pessimistic thoughts and focusing on her goal. _Helena will be fine. I have to believe that she'll be fine, or I'll go crazy. It's the best I can give her now._ Freeland streets were plagued by gang members and petty criminals at this time of the morning. Despite wearing a helmet, Kate felt naked without her Batwoman suit, as if every gang member, drug addict and vagabond who passed by her side knew exactly who she was. As if she had a luminous sign pointing towards her. _With my luck, surely Black Lightning will show up to fry my ass._

Kate turned right, slowing down so that no neighbor heard the noise of the motorcycle and felt too curious. The entrance to the tunnel was on the back porch of an old abandoned house. Kate got off the motorcycle, stepping on old trash, crunchy leaves and used syringes to look for the tunnel access button behind a green garbage container that seemed to be there from archaic times. Kate put her gloved hand into the dark hole, feeling the surface to find the button. When after a couple of frustrating minutes she found it, she pressed it and was able to get into the tunnel quickly, the echo of the door closing bouncing on her head as she rode the motorcycle.

As she approached the green light, Kate wondered why she had not seen Kara's cousin fly across the sky all morning. Usually Superman was not far from the center of Metropolis, from where he was perfectly visible to the rest of the city, even if it was as a small red spot. Kate did not know what conclusions to draw, or if she should be worried. _Maybe I should talk to Kara,_ thought Kate when she arrived at the center of the lair with her companions. Both were sitting in front of the computer, Lena turning as she heard the noise of the bike to look at her. "I'm back." Kate took off her black helmet and took the five boxes of pizza she had in the back. "I hope you like teriyaki, Kara, because-"

Kate managed to see a blue and yellow stain took a pizza from her hands and eat it at full speed in a blink. As Kara swallowed the last slice, she returned to her normal speed, and Kate could hear her moan with satisfaction. The Kryptonian blushed slightly and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, it was urgent," she said taking another pizza, opening it more slowly. "Thanks, Kate."

The female soldier looked her up and down. "Can you die of hunger? If your metabolism needs so much food-..."

"I duw knuw," said Kara with her mouth full, then she swallowed. "But I'm not going to find out."

Kate took a pizza and gave the rest to Kara, then walked to the computer to sit next to Lena. On the computer screen, her companions had compiled all the information available on the Internet about the surgeon Gregory House and the English doctor Hugh Laurie. _There's hardly any information about him after faking his death_. Kate read everything in silence, trying not to let her hunger distract her while she ate her second piece of pizza. Out of the corner of her eye she could see, curiously, that Lena ate slowly and uninterestingly, almost forcibly, as if she were not hungry even though none had eaten anything since yesterday. Kara sat quietly beside her, eating her third pizza.

"The food will be a problem?" Kate asked Kara.

She shook her head. "I needed your help because I was very weak, but now that I've eaten I can handle for myself. It won't be a problem."

Despite noticing that the blonde was being honest, Kate could not help but worry a little about her tired and slightly angry look. _Superwoman seems to need to crush someone's head_. "Kara, about what happened yesterday..."

The blonde and Lena looked at her.

"You're good?"

Kara lightly pressed her lips. "I'm alive... And sane."

Kate felt unsure about how to interpret that response, so she just squeezed her shoulder, wishing she had the right words to comfort the younger girl and unable to find them. Kara opened her mouth again, as if she wanted to say something and did not know where to start. Finally Lena took her hand, and that seemed to help her a little.

"He was there, the Anti-Monitor. He does very bad things to your mind. He takes away... everything you are, what you feel, what you love, and the only thing you can feel is pain."

"Then you could see him?" Kate asked softly.

Kara looked away, shaking her head. "Otherwise I would have gone crazy."

"You don't have to keep talking about this now, Kara," said Lena squeezing her hand. "Give yourself a little more time."

"If I do that, I'll forget everything I saw and felt, Lena. And even if it's painful, I can't forget it. I have to remember it, to remember why it's so important to get rid of that thing."

A discomfort that was heartbreakingly impossible to ignore spread through her insides, like a black hole eating her from within. _How strong do you have to be to traumatize the Woman of Steel?_ They were wrapped in a tense silence, tangible as if the female soldier could see their wounds floating above their heads, until thanks to God Lena spoke and broke the spell.

"I've tried hacking the security cameras at Princeton Plaisboro, but it's a lot harder than I thought. It turns out that a private hospital is safer than Arkham, can you give me a hand?" asked her.

"Sure," Kate answered quickly.

* * *

 

**Kara Zor-El**

**10:07 AM**

Hacking the hospital's cameras was not an easy task for Kate, but after twenty minutes managed to break the encryption of the server without being detected by the security system. Kara wondered how the Bats always achieved whatever they set out to do. They spent twenty more minutes looking for the doctor in the images, with no results other than realizing that he was not there.

"And according to the records he hasn't gone to work since last Monday," said Kate, stretching in her chair. "This gives me a bad feeling."

Lena pursed her lips. "If what we believe is true and he faked his death to escape from Veritas, the moment they knew how Lillian faked my death, his own cover must have been in danger."

Kara stood up and smoothed her clothes. "How about we figure it out? I can take us to his house right now. Every minute counts."

Kara heard Lena's heart began to beat faster at the mention of move at super speed again, but neither she nor the redhead objected. Her girlfriend and Kate stood up and approached her, holding onto her shoulders and hips.

"Moving at super speed is safe for humans?" asked Kate in a calm voice, none of her vital signs betraying her.

"So far nobody has died," replied Kara.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Just don't breath and hold tight," said Lena taking a deep breath. "And whatever you do, don't try to talk."

Kara counted to three to give them time to prepare, and then ran at full speed through a tunnel on her right with Kate and Lena in her arms, opening the door, going out into the street in the borought of Park Ridge. Sunlight caressed her skin immediately, and Kata could not help but shudder with pleasure as she felt her powers return to her, crying out to be used. She started to run west, toward the Bay of Metropolis and the borought of Barkerline. Images of Metropolis's dazzling buildings passed in front of them, like a kaleidoscope of colors, as always happened every time she used her super speed. Kara's brain quickly processed all the information around them. _Traffic near us. Doves on the buildings. Lena and Kate's fast heartbeats. Hundreds of people walking._ Kara jumped and ran through the walls of the main avenue to shorten the path, clutching her grip on both women. It was at that moment, for a fraction of a second, that a blue and red spot flew by at full speed over their heads _. There you are, Kal._ Kara bit her lip and turned right onto Germanotta Avenue. The street was blocked by huge trucks and Kara had to jump and run on them to move forward. She continued down that street for a mile and a half, until she reached the edge of the bay. _Okay, I can do it_. Kara increased the speed to the necessary to run on the water without melting Lena and Kate's brains in the process. The ground beneath her was replaced by water, cold and crystalline through her shoes. It felt like running on a cloud, flying through the water. An unexpected feel of pleasure grew in her chest. When she reached the other shore, Kara took a big jump over the beach to avoid raising sand, landing on a small street and going straight that way, until she reached a larger street with colorful family houses. Kara stopped behind a oak tree, to avoid drawing the neighbors's attention on the sidewalk.

The Kryptonian left Lena and Kate gently on the ground. Her girlfriend clung to her with hands like claws, her entire body trembling like jelly, trying to regain balance. Kate staggered and leaned against the tree, her face wet and her eyes spinning uncontrollably.

"Um..." said Kara feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure no one saw us."

"What did she say?" Kate asked Lena. "Danvers, don't talk to me in Kryptonian."

Kara put her arm around Lena to keep her from falling. "Just take a deep breath, the dizziness will go away quickly."

They soon regained their composure, their heart rates soothing with deep puffs of air. Lena rubbed her neck and exchanged a glance with Kate, the redhead dusting off her red jacket.

"The house is on the other street," said Kara.

"I'm ready," replied Lena, pulling up the hood of her coat. Kate nodded, doing the same.

The three of them began to walk, the pleasant street with the sound of families playing under the timid winter sun. Kara fixed her eyes on a group of three children on the other side of the street, decorating a house with fake cobwebs and laughing pumpkins. _Halloween is coming._ The doctor's house did not stand out from the others at first glance, being equally spacious and well groomed. There was no vehicle in sight.

Kara made sure no one was looking in her direction and broke the lock on the metal gate, letting Lena and Kate in before closing it behind her. They were going to keep going when she heard an almost imperceptible beep, and immediately stopped the other two women gently. Her x-ray vision revealed that there were motion sensors buried in the garden, ready to alert the owner of the house at the slightest step. "Wait, there're motion sensors."

"It's no obstacle," replied Batwoman standing upright, and flexing her fingers. "I know at least five ways to avoid any motion sensor, I just need- _Hey!_ " Kate complained when Kara took them in her arms and began to float slowly towards the main entrance, two inches from the ground. Without releasing them, Kara gently broke the lock on the front door.

The first thing she saw before leaving them on the floor was a small table with fake flowers by the door, welcoming her to one of the most normal places Kara had seen in a long time. It looked like a living room of a normal scholar, with a library, red armchairs and molecules of dust floating in the light of the window. The place smelled like old paper and lemon disinfectant. There was not a single element out of place, as if everything were part of the stage of a play.

Kate closed the door behind them, touching the surface of the sofa. "Nobody ever sits here," she said, walking towards the kitchen.

Lena went over to the bookcase, examining the old medicine tomes. She pulled out a book and opened it, frowning. "This book is blank." Lena left it on the sofa on her left and took others. "And this one too, and this one. They're just blank books."

"I don't smell or see the trace of any human." Kara glanced around, looking for any trace of Dr. Laurie. _Garden, empty. Bedroom, empty. Dining room, empty. Kitchen, only Kate checking._ Squeezing her lips, Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to find a masculine scent, a characteristic smell of the owner of the house in his things. _Everything smells new, false._

_Where are you?_

"Do you hear something?" asked Lena looking at her with curious fascination, as she always did when she used her super senses.

Kara held her breath and concentrated on her hearing, trying to ignore the louder sounds around her ( _our hearts, birds on the roof, the clock in the kitchen, appliances, children playing outside_ ) to concentrate on the farthest, those she was used to ( _all neighbors in their homes cars on the streets people talking breathing walking dogs cellphone cats music radio couples in the park a baby people people people_ ) suppress. And among all that cacophony, a stealthy hum, subtle as a mouse, deep below where Lena was standing. Kara concentrated on that sound and tried to find others around it. A disorderly series of beats surrounded the main buzzing. One of them was clearer than the others. If Kara concentrated enough, it almost seemed like ( _a television?_ ).

Kara let out a small laugh, opening her eyes and meeting Lena's curious greens. "I found him."

At that moment Kate entered the living room again, drinking orange juice. "You took your time. With the level of the floor and the shape of the house, it's obvious that there's hiding place underground. I found the entrance in the kitchen, but it's locked from the inside... Can you see him, Kara?"

"No," she said looking down at the floor, surprised that Kate knew before she did. "It looks like it's made of lead, I guess I'll have to be less subtle. Get away a little, honey, please."

Kara extended her arms, calculating the speed at which she should turn to quickly pierce the ground without making too much noise _. If J'onn were here..._ Kara spun like a living top. The floor broke under her feet, the dirt and rocks moving in her wake as if they were made of butter. Kara's eyes received the darkness with indifference, concentrating on her ears and the smell of the earth. It took twenty seconds for Kara's feet to find the metal surface. At that distance, the buzz was much clearer, undoubtedly being a television. _I got you_. Kara kicked the lead hard, making a hole and enlarging it quickly, until it was big enough to go through it. The Kryptonian landed loudly on the floor of the lair. However, she let out a moan at the moment when the familiar smell of death reached her nostrils.

The man was sitting on the sofa, his eyes fixed on the television in an eternal blue gaze, more intense than fire and colder than the North Pole. His eyes did not see. His heart was not beating. His lungs did not inhale air. And his body had ceased to be part of a person to be reduced to one thing.

 _It's horrible_ , thought Kara, turning around, doing her best not to smell him, not listening to the subtle sounds of the body breaking down.

_'Kara? You alright?'_

_'Danvers, did you find Laurie?'_

"He's here," she said loudly, forcing herself to compose herself. "He's dead."

* * *

 

**Kate Kane**

**10:39 AM**

Kate knelt on the floor, taking out a small plastic glove from her batbelt, so she could touch the corpse without leaving her fingerprints on it. _Body still warm, purple lips. The rigor mortis hasn't yet reached the chest or the belly. He died less than five hours ago_. Kate tried to remember what she was doing five hours ago, before shaking her head and forcing herself to focus more on the body. _We couldn't have saved him_. She could hear Lena whispering something to her girlfriend. Sweet words to make sure she was okay, she supposed. Then the brunette walked towards her and knelt beside her, also examining the middle-aged man.

Lena pointed to his hands. "His nails are fine, he didn't fight."

"That's because he was poisoned... Cyanide, I'd say, by the violet of his face." _He suffered a lot._ Kate got up and walked over to the couch, next to the television and bookcase. She tried to find some glass on the floor, some pills. "There's nothing to indicate how he ingested the poison. The killer must have taken the evidence." The soldier woman examined the bookcase. There were dust spots around empty places. "And it seems like something else too."  _They found him before us?_ "Crap."

Kate turned to look at Lena, who was watching the corpse on the floor with a frown. Her right hand touched her medallion. Kate admitted that she had not known her for too long, but she already knew that was a bad sign. "What's in your head, Poirot?"

Lena looked at her quickly, as if remembering that she was not alone on the planet. "I don't think Veritas did this."

Kara arched an eyebrow from the other side of the room. "What makes you think that?"

"It's not their style to leave a corpse. They never leave the slightest evidence," answered Lena. "They would never leave the body here for someone to find it."

"Maybe they made an exception," said Kate. "Don't forget they're desperate, and in a hurry. They'd be careless if they knew that one of Lutessa's doctors was still alive." _That confirms that Laurie knew something he shouldn't. But what could this man know?_

"Lena's right," said Kara, approaching the body a little more, with a clear grimace of disgust. "There's something wrong with this murder. I mean, how could they know he was alive? He hid for thirty years." She looked at Kate. "Selina- I mean, Bates was with you when you found him?"

"No, only Bruce and I." Kate looked at the corpse again. "I think we need an autopsy, to find out if we can get something else out of it. Then we'll have to go back to the Luthorcave and think of another way to move forward."

Lena crossed her arms. "We can't do an autopsy on these conditions, it would take hours."

Kara sighed, stepping forward and rubbing her hands. Kate noticed that she was a little pale. "I hate corpses," the Kryptonian said loudly, standing next to Lena.

Kate watched her pupils dilate and her lips tighten, clearly using her X-ray vision. Kate wondered what it would be like to have such useful skills incorporated in her very own biology. _What would I do if I had those powers? Could I stop terrorism once and for all?_

"He was poisoned by cyanide in Vicodin pills. It seems he took too many," said Kara.

 _What's easier than poisoning an addict?_ "Do you see any wound on his body?"

"None," Kara moved to the right, silently as if she were floating. "He has several tattoos."

"Describe them, please," asked Kate.

"A little heart in his chest that says 'Rachel'."

Kate nodded. "His stepdaughter, dissapeared thirty years ago."

"Some... panties? In his pelvis, it says 'Lisa'."

"His wife."

"It seems that's- Wait, he has another tattoo on the soles of his feet... longer words."

Lena knelt down and quickly removed the shoes and socks from the corpse. The brunette had her lips pressed in a thin line. "Of course."

"What does it say?"

"On the right foot, 'Lillian is the murderer.' And on the left foot 'It wasn't a cure'."

Kate approached her and knelt to examine it with her own eyes. _Strange last words._ The last two messages from the dead man had no meaning with what they knew up to that point.

Lena stood up quickly, rubbing her hands. "This man wasn't member of Veritas." She ran a hand through her hair. "He was smart. If he had been, he would know that they don't leave corpses. He would have known it was useless to tattoo, and they would have found him years ago. No, this man wasn't hiding from Veritas, he was hiding from Lillian."

"You say Lillian killed the doctors on her own?" asked Kara. "Maybe thirty years ago, but this man died today and Lillian's in a coma."

Lena bit her lip. "He was working with Lillian on a cure for Lutessa, but..." She looked at the tattoo again.

Kate stood by her side, drawing her attention. "Who would want to protect Lillian's secrets?"

"Only Lillian herself." Lena bit her lip. "I recognize something done by Lillian when I see it. Lutessa said that she lied to us both, but it doesn't make sense that-"

Kara touched her elbow, interrupting her. "We came here to know how to end this, not how it started. We'll catch the killer later, but it'll have to wait," said Kara seriously. "We must find the Door."

Lena sighed, placing a hand over Kara's. "You're right."

"But first I want to bury him," said Kara looking at the corpse again, hiding her grimace of disgust. "We can't leave him here, or call the police. His family is dead. I should bury him... It's the only thing I can do to help him."

Kara looked at Kate, as if she expected some objection. Kate only nodded in silence. Lena offered to help her, but Kara just smiled slightly and declined. _Of course, the scientific genius is too in love to realize that she wants to be alone._

Kate covered the body with a blanket, hoping that it would make it less unpleasant for the blonde. "Don't bury him near the city, someone could find it. The farther, the better."

"The Niagara Falls sounds like a good place to be buried," said Kara before leaning down to lift the body.

* * *

 

**Lena**

**11:01 AM**

A single sheet of paper fell on the kitchen floor, the only evidence that Kara had been there seconds ago that for Lena seemed like hours.

Kate came back into the kitchen, fixing her red jacket. "I covered the hole with a carpet. It'll have to be enought for now. I'll ask a friend to fix it discreetly later." She approached and leaned on the counter. "Will it take a long time?"

"She's flying fast and won't get out the country, it'll only be a few minutes." Lena stood on her toes to reach the cupboard, opening it and looking for something, anything, that had alcohol. There was a small bottle of whiskey next to a bag of peanuts. Lena felt a great relief, which soon turned into melancholy _. Of course, I can't_. She wished she could blame Lillian for that problem too, but she knew that the fault had always been hers and only hers. Feeling an almost irrepressible twinge of fury, Lena opened the bottle and threw the drink down the sink, suppressing her desire to throw it out the window.

"Doing that should be illegal in our country," said Kate.

Lena did not turn around. "I'm sure you prefer wine."

"That's for children, my thing was vodka." Kate took a glass and filled it with tap water, drinking it. "How long ago are you sober?"

"Almost two years, I stopped drinking after moving to National City."

"I almost three. I'd like to say it gets easier, but I'd be lying." She took another sip of water. "It's a real test of willpower, more when it seems that..."

"There's alcohol everywhere, all the time."

"Yes," said the soldier woman. "We've to talk, you know, about Laurie's death."

"It's a dead end, it won't take us to the door."

"Lena, you're a scientific genius. That doesn't make you a detective, but you must have seen it," the redhead replied using that impersonal voice to which Lena had become accustomed. "Not only that a little girl disappeared on the same dates when your mothers found a corpse, but that until now we thought Lillian joined Veritas in order to save Mercer's life. Maggie's investigation was based on the evidence that she had tried to cure her before. If that's true, why the last witness tattooed 'It was not a cure?' on his foot?"

"I realized, Kate," replied Lena with melancholy, the familiar feeling of shame for her last name wrapping her like an old blanket. "I also noticed that there were no books in his bookcase, which means that the murderer was here recently, and that he left without anyone noticing."

Lena saw Kate press her lips. "Are you sure Lillian didn't tell Lutessa any more?"

The very thought of Lillian and Lutessa working together made her insides freeze in terror.

"I mean, she's literally the most logical suspect, and coincidentally she has made it her personal mission to ruin her children's lives," said Kate, giving her a glass of water. "Lillian knew about the Monitor's existence, she wanted to use you because she thought it gave you powers. We know how it ended. I wouldn't rule out the possibility of the sleeping bitch using the other girl when she realized she wasn't going to get anything from you."

Lena sighed and massaged her temples, trying to bring order to her dozens of thoughts. "She wouldn't have risked knowing that her daughter would do anything to kill me. She'd never have found the door. She needed me to look for it. If only she had said where." _I could use Winn's brain right now... Wait._ "She knows where the door is."

"Let's go to the hospital. You can use your new powers to order the universe to wake her up and tell us where it is."

"No, Kate. What if she already told me where it is?" Lena clicked her tongue, putting her hands on her hips. "There's one thing I can do since I'm with the Monitor. It's impossible to get rid of a memory, our subconscious is unable to throw away information. Everything leaves a record, and when I sleep, I can remember old memories in detail." Lena looked into her eyes. "What if Lillian already told me when I was a baby?" At the raised eyebrow of the other woman, she twisted her mouth. "I could remember Themyscira, I even remember the day of my birth."

"We don't know if Lillian told you at some point, it wouldn't be very smart."

"She thought I'd have powers, remember? It means she tested me. If I remember the tests, I could find some detail to take us to the door." She pointed to her own head. "The answer could have been here all this time."

Lena could see that Kate tried to smile with optimism, but only managed a crooked grimace. "We've to start with something." She stood upright. "How do you do it?"

"I have to sleep." Lena turned around and began to open the drawers of the counter. "Help me look for some sleeping pill, diphenhydramine, melatonin, theanine, hell, a bottle of chloroform, anything."

Lena heard the noise of the kitchen door opening.

Kate unholstered her gun as they both turned around. Lena found herself face to face with one of the last people she wanted to see at that moment. _But logically we were going to meet with him. After all, it's his city._

"Superman."

The Man of Steel looked at Kate's gun without any concern, and then his blue eyes focused on Lena. She could swear that the Kryptonian hero seemed strangely tired, despite there being no signs of exhaustion that her human eyes could see on his marble face. "It's good to see that you're safe and sound, Lena." His eyes returned to Kate, scanning her quickly. "You're Batwoman, Bruce's cousin."

"But are you Superman? No offense, but we've had some problems with identity thefts lately," answered Kate without lowering her gun.

Lena stepped forward. "If it's really you, what did Kara give me for Christmas last year?"

"A Galadriel funko-pop made with a rock from Planet Biot. Kara wanted to give you something you couldn't buy for yourself."

"And what did I buy Kara?"

"You tried to give her a Rolex but she didn't want it. Then you tried to knit her some gloves, but you almost took one of Alex's eyes out. And finally you bought her favorite restaurant so she can have lunch for free after work."

Lena looked at Kate and nodded. The redhead lowered her gun.

Superman looked at her, his face blank. "What are you doing here?"

"We had bussiness to attend in Metropolis."

"I don't mean Metropolis. I mean this empty house, with a huge hole in the living room. What happened here?"

"Kara found a corpse under the house," said Lena trying to make her bad temper not get the worst out of her. "You will understand that we can't call the police. He called himself Gregory House, but it was a false name. We think he worked with Lillian years ago."

"I don't see or hear Kara around here," said Superman approaching them. "Where is she?"

"She went to bury the body after performing a visual autopsy. She'll be back in a few minutes," said Kate.

Lena saw the Man of Steel deflate his lungs slowly, diverting his gaze to the kitchen window. Her own experience with Kryptonians made her deduce that Superman was sharpening his senses to the fullest, looking for something, or someone.

Kate cleared her throat. "Do you know anything about Bruce?"

He pursed his lips. "He was legally charged with the murder of the six children. They have his DNA and yours on the bodies and Bruce doesn't have an alibi, not to mention that Selina and Helena have disappeared and people are already thinking the worst." Superman pursed his lips. "What on Earth happened yesterday? Where are Selina and Helena?"

"Veritas happened," said Lena, trying to find the best way to explain everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours without it seemed like she had lost her mind. "The same ones who attacked the Fortress. Kidnapped Ms Wayne and incriminated the bats."

"They beat Kara?" he asked with surprise.

Kate shook her head. "She was with us in Arkham, looking for Helena. But it was a distraction, they wanted to separate us to kill us all."

Lena was about to turn to look at Kate in surprise, but she caught herself in time, breathing deeply in silence to make sure her heart rate did not catch the Kryptonian's attention.  _Why is Kate lying to Kent?_  After a few seconds of careful thought, she realized that if they told Superman the truth about the Crisis and the Monitor, he would surely react just like Batman.  _He will think the same as Wayne, that he can beat them his way. He wouldn't understand. He's not capable._

Kate gave the Kryptonian a glass of water. "You look tense."

He smiled for less than a second. "Thank you," he said before drinking it. Lena wondered if he really was thirsty or had only done so out of courtesy. "You already discovered why they want to kill Lena?" asked Clark, his face less rigid. "The last thing Bruce told me was that the attack on National City had Lena as its target."

Kate snorted with contempt. "They're terrorists, their goal is to kill innocent people."

Lena cleared her throat, thinking that a half-truth would have to be enough. "We've discovered that Lutessa is their leader."

His eyes opened slightly. "Tess Mercer..."

"She's Lutessa, she's alive."

"Lex's sister is alive?"

"She's not our damn sister," Lena took a deep breath, scared by that spontaneous fury that flooded her mind every time she thought about Lex, and more recently, about Lutessa. "I don't think he knows, but it's Lex, you never know. Lutessa survived the illness, Lillian gave her up to Veritas when she was a child and now wants to kill me."

 "Why now? Why-?" Superman stopped and looked towards the ceiling. "Kara is comig."

 Two seconds later, a yellow whirlwind slipped silently through the door and stopped beside her, so suddenly that Lena jumped. "Kara..."

"Don't show up suddenly. I forgot, I'm sorry." Kara breathed loudly, looking quickly at Lena and Kate, before her eyes stopped on her cousin. "What are you doing here, Kal?"

"We have to talk," replied Superman. "I know maybe you're angry..."

"No 'maybe', I'm angry." Kara examined him quickly. "But now is not the time to argue about that."

"Let's talk, Kara," Superman replied. "Can it be in private?"

"They've followed you?" asked Kara.

Superman twisted his lip. "Nobody knows I'm here, I made sure of it."

"You can't be sure of anything, Kal-El. They know you're Superman. They're always watching you. Come back to your house before they follow you," said Kara with a tone of impatience that promised a fight.

"They don't know I'm here, Kara," he replied insisting. "They think I'm rescuing a boat caught in the South Pole. Believe me, I've been careful, but I've to hurry."

"All right, talk then, here and now. There's nothing you can't tell me in front of my girlfriend."

"And I'm pretty discreet," said Kate, putting her hands in her pockets. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"No, you and I are leaving," replied Lena looking at Kate. "We have our own bussiness to attend to, we don't have time for a family dispute."

""We're not going to fight,"" said both cousins vehemently.

"I wouldn't be so sure," replied Lena looking at both of them. She squeezed Kara's hand, making her glance soften. "I'll see you later."

She nodded, looking into her eyes. "Stay safe."

Lena wished she were somewhere semi private to talk to Kara, but she understood that it would have to wait.

Kate took her hand and pulled her toward the back door. "I'll also stay safe, in case someone wants to know."

The female soldier and she went out into the garden, suddenly exposing themselves to the sunlight so characteristic of her hometown.  _Metropolis will always feel like my home, even if it's not anymore._  Kate helped her jump over the wooden fence to get to the street, like a couple of teenagers escaping from their house. Being in broad daylight again, Lena felt a deep concern that someone could recognize them with just a glance.  _I'd be very surprised if we're not the most wanted women in the country._  But Kate had experience in going unnoticed, and both began walking down the street with their heads down.

"Whatever it is, Kara's going to tell us later," said Lena softly.

Kate pointed to her batbelt. "It won't be necessary, I'm recording everything they say."

"What?" Lena lifted her head. "How?"

"I put a nano microphone in the water Superman drank. He was focused on what was happening outside the house, not inside."

"I knew that your family could put microphones in the drinks," said Lena looking at her reproachfully.

"Don't look at me that way, it's not my fault he didn't pay attention."

"Is there nobody in your family who doesn't distrust everyone?"

"I'm trusting you, don't I? Now duck your head, you're the most famous person in the world. Do you see that alley? It has an electric fence of three meters that we can use to shorten the road, we'll have to climb. I hope you don't fear the heights."

Lena just sighed with resignation.

* * *

 

**Polly Troy**

**11:05 AM**

The young heir looked her up and down, not believing a single word of what she had said. "No, it was Theseus who defeated the Minotaur. You've heard the story wrong."

"Typical of that selfish man take the merit of victories of others." _The same as he took my sister_. "No, the one who killed the Minotaur was Princess Ariadne. The woman was the most bloodthirsty and cruel human being who ever walked under the sky, Prince Carter."

The young prince puored himself another bowl of cereal and milk, but not before offering her food, like the young gentleman he was. Hippolyta refused kindly. She knew her own body excellently, and she knew that she was more alert with her stomach empty.

"What history book did you get that from?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised in a similar way to his mother.

"Actually-"

Hippolyta was interrupted by that noisy metal rectangle that people used to communicate at a distance.  _No wonder why it's called cell, they all look like prisoners of this thing_. She took it out of her pocket, and after a couple of tries she managed to press the little green button. Prince Carter pretended to pay attention to his cereal.

"You are communicating with the normal person Polly Troy of National City. Identify yourself," she said on the phone.

' _I know who I'm talking to. Don't you see my name on the phone?'_

"Identify yourself."

' _Arg. I'm Vasquez.'_

"The Empress has taken a small escort to a destination that I do not think it is prudent to reveal to this device unworthy of my confidence. You should be with her," said Hippolyta, deciding not to reveal too much information on the little metalic prison.

' _I already know it. We got an alert. A man named Schott threatens to hurt Carter.'_

Hippolyta stood up, looking at the metal rectangle with defiance. "Never."

' _Listen, get out of that house. I'm sending Carter an address from a safe place where his mother will be waiting for him, since he knows how to use a cell. Take him to that place as surely as possible. I'll go for Cat and we'll see each other there. Bye.'_

The communication cut off and Hippolyta put the rectangle in her pants pocket. After thinking about it again, she took it out. "I heard they can find you with this thing anywhere in the world, is that true?"

He nodded, his eyes worried. "What happened?"

"I have to get you out of here. Susan of Vasquez is going to send you a message with an address. Memorize it and leave the cell, we are leaving."

"I got an emergency phone, it's safe," he said getting up, running to his room.

"Hurry up, young warrior!" exclaimed Hippolyta, opening the kitchen drawer and pulling out a knife. It was small and light, perfect to be handled by a young man without too much experience yet. _It will do for now, until I can teach him how to use something more useful_. Hippolyta put the knife in her pocket and ran to the stairs.

* * *

 

**The Gap**

**11:55 AM**

Lena watched Kate leave her jacket next to the computer. The redhead woman ran a hand through her hair, clasped her fingers, and turned to look at her. "You trust me, Lena? Enough to believe that I'm with you in this?"

"Do I have another option?" answered the brunette, removing the things from the nearest table. "I've never been good at making friends, Kate, that's Kara's specialty."

"Me neither," she said approaching to help her.

Lena sat on the table, a couple of inches shorter than the soldier woman. "All right, listen. We don't have sleeping pills or any other narcotic."

"We could have gotten something on the way."

"Oh, of course. 'And in other news: the fugitive millionaires Lena Luthor and Kate Kane were found stealing somniferous drugs at a pharmacy'. This is Metropolis, there are no shadows to hide in and we barely manage to go unnoticed."

"Sure there's nothing in your lair?" asked Kate, pointing around. "Didn't your brother think about everything?"

"Lex wanted to kill Superman, not make him take a nap," answered Lena raising an eyebrow. "This is going to sound extreme, but we don't have time to lose. You have to leave me unconscious." Lena took a deep breath. "Give me a punch."

Kate let out an incredulous laugh. "What?"

"Punch me, just for this one time."

"I'm not going to hit you," said Kate crossing her arms. "Your imaginary friend won't have the pleasure of making me explode."

"She only protects me if I'm in danger. I'm not in danger now, she knows you won't hurt me," replied Lena, controlling her impatience. "Besides, even if you hurt me, it wouldn't last long. Yesterday Bates stabbed me, kicked me, and strangled me; today I don't have a scratch. Just do it." Lena sat up straight. "Trust me."

Lena did not see a single muscle move in Kate's face. "I'll count to three."

 _Whatever is necessary,_  Lena thought closing her eyes.

"One!"

 ** _*'Bamp!'*_**   _Fuck_. Lena only felt the quick burst of pain pierce her skull, falling backward on the table, before everything went black.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**I know what you are looking for Gap**

Can you help me search? A lifetime is a long time, and I'm in a hurry.

**hazardous memories is what you are looking for**

**but you already know**

**they can harm you attempt against**

**your spirit**

Lillian can't hurt me anymore. Never again. Never again.

**you are human there are things you**

**can not stand I can not protect**

**you from yourself**

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Lena opened her eyes in an old circular room, in the middle of a dirty floor and next to a shattered chandelier, resplendent with riches of other times. (No. Not this place). Lena recognized Lachlan Luthor's living room, the grandfather who had always seemed to hate her more than Lillian and Lionel. Lena supposed that the abandoned appearance of the place was a manifestation of her subconscious, representing the way she had felt there. She concentrated on thinking about her goal, doing her best to ignore the bitterness in her heart and put one foot in front of the other, moving toward the first door in front of her on the wall._

_The doors seemed different from the last time. They looked bigger and heavier, not made for someone to enter but for something not to come out. Barely audible voices chatted behind each of them, horrible repressed memories claiming to escape to torture her. (There's no more appropriate place than Lachlan's mansion)._

_***Bump! Bump! Bump!*** Lena was startled when she heard banging on the door beside her, small fists slamming in desperation._

_'Please! Grandpa, let me out! I'm sorry!' yelled a small scared voice. 'Please I'm sorry! I didn't want to break your vase. It was an accident. Please, let me out. It's very dark here. Please, I want to get out.' The girl's voice began to cry. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Let me out. Let me out. Please.'_

_"I hate this place," said Lena loudly, walking away from the door, reminding herself that nothing that had happened twenty-six years ago could hurt her in the present._

_The room seemed to grow larger every second, with new doors extending without limit around her. Lena realized that she could go on like this for hours, searching and searching for a specific memory that might not be there. (Lillian tested me, it must have been traumatic enough). She stopped, closing her eyes and concentrating on Lillian, her feelings of sadness and anger towards her. How she had felt growing up with her, always wanting to be invisible so as not to get her attention. (This is my mind, what I'm looking for is here, I just have to find it)._

_When she opened her eyes again there were only two doors, looking old, dirty and moldy. She knew it had worked when she saw, bright and mocking on the first door, the symbol of Aletheia, auguring more misfortune as always. She reached for the doorknob, but stopped when she read the inscription on the other door, large black letters that looked like visual poison._

**~~_*'The worst day of my life_ ~~ **

**~~_DO NOT OPEN*_ ~~ **

_Curiosity tempted her for a second, wondering what could be so bad in her collection of bad memories as to need a warning. But she ended looking away from the other door, and feeling that there was no choice but to resign, opened the door in front of her and looked inside._

_It was a gray, grim room that looked as cold as the inside of a freezer. Lena recognized Luthor Manor's basement thanks to a small diamond-shaped window. The first thing she saw was a disturbingly young Lillian, carrying in her arms her two-year-old version, and sitting her by a children's table with various blocks, toys and dolls. Baby Lena had red eyes, a sign that she had been crying a short time ago and would soon start again. Lena did not dare to go in to look closely at the memory, but her eyes did not detach from Lillian, trying to find some clue in her appearance._

_The young Lillian pulled an old recorder out of her pocket, turning it on and putting it away again. Then she sat facing the baby, smiling falsely in a grimace that time had not changed. 'How are you today, Lena? Do yo want to play today?'_

_The baby did not answer, in a sullen silence._

_'Do you know something?' asked Lillian in a sweet voice. 'Today is exactly two months since we adopted you. Don't you think it's a reason for celebrate? Mommy has bought you-...'_

_'No Mommy.'_

_'... all these toys.' Lillian took a white teddy bear. 'Do you like it? What about you play with Mom?'_

_Baby Lena took the white bear and threw it away. 'No Mom! No Mommy! Wan hume!'_

_'I get that you are too small to understand.' For a moment Lillian reached out to stroke her little head, but she withdrew her hand. 'We're your family now, Lena. We adopted you two months ago at the Al-Jamil orphanage. I'm sorry, honey, if you still have any memory of your biological mother. If it hurts that she left you. Not everyone is prepared to be a father. But the good new is that you're very little. Soon you'll forgot everything, I promise. I'm your mother now. Forever.'_

_'Nooo,' the baby replied, moaning. 'No wan. No Mommy. Wan Mommy. Wan Mom.'_

_Lena forced herself to look, even though every corner of her mind begged her to close the door. She forced herself to think of the baby as if she were someone else, an unknown person._

_Lillian sighed silently, as if she wanted to be careful not to make her cry. 'I'm your mother.' The woman took a bright object from her pocket. Lena clenched her teeth when she recognized the silver medallion, the same one that was on her neck at that moment. 'Look, Lena. This is the Fairy Queen's key. Do you want to play with this? It's your favorite toy, is not it?'_

_At first the baby refused to look at Lillian, but the woman kept trying until she caught her attention._

_'I know you like bright things. This is for you and me to play. Don't you want to play?'_

_Baby Lena looked at her with suspicion painted in her little green eyes, her lips tight. Lillian continued to insist until she extended her small hand and took the metal circle._

_'Very well, hold it like that. No, don't eat it, don't approach it to your mouth. You know that this toy is magical, don't you? You can do magic with it! Do you want to do magic?'_

_The baby grimaced and looked toward the door, as if wishing someone would appear at that moment to save her. Lillian did not erase the false smile from her face. 'Think about this: you can play later with Alexander if you first play with me. Do you like to play with your older brother, Lena?'_

_'Yay.'_

_'Because you love your older brother, don't you?'_

_'Luv Lex.'_

_'I know, honey.' Lillian quickly stroked her little head. 'Do you see these dolls here? What would you say if I told you they can fly? You can make them fly, Lena. Do you want to see them fly?'_

_'No! No wan!'_

_'What do you say? Of course you want. When I was your age, I was dying to have dolls like these. They can fly if you ask them. Ask the doll to fly, Lena,' said Lena, 'Just think about how much fun it would be and they'll fly, they'll fly to make you happy. Would you like that?'_

_'No no NO!'_

_Lillian sighed. 'What do you want?'_

_'Wan Mooommyyyyy.'_

_For a moment it looked like Lillian was going to slap her, but she closed her eyes and sighed. Baby Lena shifted uncomfortably in her chair. 'Alright, let's try something else. The goal of our game is to make you happy. How about I tell you a story? I know you like stories.'_

_> 'There was once, an adventuress named Edith. Edith had a best friend, Mrs. Rabbit. They both lived happily together, but the world they lived in was always at war, so they decided they wanted to fight for peace and happiness.'_

_> 'But one day, Mrs Rabbit fell into a well. Edith became very sad without her best friend, so she decided to go rescue her. The problem is that the well only opened with four magic keys, hidden in four places in the world. The first key was property of the Black Magician, who lived in an invisible city. The second key was owned by King Wetbeard, who hid it in his city, and then sank his city under the water to make sure they never found it. A Human Goddess was the owner of the third key, and she always had it on her neck, so that no one would ever take it off. And the fourth key was the property of the Honest Sisters, three brave women, who decided to hide it in a temple inhabited by savages, so that nobody dared to go and look for it. But Edith was brave and wanted to do the right thing. So she left everything behind and...'_

_Lillian was interrupted by the door opening suddenly, startling her. Lena saw a tiny Lex at the door, with bright brown hair and pajamas. 'Mummy? What are you doing?'_

_'Lex!' Baby Lena released the medallion and ran to hug him._

_Lena saw that Lillian clenched her fists and her lips became a thin line, trying to contain her anger. 'Your sister couldn't sleep. I was trying to calm her down.'_

_'Oh,' the five-years-old boy replied. He stroked the head of the baby who was hugging him. 'Don't be afraid, Lee. Daddy says no one would ever dare to hurt a Luthor, and you're a Luthor now.' Lex took her hand and pulled her out of the room. 'You can sleep with me. If some monster appears, we'll kill it with my LexLaser.'_

_Lena smiled slightly, finally closing the door, knowing that her memory ended there. She walked away quickly, thinking of so many things that it was very easy to ignore her feelings._

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Batwoman**

**12:30 PM**

Lex Luthor's old computer would have been quite difficult to handle if Kate had not been familiar with the code patterns used by LuthorCorp years ago. It had always been especially hard to decipher Lex. Kate was sure that without Lena IT would have taken hours.  _There's no one who understands this more than she does._ The first thing she did was reread all the notes of the case, both hers and Maggie's, after encrypting them properly to avoid hacking.  _There's not one that I haven't read a thousand times._  Everything always went back to Lillian's journal, its strange and almost unintelligible note and the rest of its disordered and ungrammatical composition, as if it were the delusions of a madwoman. _If it's not fucking hard to decipher, it's not made by a Luthor._

Kate took the book again, leaving it open on her lap as she compared it to the translated version on the computer. The red-haired woman reread Lillian's note, wondering if the key to deciphering the rest would not be hidden in that simple page.  _Assuming Lillian Luthor really wanted to leave a legible record and all this is not just a waste of time_. Kate took a deep breath and cleared her mind, forcing herself to stop thinking like a soldier and being a detective. She had to enter Lillian's mind. Understand the mind of a psycho genius, who had kidnapped a baby and given other to the worst killers that once existed.

 _Why did she leave this journal? Why leave evidence of your worst secret? Did she want this?_ Kate spun in the chair, looking around, at the darkness of the lair, the tools on the tables, Lena lying unconscious a few feet to her right.  _Unless she wanted us to find it. To Lena find it, decipher it. Literally it's written in her biological mother's lenguage._  Kate reread the note in Banen, studying the form of the words instead of their meaning.  _There's something here, something that Lena should be able to see but can't. And if it has to do with the translation? The human language is too fluid, too complex, to believe that our translation is perfect_.

"Mhn," Lena moaned on her right. Kate turned to look at her, finding the brunette moving in her dreams, as if she were in the middle of a nightmare.

Kate got up and approached her, putting a hand on her forehead, unable to avoid feeling a little guilty. "Lena, you're hot, and not in the good way," said Kate, not knowing if the other woman could hear her.

"Ke..."

"It's Kate." She tried to shake her, regretting letting herself be convinced and have knocked her out. "C'mon, wake up and use your brain on something more useful."

But the brunette did not open her eyes, her pale lips moving slightly, muttering something that the soldier woman could not hear. Kate approached her ear to her mouth to hear, but the only word she understood was 'key'.

 _What are you trying to tell me?_ Kate moved away from the unconscious woman and returned to the computer quickly. She searched for the translation of the word 'key' in Banen. _Mishin._ Returning to the original material, she made a search of the word. _It's the same word used for 'door'. That means..._

"I knew it," said Kate, getting up from her chair. "I've to-"

One cough got her attention. Turning, Kate found Lena sitting up slowly, her arm over her mouth trying to control a strong cough. Kate approached quickly, and patted her on the back. "You're good?"

"I got a terrible headache."

"I remind you that it was your idea to knock you out." Kate bent down, looking for some wound in her head. _Her bruise is already healing_. "You'll be fine. Listen, you were talking and said 'key'. I looked for it and look what I found." They both stood up and walked to the computer. Lena seemed a little absent, but Kate attributed it to the punch. "In Banen the words 'key' and 'door' are written the same, 'mishin.' What if A1, A2, B1 and T1 don't refer to the door, but to some...?"

"Keys."

"Did Lillian say it?"

"She used metaphors for a two-year-old girl. I know what I have to do." Lena moved away a little, so she could sit carefully on the chair next to her. She searched the archives of the computer, opening a journalistic article of 2006. A report made about a woman who was a spy in World War II.

Kate saw an old, blurred photo of a very serious woman, looking at the camera with cold eyes. "Edith Prior?"

"Lillian's grandmother," Lena said in a firm, strong voice, almost completely recovered. "In short, she was the most important spy in America during the war, because she created a new way of encrypting messages, one that almost drove Alan Turing crazy. There were only three mathematical experts in the world who could decipher their messages. It was non-existent mathematics."

"Nonexistent?"

"Maths is, in itself, a thousands years old abstract construction. Lillian's grandmother created a new Mathematic, with its own rules, each time she sent a message. Lillian taught Lex and me to do it. But Lex hated it. He said it was too long for a person whose time is money."

"Is there a message in the book?"

"The whole book is the message," replied Lena rubbing her neck.

"Can you decipher it?"

The brunette woman pursed her lips, and stood up. "I need a blackboard. No, 34 blackboards. There must be some around here. Argh, really? My stupid millionaire brother had a red sun ray but not a blackboard? Forget it, I'll write on the wall. Make yourself comfortable, Kate, because we've a very long afternoon ahead."

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**11:10 AM**

The atmosphere became even more uncomfortable once Lena and Kate left the house and disappeared outside. Kara followed them with her eyes, paying full attention to the sound of their footsteps to make sure they were all right. Kal waited patiently until she looked at him. Kara could see for the first time how tired he really was.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, really," said Kal. "I knew Bruce would help you. I would never leave you alone, Kara."

 _You already did, you abandoned me from the first moment._  The spontaneity of her anger left her surprised, and she tried not to think about that.  _No, I mustn't be unfair. He did what he could. He did what he could._ "In the long run it was the best," answered Kara, putting her hands in her pockets, touching the comforting cold surface of her family's Sphere.

"Many people have been watching me lately, since the world knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl-"

"Superwoman."

"Superwoman, normal people have been looking in your inner circle to find my secret identity." Kal leaned against the counter, rubbing her black hair. "Everybody knows that Clark Kent and Kara Danvers were close. Everybody looks at me out of the corner of their eyes, they ask questions about you, and I'm running out of credible lies. I feel like they're watching me all the time, thousands of different people. All of them waiting," Kal sighed. "Not only me, Ma and Pa also feel watched all the time. Conspirators, reporters, fans, and they shouldn't be holding so much stress at their age. Even Lois is having problems, and she's a journalist. I've to protect them more than ever. I can't let the same thing that happened to James happen to them."

Hearing her first boyfriend's name made the hairs on her neck stood up, a sensation of ice running through her veins. "I should have saved him."

"It wasn't your fault, Kara."

"I know, I didn't kill him, but I could have saved him. We lost James because our friendship made him a target. They wanted to destroy my life as Kara Danvers and they did it, Kal-El." She stood upright. "Many innocent people died, and more will die if I don't stop Veritas. I won't lose anyone else, not one innocent life more. Lena, Kate and I will finish this."

Kal gave him a very serious look for a minute, as if it was not what he wanted to hear.

"What?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He approached, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried about you."

Kara looked at him as if he had grown two more heads and they were singing praises to Rao. "You know I can take care of myself."

"I don't mean that, I think what happened in National City has left you... stressed out and I understand." Her cousin stood up straight, disappearing all traces of his worries to be replaced by Superman's firm determination. "Let me help you."

Kara mentally counted to three, filling her lungs with air. "You can't, Kal."

"Or course I can. We're journalists, Kara, we can solve this as journalists. We'll make public all you know about Veritas. If they're exposed, we can take them to justice, make them spend the rest of their lives in prison for what they did."

 _The Anti-Monitor would still want to kill Lena, our problems would only be replaced by others._ Kara shook her head. "Your friend Bruce told us something similar, look how it ended: his wife kidnapped, his daughter hiding, his sons away and he's in prison. Not getting involved in this is the only way you can help me, Kal. I can't worry about you as well."

"We can get Bruce out of prison, discreetly. We can-"

"No," she said firmly. "There's no 'us' this time, Kal. They're different, it's what your friend couldn't understand. If your solution is just to find them to lock them up, and knowing you well, it is, I have to ask you to stay out."

"They're earthlings, Kara, of course I want to act according to the their law: they must be judged and locked up."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Who convinced you of that? Lena?"

"I think for myself, Kal-El!"

"You make a mistake. Look, it's too personal for you. Your friends, your city, murdered by her sister. You're filled with anger, but we can't afford to break the law. You know that-"

"Take back what you said," said Kara closing her eyes tightly and clenching her fist. At the confused silence of her cousin, she continued. "There's no relationship between my girlfriend and the monster that killed half of my friends and kidnapped the other half. How do you dare to use a word so sacred, so full of love, to refer to that monster? Lutessa's not her sister, neither by adoption, nor by blood. Don't ever call her her sister again."

"I don't think they think the same."

The sudden desire to shake her cousin hit her like lightning, so intense it left a tingling sensation in her hands. Kara looked away to the wall, believing that if she get him out of sight she would recover her composure.

"I'm sorry, Kara, I don't want us to fight. But you're only giving me the reason," said Kal softly. "I came because I love you, because I want to remind you that we're not vigilants. We don't hide, we don't take the law into our own hands. We protect people, even if they're our enemies. Even if nobody thanks us. We give people hope to be the best version of themselves, they trust us." He approached a couple of steps. "They can't trust you if you keep running away as if you have something to hide."

Kara could not help but let out a tired laugh. "This conversation doesn't make sense."

"Then tell me what's happening, Rao! Because nothing makes sense from my point of view!" said the man, exasperated. "They attacked your city! And you're not fighting, but hiding! Not only you, but Lena too! I don't know what's happening, Kara! And you don't tell me anything... You don't want my help... What am I supposed to think? What am I supposed to do, Kara? To sit idly by while a terrorist organization threatens my cousin? You know I can't do it, but you have to give me something, Kara. Give me something to help you."

"I already told you that you can't help me, Kal-El," said Kara approaching as well. "You can't help me! Don't you understand that there's nothing you can do to defeat them your way? If you go against them, they won't kill you, but everything you love and everything you fought so many years to build. But you're Superman, and you wouldn't give up. Then they'll kill all those who spoke to you throughout your life, but you're Superman, you wouldn't give up. Then they'll kill random people, but you're Superman, you wouldn't give up, never. You'd keep fighting until the end, and it'd be at that moment when they kill you!" She took a deep breath. "You really want to help me? Protect the world while I take care of the problem with people who can help me, and don't. you dare. to judge me."

"How? Getting revenge on Lutessa Luthor? Do you want to kill her? Are you listening to yourself? We don't do that!"

"I've killed before, remember!?" she said, extending her arms. "I killed White Martians, I killed Daxamites, I killed my own uncle, Non, and each of those times was because there was no other way. Why would Lutessa be different!?"

"Because it's a human!" exclaimed Kal. "This is how this world works, Kara! The moment you hurt a human, whoever it is, humanity will fear you forever, without turning back, and you will be giving the reason to all those who once said that we're dangerous to them. Lex Luthor, Ronald Dump, people who hate us for being aliens."

"At least they'll be alive to hate me!" shouted Kara.  _I don't know what I'm saying anymore. This discussion is getting out of hand. I've to stop or I could say something I'd regret._  "I'll do everything I can to stop them without hurting anyone, Kal, but you know I won't hesitate if I have to choose. Happy endings are over."

Kal turned around and put his fists on the table. "Be careful, Kara, you could become what you have fought all these years," he said quietly. "El mayarah."

Kara had to look at the back of his neck, and force herself not to give in to her desire to tell him the whole truth.  _Maybe one day you'll know what I am doing for you, but today won't be that day._  "Where I have to go, you can't follow me. I know you, cousin."  _And you will never be willing to do what it takes to get rid of the Anti-Monitor._ "You're going to have to trust me this time. If you can't do it, we don't have anything else to talk about."

Kal did not turn around for the next few seconds. Kara could hear the beating of his heart beating slowly, as if his blood was getting too thick to flow.

"I won't hesitate to call you if I think you can help me," said Kara calmly.  _I beg you to trust me._

Her cousin remained silent, rubbing his hands. "You will always be my family, Kara... You have to know one thing," he said in a deadpan voice. "When J'onn gave me all the Kryptonite years ago, I didn't destroy it all. I was going to, but I thought of Zod, Non, all the Kryptonian criminals that could still be out there, and I kept a small amount under the Fortress." He turned to look at her, paler than Kara remembered ever seeing him. "The Fortress is a mess. Kelex turned off the computers and they couldn't access the most important information, but the Kryptonite is gone, my parents' statues are destroyed, and the Sphere of the House of El has disappeared," he pressed his lips and looked at the floor. "I can't allow them to return there, so I ordered Kelex to deactivate it until further notice. The Fortress is just a glacier now."

"Yesterday at Arkham, a ninja woman had Kryptonite weapons. At least now I know where they got it from," she said softly. "And don't worry about the Sphere, I actually took it." Kara took it out of her pocket, holding it in front of her cousin's face. "It was the only thing in the whole place that I couldn't leave there."

"It's a relief," he said, the corners of his lips rising for less than a second. "I know how much it means to you."

Kara held it tightly in her hand, still marveling at how pretty it looked with the light of a yellow sun reflecting off its surface. "Grandfather spent hours telling me stories about our ancestors. I can remember them all, even the most boring ones. Van-El, our grandfather's grandfather, who found the key to defeat Brainiac. Don-El, the first captain of our police. Shu-El, the creator of the Codex. Even Bethgar Erok-El, in Krypton's dawn, the founder of our House, when the Codex didn't exist yet and the Bethgars ruled us. Our grandfather..."  _Was he a good man? Did he know what was going to happen? He also left us die?_  "...he loved me, and he would have loved you too. To have this with me, this small part of our House, reminds me that our family never gives up. They fight until the end."

Kal said nothing, but his eyes still had a reflection of sadness. "I believe in you, Kara," he said softly. "I just wish you believed in me the same way."

Kal turned around and walked to the back door, into the garden, stopping in the middle of the lawn and turning to look at her for a moment. Then Kara saw him take off at full speed, no doubt being less than a blur for any human eye. Kara took a deep breath, ignoring the small pinch of discomfort that pressed against her heart, not knowing if it was remorse, fear, or a mixture of both.  _It'll worth it when we found the Door. I must concentrate on the Door. Destroy the Anti-Monitor and Veritas. Save Lena. Save Lena. Save Lena._

She ran out the door at full speed, on the way to the street to return with Lena and Kate. When she crossed the beach, she took a hotdog from a seller, leaving in his hand a five-dollar bill. _I hate eating while I run_ , the Kryptonian thought as she ate it in three bites. The sounds around her mingled in their usual cacophony, each echoing in her mind as she leapt and flew over the river at full speed. _*'I prefer to vote for Dump, Jennifer'* *'Then I told her...'* *'I love you, little one'* *'The Walking Dead is dead, dude'* *'News Flash: The Amazons...'*_

Kara stopped suddenly behind a building, almost clashing against a pelican. The bird cawed furiously in front of her face, and Kara looked at it with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." The bird turned its face and went on its way. Kara descended quickly, before someone looked up and saw her, stopping behind a very big lady who watched the news through the glass of an appliance store. Kara pulled up the hood of her coat, trying not to attract attention as she watched the television, where two reporters stared at her.

_*'Is it confirmed that the Amazons landed in Greece?'*_

_*'It's confirmed, Tommy. TVPlanet, who is broadcasting from Greece right now, confirms that a delegation of twenty Amazons has gone to meet with President Victoria Xipolitakis, among whom is Charis and Philomela of Themyscira, two of the three women called The Circle, rebel leaders and responsible for the murder of the royal family and an unconfirmed number of Amazons of Bana-Mighdall; as well as the disappearance of two American citizens: Detective Margaret Sawyer and Alexandra Danvers, better known as Kara Danvers's adoptive sister, or as CatCo calls her now, Superwoman.'*_

Kara concentrated on the photograph at the top of the screen, taken from distance. Charis's face was clearly visible.

_*'Official sources say that they came in peace, seeking an audience with their nation of origin'*_

_*'Audience? Audience for what? Do they plan to go to war?'*_ asked the other journalist. _*'They got rid of the previous Queen and want to conquer new horizons?'*_

_*'Nobody knows yet, Pat.'*_

_*'They could be a threat to our nation, our lifestyle, our economy, our security!'*_ exclaimed the older man. _*'Since when does the United States sit idly by while someone threatens freedom and democracy?'*_

_*'Pat...'*_

_*'The only question here is: what are we going to do?'*_

Kara clenched her fists and teeth, looking at the photograph of one of the women guilty that Alex was not by her side. That Lena had lost her family, twice.  _I know who you are, and you don't want anything good._  Sighing silently, Kara started running again.

* * *

**Kara Zor-El**

**12:45 PM**

Kara came running fastly to the center of the bunker through the tunnel, stopping by the computer and letting the cold underground air be a relief against her tense muscles, hardened with worry. "Lena, Kate, listen. I think-What the heck?"

She did not expect to find her girlfriend on a ladder two meters above the floor, writing furiously what appeared to be equations ( _what the hell are those numbers?_ ) on the wall with a blue marker. Kate was sitting on the floor with a pile of papers around her, sorting them in rows and columns. A closer look made her recognize the pages of the journal. Both turned to look at her.

"What is all this?" asked the Kryptonian.

Kate stood up, trying not to step on the pages. "A new branch of maths invented for the sole purpose of fucking us... Beware of stepping on something."

"Kara," said Lena, beginning to descend the ladder quickly. "Good thing you came back. Tell me, according to the Kryptonian multiplication of parables, how are the values of- _Ah!_ "

Lena lost her balance and fell backward, letting out a squeak. Less than a second later Kara was behind her, trapping her in her arms and floating two feet off the floor. She could hear the earthling's heart racing in her chest, her fear evaporating rapidly. "Potsticker, are you okay? You know you should be careful with ladders."

"I'm fine," said Lena quickly. Kara took a moment longer than necessary to put her back on the top of the ladder, comforted by the simple pleasure of touching her a little. "I know how Lillian encrypted the book," said Lena. "Equations with a new math. I need you to help me, this could take me too long alone."

Kate cleared her throat.

"With Kate's invaluable and indispensable help." Lena rolled her eyes. Kara could not help but smile a little. "I need your super brain."

"Actually, I... have to tell you something," replied Kara, watching her girlfriend's expression change from concentrated genius to worried genius.

"Has something bad happened?" asked Lena seriusly, losing the brightness in her eyes.

Kara was about to tell her what she had seen on television, before quickly shaking her head. "No, you just have to know that maybe I can't keep up with you. The last time I saw such advanced math was at Krypton fifteen years ago... Well, my father used to teach me every day, but-"

"Don't be silly, you're the smartest person I know, it's literally one of your powers. Two hours ago you were building a quantum radio on your own and you were totally exhausted. We can do it together," said Lena putting a red marker in her hand. "Now put your super brain to work."

"Okay," she replied in a falsely optimistic tone, which she hoped would sound genuine enough.  _I can't give you another bad new. Not now. It'll have to wait._

* * *

 

**Polly Troy**

**2:03 pm**

Looking around like a hawk, the warrior made sure to hold the young prince's hand tightly so as not to lose him in the crowd of people moving quickly around them in the streets. Although Hippolyta had already noticed days ago that people in that country never looked around, that crowd looked different, frantically hurried.

They had walked for a long time, because the Amazon did not trust those yellow beasts called taxis and was not willing to risk the prince's safety in an environment she could not control. "According to the position of the sun, we are arriving."

"And according to Google Maps, It's on the next street," answered the prince, dodging the crowd, bending his head. Hippolyta noticed that the young man also looked upset, paler, his grip tightening at times.

"I protect you with my life," said Hippolyta, stopping in front of those colorful lamps that controlled the movement of the metal beasts.

Carter saw her out of the corner of his eye. "It's not that, I'm not afraid of Toyman."

"The brave do not fear cowards."

"But look at the people." Carter had to move to avoid being pushed by a whole family. "Last time people were like this, something bad happened. A lot of people died. I lost all my friends. Something isn't right." He touched his pocket, where he had the knife she had given him. "We've to find Mom, Toyman's going to try to hurt her and Kara's gone."

"We will not allow it, young prince." The green light finally changed to red and Hippolyta moved quickly, dodging feverish people with worried faces. _This can not be the work of a single pathetic man. What is happening?_

The heir, pulling her hand, led her to the left along the main street to another one, smaller and less stuck of people. The sun was bright in that city, as if Apollo was especially infatuated with its inhabitants. Both were sticky when they reached their destination, a large, elegant building that had been a hotel three weeks ago, but had not reopened since the massacre. The security guards saw them arrive long before approaching, and ran towards them to put the prince safe, covering him until they reached the hotel and making him enter quickly.

Inside, Hippolyta noticed that none of the guards wore their characteristic black clothes. All were dressed to go unnoticed. The Empress was sitting on the sofa in the lobby, wearing an elegant blue suit, not one of her hair out of place. Upon seeing her son she stood up and walked towards him, touching his face and hair. "Carter, at last. I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. They've to catch him, he wants to sabotage you. But the threat isn't public yet. If he makes demands, don't give in. Everyone looks at you now," he said with his serious young face. Not for the first time, Hippolyta admired his maturity.

"I know, honey." She kissed his forehead. "I'll do it. Ms Troy, we have to talk, come with me."

Hippolyta let herself be guided to the farthest corner of the hall, away from doors and windows, under the watchful eye of the guards. She knew immediately that this was going to be bad. There was no bad sign in the Empress's body language, but her eyes were less sparkling, her lips less expressive.

"I chose to take the safest path instead of the shortest one. I apologize if our delay has worried you, your highness," Hippolyta apologized.

"That's not the problem. I knew you were fine, Carter has a tracker on his emergency phone." At her confused face, she added. "Only I know of its existence. It's not my first encounter with Schott. It was a good thing you left the phones."

"So what is the problem?"

"Believe me, I'm sorry to give you bad news, but the Amazons have left the island," she said. Hippolyta felt her bones contract. "King Arthur went to get information with some old friends. A large group is in Greece as we speak, they haven't attacked, but it doesn't take much common sense to know that they didn't go shopping."

"That explains the unrest of your people," answered Hippolyta. "Do you know if in that group there is a bald woman with scars on her face?"

"I've seen the images and no, Alkyione's not there. Maybe she's hidden."

"Alkyione doesn't hide," she shook her head. "This is something else."

The corner of the Empress's lip rose slightly. "Should we worry about a possible invasion?"

 _I wish I could know._ "I have no knowledge of what Alkyone wants to do with her new power."

Empress Cat averted her eyes with a pensive expression. "Well, in that case, let's clean the house before receiving visitors. A psycho has threatened my son." She moved away towards the guards. "I want all the staff watching Carter without blinking. We change hotels in ten minutes, we won't stay anywhere more than half an hour until some half decent police puts their hands in Toonman's beige clothes and get him back to the hole where he belongs."

Hippolyta fixed her eyes on the child she had to protect, determined to take better care of him than she had taken care of her own people.

* * *

**The stressed alien**

**8:48 PM**

When the minutes turned into hours, and the hours turned into an entire afternoon, Kara found herself suppressing her first glimpses of hunger as she forced herself to focus on those new quantum inequations she had in front of her, her hand right pulling a lock of her blond hair.  _Matrices doesn't have a permutative quality, they've to be in perfect order. But here I can change the order if I exchange the numbers with their quantum counterparts, and I get the opposite result. Then-Ahh! What the hell was I thinking when I stopped Diana from killing Lillian!?_

Ten seconds passed in which Kara's mind went blank, watching the numbers in front of her as if they were floating in a cloud around her. Her brain was demanding her to go back to work, to finish, but Kara felt unable to focus her eyes and move her hand.  _It's too much._  A distant buzz was all she heard, as if the entire planet had disappeared.  _I have to continue. I have to continue._

Lena sighed loudly beside her, stretching and rubbing her wrist with a calm, even optimistic expression. Kara clung to that small familiar gesture, Lena's little smile of scientific satisfaction, to return to reality. "My part is done," said Lena. "We just need yours, Kara. How are you doing?" She came over and glanced at her side of the wall. Kara saw that she pressed her lips a bit, like a elemental school teacher evaluating an exam. "You're almost done, let me help you."

"Sure," she answered softly, moving a little.

Lena watched her out of the corner of her eye, her blue marker over the equation as if she could rip the number off the wall. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," answered Kara, erasing the last numbers of the equation, only to rewrite them seconds later.  _I'm not._  "I'm just concentrated."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. I'm fine, Potsticker. We're almost done. I just hope the next time I solve a math problem it's under better circumstances."

"Maths doesn't fit with stress," Lena bent down, so she could continue writing on what was left of the wall. "You're better than my mathematicians, so you know."

"And prettier too," Kara joked, smiling.

Lena turned to look at her full, a bittersweet smile painted on her lips.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Kara.

"Nothing, it's just that..." She bit her lip. "I miss your smile. Everything seems brighter when you smile. I miss that feeling."

Kara twisted her mouth slightly, the shadow of a feeling of guilt pricking her belly. "I'm sorry I'm not in the mood to smile today," she said dryly.

"Nobody is," replied Lena, returning to concentrate on her calculations. "But we'll be again one day, I promise."

Kara felt the pang of guilt turn quickly into fury, before placating it with serenity.  _Nothing will be the same again, Lena. Veritas killed Kara Danvers and in her place there's only me._ She forced herself to push those thoughts away from her mind. _I won't even have a life to rebuild if I don't do everything possible to end this._

Kara looked back, smelling Kate before hearing her walk down the tunnel toward them with a couple of bags of food in her hands. The red-haired woman entered the bunker in silence, her gaze meeting Kara's. "You didn't even notice I was gone, did you?"

"I must've been too focused," replied Kara, trying to ignore the smell of cooked meat.

Kate sat on the floor, next to the pages of the book perfectly separated into ten rows and twenty-four columns. "I went for a walk." She looked at Lena out of the corner of her eye, who did not look up from her calculations. "You're not hungry, Lena?"

"No. I'm neither thirsty nor sleepy," she answered distractedly. "Monitor must be taking care of that."

"Kara should eat," said Kate, looking in her direction, as if she was scolding her in silence. Kara did not like it, it reminded her too much of her sister. "It's been a while."

"I'm fine," the blonde replied, refusing to fall into the trap. But her stomach decided it was the best time to betray her and growled furiously, a perfectly audible noise.  _Dammit._

Lena finally looked up, slightly amused with her uncontrollable appetite. "Take a break and eat something, darling. I finish this." She brushed her hand with hers in the slightest of caresses. "Keep your strength to the fullest."

A fleeting feeling of warmth spread across her chest, rewarding Lena with a small smile. "Alright."

Kara walked away from her side, heading towards Kate and sitting on the floor in front of her. She took what smelled like a roast beef sandwich. The first bite tasted like heaven, Kara had to remind herself to eat slowly, avoiding Kate's intense stare. But of course, Batwoman had a look that could pierce her like Kryptonite, and Kara felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"I know you know," said the redhead. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was going to, but look how far we've come," she cocked her head at the brunette. "Lena needs to concentrate now, I'll tell her later," she whispered.

"Are you usually so flexible with the truth?" Batwoman asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not lying to her," said Kara, leaning forward. "I'm waiting for the opportune moment."

"Her people could be starting a war while we talk."

"On the other side of the world. One problem at a time, Kate," said Kara, maintaining firmness.

Batwoman also leaned forward, her dark green eyes severe and calm. "If we're going to be together in this, we have to be honest with each other. That's how a team works."

"Look, I know Lena. Now she's not using any weird superpower of any omnipotent entity. She's using her brain, and the first thing you learn when you live with a scientist is that if it's not an emergency, it can wait a couple of minutes. This is not an emergency."

"It could be in a few hours."

"At last! Yes!" exclaimed Lena throwing her marker away. "I have the equation!"

Kara saw Kate drop her things and jump to the neatly arranged pages a few meters away. Kara also stood up quickly. "Are you sure?" she asked Lena.

"Yes," she said, taking another marker out of her pocket. "I need you to go to the computer and use the encryption algorithm with your speed. Don't put it in any language, that could alter the result. We have to look for its meaning."

"Sure," answered Kara, flying toward the computer and following her girlfriend's instructions.

"Alright," said Lena scratching her cheek with the red marker, accidentally staining it. "We've four unknowns to find. Kate, I've to replace them with the book's letters to get another letter, and multiply them by the page number by dividing the number of columns-"

"Lena, spare me the details! Don't explain it, just do it!"

"Letter twenty-seven on the first page."

Kate took a second to respond. "K."

Kara wrote it.

Lena took a deep breath. "Letter 15 on the second page."

"H."

The three continued like this for long, thick minutes, so eternal that Kara felt transported to a place beyond her own mind, as if she were seeing everything from outside. A strange smell awoke her senses, so deeply forgotten that she almost could not recognize it. _Why am I sweating?_ Kara shook her head and forced herself to concentrate. When Kate said the last letter, Kara used her super speed to calculate and write all the combinations in fifty seconds, trying not to break the keyboard by accident. When she was finished she leaned back in the seat, sighing deeply to make sure that enough oxygen came to every cell in her body. Then Kara got up from the chair, looking briefly at the other two women in the room, and turning away from the computer so they could see as well. She herself felt unable to stop looking at the screen, wondering how only four words could contain the rest of her life.

** ATLANTIS-BANAMIGHDALL-KAHNDAQ-AZARATH **

Kate ran a hand through her blood-colored hair. "Are you sure?"

"They're mathematics, they're exact," said Kara. "If these are the key's locations, we could figure out where the door is. I have a theory. I think-"

Kara was interrupted by the sound of a short, humorless laugh that came from Lena's throat, without strength, as if fatigue had finally reached her. Her girlfriend bit her lower lip as she approached the computer. "That bitch." Lena bowed, as if seeing the result up close could change it. "Typical of Lillian, she left this trail to the keys because she wanted me to do the dirty work for her, but why teach me the most difficult encryption code in the world and not put the full information in? She's manipulating me even in a coma... No, wait." To Kara's surprise, instead of typing on the keyboard, Lena used the marker on the glass screen. Below the words obtained, Lena wrote  _'_ Black Magician-King Wetbeard-Human Goddess-Temple-WELL'. "The King Wetbeard sank his city so they couldn't find it." Lena drawn an arrow to 'Atlantis'.

Kara cleared her throat. "Bana-Mighdall means Temple of Women."

"Another was hidden in the temple of the savages..." Lena draw a straight line from city to the description of her memory. "So that nobody dared to go and look for it."

Kate approached. "Kahndaq is the name of an old Jewish legend, about a group of people who abandoned Moses in the exodus and founded their own city. The ruler was a magician named Black Adam, but it's only a legend."

"Like Amazons, Atlanteans, Aliens, Multiverse and global warming." Lena drew a line on the screen again. "We'll have to look for it."

"And I understand that Azarath's goddess dies and is reborn, so she's 'human'," said Kate.

Lena used the marker one last time, then wiped her wet hands on her pants. "Five words. Four keys and one door. We know a gap is needed to find them, so-" Lena went blank. Kara was beginning to worry until she saw that she was putting her hand on her neck and, to her surprise, taking off the medallion, leaving it in front of her eyes. The silver circle glowed despite the dim light in the bunker, illuminating her green eyes. "I think we already have a key."

In the blink of an eye, Kara was in front of her with the object in her hands, looking at it as intensely as if she were trying to count each of its atoms. She traced the engraving of the goddess and the well with her fingers again, feeling pressure behind her eyes, as if something in her subconscious was trying to scream.

Lena looked at Kate. "Lillian did more than kidnap me that night. She had everything: location, opportunity, knowledge... a gap." Lena gently took the medallion from Kara's hands, putting it back on. "It's the reason why it connects me to the Monitor. The energy field of its proximity is capable of emitting a quantum echo at the atomic level, something similar to what happened to the atomic structure of the planet's surface after the atomic bomb. This is the key of Bana-Mighdall." Her lips widened with a smile. "It was with us all this time. Lillian hid it in the well of our old house. Everything always comes down to the metaphor of the well." Lena looked at the screen again. "They can be refering to Veritas this time."

"No," said Kara, her mind lighting up. "It's not a metaphor. It's a thousands years old well. A giant well, on the montain in Themyscira." Lena's eyes widened in surprise. Kara continued. "I saw it while you were distracted with your grandmother and mother. The door should be as old as humanity itself, even more. And according to the book 'What do we know about the Amazons?', Themyscira is one of the oldest cities in the world. It says it was inhabited by the gods before the Amazons."

Kate blinked rapidly. "How reliable is that old book? Don't forget that no one knew anything for certain about Amazons until Wonder Woman arrived in New York in 1980."

"In fact my mother was at the end of World War II, in London," said Lena, her eyes shining with that special pride pride that Kara had seen developing over the past few months. "The book is truthful. It was written by Professor William Marston and his two wives in 1945, after interviewing her."

"Two wives?"

"Long story, but it's true. Themyscira is the best preserved ancient city in the world. It's literally over Tartarus, but it doesn't seem like enough reason to believe that the Door is there."

"It was on the temple of Aletheia," replied Kara. "Veritas. I'd say it sounds reasonable," she said dryly.

"It's not about whether it's reasonable. We've to be sure in the case of Themyscira, where an entire army will be more than happy to kill us. If we go, we could't get out."

"They couldn't do anything against me."

"Don't underestimate them."

"I don't. I can take all their weapons off before they even blink and throw them into space. They wouldn't even know what hit them, and you know it."

"Kara, they have magic now. You remember magic? It's your second weakness. If we make a mistake and the door is not there, we'll lose the surprise factor and then they'll kill us."

"My instinct tells me it's in Themyscira, just trust me," said Kara, extending her arms.

Lena sighed. "Alright, we'll look there."

Kate cleared her throat. "It's important to trust our instincts now that we can't be sure of anything, but we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Now we have to deal with the keys."

"We have to go look for them," said Kara, looking up at the computer.

Kate nodded. "That's not a problem. We'll manage to get to an underwater realm, a city that's just a myth and other dimentional plane. But there's no possibility of doing it without the word spreading. Veritas would know what we're doing, and that'd ruin everything. We've no hope without the surprise factor, and we can't let anyone else know about the Monitor." Kate looked at the floor, her emerald eyes cold at some distant point. "I may have a solution, but you won't like it, Lena."

"Tell me," she replied in a hurry.

"We'll tell everyone that you're looking for people to help you recover Themyscira."

Lena was silent before letting out a short and abrupt laugh, covering her mouth. "I can't even begin to explain why it's a bad plan," she said, lowering her hand. "You know I was only in Themyscira for a week, don't you? And that a year ago I didn't even know who my biological parents were? No one would ever buy it. Look at me, Kate, do I look like Daenerys Targaryen?"

"No, you look like a princess whose people are about to become a global threat, someone who has a reason to fight back and who can offer a solution. In other words, a politician. Sansa Stark. And in the war, appearances are everything," said Kate approaching. "If you go to them for support, no one can question our true motives. They'll believe you, and we could find the keys."

"I'm with Kate on this," Kara nodded. "Protecting the secret is too important, and with a little help, we wouldn't be alone when we go to Themyscira. We'd have a greater opportunity. "

Lena closed her eyes for three seconds. "Superwoman and Batwoman," she opened her eyes again. "Have you completely lost your fucking minds?! We would be putting more innocent lives in danger!" said Lena with such rage that Kara felt a shudder. "I'm a poison, remember? Remember all the people who died in National City? How many lives? Just to kill me? And here I am!"

"People will continue dying with or without you. This way we can protect them. With their help we've an opportunity," answered Kate firmly. "You know this is a war."

"Our war. Mine, Kara's, and yours too now. But nobody else's. I won't put more targets on innocent people's backs. I'll do anything to prevent more deaths, even reduce our chances. We can't go with people who don't know anything about this, take away something that they may not even know they have, and put them in danger. It's disgusting, Kate," said Lena, her pulse lightly accelerated, her face hard as stone. "We'll look for another way."

Kate did not answer, and instead looked at Kara, extending her hands, insisting once again that it was her who should tell Lena what was happening with the Amazons. Lena did not miss that exchange of glances, and raised an eyebrow at Kara. "What?"

Kara sighed. "Come with me, I've to show you something."

Both approached the computer, erasing the words written with marker and opening the program that allowed them to enter Internet without leaving any trackable record. She entered the DailyPlanet web page, because she did not feel the courage to face any memory of her normal life on CatCo's. The live broadcast was in the first section, like all bad news in recent weeks. Kara clicked and waited for her girlfriend's vital signs to begin to alter.

_*'-arrived in Greece almost ten hours ago, but still little is known about the surprise visit of the Amazons to the outside world. Are they coming in peace? Is their plan to attack? The countries of the world have their eyes set on Greece. The president has been parleying with the emissaries throughout the afternoon. We expect some type of statement in the next hours, either by President Victoria Xipolitakis or the new government of Themyscira, The Circle. While many speculate what's going on, the White House hasn't commented so far. American public opinion is currently divided in positive and negative opinions about the recent revolution in Wonder Woman's birthplace, disappeared along with Lena Luthor of Themyscira, who was confirmed as her biological daughter four months ago, Supergirl, recently renamed as Superwoman, and two American citizens: Margaret Jamie Sawyer and Alexandra Jan Danvers, Kara Danvers's sister, last seen on Paradise Island before the revolution. The spectator must be reminded that Amazons have been an isolated community for thousands of years and that the only time they left their island in large numbers was during the many wars they've had with their sister tribe Bana-Mighdall, which-...'*_

"When were you going to tell me this?" asked Lena with a slow pulse, teeth clenched, fingers trembling and a strong pressure behind her skull.

Kara got up and stood in front of her, checking that she looked as furious as her ears told her. "I wasn't going to hide it, you know it. I just wanted to wait for the right moment."

"And when was it going to be that moment? When Alkyione knock on our door to finish what she started?"

"We were busy with something more urgent! We were finally moving on to something worth it! I figured that was more useful than making you feel even worse for something we can't fix, something that could wait."

"A possible world war could wait!? You should have told me immediately!"

"You had to concentrate! What would you have done if you had known it ten hours ago? Would you have changed something? No. You couldn't have focused on those damn mathematics that nobody else knows because you'd be feeling guilty for something you can't control and not-"

 ** _*BANG BANG*_**  Kate pulled out her gun and fired twice at the ceiling, frowning. Lena was startled and Kara instinctively covered her with her body, before prosecuting that the redhead just wanted to get their attention. "I can't think of a worse moment for a lovers' quarrel," said Kate returning her gun to the holster. "What's done is done. Behave as emotionally mature adults, and make peace now so we can move forward with the collection of real problems we have in our hands. Count to ten, think about why you're fighting and apologize."

Kara felt like an embarrassed idiot, arguing over such foolish thing. "I'd never lie to you. I wanted to wait before putting another load on your shoulders, to make it a little easier for a couple of hours until we were finished. I'm sorry."

Lena's face relaxed. "I'm sorry too. I exaggerated, it was probably the best to take care of one thing at a time. I know you wouldn't lie to me... Just tell me right away next time, we can't be misinformed for a second."

"Maybe I should have been a marriage counselor instead of a soldier," said Kate, arching her back. "The point is that our little war against these terrorists is about to stop being secret. The Amazons didn't go out into the world to say hi and drink tea. Amazons, Veritas, gods, maybe even some governments, all of them will try to kill Lena. They'll do whatever it takes, you know it better than I. And sometimes, in situations as particularly bad as this, to save innocent lives you have to look them in the face and ask them to fight for you. It stinks, but it's how things are."

"I won't take any 'army' to death."

"I was thinking about a League, to be honest."

Kara reached out and stroked her shoulder, then her cheek. "Nothing will ever end if the Anti-Monitor is still free to-." Her throat closed, painful as if she had eaten fire. "There can't be another Earth-15, Lena."

Kara saw her girlfriend cross her arms and look away to the screen again, where a helicopter transmitted an image of many people at the entrance to the Hellenic Parliament, illuminated by bright lights on a hot night on the other side of the world. There were people of different colors, ages and sizes. It was about to dawn in Greece, but there were as many persons on the streets as if it were broad daylight.  _If the Amazons went there to attack, they'll kill them all._  Kara noticed Lena's eyes moisten, rubbing them quickly to keep the tears from forming.

"You have to stop thinking about people who might die and convince you that you can save them," said Kara. "Because only you can do it, Lena, nobody else. Only then all the dead won't have died in vain. My cousin would never understand, and that's why I didn't tell him about this."

"You lied to Clark?"

"I didn't tell him anything." Kara shook her head. "But I know that he will know sooner or later, and that he won't accept that things are done in a way that is not his. He wants to lock up Veritas as normal criminals, as if that could fix everything."

"And my dumb cousin already taught us how that ends," said Kate sarcastically.

"Clark said the massacre affected me," Kara continued. "He's right, it affected us both, maybe too much, and that's why we're willing to take the risk."

Kara waited in silence until Lena looked at her again, looking older than she really was. "It's pretty clear," she whispered. "My grandmother said it: sometimes you have to choose between something bad and something worse. And she was right, like you. Is this a game of chess? Then people are the pieces."

"That's not true, Lena, don't-"

She simply turned around and walked to the ladder, sitting on the second step. Lena clasped her hands in front of her and observed the calculations on the wall, as if searching for a equation for hope. Then she touched the medallion on her neck and calmed down. "We already know what we have to do."

"We have a long journey ahead," said Kate. The woman was so silent that Kara had almost forgotten that she was next to her. "Now that it's all said, I'll go to sleep for a few hours. My kind need to do it from time to time. Wake me up if the Amazons invade America."

"Okay," Lena nodded.

Kate disappeared inside her car, leaving Kara alone with that thick silence. For several minutes she wanted to say something, before realizing that they needed that silence to think, and with a little luck, to find some peace.

* * *

**The Objective**

**9:20 PM**

Lena had spent the last twenty minutes in silence, lost in thought as her hands moved incessantly the cold metal hanging from her neck. Her mind kept coming back to L-Corp, the building that had been her first home since she moved to National City. The only good thing Lionel had ever given her. The familiar faces of the dozens of people she had coexisted with every day appeared as flashes in her memory. That newly grad boy who had plants on his desk. The maintenance lady who used lavender essence because she knew it was her favorite. The security guard who sometimes had spots of paint on his face, because his little son used to draw on him while he slept. Since she woke up in the Fortress of Solitude, the two assassination attempts and the urgent need to hide the truth from Wayne, Lena had not had a real moment to sit down and realize that all those people would still be alive if she had not gone to work that afternoon. Their deaths had been collateral damage of Lutessa's bomb, useless, since it had not killed her despite having it tied to her body. Her only tiny consolation was that Jess had not been there.  _I've to get in touch with her, find out if she's okay. Warn her to get safe. Jess is too good to suffer for me_. It was the least she could do for one of the few people who had never looked at her like a pariah. Jess had always had faith in her. She never believed that Lena was just another Luthor who would eventually lose her mind.

Lena got up from the ladder and walked to the computer, next to Kara, who was still listening to the almost inaudible voice of the journalists covering the news in Greece. She looked at the clock, realizing that half an hour had passed without any change. People expected the Amazons to make some kind of statement before the end of the day, if they did not attack first. Lena only knew that whatever they were doing in Greece, it was not good at all.  _Let this not be a war. Please, please, not a war._ Posing her eyes on Kara, she noticed that her girlfriend pretended not to be aware of each of her movements, still as goddess watching the mortals. Lena sat next to her, and waited for her to break the silence. After three minutes she understood that she would have to do it. "I'm sorry for our fight."

"It doesn't matter," said Kara quietly. "It was the stress, too much for a single day." She sat up straight, leaving her hands in her lap. "But even if it's difficult, we've to overcome it, not let it upset us."

"I'd never let stress cloud my judgment."

"I know, but this is new for both of us. Being on our own, I mean, without DEO, without L-Corp. It's hard, but that's the way things are."

Lena lifted both legs on the chair. "I want to believe that everything is going to get better. I thought everything would be better when we knew where to go, we weren't supposed to involve anyone else."

"We won't do anything, honey, because they're all already involved, just living in the same world as those killers. One of the first things I learned shortly before putting on my cape for the first time was that we're all responsible for the world we build, and the one we want to have."

"Well, living with murderers taught me that there was nothing worse than a person willing to sacrifice other people as if they were animals. It's easy to talk about wars when they were centuries ago, or when they belong to a book or a movie. The only thing I've always wanted is to help people. Wars do the opposite."

"You care about people's lives, Potsticker. You care too much, that's why I love you. And I know that only you can break this whole circle of fear and death," said Kara, looking at her with a tiny smile. "No more death, I promise."

"You can't promise it."

"I can promise that we'll do everything possible, anything, to make the Anti-Monitor disappear." Her eyes shone with the faint light of the screen. "Without him, Veritas are no more than criminals to be locked in. I won't rest until that monster is just a bad story. I want each and every one of those killers to pay for what they've done. I won't have peace until they're gone. Kal says I want revenge. What I want is justice. So much pain can't remain unpunished."

"I know." Lena moved a little closer and gently rested her head on her shoulder. "I need it too."

Kara rested her warm cheek against her temple. Lena felt tickle where the alien's cheek brushed her skin. "Can I ask you something, Lena?"

"Shoot."

"You know what happened in National City wasn't your fault, but you feel responsible," she said. "I think you have survivor guilt."

"That's not a question."

"I guess not," Kara shrugged.

"I don't think I've survivor guilt," answered Lena, moving closer, seeking the comfort of her sweet smell. "I don't feel guilty for surviving, but who knows. I've never named my problems. One day I'll make some psychiatrist very rich," she said in a monotone voice. "I feel responsible for those who died, for preventing it from happening again, to avenge them."

Kara remained silent for a few seconds. "I've felt that way since I was 14 and woke up on a strange planet." Kara stretched. "You would understand it if you had seen it, but Krypton was full of the best scientific geniuses of all the galaxy Andromeda. People who could have fixed all the problems on Earth in a week, but I survived."

"You were an innocent girl, Kara. And even though your mother made many mistakes, letting you die wasn't one of them."

"I wasn't the only innocent girl on the whole planet, Lena. I was just the luckiest one," said Kara, looking down at her, concentrating on her thoughts. "Honestly, I didn't fully understand what was going on when my parents put me in that pod. I was too young to understand that I'd never see them again. I didn't imagine the farewell was forever, and when I realized it was too late. The confusion turned into sadness and then into responsibility... I'm responsible for those who didn't survive. To do all the possible good with my life, my absolute best."

"You never told me you felt that way."

"I've never felt this way when I'm with you." She put her arm around her shoulders. "My responsibility made me Supergirl, and if you feel responsible for what happened, Lena, you shouldn't torture yourself for that. It's not just your responsibility, it's all of us'. You're not our death, Potsticker." Kara kissed her forehead. "You're our salvation."

"And that's my true responsibility."

"Yes, it is," said Kara quietly. "For all those who have died in the name of that monster, killed by cowards, and those who we must save," she said firmly. "I'll be with you till the end."

Lena had always feel comforted by Kara's wisdom. To be an alien, she had always possessed a deep understanding of the inhabitants of the world. As if she could see inside people, straight into their souls. Lena felt that Kara was seeing her that way at that moment, at her heart, where she kept all her sorrows and fears, locking them up as she had always done.

The image on the screen in front of them changed to a symbol of waiting, with the flag of Greece. Lena clasped both hands in her lap and tried to evoke the place where she was born, the native nation she had only known for a week, but whose loss felt like the absence of an internal organ.  _You never see your heart, but you know it's there. I don't want to imagine what this will be for my mother._  Lena wondered where she was, if she was suffering, how much she knew what was happening in the world.  _I wish she was here._

The president of Greece appeared in a bright room that looked like CatCo's meeting room, but more spacious and with more security guards. The president, a blond and very young woman, more like a South American television actress than a politician, gave a brief speech reassuring the crowd and expressing her joy and honor of receiving the legendary guardians of mankind in her country, and welcoming them as their guests. Then she announced the representative of The Circle to the press.

Lena was sure that who would appear would be Alkyione, but instead who took the stand and stood next to the president was Charis, wearing a ceremonial toga and nothing but quiet wisdom on her face.

"Wow," said Kara without surprise in her voice. "They learn fast to have been thousands of years without outside contact."

"Alkyione is the one who rules Themyscira, why is not she there?" Lena frowned. "Unless they want to protect her. It could be a trap."

"Maybe, but I was referring to public opinion," said Kara. "Let's pretend that everything is normal for a moment and think like a businesswoman and a journalist. Who would you choose between Alkyone, Charis, and Philomela to stand in front of a microphone? She simply looks better than Alkyione and they know it. The minorities that control social media will love her. No American politician may publicly oppose them for fear of being attacked as a racist/xenophobe/homophobe. Even Dump has his hands tied. Charis hasn't opened her mouth yet, but she has already won the battle."

Lena frowned. "Aren't you exaggerating?"

"You don't know it because you don't have any social media, wait and see." Kara rested her face on her hand. "I can practically hear all the people on Tumblr."

Charis smiled peacefully on television. _*'I'm afraid that our statement will have to be brief, we will answer any question when we present ourselves at the United Nations in two days. We feel fortunate and happy to be back in the land where we were born, surrounded by so many changes, but with the spirit of the place intact. A long time ago our mission was to serve and protect, to be examples to follow with our lives, before our old queen got us out of our way.'*_

"That's a lie," murmured Lena. "It were your gods."

_*'We hereby declare our intention to resume our mission, and bring the justice of the Amazons back to the outside world. We want to go to every corner of the world, where humanity attacks itself. We will be part of the world change. To achieve that...'*_

Before her eyes, the Amazon warrior began to float on the stand. Lena leaned forward, letting out a moan.  _Impossible._

_*'In antiquity, the Gods blessed an armor, so that the best of us could carry our message of justice and peace to the outside world. Today our system is fairer. We have destroyed and melted the armor, and now each of us has a small piece of it. We all have the same rights and obligations as the others. We are all blessed. We are all emissaries. We are all Wonder Woman. And with work and dedication, we will return justice to this world once and for all. Greece has been the first to give us its support in our search for a better world. We urge other nations to follow their example. In two days we will deal with the subject in depth, and we will give you time to think. Until then, Nations of the World, do not fear us. We are here to help.'*_

The screen changed to a journalist's voice, repeating what had happened to the new viewers. Lena could not hear a word of what he said. Kara lowered the volume, waiting for her to speak first.

"We have to destroy any evidence that we were here," said Lena, rising from the chair. "That includes the computer. Save all the important and burn the hard drive. There must be nothing left that someone can hack. Tomorrow we're leaving."

"Where?"

"Where we can thalk with the Atlantean King. We have to start somewhere," said Lena, erasing the calculations written on the walls. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

_If playing chess is what you want, Lutessa, it's my turn to move._

* * *

**The candidate for president**

**11:50 PM**

Cat kept her eyes glued to Carter, firmly determined not to show that a psychopath's threats were going to make her retreat. Not even if a part of her, stubbornly ignored, pleaded with her to find a way to call Kara. _She can't come flying to help me every time I've problems. Not now, everything has changed_ , she thought as they entered the innumerable new hotel of the day.

 _I hope my first shady business as president is not to order someone to make Schott disappear. He's crazy if he thinks I'll play with Carter's life._ Hippolyta had not separated more than half a meter from him all afternoon, paying no attention to anything else and barely speaking. Cat suspected that the former monarch could stab the next person who looked in Carter's direction. _Maybe a sequel to having lost all her family._

Two people waited in the lobby on that occasion. The first was her vice-presidential candidate, Genevieve Trueman, the only policy she had interviewed many times over the years and had never lied to her. She was standing next to two silent bodyguards, searching for her look. The second person was standing by the marble stairs, without attracting attention, without showing his powerful nature. King Arthur stared back at her, his look so bright that it could not be human or positive.

Carter and his guardian sat on the couch, while Cat approached the politician. Genevieve was a woman just a little taller than her, her hair just a darker shade of blond. They might look like relatives to strange eyes.

"You have imagination, that's undeniable. You've been circling the city all day. If it weren't for the Amazons, someone would have noticed."

"Oh, you know how it is. This is really just another test of strength, another foolish man trying to play who's got it bigger with a woman. He must think I'm Jennifer Lopez," said Cat, checking her clothes for nonexistent lint. "Did you do the interview?"

"They called to pass it by tomorrow, it seems that someone moved a couple of threads."

 _Baby Lane and her ideas._ "Then why you honor us with your company?"

"They think I can be in danger too, and right now, the safest place in town is by your side. If you don't mind, of course."

"Oh, of course not, dear. But don't get too comfortable, I'm running out of hotels and soon we'll have to start using other places. I'm particularly sure that Schott won't be willing to go up to a water tower to kidnap to my son."

The next few minutes passed as quickly as the rest of the afternoon. It did not matter that the time limit imposed by the killer was about to end, Cat was not going to be so careless to let her guard down until Schott was back in the madhouse from which he had escaped. She spent the next few minutes on the phone, answering questions from her team revealing as little information as possible, giving orders to prepare as many safe places as possible in case this took too much time. _I won't let you catch him, Mr Schott. Never my son. Not my Carter._ Her mind was on the phone, but her eyes were continually going to the pre-adolescent sitting on the couch next to his guardian, looking tired after having been circling the city all day. There would come a time when Carter would have to sleep and they could not keep moving. _We won't reach that moment. Lucy knows what she's doing. She will catch him._

When there were five minutes to midnight, Cat found herself unable to continue using the cellphone. Her common sense told her that the time limit was false, but she felt that, if she achieved that small victory, if it was 12 o'clock and Carter was still there and well, the other victories would seem less difficult to achieve.

 _4 minutes._ Cat took a deep breath and put away her cellphone, moving closer to the couch and sitting next to her son. Carter rested his head on her arm. "We'll be fine," his son said quietly.

Cat kissed his forehead. "I must have done something very good to make you so strong."

"No offense, but it were Hercules cartoons. What a pity they canceled it. When you're president you can order a new season, don't you?"

"Did Hercules have a 'cartoon'?" asked Hippolyta with disgust on her face. "That monster, Your Highness? Don't be fooled, there has never been, nor will there be, any vilest man than Hercules."

"It can't be, the muses singed about him in the movie," said Carter with a serious face. "I even have the songs on my cell. He was a hero."

"The Muses make songs even about bread. They are always singing about everything. It's impossible understand them when they talk."

 _2 minutes._ Cat put her arm around Carter. "No shows for you, you have to study."

"I study."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I have time."

"When you're not watching shows, you mean."

"What is a show?" asked Hippolyta. "Are they like stories?"

"Don't you watch TV shows?" asked Carter with all the astonishment that his tiredness allowed him. "We already have something to do when this is over. Do you like sword fights?"

"We could say they are part of my life."

"Game of Thrones is your show, Polly."

 _12 o'clock_. Cat let all the air out of her lungs, feeling all the tension of the day diminish. "It's 12 o'clock," she said loudly. The two looked at her. "And Carter's here, safe and sound. Schott's not as smart as he thinks." She suppressed a small yawn. "He can't sabotage me."

The phone on her hand began to vibrate with a text message. Releasing Carter but not losing sight of him, as if he could disappear at any moment, Cat took her cell out and opened the message. She blinked a couple of times, before her face froze in stone, her hand squeezing the device as if she wanted to break it.

"Mom?" asked Carter.

"I'll be back in a moment," said Cat, getting up from the sofa and walking fastly to Susan Vasquez, who was guarding at the door. Cat caught her attention impatiently. "I have to talk to Lucy, immediately."

"Is Carter okay?"

"He's not coming for Carter," she said, showing her the phone.

Adam's wounded and frightened face felt like a stab in her gut. There was no words, only the photography. "Who is this man?" Vasquez asked as she called Lucy in with her other hand.

"My oldest son, Adam." Cat pressed her lips together. "And if your boss doesn't find him soon, he's going to be killed by that monster. So. call. Lucy."

* * *

**The Nurse**

**7:08 AM**

Following the instructions of the map on the wall in the hallway, she opened on the door next to the cactus, entering the brightest part of the whole clinic. The only security guards stood next to the door of only room. The nurse's face remained empty, as if that was just one more day of work in a normal life.

Without looking at the guards, she tried to open the door. But the youngest of them, a blond man with the arms of a lumberjack, stopped her gently. "I've never seen you around here."

"With Dr House absent, we do what we can," she replied hiding her face. "I must change Mrs Luthor's glucosaline serum."

"It's too early."

"Let me do my job, or call your boss. I don't have time for this."

"Wait," said the other guard, a man with a serious face and bald head. "You're not a nurse, you're Lena Luthor."

 _Of course, glasses work with everyone except me_. "It's not true," said Lena, feeling a warmth growing in her chest and looking straight into their eyes. Their expressions changed. "I'm not Lena Luthor."

""You're not Lena Luthor.""

"I'm just a nurse who needs to be alone with the patient. Do you get it?"

""Yes.""

"Thank you."

Lena went through the door, hurrying to close it behind her so she would not be seen. The first thing she noticed was the strong smell of soap and serum, an odor that never seemed to disappear no matter how expensive the private clinic where she had checked her adoptive mother into was. Lena clenched her teeth, moving toward the bed, the desire to leave growing stronger as the image on the bed became sharper. Her hand closed on a fist without her noticing. "Hi, Lillian."

Lena took out the new cellphone she had bought just an hour ago, and that Kate had only needed six minutes to make impossible to track. 'I'm in,' she wrote to Kara.

'Ik,' was her immediate response. 'ICSUFTC. P?'

'?'

'I can see you from the car ¬¬ problems?'

'No.'

'K. Waiting 4 you. Good luck.'

'Won't take long.'

'Ik.'

Lena put the cellphone in her pocket, her eyes fixed on the woman in the bed. It was the first time she had visited Lillian since she fell into that uninterrupted dream, from which she had not awakened in months.  _Should I have come before? Was it wise not to take a look at her?_ The truth is that she did not want to be there, but she needed to do it. She needed to say goodbye.

Her hair was a little longer than Lena remembered, and whiter. Lena was comforted to know that she would hate her gray hair. "It's scientifically proven that you can hear me," she noted that her right hand was handcuffed on the bed.  _Good, they've not forgotten she's a criminal._  "I have come to say goodbye."

Lena sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. "You'll never see me again. When all this is over, if it ever ends, I'll find a way to wake you up so you can go back to prison. That if you're lucky and my mothers or grandmother don't kill you. I don't think I want to keep stopping them, to be honest." Lena put her hands together. "I'll never forgive you for what you did. I don't mean kidnap me. I hate you for it, but if you hadn't, I would be dead, and I have to be alive to end this. I wonder if that was your plan from the beginning." She sat up straight. "I wonder if you knew this was going to happen, that at some point your children would know the truth and a lot of people would die for that. And that's why I'll never forgive you, for all the people you killed. Because you used me to kill them."

> "I bet you felt like an idiot," continued Lena. "When you realized that I couldn't read minds, I didn't have super strength, I couldn't fly. The Monitor wasn't going to make it so easy for you. You destroyed two families for nothing. You got rid of Lutessa in vain." Lena touched her medallion. "How could you leave your own daughter with those people? Look at what she has become. Not just a murderer, a coward who feeds a monster with children's blood. And worst of all, she's sure it's the right thing to do. And she's going to die for that." Lena pursed her lips. "She's going to kill herself trying to kill me. It won't stop until one of the two dies, and I can't save her. It's too late for that."

Lena stood up. "You'll never use me again. Goodbye, Li-"

She stopped when she noticed something in Lillian's right hand. It was healthy, not even a small scar that proved Diana had stabbed her months ago, as she confessed to her one night when she had slept in her apartment.  _'I won't harm her as long as it's your will, my child,'_  were her words as she took her hand. ' _She destroyed my life, but I won't harm her because I prefer your love to my revenge.'_

 _There should be a scar_ , Lena thought as she leaned over and examined the soft skin of her hand. In doing so, her fingers found a crumpled material under her palm. Lena opened her eyes in surprise, realizing it was a paper ball in Lillian's fist.

She pulled it out and uncrumpled it quickly, her teeth clenched and her head suddenly heavy. _What did you do what did you do what did you do what did you do_. There was something written on the paper, with Lillian's unmistakable elegant handwriting.

Lena could have sworn that her heart had stopped beating for a minute.

Time ran again when the cellphone vibrated in her pocket. Lena hurriedly broke the paper into pieces and threw them out the window, before picking up the phone and reading Kara's message. _'Police near. Hv to go.'_ Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the woman in bed, trying to find something to say.

But when she did not find it, she turned around and went out the way she entered.

* * *

**Karen Starr**

**Salar de Uyuni.**

**7:30 AM (Current local time in Bolivia)**

It was the most real dream Kara had ever had, but it was still a dream. One where pain controlled each of her steps, sand and salt clung to her body like a second skin and her mind was far, far away, so unattainable that it was the instinct that had made her get up and start walking for minutes, maybe hours. The truth is that Kara could have kept walking until the end of the world or until she dies of hunger, but the dream became different the moment she spotted a small town in the distance.

In her dream, time passed until she reached the first streets, where the salt desert became earth dry and dead, but the sound of human voices reached her ears like a distant echo. Karen let herself be guided by her sense of smell, walking slowly to where it smelled better, breaking into a small, closed restaurant. It did not matter, it was not real, nothing was and nothing could stop her from getting to the smell. In the kitchen she found a stew of meat like she had never tasted it before, salty, very spicy. Karen started eating immediately.

"Qué carajo?" said someone behind her. Karen turned around, finding a short, graying man, his skin the color of candy. His expression changed when he looked at her. "Dios mío."

Karen did not answer, wondering what he was saying and what he was going to do.

"Señorita, ¿está bien? ¿Qué le pasó?"

"I don't understand you." The language seemed Spanish or Portuguese. "English," she said without moving.

"I not talk English much good," the older man replied, pointing to her shoulder. "Accident?"

For the first time Karen looked at her shoulder. "Oh." The Kryptonite bullet was still there. She dropped the pot and put her thumb and forefinger in her mouth, trying to remove the salt. Then she put both fingers into the bullet hole quickly, touching the bullet, using her fingernails to rip it out from her body. The green material was drenched in red. Karen threw it away. It hurt a lot, but it was a dream. It was not real pain.

"Miss," the man said. "You kidnapped?"

Without the Kryptonite bullet, the world became a little sharper around her. Karen felt that the dream was about to end, that at any moment she was going to wake up and she would have to do something very important. It was then that she remembered the black-haired woman. She had been with her, in her dream, saying her name and looking at her with false concern. Mocking her pain. _No more pain, no more death, she has to die._ She looked at the man. "Where's Lena?"

"Who Lena?"

"The monster."

"Luthor?"

"Where is she?"

"That North America crazy people," replied the man, keeping calm. "Here Bolivia."

"I see." Powergirl looked at her hands for a moment, allowing the world to regain realism. Her senses had not yet returned completely, but her mind had awakened. "Thanks for the food. Sorry for the inconvenience."

 ***BAM*** The roof broke into pieces when she jumped and soared into the sky, the salt desert becoming a mirage beneath her. The wind took away the sand and salt, took away the heat and replaced it with a cold that spread across her chest. Karen wanted to scream until her lungs exploded, but she held back. She would have to save her strength to kill a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bethgars: old Kryptonian kings.  
> * Krypton and Daxam were in Andromeda (Thanks DC for just mention it once in 80 years ¬¬ but it's true)  
> Qué carajo= What the hell  
> Señorita, está bien? Qué le pasó? = Miss, are you okay? What happened to you?

**Author's Note:**

> It is my humanitarian duty to inform you that the time has come for me to become a useful member of my society.  
> In other words, I have started university :p  
> I will have to invest more time in numbers than in writing, I hope you can understand if I don't update as quickly as before.


End file.
